L'ACCORD
by Giaah
Summary: AH/AU/OOC. Bella rêve d'Edward depuis le jour où elle l'a aperçu, mais celui-ci est en couple avec Tanya depuis longtemps. Que peut-elle espérer ? Edward résistera-t-il à Bella?. Lemons
1. Beautiful Collision

_Hello everybody !_

_Je me suis décidée à écrire une nouvelle Fanfiction en plus d'AU FIL DES JOURS, ça faisait un moment que l'idée me trottait dans la tête donc je me suis lancée!_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Il est évident que tous les droits reviennent à notre très chère Stephenie Meyer._

_J'attends avec impatience vos impressions._

_Bonne lecture._

_Giaah._

_Merci à ma sœur pour son soutien et son aide._

_Bisous à toutes les filles d'Allociné…_

_Je dédis ce premier chapitre à ma Pooh chérie, joyeux anniversaire._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Beautiful Collision**

_Il me prit dans ses bras et me susurra à l'oreille « je t'aime ma Bella ». Il fit descendre ces mains le long de mon dos puis caressa délicatement mes fesses avant de me serrer plus près de son corps. Sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne… _

« Bella !! Hou hou ! Bella ?!! »

Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place. Rosalie me regardait avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Euh… Oui Rosalie qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?? » me répondit-elle ahurie. « Et bien ça doit faire environ 5 minutes que le cours est terminé et que j'essaye de te tirer de ta rêverie ! »

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que la classe était totalement vide. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Ne me dis pas que tu pensais encore à lui !? », je lui lançai un regard d'excuse. J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu. Cette conversation avait eu lieu des centaines de fois.

« Bella… Si tu ne vas pas le voir alors moi j'irai !! Ça fait 2 ans que ça dure cette affaire ! » Elle se leva mais j'attrapai sa main avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce.

« Non, non, non Rose ! Tu peux pas faire ça !! Il ne me connait même pas et dois-je te rappeler qu'il a une petite amie ? »

« Premièrement, il ne te connait pas car tu te débrouilles toujours pour t'esquiver à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Deuxièmement, je peux te le présenter quand tu veux, je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer et troisièmement, d'accord il a une copine mais il est pas marié que je sache ! Ce ne serait pas le premier à quitter une fille pour une autre !! »

Je secouai la tête de découragement. Rosalie était terrible. Elle voulait toujours avoir raison.

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne quittera jamais Tanya pour une fille comme moi… C'est LE couple et s'il avait vraiment voulu me connaître, il l'aurait fait savoir non ? »

Rosalie roula des yeux.

« Bon allez la pessimiste, on rentre à l'appart ou tu préfères camper ici à te faire tes films !? » me demanda Rose en retenant un sourire.

Arrivées à notre appartement, je décidai d'aller courir une heure, c'était une habitude que j'avais quand je voulais m'aérer et mettre mes idées en place. J'enfilai rapidement mon jogging et mon débardeur, pris mon Ipod et attachai mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche.

« Je vais courir Rose ! » criai-je.

J'aimais beaucoup courir avant que la nuit tombait. Il régnait une atmosphère paisible dans le parc et je savais qu'à cette heure là, peu de monde faisait leur jogging. On était début octobre et il faisait encore un temps magnifique, ce qui était d'autant plus agréable. J'enclenchai mon baladeur et le réglai sur « My favourite game » de The Cardigans, une chanson que j'aimais particulièrement pour commencer mon footing.

Après quelques tours de parc, je m'arrêtai sur le sentier pour reprendre mon souffle. Je mis mes mains sur mes genoux, fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatai qu'un de mes lacets était défait, c'était un miracle que je sois encore debout, en général la fatalité s'arrangeait toujours pour me mettre dans les pire situations. Je m'accroupis et entrepris de les rattacher.

Tout se passa très vite. J'étais sur le point de me relever quand quelque chose me percuta en pleine face, et sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai sur le dos, le souffle coupé par le poids de la personne qui s'était écrasée sur moi. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres et mes yeux se fermèrent tant la douleur derrière ma tête fut fulgurante.

« Merde ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention !! » m'écriai-je en portant une main à ma tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Excusez moi… je suis vraiment désolé… »

Au son de cette voix, je sentis mon corps se raidir. J'ouvris mes yeux rapidement pour voir si je n'avais rêvé et ce que je vis ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons. C'était lui. Lui et ses yeux verts, ses cheveux bronze, sa bouche parfaite, son nez droit. Edward. L'homme qui hantait mes rêves depuis le premier jour où je l'avais aperçu.

Les mains au sol de chaque coté de ma tête, il me dévisageait avec un regard empli d'inquiétude et d'excuses.

« Heu… est ce que vous pourriez vous lever s'il vous plaît ? » dis-je avec une toute petit voix due à l'intimidation. Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues et remerciai le ciel que mes joues furent déjà rougies par l'effort.

« Oh…euh…oui bien sûr pardon… » me dit-il en se relevant et en me proposant sa main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour. Dans notre chute, nos baladeurs étaient tombés et je me baissai pour les ramasser quand je sentis une douleur me transpercer le dos stoppant mon geste.

« Aïe ! »

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? » me demanda t-il en ramassant nos deux Ipods identiques à ma place.

« Oui, mon dos. J'ai du tomber sur une pierre ou quelque chose comme ça » répondis-je en cherchant des yeux autour de moi l'objet responsable de ma douleur. En vérité, je n'osais simplement pas le regarder. Je savais que si j'avais le malheur de recroiser son regard, je ne serais plus capable d'aligner deux mots et m'humilier davantage devant lui ne faisait pas partie de mes plans.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais en train de changer de chanson dans mon baladeur et… et vous étiez en plein milieu… » s'expliqua-t-il en faisant des gestes.

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui rapidement. Je sentis une vague de colère m'assaillir.

« Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant !! », je lui arrachai mon Ipod des mains « Je n'y suis pour rien si vous ne regardez pas où vous allez ! »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je tournai les talons et continuai mon chemin avec détermination.

« Attendez ! » me héla-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai et soupirai avant de me retourner.

« Votre visage me dit quelque chose, vous ne seriez pas la colocataire de Rosalie Hale, par hasard ? » me demanda-t-il dans un regard interrogatif.

A ses mots, la colère qui bouillonnait en moi laissa place à une sorte d'excitation. _Il _savait qui j'étais…

« Oui en effet… »

Il me tendit sa main « Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice…qui est la copine de Jasper… qui lui-même est le frère de Rosalie » dit-il avec un sourire impeccable comme si le fait d'avoir des connaissances en commun allait excuser l'incident. Finalement il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Je retins un sourire face à son 'explication' et serrai sa main en retour. « Bella Swan et je sais tout ça » répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est assez étonnant que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontré » me dit-il.

« Etonnant… oui. » Je baissai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre. Mes yeux tombèrent sur sa montre.

« Oh ! Je suis en retard. Il faut que j'y aille » dis-je pointant du pouce le sentier derrière moi. Je fis quelques pas à reculons avant de me retourner et me remettre à courir doucement. Après quelques foulées, je tournais la tête dans sa direction et vis qu'il riait. Je lui souris et fis un petit geste de la main.

Le retour jusqu'à l'appartement se fit tout en pensées. J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dans le salon.

« Bella c'est toi ? » me demanda Rosalie depuis la cuisine.

« Tu attends de la visite ? » dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle. J'ouvris le frigo et me penchai pour chercher une bouteille d'eau. Soudain je sursautai lorsque j'entendis un glapissement dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vis Rosalie fixer mon derrière avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!! » s'exclama-t-elle en venant plus près de moi.

« Heu, je me suis faite percuter… »

« Quoi !! Par une voiture ? »

« Non, non !! Quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans, d'ailleurs tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était… » Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous contempler. J'attendais qu'elle me propose des noms mais elle continuait de me regarder. Finalement je lui fis un regard voulant dire 'alors tu devines ou quoi ?' .

« T'as dit que je ne devinerais jamais alors ça sert à rien que j'essaye… » réplica-t-elle comme si cela était une évidence.

Je lâchais un soupir.

« T'es pas drôle Rose !! » dis-je en rangeant la bouteille dans le frigidaire. « C'était Edward ». J'avais dit son nom comme si c'est rencontre m'indifférait mais au fond de moi j'étais encore complètement fébrile.

« Attends, attends… Edward… _Edward ? _Le Edward de tes rêves ?? »

« Ouaip » répondis-je nonchalamment.

« Et… ?!. » me demanda Rose avec des grands yeux, surement exaspérée par mon manque de détails.

« Et… il savait qui j'étais !!! » Je ne pus retenir un grand sourire.

« Et il t'a percuté… Donc si je comprends bien c'est de sa faute si tu as cet énorme trou au niveau de tes fesses dans ton jogging ? » dit Rosalie en pointant mes fesses avec son index.

Je m'arrêtai complètement de respirer, priant pour ce que me disait Rosalie ne soient qu'une bonne blague de sa part. Je fis descendre doucement mes mains sur mes fesses et je sentis de la terre ainsi que la dentelle de mon shorty sous mes mains. Mon jogging s'était bel et bien déchiré dans ma chute.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu… » J'aurais voulu rentrer sous terre. J'avais exhibé mes fesses devant Edward.

Rosalie pouffa de rire.

« Je suis sure qu'Edward se souviendra de toi parfaitement maintenant !! »

« C'est pas drôle Rose !! » me révoltai-je.

J'avais envie de pleurer, je me sentais si honteuse. Rosalie ne s'arrêtait plus de rire.

Je poussai un petit cri d'exaspération et me dirigeai droit vers la salle de bain pour me doucher.

L'eau chaude réveilla la douleur dans mon dos, mais aida tout de même à délasser mes muscles. Je savais dorénavant que je ne pourrais jamais croiser le regard d'Edward sans me demander ce qu'il avait pu penser de moi. Mais comment aurais-je réagi si c'était lui qui m'avait averti ? L'humiliation aurait été totale pour le coup…

J'essayais de me raisonner en me disant que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Avec un peu de chance il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais soudain la scène me revînt en mémoire. Quand j'avais commencé à partir et que je m'étais retournée, j'avais constaté qu'il riait. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait rire de moi !

J'avais envie de hurler ! Je m'étais représentée une bonne centaine de fois les différentes façons de se rencontrer et celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. En même temps, il fallait aussi préciser qu'à chaque fois ces rencontres se terminaient par un baiser passionné…

Je sortis de la douche et me séchai le corps face au miroir. Je remarquai alors qu'un bleu commençait à se former dans le bas de mon dos. Petite marque pour ne pas que j'oublie à quel point j'avais pu m'humilier en face de l'homme de mes rêves.

J'enfilai rapidement mon pyjama et attachai mes cheveux mouillés dans un chignon lâche. Je sortis de la salle de bain et pénétrai dans la cuisine.

Apparemment, Rosalie avait fait des lasagnes, je mis alors le couvert en place sur la table.

« Emmett ne vient pas ce soir ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, ton frère avait un entrainement. »

Rosalie était en couple avec mon frère depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Il était tombé fou amoureux de Rosalie le jour où il m'avait aidé à emménager dans l'appartement. Mon frère n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'il était avec Rose, il fallait dire que ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Nous nous installâmes à table et commençâmes à manger. Rosalie ne revint pas sur le sujet 'Edward' durant le repas et j'en fus heureuse. Repenser à cette rencontre désastreuse ne faisait pas partie de mes plans pour la soirée.

Nous débarrassions la table quand Rosalie me demanda « Alors vous comptez vous revoir ? », je soupirai. J'avais parlé trop vite.

« Non, je ne pense pas non. » répondis-je agacée.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Rose enfin !! On a déjà eu presque la même conversation il y a seulement quelques heures ! Il a une petite amie! Et en plus il s'est moqué de moi ! »

« Ben c'est déjà un début ! Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent ! » me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je roulais des yeux.

« Bonne nuit Rose » Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et entrai dans ma chambre.

Je pris mon iPod et m'installai dans mon lit. Je mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et allumai l'appareil. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'aucune de ces playlists ne correspondaient aux miennes.

« Merde… » lâchai-je. J'avais par erreur récupéré le baladeur d'Edward.

Le revoir pour échanger nos iPods était vraiment la dernière chose que j'avais envie. Avec la chance que j'avais, j'allais surement me ridiculiser encore une fois d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je décidai d'écouter ses playlists. Après plusieurs chansons, j'étais obligée de reconnaitre qu'il avait de très bons goûts. J'étais heureuse de constater que l'on avait un certain nombre de chansons en commun. Je continuais mon exploration quand je découvris un dossier intitulé '_Mes compositions_'. Etant trop curieuse, je cliquai sur la première chanson. Une douce mélodie au piano commença alors, puis la voix d'Edward apparut.

Instinctivement, je m'arrêtai de respirer, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était musicien mais de toute évidence, il était très doué. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me laissais bercer par sa voix de velours.

Je commençais à somnoler quand une nouvelle mélodie démarra. Celle-ci était plus entrainante, la voix d'Edward se fit plus pressante, moins langoureuse. Une vague d'excitation se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je fermais mes yeux et me laissais envahir par la musique. Le son de sa voix me donnait des frissons, ses intonations, les nuances de sa voix me submergeaient. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et laissai échapper un léger gémissement.

Instantanément, je rouvris mes yeux et m'assis dans mon lit, choqué par mon attitude. J'enlevai rapidement les écouteurs de mes oreilles, certaine que si je continuais à l'écouter je serais capable d'atteindre l'orgasme. Cette pensée me fit rougir. Rien que la voix de cet homme pouvait avoir le contrôle de mon corps, c'était terrifiant.

J'éteignis l'appareil et me levai de mon lit pour me diriger vers mon ordinateur portable. En attendant que ce dernier démarre, j'attrapais mon téléphone portable et constatais que j'avais reçu un message.

_Hey ma belle,_

_Que fais-tu demain soir ?_

_J._

Je laissai échapper un grognement et éteignis mon téléphone sans prendre la peine de répondre. Cela devait bien faire plus d'un mois que je recevais des messages de ce genre de la part de James.

J'avais fait sa connaissance dans une soirée et la dernière chose que je me souvenais était de m'être réveillée le lendemain dans son lit. Je n'étais pas vraiment fière de moi et même si James avait un physique assez attrayant, ce n'était pas lui que je voulais.

Je me réinstallai dans mon lit et mis mon ordinateur sur mes genoux. Je commençais à faire quelques recherches pour un travail que je devais rendre dans deux semaines quand soudain une fenêtre de la messagerie instantanée de l'université s'ouvrit. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je vis le nom de mon correspondant.

**Edward_Cullen : **_Salut Bella_

Je tapai rapidement.

**Isabella_Swan****:**_ Salut Edward_

**Isabella_Swan : **_Je pensais justement à toi, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on a échangé nos iPods…_

**Edward_Cullen : **_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué aussi…_

**Isabella_Swan : **_Alors comment on fait ?_

**Edward_Cullen : **_Demain on pourrait peut-être se retrouver au parc pour s'échanger nos baladeurs et pourquoi pas courir ensemble. Du moins si ça te tente… ?_

Si ça me tente ? Oh mais moi je voulais bien tout tenter avec lui ! _Bella… Il est pris ! _me sermonnai-je.

**Isabella_Swan : **_Ca me va très bien ! 17h30 au parc du coté du pont ?_

_**Edward_Cullen:**__ D'accord. A demain._

_**Edward_Cullen est hors ligne.**_

Je relus notre brève conversation. En l'espace de quelques heures, tout avait changé. Hier encore, je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais un 'rendez-vous' avec lui le lendemain. La vie pouvait nous réserver beaucoup de surprises.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et le reposai sur le bureau.

J'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'allais courir avec Edward Cullen… Je sentis un sourire apparaître sur mon visage et essayais tant bien que mal de le réprimer, je ne voulais pas me laisser espérer… D'un autre coté, il voulait courir avec moi, cela devait bien dire quelque chose…

*

La journée me parut interminable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward et j'attendais le 'rendez-vous' avec une impatience qui ne me ressemblait pas.

Quand j'arrivai à l'appartement en fin de journée, je me changeai avec hâte. J'enfilai un débardeur et le corsaire de sport que je n'avais encore jamais utilisé, je le trouvais un peu trop moulant à mon goût. Aujourd'hui, bizarrement je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de le mettre. Je jetai un regard dans mon miroir à pied, pris l'iPod d'Edward et soufflai un bon coup avant de sortir de ma chambre.

J'étais arrivée légèrement en avance. Je m'accoudai alors à la rambarde du pont et décidais de réfléchir à différents sujets de conversation.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule ce qui me fit sursauter tellement j'étais absorbée par mes pensées. Je me retournai et vis Edward devant moi.

« Salut Bella » me dit-il.

« Salut… » lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

Subitement, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas en tenue de sport mais vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise. Il tenait dans sa main mon baladeur.

« Hum, tu comptes courir comme ça ? » demandais-je les sourcils froncés.

« En fait je ne peux pas courir avec toi, j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. Je suis désolé. Je viens simplement te rendre ton iPod »

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, je savais que si j'essayais de parler à cet instant, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il ne pouvait pas et j'aurais été trop indiscrète, cela ne me regardait pas après tout.

« Tiens » me dit-il en me tendant mon baladeur.

Je le récupérais et lui remis le sien.

« Merci » réussis-je à dire sentant une boule se former dans ma poitrine.

Il sourit faiblement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il commença à reculer et me lança « Bye Bella ». Sans attendre un mot de ma part il se dirigea vers la sortie du parc d'un pas pressé.


	2. Just friends

_Hello everybody !!_

_Je vais commencer par tous vous remercier car vous avez été nombreux à venir lire ce premier jet !! 43 reviews pour un premier chapitre, non mais vous imaginez ça ?!! Moi je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas en tout cas!!_

_J'espère vraiment que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, personnellement j'en suis très heureuse ( hé hé c'est bien quand on est content de son boulot non ?lol). Vous allez voir il est assez long, j'y ai passé pas mal de temps !_

_Bon maintenant je vais vous expliquer un petit truc par rapport au titre des chapitres… je me suis lancée dans quelque chose d'un peu dingue, trouver des chansons qui est un rapport avec les chapitres… (oui oui je sais ^^ ). Donc pour le premier chapitre, c'était __Beautiful Collision__ de Bic Runga et pour le celui-ci, c'est __Just Friends__ de Amy Winehouse._

_Voilà les amis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

_Je remercie tout particulièrement Odrey ma sœur chérie ! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?!_

_Ma Pooh chérie chou, parce que d'abord elle ne m'harcèle PAS DU TOUT ^^ !!_

_Et bien sûr, les coupines d'Allociné : Jeny, Juju, Cindy, Sandrine notamment !_

_Bisous à tous…_

_Giaah._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Just Friends**

Je le regardais partir en me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir mis beaucoup trop d'espoir dans ce 'rendez-vous'. Avait-il réellement eu un empêchement ou était-ce seulement un prétexte ? Il avait été si froid avec moi…

Je pris une profonde inspiration et décidai de ne pas me tourmenter avec ce qui c'était passé, ou devrais-je dire, avec ce qui ne c'était pas passé en cette fin de journée. C'était lui au fond qui avait lancé l'idée du footing commun, il allait surement tôt ou tard me proposer une séance de rattrapage. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais.

Je commençai à marcher en direction de l'appartement. J'avais perdu l'envie de courir et décidai donc de rentrer.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et me dirigeai vers Rosalie qui était installée dans le canapé à étudier. Quand elle m'entendit arriver, elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu es déjà de retour ?! » me demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Oui, Edward a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Mais il est quand même venu me rendre mon iPod » répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

« Ah… Et il t'a dit que c'était partie remise ? »

« Nan, il est parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé » soupirai-je en m'asseyant à coté de mon amie.

« T'inquiètes pas va ! Je suis sure que ça devait être important. »

« Je m'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été un peu déçue… » dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je pris une profonde inspiration et affichai tant bien que mal un sourire sur mon visage avant d'ajouter « Soirée pizza ce soir ?! »

Elle posa ses cours sur la table de salon en répondant « Avec plaisir !!»

« Emmett vient ce soir ? Que je commande le double… » demandai-je.

« Nan, notre Coach Swan a encore un entrainement. »

« Ah !!! Ces gamins vont finir par le tuer !! » dis-je en riant pour de bon.

« Ne m'en parle ! Il passe plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi ! »dit-elle boudeuse puis elle ajouta « Je sais, je sais, c'est le début de saison, bla bla bla ! »

Je roulai des yeux et pouffai de rire.

« Bon comme d'hab' pour la pizza ? » la questionnai-je en attrapant le téléphone.

« Ouaip »

« Okay, c'est parti ! » dis-je en composant le numéro.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, un coup retentit à la porte. Je pris mon portefeuille et me hâtai d'aller ouvrir.

« Hey Jacob !! » m'écriai-je.

« Attention !! Pizzas, chaud devant !!! » dit-il un grand sourire sur son visage en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Il déposa les pizzas sur la table basse.

« Jake, je ne savais pas que t'étais de service ce soir ! »

Je fermai la porte et m'avançai vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« Je fais des heures sup'… » me répondit-il.

« Salut Jacob !!! » lança Rosalie en entrant dans le salon.

« Coucou Rose ! » la salua-t-il, puis il ajouta en pointant les pizzas qu'il venait de livrer « je vois qu'Emmett n'est pas là !»

« Non et tant mieux, ça me fait des économies… » dis-je en riant. « Tu veux une part avant de repartir ? »

« Non merci, je dois y aller, j'ai pas le temps de trainer ».

« D'accord, je te dois combien au fait ? » lui demandai-je.

« Rien ! C'est pour moi ! »

« Non Jacob je peux pas accepter ça ! Qu'est ce que je te dois ? » insistai-je.

« Tu me devras un rendez-vous… »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de l'appartement.

Je poussai un cri d'exaspération.

Rosalie était assise sur le tapis en train de manger une part de pizza sur la table basse. Elle me fixait, les yeux rieurs.

« Quoi ?! » lui lançai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Il est amoureux !!! » ria-t-elle.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Rose ! »

Je me dirigeais vers la table basse et m'assis en face d'elle en prenant une part de pizza.

« Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est écrit sur son front le pauvre ! Et te plains pas s'il te plaît, on mange gratos ! »

« Parle pour toi ! » me renfrognai-je.

Elle pouffa de rire. Son rire était si communicatif que je pus me retenir dans faire autant, même en y mettant tous les efforts du monde pour résister…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

« BELLA !!!!!! TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !!!»

Je me réveillai en sursaut et regardai l'heure.

« Merdeeeeeuuuuuh ! » hurlai-je en sautant de mon lit et en me dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bain. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil.

J'entendais Rosalie rire dans la cuisine. Elle commençait les cours plus tard que moi le jeudi et était habituée à mes réveils difficiles.

Je me lavai rapidement et ne pris pas le temps de me maquiller. J'enfilai avec hâte un jean et un t-shirt, pris mes affaires de cours et mes clefs. Je passai en courant devant Rosalie.

« A ce soir ! » lançai-je avant de sortir de l'appartement.

J'arrivai à l'université non sans avoir fais quelques excès de vitesse. Angela m'attendait devant la salle de cours en regardant sa montre un sourire aux lèvres.

« Waouh dis donc Bell's t'es presque à l'heure !! Allez vite, le cours n'a pas encore commencé ! » me dit-elle.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et entrai dans la salle en suivant Angela. Après quatre heures de biologie moléculaire, nous décidions d'aller manger à la cafétéria. Nous marchions dans le campus quand Angela me dit en riant « Edward Cullen t'observe… »

Je relevai la tête et regardai dans la même direction que mon amie. Je croisai alors le regard d'Edward. Il me sourit et commença à marcher dans ma direction. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et sentis mon cœur battre à coups redoublés dans ma poitrine. Il était à cinq mètres de moi quand je vis son sourire se crisper. Je vis du coin des yeux une grande blonde se diriger vers lui. Tanya…

« Edward ! » l'appela-t-elle.

Il me lança un bref regard puis reporta son attention sur Tanya. Cette dernière l'enlaça et lui donna un baiser langoureux.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux et continuai mon chemin, Angela sur les talons. J'avais envie de vomir, j'aurai tout donné pour être à la place de cette fille.

« Je rêve où il venait vers nous avant que sa dinde de copine ne l'interrompe ? » me demanda Angela dans un regard interrogatif.

« Je crois bien. J'ai fait sa connaissance y'a deux jours. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ben c'était inévitable, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, comme Rosalie connait les Cullen… »

Angela hocha la tête, à mon ton elle avait deviné que la conversation était close. Je ne voulais pas raconter tous les détails de notre rencontre à Angela, et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Pour le moment, la seule chose que je voulais faire, était oublier l'image d'Edward et Tanya dans mon esprit. En fait, je voulais complètement l'oublier. Il était évident que je m'enfermai dans un amour à sens unique. Je devais bannir de mon cœur l'espoir d'une relation qui n'avait aucune chance de naître un jour.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans mon sac, je l'attrapai et lis le message.

_Hey Coloc,_

_Je vais chez Em' ce soir._

_On se voit demain._

_Bisous._

_R._

Je levai la tête vers mon amie et lui demandai « Tu fais quoi ce soir ? ». J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit et sortir était un moyen efficace pour cela.

« Je vois Laurent… » me répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. « C'est le 4e rendez-vous, on va peut être pouvoir passer à autre chose maintenant… ! »

« Je te le souhaite. » dis-je en lui souriant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Je rentrai à l'appartement après une dure et longue journée. Comme prévu, je trouvai l'appartement vide.

J'allai prendre une douche avant de repartir. J'avais décidé d'aller au café du campus pour travailler. Je voulais seulement du monde autour de moi pour éviter de trop penser.

Après m'être légèrement maquillée et rhabillée, je pris mon ordinateur et sortis de l'appartement.

Il y avait toujours du monde dans ce café, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'idée m'était venue de venir ici. Je trouvai une table libre dans un coin et m'y installai. L'endroit était agréable, je venais assez souvent ici pour travailler quand Rosalie était 'occupée' avec mon frère.

La serveuse se dirigea vers moi.

« Salut Bella, je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ? »

« Oui merci Lauren »

« Va pour un mokaccino alors ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oh et rajoute moi de la crème fouettée s'il te plaît. » lui demandai-je avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Ok ça marche ! »

J'allumai mon ordinateur et commençai mon travail. Quelques minutes plus tard Lauren vînt m'apporter ma commande.

« Voila Bella. T'as besoin d'autre chose ? ». Je réfléchis un instant, peut-être qu'un peu plus de sucre serait bienvenu finalement.

« Oui, est ce qu'il vous reste des muffins au chocolat ? » la questionnai-je.

« Tu as de la chance, ils viennent de sortir du four, je t'en apporte un ? »

« Ca serait super et la note s'il te plait. »

« Pas de problème. »

Quand Lauren revînt m'apporter le reste de ma commande, elle me demanda en riant et en pointant du doigt mon muffin et ma crème fouettée « T'as un chagrin d'amour ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça » lui répondis-je riant également même si le cœur n'y était pas.

« Et bien j'espère que ça s'arrangera. » me dit-elle avant de partir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser '_moi aussi'_.

Je pris mon gâteau et mordis dedans à pleines dents. Je fermai les yeux et ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir.

« Si c'est aussi bon que ça je pense que je vais m'en acheter un… »

Je m'étranglai avec mon morceau de muffin en entendant cette remarque. J'ouvrai les yeux et vis Edward un gobelet de café à la main.

Quand il vit que je m'étouffais, il posa son gobelet sur ma table et me tapota le dos.

« Ca va Bella ?! » me demanda-t-il anxieux.

Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge par le manque d'air et toussai tant que je pouvais. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

« Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait ! » cria Edward vers le comptoir.

Lauren apporta rapidement un verre d'eau qu'Edward me donna. Je l'attrapai fébrilement et avalai le verre entièrement. Je réussis à calmer ma respiration. Après quelques minutes je lui lançai d'une voix rauque « Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? »

Il ria nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Non, non je te jure ! »

Je n'en revenais pas, je venais de m'humilier encore une fois devant lui.

« Je peux m'assoir ou…tu attends quelqu'un ?» me demanda-t-il une main sur le dossier de la chaise en face de moi.

« Tu peux t'assoir. » répondis-je.

Il hésita une seconde puis tira la chaise et s'assit. Il prit son gobelet et le fit tourner dans ses mains. Il se racla la gorge puis commença.

« Tout à l'heure je voulais te dire bonjour et m'excuser pour hier mais tu es partie avant… »

« Tu avais l'air occupé… » dis-je froidement.

Il rougit instantanément à ma remarque.

« Euh… oui, Tanya… enfin bref je suis désolé encore pour hier. »

« Oh t'inquiète pas pour moi, nous avons échangé nos iPods c'était le but non ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis, tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. »

Aussitôt prononcé, je regrettais immédiatement ces mots. Il se leva brusquement.

« Oui tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu te voir. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

Il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Je me levai à mon tour.

« Attends ! » il s'immobilisa et se retourna. Son visage était fermé. « Ça peut peut-être changer, je veux dire, on pourrait peut-être être amis… »

Son visage se radoucit immédiatement. Il s'avança à nouveau vers moi.

« On pourrait… » me dit-il puis il ajouta en souriant « j'ai toujours voulu avoir une amie qui écoutait encore du 'Ace of Base'… »

_Oh merde…_ il avait écouté mes playlists et en particulier ma playlist de la honte…

« Ok… je pense que je le mérite. Donc j'en conclus que tu as écouté mon iPod… ». Je me rassis et il m'imita.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… on est amis après tout » me taquina-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non… J'ai moi-même écouté quelques une de tes playlists… J'ai été très surprise par une qui était nommée, si je me souviens bien, 'mes compositions'… »

Je le vis se crisper légèrement.

« Ok, tu m'as eu …et qu'est ce que t'en as pensé ? » me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Comment réagirait-il si je lui avouais que j'avais failli avoir un orgasme rien quand l'écoutant chanter ?!

« Je pourrais mentir, histoire de me venger de ta moquerie de tout à l'heure mais on est amis maintenant alors je vais être honnête… » dis-je en souriant puis je continuai « J'ai adoré, vraiment, tu es très doué. »

« Merci beaucoup… » me répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Je lui souris gentiment. Soudain, je me crispai quand je vis la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le café.

« Edward… » dis-je à voix basse « on est amis maintenant, hein ? ». Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

« Euh…oui, je suppose que oui… »

« Aide-moi alors s'il te plaît… il ne faut pas qu'il me voit » lui dis-je en montrant de la tête Jacob qui commandait au comptoir derrière nous.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver comment me cacher. Soudain, Edward se leva et il me demanda d'en faire autant, puis il m'enlaça en s'arrangeant pour cacher ma tête avec la sienne.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Jacob sortir du café sans nous prêter la moindre attention, mais Edward ne me lâcha pas immédiatement pour autant. Je me raclai la gorge et il se dégagea comme si il s'était brulé. Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Je…euh, je dois partir. Tanya doit m'attendre…» dit-il tout à trac. Je hochai la tête encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Edward partit aussi rapidement qu'hier au parc.

Je me rassis et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je sentais encore son odeur sur moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Au moment où nos corps s'étaient touchés, j'avais senti comme une décharge électrique me parcourir. Si mon cœur n'avait pas battu aussi vite à me faire mal dans la poitrine, je ne me serais pas rendu compte qu'Edward m'enlaçait encore après le départ de Jacob. J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps contre lui mais ma raison l'avait emporté.

J'étais venue ici pour essayer de ne pas penser à lui et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que c'était complètement raté. J'étais totalement perdue et confuse.

'_Tanya doit m'attendre' _elle serait toujours là… C'était une erreur d'être amie avec lui, à part de la souffrance, cette relation ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Rien n'était possible avec lui j'en étais certaine. Je sentis mes yeux piquer et une larme glissa le long de mon visage. Je passais rapidement ma main sur ma joue pour l'effacer. Je rassemblai mes affaires et payai ma note avant de partir.

Quand j'arrivai à l'appartement, je filai dans ma chambre et mis mon pyjama avant d'aller me démaquiller. J'étais fatiguée, je réfléchissais surement trop. Il n'était pas tard et je n'avais pas mangé, mais je décidais quand même d'aller me coucher. J'avais perdu tout appétit de toute façon.

'_Tanya doit m'attendre'_, cette phrase et l'image de leur baiser langoureux me hantaient. J'enviais horriblement cette femme. J'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place. Etre aimée par cet homme. Mais c'était impossible.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Je ferais tout mon possible pour l'éviter. Pendant deux ans, j'avais réussi à le faire, je pourrais continuer…

Et pour cela, il était temps que je passe à autre chose, que je tourne la page. Je rallumai la lumière rapidement et pris mon sac à main dans lequel j'attrapai mon portable.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, je commençai à taper un message.

_Hey James,_

_On peut se voir samedi soir,_

_qu'en dis-tu ?_

_XX_

_B._

J'hésitai quelques secondes puis appuyai sur 'envoyer'. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone vibra. _James_.

_J'en serai ravi ma belle,_

_Je passe te prendre à 20h._

_J._

J'éteignis mon portable et me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller en soupirant. Maintenant, ma vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

J'étais avec Rosalie en cours de physique, c'était le seul que l'on avait en commun. Elle passa un certain temps à me raconter sa soirée de la veille avec mon frère. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, je pensais beaucoup à ma future soirée avec James. Je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir proposé cela, il n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution à mon problème.

« …enfin imagine le truc ! Je n'avais même pas fini de le débarrasser de son pantalon qu'il s'était déjà endormi ! Je commence à être en manque Bella ! »

« Rose, s'il te plaît tu parles de mon frère là… »

« Ok, ok… Bon et toi ta soirée ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis allée au café. Edward y était… ». Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Raconte moi tout, je veux tous les détails… »

Je lui racontai alors les évènements de la journée ainsi que ceux de la soirée.

« Je ne veux pas être son amie, je veux tout ou rien… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne veux rien avec lui, Rose. Il est avec Tanya, ils s'aiment c'est évident. Je veux passer à autre chose maintenant. D'ailleurs, je vais passer la soirée avec James samedi. » terminai-je.

« T'es vraiment qu'une idiote Bella… » me dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu sais très bien que James n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. ». Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Et bien, lui il est libre et il s'intéresse à moi… »

« Et bien moi je te dis qu'Edward cache quelque chose… »

Après cette conversation, j'étais encore plus déterminée à passer la soirée avec James.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le samedi soir arriva rapidement. J'avais emprunté une petite robe noire à Rosalie avec une de ces paires d'escarpin. Je savais que James avait prévu de m'amener au restaurant puis au club. Une soirée qui s'annonçait très agréable.

J'entendis un coup contre la porte et je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir.

« Waouh Bella, tu es magnifique ! » me dit James en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus » répondis-je en souriant. « Entre, fais comme chez toi, je termine de me préparer, j'en ai pour deux minutes. »

Je retournai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai vers mon miroir, je mis mes boucles d'oreille puis déposai une touche de parfum derrière mon oreille. J'étais enfin prête.

« On est parti ? » lui demandai-je en attrapant ma veste sur le dossier du canapé.

« Oui ma belle. » répondit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil, puis il ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de passer avec galanterie.

Le repas se passa très bien. Je me sentais très à l'aise, peut-être même un peu trop. J'avais conscience d'avoir peut être un peu abusé sur le vin, mais mon verre était toujours plein. Quand je me levai, la pièce tourna légèrement autour de moi. James m'aida à enfiler ma veste puis il attrapa ma main pour me conduire jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Prête pour la deuxième partie ? » me demanda James avec un sourire en mettant le contact.

« Ah oui !! » répondis-je. « Je passe une trèèès bonne soirée James, merci » continuai-je en posant ma main sur son genou.

« Moi aussi ma belle, moi aussi… »

Je ne pus retenir un gloussement, je me sentais si bien.

Je n'étais encore jamais allée dans ce club. Il était réservé à une élite dont je ne faisais pas vraiment parti. J'avais appris durant le repas que James faisait partie d'une famille importante et fortunée. Je devais m'y attendre d'un coté, il y avait énormément de grande famille à l'Université de Berkeley. De mon coté, j'avais pu y entrer grâce à une bourse.

Le club était très chic et design. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais James trouva une table où nous nous installions.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, s'il te plaît… Je meurs de soif ! ». Il faisait très chaud ici, ou alors c'était peut être moi.

« Ok, je reviens tout de suite ma belle. » me dit James en m'embrassant sur le front.

Après quelques minutes, il revînt avec nos verres.

« Je t'ai pris un cocktail, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient excellents !»

Trop heureuse d'avoir quelque chose de frais et liquide à avaler, j'attrapai mon cocktail et en bus de longues gorgées. Il n'avait pas tort, c'était délicieux, très fruité.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » lui demandai-je en sirotant mon verre.

« Ça m'arrive… » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Alors tu aimes le cocktail ? »

« Oh oui, c'est excellent. Comment ça s'appelle ? »

« C'est un mimosa. »

« Et bien je veux bien un deuxième mimosa s'il te plaît… » dis-je après avoir terminé mon verre.

« Pas de problème… ». Il me fit une œillade avant de partir vers le comptoir.

Je tournai la tête vers la piste de danse, chose que j'aurais surement dû éviter, car j'eus l'impression que c'était mon corps entier qui tournait et je dû me tenir à la table pour ne pas tomber de ma chaise. James revint avec deux cocktails. Je bus une gorgée pour me rafraichir les idées.

« Tu veux danser ? J'ai besoin de bouger je crois » pouffai-je.

Nous dansâmes ensemble sur quelques musiques entrainantes, et James se sentait obligé de se serrer contre moi prétextant mon manque de stabilité, ce qui n'expliquait pas ses mains sur ma chute de reins. Cependant je m'en accommodais parfaitement, c'était ce que j'avais souhaité.

La chaleur étant de plus en plus suffocante, James et moi retournâmes à notre table pour nous rafraichir. Nous discutâmes un peu quand soudain, je vis Tanya et Alice passer à quelques mètres de nous, se frayant un passage sur la piste de danse pour rejoindre la sortie. Etonnée de les voir seules, mes yeux firent le chemin inverse pour voir d'où elles venaient. Je retins un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Edward et Jasper sur une banquette un peu reculée en pleine conversation. Je sentis une sueur froide parcourir mon corps. Je me retournais vers James et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire.

« J'ai encore envie de danser, tu viens ? » lui demandai-je en tendant ma main.

« Avec plaisir… »

Je me levai avec encore plus de difficulté sentant les cocktails faire leur effet dévastateur dans mes veines.

Je conduis James du mieux que je pus en allant délibérément de leur coté la piste pour danser, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi je faisais ça.

Je me collai contre le corps de James et entamai une danse langoureuse sans tenir compte du rythme de la musique. Je tournai la tête et constatai qu'Edward m'observait avec des yeux écarquillés. Je voulais l'oublier et voilà que je le trouvais ici, il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ma soirée, il n'était pas censé être là. C'était James qui comptait pour le moment, et j'avais besoin qu'Edward le sache.

L'alcool aidant, je passai mes mains autour de son cou, rapprochai son visage du mien et l'embrassai passionnément. Il me rendit mon baiser avec fougue et me serra encore plus près de son corps. A la fin de la chanson, James me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner chez lui, ce que j'acceptai. Il me prit par la taille et m'invita à retourner vers notre table, mais avant qu'on ait le temps de faire un pas j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, Edward se contentant de me fixer.

« Hey Jasper !!! » dis-je un grand sourire sur le visage en m'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et…toi ? » répondit-il, le regard soucieux.

« Par-fai-te-ment bien !!! Oh, je te présente James. James, Jasper et…Edward »

« On se connaît déjà » me dit James. « On était dans la même école privée »

« Ah… Bon on va- » commençai-je.

« Venez-vous joindre à nous… » me coupa Edward.

« Euh… c'est que là on allait… » répondis-je en pointant vaguement du doigt la sortie.

« Quelques minutes, allez ! » dit Jasper en me prenant par la main

« Bon si vous insistez…. » abdiquai-je en regardant James avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je vais chercher nos verres » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Je lui souris en réponse.

Je commençai sérieusement à me sentir mal dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'avais pas prévu que ma soirée se termine de cette façon. Autant je connaissais très bien Jasper, il était devenu comme un deuxième frère, autant là, avec Edward je me sentais très mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? » demandais-je les yeux écarquillés. « Je m'amusais très très bien » gloussai-je.

« J'ai pas confiance en ce mec » me répondit Jasper en fixant notre table.

« Moi non plus » ajouta Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard voulant dire 'de quoi tu te mêles toi ?'.

« Oh pitié ! J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, en particulier _vous_ ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis le bras de James m'enserrer la taille.

« Tiens ma belle » me dit-il en me donnant mon verre.

Je soupirai et posai mon verre sur la table avant de m'assoir sur la banquette. Ma démarche était si peu stable que lorsque je passais à coté d'Edward, je m'écroulai sur lui.

« Oupss ! Pardon… » dis-je en gloussant à nouveau. Je me laissai rouler à coté de lui et me décalai autant que possible de son corps. James vint alors s'assoir entre lui et moi.

Pour me donner du courage face à cette nouvelle situation, je pris mon verre à moitié vide et l'avalai cul-sec.

« Bon, les gars, elles sont où vos copines ? Elles sont allées voir ailleurs ou quoi ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ma propre remarque. A voir leurs visages, j'étais la seule à trouver ça drôle ce qui augmenta mon fou rire.

Je pointai du doigt le visage d'Edward et réussis à dire entre deux éclats de rire « Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes en ce moment !! ». Je fermai les yeux et passai mes mains sur mon visage toujours en riant. Je poussai un long soupir pour calmer mes rires.

« Vous êtes pas très marrant ce soir ! Tu bois quoi Jazz ? » lui demandai-je en me penchant sur la table pour attraper son verre. Le mien était totalement vide alors…

Mais avant que j' eus le temps de l'attraper, il récupéra son verre.

« Je pense que tu devrais arrêter là, Bella. » me dit Jasper.

« Mais… J'ai soif ! » boudai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il avait décidé de gâcher ma soirée tout comme Edward ma parole !

Je me tournai vers James et me collai contre son corps. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui demandai d'une voix séductrice.

« Tu veux bien m'en offrir un autre, _chéri_ ? » Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement vers l'intérieur. Je levai les yeux et constatai qu'Edward m'observait, la mâchoire crispée.

Je sentis Jasper prendre ma main et me tourner vers lui.

« Non, Bella, il ne va pas faire ça… Il t'a déjà fait assez boire. »

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, moi je vais danser ! »

Je me levai brusquement. Trop brusquement car je vis la pièce tourner autour de moi et ma vision se flouter. Je pris appui sur le dossier de la banquette puis je me dirigeai en titubant dangereusement vers la piste. Une serveuse avec un plateau passa à coté de moi.

« Hé, Hé…attendez !! » hélai-je l'employée. Elle se retourna vers moi et sans réfléchir, je pris un verre sur son plateau et le vidai d'un trait. J'entendis vaguement ses protestations mais je ne me souciai pas et continuai mon chemin vers la piste…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser. Je me retournais dans le lit. Je ne savais pas où j'étais… Je ne me souvenais plus comment j'étais arrivée ici. J'ouvrai doucement mes yeux et la lumière qui passait entre les volets me permit de me rendre compte que je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Je soulevai les couvertures et constatai que j'étais encore habillée de ma robe.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, au moins je n'avais pas refait la bêtise de coucher avec James une nouvelle fois. Mon soulagement fut vite remplacé par de l'appréhension. Je ne me rappelais de rien…

Je me levai difficilement de mon lit et vis un Advil avec un verre d'eau sur ma table de nuit. Je me dépêchai de l'avaler priant pour qu'il fasse effet rapidement, cet étau autour de ma tête était une véritable torture. J'enlevai ma robe de la veille et enfilai un pantalon de yoga avec un débardeur. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre, il fallait que je boive, j'avais horriblement soif.

« Argh ! » m'écriai-je, aveuglée par la lumière éblouissante.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine mais lorsque je passai devant le salon, je vis Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper me regarder. _Jasper… _ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

« Salut… » dis-je d'une petite voix tout en continuant mon chemin.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » me demanda Emmett d'une voix dure depuis le salon.

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Mieux, _qu'est ce qu'il entendait par _mieux _? J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et attrapai une bouteille d'eau.

« Humm, ça va à peu près… Ya un problème ? » demandai-je en retournant au salon. Je les regardai un par un et commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier au club ? » me questionna Jasper. Je bus quelques gorgées d'eau avant de répondre.

« Heu… pas vraiment » répondis-je en me balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Jasper passa une main sur son visage.

« Assied toi » me dit-il.

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés. Qu'avais-je fait…. ? C'était quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Je m'assis sur le canapé comme il me l'avait dit, pas très rassurée.

« Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Et bien… je me souviens être arrivée au club avec James, on s'est assis à une table et il m'a offert un cocktail…euh deux » Je me mordis la lèvre « peut-être trois… ». Je tentai un regard vers Rosalie. Son visage était désolé. Je continuai mon petit récit « Je…euh…je crois que je suis allée danser avec James… » Soudain les images me revinrent en tête. Je me revoyais passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser langoureusement. Mes joues prirent feu immédiatement. « Euh voilà, c'est tout je crois… »

« Donc tu te souviens pas de nous avoir vu ? »

« Nous ? » lui demandai-je complètement perdue.

« Edward et moi… »

_Oh merde, merde, merde, merde…_

« Heu non, non je me souviens pas… » paniquai-je.

« Laisse Jasper te rafraichir la mémoire… » me dit Emmett froidement.

Je reportai mon attention sur Jasper. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais entendre.

Il me raconta dans quel état j'étais, c'est-à-dire complètement soule, comment je m'étais écroulée sur Edward quand j'avais voulu m'assoir, mes fous rires ou encore lorsque je m'étais 'énervée' parce que je voulais un autre verre et qu'il me l'avait interdit. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Plus il me racontait ce qu'il s'était passé, plus les scènes me revenaient en mémoires.

«…puis tu t'es levée car tu voulais danser, tu as presque 'agressée' une serveuse pour prendre un verre sur son plateau et tu l'as bu cul sec…tu as tenté d'aller vers la piste mais tu es tombée, et tu as continué à quatre pattes… »

« Oh non… »

« Attend, c'est pas fini. On est venu à ta rescousse pour te relever et lorsque j'ai voulu te ramener, tu en as fait qu'à ta tête, tu ne nous laissais pas t'approcher. Finalement, Edward a pris le taureau par les cornes quand tu t'es mise à chanter à tue-tête et à danser, enfin si on peut appeler ça 'danser'… »

« Qu'est- qu'il a fait ? » demandai-je même si je savais que la réponse ne me plairait pas.

« Il t'a pris sur son épaule et nous sommes sortis du club. Mais quand il t'a reposé, ton estomac ne l'a pas supporté apparemment, et tu as vomi en évitant de justesse Edward… »

« Oh mon dieu… » Je mettais mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon visage entre mes mains. Je voulais pleurer, hurler, mourir.

« Edward, t'as nettoyé le visage tandis que m'entretenais avec ton cher ami. Evidemment, quand il a vu que tu avais vomi, il nous a demandé de te ramener de peur que tu salisses sa belle voiture. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas été question que tu termines la soirée avec lui dans l'état où tu étais. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire… »

Je n'en revenais pas…J'avais presque vomi sur Edward mais il m'avait quand même nettoyé le visage. Je lui devais pas mal d'excuses… Et James… _Quel batard !_

« Ensuite on t'a mis dans la voiture, Edward est resté avec toi à l'arrière, au cas où tu te sentes mal à nouveau… Entre temps, j'avais téléphoné à Rosalie pour la prévenir que l'on te ramenais.»Je me souvenais vaguement maintenant avoir été dans la voiture à Jasper.

« Quand on est arrivé à l'appartement, Edward et Emmett t'ont amené jusqu'à ton lit pendant que j'expliquais à Rosalie ce qu'il s'était passé… » me dit Jasper.

Mon frère se racla la gorge. Je tournai alors mon visage vers lui. Je priai pour que ça soit terminé…

« Quand Edward t'as déposé sur le lit, tu l'as remercié…en l'embrassant… » me dit Emmett embarrassé par sa déclaration.

Je me levais immédiatement comme si mon fauteuil avait été en feu. Je regardai les tour à tour.

« Dîtes moi que c'est faux… Pitié, dîtes moi que c'est faux… » les suppliai-je. « Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ? Je n'ai pas fait ça ? » demandai-je en regardant Rosalie. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'opiner.

« Oh mon dieu… » Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je regardai Jasper.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Jasper. Vraiment, vraiment désolée… »

« C'est bon Bella… » me dit-il.

« Il faut…il faut que je présente des excuses à Edward… ». Ma voix tremblait à cause des sanglots bloqués dans ma gorge.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi… » me dit Emmett.

« Merci pour tout Jasper… et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gâché votre soirée… » Je retenais tant bien que mal les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue. Je les regardai tous une dernière fois avant de partir presque en courant jusqu'à ma chambre. Je fermai ma porte et me roulai en boule sur mon lit puis enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer le bruit de mes pleurs.

Il allait falloir rapidement que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'Edward… Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce que j'avais fait. Une chose était certaine, le nouveau tournant que devait prendre ma vie ne commençait pas aussi bien que je l'avais prédit…

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Notre Bella a le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, ça promet pour ma suite…^^_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :-D !_


	3. The asshole song

_Hello everybody !!_

_Le voici, le voila, le chapitre 3 !!!_

_Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots… _

_Sachez que vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer avec tous vos reviews !! Merci, merci, merci, merci …. !_

_J'en suis toute émue rien que d'en parler ! En deux chapitres j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, c'est vraiment fantastique… _

_Bon ce chapitre 3 est plus court que le précédent, j'en suis désolée. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas pour autant, j'attends vraiment vos réactions alors surtout n'hésitez pas !! _

_Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une explication pour le titre de la fiction mais je ne peux rien vous dire, hé hé !! Vous le découvrirez un jour ou l'autre alors patience les amis… !_

_Bon, bon je sais je vous retiens là !! _

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !!_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Je remercie encore et encore ma sœur Odrey !!_

_Un gros merci à Jeny, Juju, Beth, Claire, Sandrine, Cindy, toutes les copines d'Allociné !!_

_{Titre: The asshole song de Jude.}_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : The asshole song**

Non, non, non, c'était impossible… Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ce genre de choses… Oh mon dieu, oui, je l'avais fait… et devant Edward en plus…

Je me retournais sur le dos. Je pouvais sentir mes larmes rouler de chaque coté de mon visage le long de mes tempes.

Pourquoi ces choses n'arrivaient qu'à moi ?

Je soufflai un grand coup et passai mes mains sur mon visage afin de sécher mes larmes. Ça ne servait à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ce qui était fait, était fait. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière même si c'était ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde. Maintenant je devais faire face à la réalité et assumer mon comportement, en d'autres termes, présenter mes excuses à Edward.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et attrapait mon ordinateur portable. Quand il s'alluma enfin, je me connectai rapidement sur la messagerie instantanée de l'université. Je cherchai son nom dans la liste des étudiants. Soudain mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement, il était connecté. Ni une, ni deux, j'ouvrai une fenêtre et tapai avec précipitation.

**Isabella_Swan **: _Salut_ _Edward, je voudrais te voir pour m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé hier au club… Est-ce qu'on __pourrait__ se voir dans la journée s'il te plaît?_

J'attendais quelques secondes qu'il réponde quand je vis apparaître sur mon écran '**Edward_Cullen est hors ligne**'.

« Merde… » jurai-je. Il n'avait surement pas eu mon message…

Il fallait que je le vois rapidement et surtout face à face, car même si cela ne m'enchantait guère, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser juste un message après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je décidai de lui envoyer un mail, le seul moyen de communication que j'avais avec lui, afin de lui fixer un rendez-vous en espérant qu'il aurait ce message à temps.

_Salut, Edward…_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir au club, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. _

_Peux-tu me retrouver au parc à 17h30 au même endroit que la fois dernière ? _

_Merci._

_Bella._

Je passais l'après-midi à penser à mon discours et à vérifier ma messagerie dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Quand l'heure approcha du rendez-vous, je n'avais toujours pas de message d'Edward. Je décidai d'y aller quand même, juste au cas où… J'arrivai vers 17h20 au parc et décidai de m'assoir sur un banc en face du pont afin de l'attendre.

Les minutes passaient et il n'y avait toujours pas d'Edward en vue. Après avoir attendu près d'une heure, je décidai de rentrer à l'appartement. De toute évidence, Edward n'avait pas eu mon message ou il n'avait pas pu se libérer…

Quand je fermai la porte de l'appartement derrière moi, je trouvai Rosalie et mon frère sur le canapé du salon.

« Alors t'as pu lui faire des excuses ? » me demanda mon amie.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, il n'est pas venu, il n'a surement pas eu mon mail. » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Merde Bella, tu te mets toujours dans les pires situations… » Emmett secoua la tête de désolation. « Imagine ce qu'Edward a pu ressentir… »

C'en était trop…

« Et MOI !? » le coupai-je en me remettant debout face à lui. « Tu imagines MOI, ce que je peux ressentir Emmett ?! Tu crois vraiment que c'était le but de la soirée ?? 'Allez ! Soyons fou ! Je vais bousiller la soirée d'Edward et Jasper ??!! Tiens, c'est mais c'est drôle tout ça ! Et si j'essayai de vomir sur Edward ?!' »

« Ok, ok, Bell's ! » me dit Emmett les mains devant lui. « Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal mais… ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu doives des excuses à Edward. »

Je roulai des yeux et poussai un soupir de résignation.

« Merci, Emmett, pour ta compassion ! » lui dit-je ironiquement. Puis je me retournai vers Rose, « Est-ce que t'aurais le numéro de portable d'Edward ? »

« Nan mais je peux te l'avoir si tu veux. » me répondit-elle.

« Ca serait sympa, merci. »

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre où je profitai de me mettre dans une tenue plus décontractée. Je m'asseyais ensuite sur mon lit, les bras autour de mes genoux et ma tête reposant au dessus.

Je détestai la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je m'en voulais tellement d'être allée à ce rendez-vous avec James. Ce batard de James qui ne voulait même pas me ramener… Je n'en revenais toujours pas… Lui qui avait l'air si gentil et gentleman… Mais de toute évidence il était surtout très égoïste.

J'entendis un léger coup contre ma porte puis la tête de Rosalie apparut. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit un petit morceau de papier.

« Tiens, c'est le numéro d'Edward. » me dit-elle.

« Merci, Rose… » lui répondit-je. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis continuai « Je me sens si mal Rose… J'ai embrassé Edward, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?? »

Elle s'assit à coté de moi et me sourit.

« Ce que je me rends compte surtout c'est que depuis le temps que tu rêvais d'embrasser Edward et bien tu t'en souviens même plus !! C'est bien dommage, tu ne crois pas ? » ria-t-elle.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement et me laissai tomber sur dos.

« Rose… Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là ?! » soupirai-je.

« Tu attires les problèmes !! C'est dans ta nature que veux-tu ?! Bon maintenant, il faut que tu te dépêches d'aller faire des excuses à ton cher Edward pour arranger toute cette histoire ! » me dit Rosalie.

« Mais c'est ce que j'essaye de faire !! Si demain, je ne le vois pas, je lui téléphone… »

« Bien, bien… Ah Bella, tu es quand même incroyable… » me lança-telle en riant puis me déposant un baiser sur le front « On mange bientôt… »

« Ok, j'arrive. Merci encore Rose. »

_____________________________________

C'était nouveau pour moi, chercher Edward alors qu'en temps normal, je faisais tout pour éviter de le rencontrer… J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de penser fréquemment à lui mais maintenant c'était devenu une réelle obsession. Les excuses étaient devenues mon objectif de la semaine. La première étape étant de trouver le principal concerné, ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée. Pendant les cours, j'essayai de chercher les endroits où je pourrais le rencontrer mais avec lui, rien n'était jamais planifié. Nos rencontres étaient toujours guidées par le hasard : le parc, le café, le club… Le club, le pire des hasards sans aucun doute. Je finirais bien par m'excuser auprès d'Edward un jour ou l'autre et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Oui, j'en étais certaine.

Je passai le reste de mon temps à jeter des coups d'œil ici et là pour voir si je l'apercevais mais je terminai ma journée sans l'avoir trouvé.

Je rentrais à l'appartement, légèrement énervée par cette situation. J'aurai préféré le trouver directement mais de toute évidence ça ne devait jamais se dérouler comme je le voulais. L'appartement était vide quand j'arrivai et trouvai un mot sur le frigo de la part de Rose.

_Bell's, _

_Je passe la nuit chez Emmett,_

_J'espère que ta journée se sera passée comme tu le souhaitais._

_On se voit demain en cours._

_Bisous_

_R._

J'ouvris la porte du frigidaire afin de prendre une bouteille d'eau et bus plusieurs gorgées. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain et pris une longue douche, l'eau chaude détendant tous les muscles de mon corps tiraillés par toute cette pression. Je savais que dans quelques minutes, j'allais encore la ressentir. J'allais devoir téléphoner à Edward…

Je me séchai et mis mon pyjama en prenant plus de temps que nécessaire. Je savais que j'essayais de repousser ce coup de fil tant que je pouvais mais pourtant il fallait que je le fasse à un moment ou un autre.

Je pris mon portable dans mon sac et le bout de papier avec le numéro d'Edward que j'avais posé sur mon bureau. Je m'assis ensuite sur mon lit, composai le numéro puis soufflai profondément avant d'appuyer sur 'appeler'.

Je fus surprise de tomber directement sur sa messagerie vocale. Décidément, la chance n'était pas avec moi depuis plusieurs jours. Absorbée par mes pensées, je fus prise de court quand j'entendis le bip sonore.

« Euh…salut Edward, c'est Bella…. » dis-je précipitamment, « je…euh…j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se voir pour que…pour que je puisse te présenter mes excuses. Est-ce-que tu peux me rappeler au 555-2845… J'attends ton appel, merci. »

Je raccrochai rapidement. J'avais une sainte horreur de laisser des messages. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre son appel.

Je me levai et partis en direction de la cuisine pour me faire quelque chose à manger. Je ne comptais pas passer ma soirée à attendre près de mon téléphone. Je décidai de me faire mon sandwich habituel : cornichon-beurre de cacahuètes. Rose ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais aimer un mélange pareil mais c'était parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais goûté. De plus, elle n'avait jamais vécu dans une famille où la cuisine se résumait à commander une pizza et tester les expériences culinaires de Renée.

Une fois mon repas préparé, je m'installai dans le canapé pour manger devant la télévision. Je changeai les chaînes les unes après les autres, désespérée à l'idée de trouver quelque chose de potable à visionner. J'arrêtai mon choix sur une énième diffusion de _Friends. _Joey et ses âneries me faisaient toujours autant rire même si j'avais déjà vu tous les épisodes.

Quand je retournai dans la cuisine pour laver mon assiette, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je lâchai l'assiette dans l'évier, courus jusqu'à ma chambre et décrochai le téléphone.

« Edward ?! » m'empressai-je de demander, encore un peu essoufflé.

« Euh…nan, c'est Jacob. »

« Oh Jacob ! Tu vas bien ? Désolée, j'attendais un appel…important. »

« D'un certain Edward si j'ai bien compris ? » dit-il, la voix légèrement irritée.

« Euh oui… » répondis-je mal à l'aise.

« Ok… Bon étant donné que tu me dois un rendez-vous, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre demain soir ? On pourrait aller voir un film et manger ensemble, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oh euh….Désolée Jacob mais je ne peux vraiment pas demain. Mais je te promets d'honorer ce que je te dois, mais là ce n'est vraiment le bon moment… »

« Oh…d'accord. Tu me tiens au courant alors, hein ? Promis ? »

« Je te promets ! Ne t'inquiète pas Jake. Je dois te laisser. Bye Jacob. »

« Ok…Bye Bella. » me dit-il avant que je raccroche.

Je m'étendis sur mon lit avant de soupirer. Sortir n'était plus vraiment dans mes plans pour au moins quelques mois après ce qu'il s'était passé samedi soir. Ça ne me réussissait pas vraiment.

Jacob était quelqu'un de très agréable, j'appréciais énormément parler avec lui. On s'était connu pendant ma première année universitaire et on était devenu très bon ami. Rosalie pensait que Jacob voulait plus que de l'amitié et elle avait commencé à me taquiner avec ce sujet. Je n'avais jamais envisagé Jacob autrement qu'en ami et ce que m'avait dit Rose me perturbait de plus en plus. Je ne voyais plus Jacob de la même façon, ses regards, ce qu'il me disait prenait un autre sens maintenant. Après quelque temps, il avait commencé à parler de rendez-vous mais sans jamais me le proposer clairement. Aujourd'hui tout était clair et je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette situation mais comme je lui avais dit, j'honorerai ma promesse. Je ne mourrai pas d'une soirée en compagnie de Jacob… D'un autre coté, n'avais-je pas dit la même chose avec James ?!

Je me levai de mon lit et retournai dans la cuisine pour finir de laver mon assiette. Une fois terminé, j'allai dans ma chambre et me mis sous les couvertures, avant de poser mon portable à coté de moi puis attrapai mon livre.

Au bout d'une heure, je sentis mes yeux se fermer lentement. Je regardai mon portable, Edward ne m'avait pas rappelé, tout ça commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je fermai mon livre et éteignis la lumière.

_____________________________________

J'aimais la journée du mercredi car elle me laissait un peu de temps pour m'occuper de moi. Je n'avais cours que la matinée ce qui était plutôt agréable.

Je devais retrouver Rosalie dans notre cours habituel de physique. J'étais légèrement en retard et me dépêchai de rejoindre Rose dans la salle.

« Salut Rose… » chuchotai-je en m'installant un peu essoufflée.

« Hey Bell's ! Ça va ? »

« Ça peut aller… » lui répondis-je « Et toi ? »

« Très bien… Bon allez raconte !! Comment ça c'est passé avec Edward ?! »

Je soupirai et regardai mon amie.

« Rien… je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. »

« Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Il ne répond à aucun de mes messages et je ne le trouve pas sur le campus…On pourrait presque avoir l'impression qu'il m'évite… »

« C'est idiot, il ne t'éviterait pas pour un malheureux baiser. » me dit-elle.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi… Enfin bon… » soupirai-je. « Par contre, Jacob m'a appelé lui… »

« Ah bon ?!! Je veux tout savoir…. » me lança-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire sur le visage.

« Ben y'a pas grand-chose à raconter… il m'a appelé pour m'inviter à sortir demain soir, mais j'ai refusé. » lui répondis-je.

« Ah ! Ah ! J'en étais sure !! Je suis trop forte pour voir ce genre de chose ! Moi je vois tous dans les regards, comme j'avais vu dans tes yeux à quel point tu fantasmais sur Edward ! Mais pourquoi t'as refusé ?!!! Je comprends pas !!!! » dit-elle ironiquement.

Je roulai des yeux et ne pus retenir un petit rire.

_____________________________________

Après mon dernier cours de la matinée, je restai discuter quelques minutes avec Angela.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec Laurent ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il est adorable !!! En plus il est français ce qui ne gâche rien ! Non vraiment, j'adore passer du temps avec lui, il n'a rien de comparable avec Ben… »

Angela était restée pendant cinq ans en couple avec Ben avant qu'il ne l'a trompe avec une autre fille. Il avait aussitôt regretté ce qu'il avait fait et avait supplié Angela de le reprendre, en vain. A mon avis, ils s'étaient connus trop tôt. J'adorais Ben mais depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, je ne l'avais pas revu. Solidarité féminine…

Maintenant qu'Angela fréquentait Laurent, et que ça avait l'air de bien marcher entre eux, j'étais contente de revoir mon amie sourire. La trahison de Ben avait été très dure à surmonter pour elle.

Soudain je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retournais et restai bouche-bée.

« Oh mon Dieu !! » hurlai-je en sautant dans les bras de mon ami. « Mike ! J'en reviens pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Tu ne devais pas rentrer dans deux mois comme tu me l'avais dit ?! Depuis quand tu-»

« Hé ! Du calme Bell's !! » dit-il en me reposant sur mes pieds « Je suis arrivé hier soir dans la nuit. Il y a quelques problèmes dans ma famille donc j'ai du rentrer plutôt. »

« Oh… Je suis désolée pour toi mais… je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Alors c'était comment Australie ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'était vraiment bien ! Les gens sont tellement gentils ! Eric est resté là-bas lui. Mais je dois dire que le pays me manquait, sans parler de toi ! »

Je lui sautai une nouvelle fois dans les bras et plaquai un énorme baiser sur sa joue. J'étais si heureuse de retrouver Mike, ca faisait six mois qu'il était parti faire un stage en Australie et il me manquait énormément. Mike était le plus vieil ami que je connaissais à Berkeley. Lui et moi étions dans le même lycée à Phoenix, mais si on ne se fréquentait pas vraiment à l'époque, le fait de se retrouver ensemble à Berkeley nous avait beaucoup plus rapprochés, et notre amitié était devenue vraiment solide. C'était un deuxième frère pour moi et il me considérait comme sa sœur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il rentrerait aussi tôt.

J'étais encore dans ces bras quand j'aperçus un peu plus loin Edward qui était entrain de discuter. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Mike mais il garda une de mes mains dans la sienne.

« Edward !! » lançai-je en haussant la voix pour qu'il m'entende.

Je le vis tourner la tête dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il me jaugea froidement avant de faire demi-tour et s'éloigner rapidement, se frayant un passage parmi les étudiants, comme s'il avait une urgence et que sa vie en dépendait.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il venait de me snober royalement. Je n'avais plus aucun doute maintenant, j'avais raison quand j'avais dit un peu plus tôt à Rosalie que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale puis la main de Mike pressa la mienne gentiment.

« T'es amie avec Cullen ?! Et bien j'ai manqué pas mal de chose à ce que je vois ! » dit-il en riant.

Je ne répondis pas. Tout ce que je pouvais dire était que je devais absolument le trouver aujourd'hui même si je devais aller chez lui pour le faire. Je comptai avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui, je ne pouvais laisser ça comme ça et il fallait que je tire ça au clair. Il m'évitait, je n'en revenais pas…

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mes amis et décidai de m'engager dans la conversation.

« Alors Mike est-ce que tu as craqué sur une petite Australienne ? » lui demandai-je en me souriant même si le cœur n'y était pas.

« Et plus d'une tiens ! » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! » répondis-je en riant.

« Bell's, j'ai un cadeau pour toi à l'appart, il faudra que tu viennes pour que je te l'offre, j'ai aussi pleins de photos à te montrer. Oh ! Et cet été, je t'initie au joie du surf ! »

« Du surf ?! Ha ha Mike comme tu es drôle ! Tu me connais bien non ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun équilibre !! » lui dis-je.

« On va encore plus se marrer alors ! » ria-t-il.

Je lui envoyai un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule et ris avec lui même si au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher à penser à Edward et à son comportement…

_____________________________________

J'avais passé presque mon après-midi à chercher Edward dans toute l'université après qu'il se soit défilé. Je n'arrivais à pas croire qu'il m'évitait de la sorte, bien que je puisse comprendre sa colère, je l'avais embrassé alors qu'il était en couple, mais qu'il ne veuille pas écouter mes excuses, ça, je ne le concevais pas. Il devait bien se rendre compte que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal durant cette soirée…

Je commençais à désespérer de trouver Edward quand je le vis assis seul sur un banc. Le soleil donnait à ses cheveux un reflet cuivré magnifique… en fait, tout en lui était magnifique. Il tenait un carnet dans ses mains qu'il lisait, une expression très concentrée sur le visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, m'en voulant presque de devoir le déranger…Je me ressaisis rapidement, il était temps que je le confronte. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me diriger plus près de lui. Comme il était dos à moi, il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

Je vis ma main trembler quand je l'approchai de lui pour l'avertir de ma présence. Je soufflai doucement puis posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Edward… »

Il sursauta et je sentis ses muscles se raidir sous mes doigts. Je retirai rapidement ma main et il se retourna sur le banc pour me faire face.

« Bella. » me répondit-il avant de se retourner et de reporter son attention sur son travail. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » finit-il dans un soupir résigné.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais celui-ci était particulièrement glacial.

« J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te contacter je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu… »

« Il se trouve que j'ai été très occupé… » dit-il nonchalamment en griffonnant dans son carnet.

J'étais abasourdie par sa réponse... Il ne pouvait pas trouver pire excuse, c'était vraiment mesquin de sa part.

« Mais bien sûr, comme si tu n'avais pas deux minutes de ton _précieux _temps à m'accorder pour que je puisse te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre soir ! » m'énervai-je.

Il daigna me regarder à nouveau. Son visage était dur.

« Bien. Voilà qui est fait. » Puis il rassembla ses affaires, se leva et partit d'un pas décidé sans plus de préalable.

« Nan mais dites-moi que je rêve… » murmurai-je à moi-même choquée par son arrogance.

Je sentis une vague de colère m'envahir. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'élançai à sa suite. Ne pouvant pas me laisser me traiter de la sorte, je le rattrapais et le saisis par le coude pour qu'il me puisse me faire face.

« C'est quoi TON problème, _Edward_ ? » lui lançai-je en vrillant mon regard dans le sien tout en continuant « Pourquoi tu m'évites sans cesse ?!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé au club, tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas… »

« Je ne veux pas de ce genre de filles dans mes fréquentations. »

« …dans mon état normal, je- » Je stoppais ma tirade. Je venais juste de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Je déglutis péniblement. « Quoi ?! Comment ça 'ce _genre de_ _filles' _? » lui demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.

« Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, mais il est évident après cette soirée que tu fais partie de cette catégorie. »

« Réponds-moi, qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par _'ce genre de filles'_ ? » répétai-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il me jaugea quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Une trainée !» cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Il mit une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant fermement ses affaires contre lui, puis il continua sur le ton de la conversation « Eclaire-moi Bella…qu'est ce qui te motive le plus dans le fait de séduire des mecs plein aux as ? Les restaurants chics… ? Hum…les entrées dans les clubs inaccessibles pour toi ou plutôt…les suites dans les hôtels de luxe ? » finit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul au son des ses paroles. Je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue et passai rapidement ma main sur mon visage pour l'effacer. L'humiliation était parfaite. Je vis une étrange lueur traverser ses yeux mais fut très vite remplacée par leur froideur habituelle.

Il était hors de question que j'en entende davantage et que je me laisse insulter de la sorte. Je fis volte-face et partis le plus vite possible.

Edward Cullen ne valait pas mieux que tous ceux de son espèce. C'était un connard de première.

_

* * *

_

_Et oui…je sais que ça a dû en surprendre plus d'un… Mais faîtes moi confiance !! *yeux hypnotisants*. _


	4. Heavily Broken

_Hello everybody…_

_Je sais, je sais, je sais :-(__… Je suis réellement désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça. _

_Je manque de temps pour tout. Les quelques semaines qui viennent vont être assez tendues pour moi avec le BAC dans seulement 6 semaines. _

_J'aime poster mes chapitres régulièrement et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait poireauter deux semaines. En plus je vous ai laissé dans une scène particulièrement difficile ^^. Ne m'en voulez pas… Oh, et je suis désolée aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, manque de temps…_

_Dis donc, ça en fait des choses à me faire pardonner !_

_Bon ben je vais commencer avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture. _

_Enjoy it !_

_Giaah._

_Ps : Amaria, s'il te plaît, je t'en pris, fais un compte !!!! C'est frustrant au possible de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes reviews si tu savais !!!_

_Tite-lilith, tu sais que je t'aime toi ! _

_Juliette89, enfin Juju c'est mieux ^^, je t'avais promis un chapitre pour ton retour et bon, je l'ai mis un peu en retard, tu me pardonnes ?!_

_Je vous remercie tous sincèrement pour tous vos reviews qui me touchent énormément. 199 reviews pour 3 chapitres c'est inimaginable. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Merci, merci, merci…_

_{Titre : Heavily Broken de The Veronicas}_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Heavily broken

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'avais réussi à conduire jusqu'à l'appartement. Quand je fermai la porte derrière moi, je sentis mes jambes flageoler et je me laissai glisser le long de la porte avant d'éclater en sanglots. Un flot incessant de larmes roulait sur mes joues, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi. Edward, l'homme que je désirais depuis presque deux ans m'avait complètement humilié et blessé. Je fermai les yeux et essayai tant bien que mal de calmer mes sanglots mais la scène se répétait sans cesse dans mon esprit.

J'entendis un glapissement devant moi et relevai la tête. Rosalie me regardait, une main devant la bouche. Elle s'accroupit en face de moi.

« Mon dieu, Bella…mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est James ? » dit-elle paniquée.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de parler...

« Bella, s'il te plaît !! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?! T'as parlé avec Edward ?! »

Au son de son prénom, mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Rosalie s'assit à coté de moi et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle commença à caresser mes cheveux pour me calmer. Petit à petit, je sentis mes larmes s'apaiser. Je relevai doucement ma tête des genoux de mon amie, soufflai et passai mes mains sur mon visage.

« Bella… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me demanda gentiment Rose en passant une main sur ma joue humide.

J'inspirai profondément avant de commencer à parler. Je lui racontai alors tout les évènements de la journée, la façon dont j'avais compris qu'Edward m'évitait et lorsque je l'avais trouvé sur le banc dans le campus. A mesure que j'expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé, je voyais la mâchoire de Rosalie se serrer, et la tristesse que j'avais pu ressentir quelques minutes auparavant fit place à la colère. Je m'en voulais de m'être sentie touchée par ses mots alors que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Mais je lui en voulais surtout à lui… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi m'humilier de cette façon ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre en quoi un simple baiser pouvait me valoir une telle animosité de sa part…

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Quel con… » me dit Rosalie en secouant la tête « Il a osé te dire ça ! » Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir la colère dans son regard. « Si j'avais été toi, mon poing aurait directement visé sa belle gueule … Je ne savais pas qu'Edward pouvait être un connard aussi bas, lui habituellement si gentil et gentleman... »

Ma vue se brouilla instantanément.

« Il l'a fait, Rose... Et crois-moi, il n'y avait rien de gentil ni de gentleman en lui. » dis-je en essuyant une énième larme de mon visage. «Ce qui est sûr maintenant, c'est que je ne l'approcherai plus jamais. Ça ne sera pas trop difficile sachant qu'il m'évite déjà comme la peste… Et c'est terminé les soirées pour moi….De toute manière, je fais partie des filles infréquentables, alors qui voudrait m'inviter ?! » dis-je aigrement en me levant.

Rosalie s'était levée aussi et me prit par le coude pour que je lui fasse face. Un frisson me parcouru quand je vis son regard empli de colère.

« Oh non, non, non… Je te l'interdis ma chère ! Il n'est pas question que tu t'enfermes dans cet appartement ! Ne laisse pas les paroles de ce _mec _te toucher, enfin Bella !!! Il ne sait pas qui tu es. Tu ne vas pas te laisser atteindre par un gars aussi con, qui juge les gens de cette façon. Tu vaux mieux que ça Bella… Tellement mieux que ça… » dit-elle avec conviction.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai ma tête de droite à gauche. Les paroles d'Edward m'avaient complètement brisé. Rosalie ne pouvait pas comprendre, jamais l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde ne l'avait traité de trainée. Pour l'instant tout ce que je voulais était de me mettre dans mon lit et dormir. J'étais épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré.

« Accepte le rendez-vous de Jacob… »

« Pardon ?! » demandai-je choqué en ouvrant mes yeux.

« Accepte le rendez-vous avec Jacob… Je ne pensai pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais bon… »

« Nan… » dis-je en secouant la tête. « Nan, il n'en est pas question. Je ne peux pas. »

« Si tu peux. Appelle le, Bella. Ca te fera passer un bon moment… »

« Je ne sais pas Rose… »

« Fais-le, je te dis. Ne laisse pas Edward te contrôler Bell's. Tu t'entends si bien avec Jacob, tu ris toujours avec lui, je pense vraiment que c'est ce qu'il te faut. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Mais la dernière fois que j'avais accepté un rendez-vous pour oublier Edward, ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Mais d'un autre coté, je savais que Jacob serait adorable avec moi et j'avais une totale confiance en lui.

« Bien. D'accord, je vais l'appeler… »

Rose me sourit, me déposa un baiser sur la joue et ajouta « Tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras ! »

Je lui souris faiblement et me dirigeai vers ma chambre où je m'habillai plus confortablement. Je pénétrai ensuite dans la salle de bain et retins difficilement un petit cri. Mes cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, mes yeux étaient bouffis et mon maquillage avait coulé, laissant des trainées noires sur mon visage rougi.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans mon reflet. Je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer pour un garçon, mais là, je me voyais complètement effondrée pour un mec que je connaissais à peine. Ce n'était pas moi. Aussi, je pris un gant de toilette humide et commençai à me nettoyer énergiquement, effaçant toutes traces de mon humiliation et de ma faiblesse. Je lâchai le gant en éponge dans le lavabo et posai mes mains de chaque coté me fixant dans le miroir. Rosalie avait raison, je valais beaucoup mieux que ça. Qui était-il pour se permettre d'émettre un tel jugement ? De quel_ droit _il avait osé dire ça ? On se connaissait à peine. Et quand bien même on se serait connu, il n'avait _aucun droit._ Je vis dans mes yeux une lueur que j'avais perdu il y avait quelques temps, la confiance en moi. J'étais une fille forte et je n'avais pas à me laisser impressionner de la sorte.

Je me séchai le visage et parti d'un pas déterminé vers ma chambre. Je cherchai ensuite mon portable dans mon sac et composai le numéro de Jacob. Au bout de trois sonneries, il répondit.

« Bella ? » me demanda-t-il étonné mais ravi à en croire sa voix enjouée.

« Oui Jacob ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais très bien…maintenant ! Et toi ? »

« Ça va, ça va… Euh, je voulais savoir si tu avais envie qu'on se voit vendredi soir… ? »

« Oui bien sûr Bell's ! Qu'est ce que tu me proposes ? »

« Ben comme ce que tu m'avais proposé, ciné et resto ? »

« Parfait ! » me dit-il.

« Ok, alors on se retrouve à 18h au cinéma près du campus ? »

« C'est bon pour moi Bell's ! »

« Très bien ! »

Nous continuâmes à parler quelques minutes puis je raccrochai un sourire aux lèvres Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre et pénétrai dans le salon pour retrouver Rosalie et m'assis dans le canapé à coté d'où elle se trouvait.

« Je vois Jacob vendredi soir… » dis-je avec nonchalance.

« Ah ! C'est super, je suis heureuse pour toi… » répondit-elle en fermant le magazine qu'elle était entrain de lire.

« J'espère que ça va bien se passer. » soupirai-je.

« Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir ! » me dit-elle en souriant. Elle attrapa un paquet d'Oreo sur la table basse et sortit un petit biscuit noir et blanc qu'elle me tendit « Tu l'ouvre et si toute la crème reste sur un seul coté du gâteau, tu passeras une super soirée. Par contre si la crème reste sur les deux biscuits ou si tu le casses… Pas bon pour toi. Prête ? »

J'acquiesçai et reportai toute mon attention sur l'Oreo. Je le tenais entre mes doigts et commençai doucement à faire tourner les deux biscuits pour les décoller. Petit à petit je fis tourner le gâteau et d'un coup sec, je séparai les deux parties.

« Youhou !! » hurlai-je en sautant du canapé et en montrant les deux biscuits à Rosalie. L'un était totalement noir et l'autre complètement blanc.

Rosalie éclata de rire et je dirigeai le biscuit avec la crème droit vers la bouche. Je sortis alors ma langue et léchai l'Oreo de façon suggestive avant d'éclater de rire à mon tour.

« Bella, si tu fais ça devant Jacob, il risque de te sauter dessus !!! »

Je poussai un petit cri et engouffrai le gâteau dans ma bouche ce qui fit rire encore plus mon amie.

Quand nos rires se calmèrent, Rosalie me regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Emmett a appelé quand tu étais dans ta chambre et… je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward… »

« Hein ?! Nan Rose t'as pas fait ça ? » lui dis-je paniquée

« Je suis désolée !! Quand il m'a demandé si tu t'étais excusée auprès d'Edward, il a senti mon hésitation et… tu sais comment est ton frère !! »

Je soupirai lourdement. Oui, je connaissais mon frère et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait…

Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge et ajouta « il vient nous chercher jeudi soir à l'université pour nous emmener au restaurant. A l'origine, il voulait qu'on fête la réussite de son équipe de football américain, mais là, il m'a dit qu'il voulait surtout te parler… »

« Ok, ok… » soupirai-je, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas y échapper. « On va au campus en bus si je comprends bien. » dis-je en boudant légèrement.

Rosalie acquiesça.

« On commande chinois ce soir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oh que oui… » La nourriture chinoise me faisait le même effet réconfortant qu'une glace Ben&Jerry's pour d'autres...

________________________________

La journée de cours se déroula comme tous les autres jours, à une exception près, maintenant je priai pour ne pas tomber sur Edward dans les couloirs, alors qu'auparavant, c'était ce que j'espérais par-dessus tout. Par chance, je ne l'avais pas aperçu de la journée.

Je retrouvai Rosalie devant le bâtiment principal afin de nous diriger ensemble vers le parking où l'on devait retrouver mon frère.

Il y avait du monde sur le campus à cette heure là et j'eus du mal à trouver la voiture d'Emmett. Soudain, nous aperçûmes la grosse Jeep noire et mon frère se tenait contre la portière de la voiture, ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse.

Rosalie accéléra le pas et se jeta dans ses bras en plaquant un énorme baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois séparés, mon frère me serra dans ses bras et me déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Alors les filles ça va ? Pas trop dure la journée ? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Un peu longue ! » répondit Rosalie.

« Bon, je me disais que l'on pourrait aller manger à l'italien, qu'est ce que vous – ».

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, je vis ses mains se serrer en deux poings et sa mâchoire se contracter avec force. Son regard devint noir et ses yeux fixaient avec intensité un point situé derrière moi. Sans plus attendre, je tournai la tête dans cette direction pour comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

Je remarquai que mon pire cauchemar actuel se trouvait juste à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Edward était en train de discuter avec ses amis avec animation et riait par moments. Soudain, je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsque je sentis le bras d'Emmett sur mon buste pour me faire reculer, et celui-ci commença à avancer droit devant, mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, j'attrapai son poignet avec force et tirai vers moi.

« Nan Emmett !! Tu ne feras pas ça ! » dis-je entre mes dents. J'étais une grande fille et je ne voulais pas d'un frère aux allures chevaleresques qui vienne sauver l'honneur de sa sœur. Malheureusement pour moi, Emmett était exactement ce genre de frère.

« Lâche-moi Bella ! » répondit-il sur le même ton en tournant la tête vers moi, « je vais juste donner à ce fils de… » ajouta-t-il avec dédain en reportant son attention sur Edward, « …ce qu'il mérite ! » finit-il en me regardant une dernière fois. Puis il me fit lâcher prise en tirant son bras d'un coup sec et reprit sa marche avec fermeté.

Je m'élançai à sa suite pour tenter de l'arrêter encore une fois, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Après tout, en avais-je réellement envie ?

Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, je ralentis mon allure puis stoppai quand je vis Emmett se poster derrière Edward et tapoter son épaule. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le poing de mon frère heurta son nez de plein fouet, envoyant Edward au sol sous la puissance du coup.

« Merde !! » jura Edward en portant immédiatement la main sur son nez ensanglanté. Il leva les yeux pour connaitre l'identité de son agresseur et j'eus la satisfaction de le voir se figer en reconnaissant Emmett.

Sans plus de préalable, ce dernier tourna les talons et se frottait les mains en revenant. Je l'entendis dire un lointain « on y va » à Rosalie et moi, mais ses paroles firent à peine écho dans mon esprit tant celui-ci était accaparé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. La foule s'était approchée, et un murmure général commença à s'élever, mêlant hoquets de stupeurs, petits cris ou rires. Edward était toujours affalé sur le bitume et il n'avait rien ajouté de plus, se contentant juste de constater l'ampleur des dégâts en examinant sa main. Tout comme moi, il savait exactement pourquoi tout cela était arrivé.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je constatai que mes pieds m'avaient amené à lui quand il leva les yeux vers moi, vrillant son regard dans le mien. Je m'accroupis à coté de lui et penchai ma tête près de son oreille.

« Voilà, tu sais ce que c'est l'humiliation maintenant. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais vois-tu, contrairement à d'autres, je n'excelle pas vraiment dans ce domaine… » lui susurrai-je dans l'oreille afin que personne n'entende. Puis je reculai mon visage pour pouvoir le regarder, il tenait toujours son nez et une expression de douleur déformait son visage. « On est quitte » dis-je froidement.

Je me relevai rapidement et fis volte-face pour rejoindre mon frère et Rosalie qui m'attendaient dans la voiture, le moteur allumé.

Je n'en revenais pas de ma propre audace et ne pus retenir un petit rire de satisfaction. Quand je grimpai dans la Jeep, un sourire s'étalait sur mon visage.

« Merci Emmett ! »

« Y'a pas de quoi sœurette ! Je renouvelle la chose quand tu veux, c'est défoulant au possible ! » me dit-il.

Je voulais bien le croire. Rien qu'à assister à la scène, l'adrénaline avait envahi mes veines et l'excitation mêlée au soulagement avaient inondé mon corps…

Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, je sentis quelques doutes s'immiscer en moi et mon sourire commencer à se faner. Laisser Emmett frapper Edward, avait-il été une bonne chose ? Quel était le problème avec moi ? J'aurais dû être heureuse de l'avoir humilier, mais non…. Non, je n'étais plus vraiment contente, plus j'y repensais et plus je me rendais compte que le soulagement n'avait pas été celui-ci escompté. Je me sentais mal et idiote d'être rentrée dans son jeu de 'A qui blessera l'autre le plus fort'…

En fait, j'étais juste…pathétique.

________________________________

La journée du vendredi avait été particulièrement forte en émotions pour moi. C'était un peu comme s'il y avait deux personnes en moi. L'une jubilait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et l'autre regrettait plus que tout cette scène. J'étais partagée, tiraillée, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

En plus de devoir gérer ma conscience mise à rude épreuve, je devais aussi réguler mon stress qui montait à propos du 'rendez-vous' avec Jacob. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me dire que ce n'était pas un rencard mais seulement une simple soirée entre amis… Seulement, j'étais persuadée que ça voulait dire plus pour Jacob. Une promesse était une promesse. Dans tous les cas, je n'aurai pas pu me défiler, Jacob ne lâchait rien facilement.

Vers 16h30, je rentrai à l'appartement pour me préparer. J'enfilai un jean clair étroit avec un joli top rose que je venais d'acquérir. Ne pouvant pas résister, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le placard à chaussures de Rose. Je n'avais pas les mêmes moyens que mon amie et le peu d'argent que je disposai me servait à payer le loyer et la nourriture. Rosalie connaissait mon penchant pour les chaussures et m'avait autorisé à lui emprunter des paires dans sa collection. Ni une ni deux, j'attrapai des magnifiques escarpins 'nude' que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu porter. Malgré leur hauteur, ils étaient très confortable et assez stable.

Je passai ensuite dans la salle de bain afin de passer un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et rafraîchir mon maquillage. Je repassai un léger trait d'eye-liner et posai une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je souris en me voyant dans le miroir, avant de connaître Rosalie, je n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler 'une vraie fille' avec toutes ses subtilités, et un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je repensai à notre première rencontre.

_Deux ans auparavant_

_Ce jour-là, je m'étais rendue à__ l'After, le café du campus afin de demander si je pouvais mettre une annonce pour une recherche de colocation. __Je n'avais pas pu bénéficier d'une chambre d'étudiante par manque de disponibilités et mes moyens financiers ne me permettaient pas de louer seule un studio__. Je m'étais dirigé vers le comptoir où une cliente __était entrain de passer sa commande__. Pendant qu'elle attendait que sa commande se prépare, le vendeur me demanda ce que je voulais._

_« Euh, je viens juste demander s'il était possible de poser une annonce sur votre comptoir, je cherche une colocation. » __dis-je timidement._

_Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la cliente qui me jaugeait de la tête aux pieds._

_« Il n'y a pas de problème, mademoiselle, vous pouvez la mettre là. » me dit-il en me montrant __un panneau d'affichage__ où se trouvait déjà six ou sept annonces dans mon genre. _

_Je __punaisai__ mon papier et remerciai le vendeur avant de sortir du café._

_« Eh vous !! Attendez ! » dit une voix féminine derrière moi._

_Je m'étais retournée et j'avais constaté qu'il s'agissait de la cliente du comptoir. C'était une magnifique jeune femme blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus profonds. Elle avait l'air d'un top model d'un de ces foutus magazines de mode, qu'il s'agisse des vêtements qu'elle portait ou de sa silhouette __elle-même__. _

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi pour voir si c'était vraiment moi qu'elle avait interpellé. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi sur le trottoir. _

_« Heu, oui, je peux vous aider ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Je pense que c'est moi qui peut vous aider » me dit-elle en me tendant sa main. « Rosalie Hale et je cherche une colocataire… »_

_Trois jours plus tard, j'emménageai dans son appartement. Quand je l'avais visité, je m'y étais tout de suite sentie chez moi, il était raffiné et cosy. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde lorsqu'elle m'avait dit le montant du loyer qu'elle me demandait. __Un appartement de cette classe pour un loyer aussi raisonnable, était une véritable aubaine pour moi._

_Emmett m'avait aidé à installer mes affaires dans ce que je pouvais appeler maintenant 'mon chez-moi'. Je le voyais lancer de brefs regards à ma nouvelle colocataire __et__ il avait l'air particulièrement intéressé. _

_Après avoir tout rangé, nous nous installâmes tous les trois sur les canapés du salon avec une bière bien méritée._

_« Rosalie, je voulais te demander, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi ton ancienne colocataire est partie comme ça… ? » la questionnai-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. _

_« __Il n'y a rien d'indiscret, ne t'inquiète pas__ ! En fait, je m'étais inscrite dans une __de ces __associations d'étudiantes, 'les Bêta Sigma __truc' » elle avait fait un geste vague avec sa main, «__ Et le jour de l'initiation, la présidente de la fraternité, à demander à toutes les nouvelles de se mettre en sous-vêtements devant 'nos sœurs'. Là, elle avait sorti un bâton de rouge à lèvres et avait commencé à lister__ à voix haute__ et à entourer tous les défauts corporels de chaque fille. Elles étaient toutes pleines de traces rouges sur leurs cuisses, leur ventre et même leur visage. C'était hyper dégradant. » __avait-elle dit avec un air outré. « __Quand __est venu mon tour,__voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent, elle avait commencé à m'inventer des défauts totalement inexistants__, je n'en ai pas supporté plus et__ pour me venger,__ je lui ai demandé si elle s'était faire refaire le nez, lorsqu'elle m'a répondu que non__ avec un air d'incrédulité__, mon poing est parti directement dans son joli nez parfait et je lui ai dit que maintenant, elle __allait en avoir l'occasion et qu'il était inutile qu'elle me remercie pour ça__. » Elle bu une gorgée de bière avant de continuer. « Pour en revenir à mon ancienne colocataire, elle faisait partie comme moi de cette fraternité et elle n'a pas franchement apprécié que je pète le nez à cette pimbêche, __elle me trouvait trop 'méchante et immature' pour reprendre ses termes, c'était plutôt l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, oui ! Enfin, v__oilà l'histoire. » finit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Je restai bouche-bée. Je tentai un regard vers mon frère et constatai que son regard pétillait. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'il tomba complètement amoureux de Rose._

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et constatai qu'il était 17h00. Il fallait que je me dépêche car je voulais passer à la librairie avant de rejoindre Jacob au cinéma. J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture, mon sac à main et ma veste avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Après avoir trouvé tout ce que j'avais besoin, je me dirigeai vers le cinéma avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance mais décidai tout de même de renter dans le cinéma pour attendre à l'intérieur. Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'établissement, l'odeur de pop corn chaud envahit mes narines. J'attrapai mon portable dans mon sac tout en m'avançant vers une banquette afin d'attendre mon ami. Je tapai rapidement un texto à Rosalie mais j'avais comme l'impression d'être observée. Alors sans relever ma tête, je levai juste mes yeux de mon portable. Soudain mon regard rencontra deux yeux émeraude que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_Merde, merde, merde… _pensai-je. Edward était là, à quelques mètres de moi contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son nez était pansé mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être cassé et sa mâchoire était crispée. Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée me demandant si je devais sortir ou non du cinéma. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, merde ?!! J'allais finir par croire qu'il me suivait. Je ne pouvais donc sortir nulle part sans que je le trouve au même endroit ?!

Sentant son regard encore sur moi, je reportai mon attention sur lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sans cesse puis se serrait dans une ligne parfaite, à croire qu'il essayait une nouvelle méthode de respiration.

« Ça te fait mal ? » lançai-je froidement. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.

« Non. » me répondit-il rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement pour que je puisse le croire.

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il n'était plus question pour moi de parler sans l'avoir décidé. Je reportai mon attention sur mon portable afin d'éviter de le regarder. Je n'avais jamais autant souhaité voir Jacob de ma vie. J'espérai qu'il arrive rapidement afin de mettre fin à ce calvaire. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas et je relevai ma tête par réflexe. Edward se tenait maintenant devant le panneau d'affichage sur ma gauche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, tout en feignant d'être absorbée par mon portable Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux puis retourna à l'endroit où il se tenait juste quelques minutes auparavant. Il se mit ensuite à taper du pied rapidement, puis après quelques instants, il fit quelques pas dans ma direction avant de faire demi-tour et passer une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux. A quoi jouait-il ? Je l'observai à travers mes cils, il faisait des allers-retours avec une expression contrariée sur le visage. Brusquement, il arrêta tous mouvements et me fixa quelques secondes.

« Quoi ?! » lançai-je sentant la colère monter en moi.

Il ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma instantanément avant de reprendre ses allers-retours. Je soupirai d'exaspération. Jacob n'allait donc jamais arriver.

« Bella, je… je suis désolé… » dit-il de but en blanc.

Je relevai la tête brusquement.

« Pardon ?!! Tu te fous de moi là, hein ?! » rétorquai-je amèrement. « Tu t'excuses pourquoi en fait ? Pour avoir refusé mes excuses ? Pour m'avoir fui comme la peste ? Pour m'avoir traité de trainée, de croqueuse d'hommes ? » continuai-je hors de moi.

Comment osait-il après tout ça me sortir un simple 'je suis désolé Bella ' ? Il croyait quoi au juste ? Que c'était aussi facile que ça ?

« Euh…oui… entre autre… » souffla-t-il.

« Entre autre ?! Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça ? » fulminai-je.

Il resta un moment à me contempler. Je sentais ma vision devenir rouge. Il restait là, à me regarder alors que j'attendais une explication à ses paroles.

« Je… en fait, c'est juste que – » commença Edward.

« Bella !! »

Je tournai subitement la tête et vis Jacob, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me levai et lançai un coup d'œil vers Edward. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et était visiblement énervé. A vrai dire, j'étais dans le même état que lui.

Jacob s'approcha de moi à grands pas et passa un bras autour de ma taille en déposant à baiser sur ma joue presqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. La soirée risquait d'être longue.

« Jacob voici Edward Cullen. Edward, Jacob Black. » les présentai-je rapidement en faisant des signes de la mains.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent brièvement la main. Je sentais les muscles tendus du bras de Jacob autour de ma taille. Cette situation me mettait très mal à l'aise. J'attrapai le bras de Jacob qui m'enserrait et le dégageait de ma taille.

« On y va Jake ? » lui dis-je. Il acquiesça et j'ajoutai à l'intention d'Edward « Bonne soirée. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le guichet pour acheter les places, puis Jacob et moi pénétrâmes dans la salle noire.

Le film ne commençait que dans quelques minutes et Jacob en profita pour me faire la conversation. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille et répondais superficiellement à ses questions, mon entrevue avec Edward monopolisait complètement mon attention. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à la personnalité de cet homme.

« Bella, le gars de tout à l'heure, Edward, c'était pas le mec dont t'attendais l'appel la dernière fois? » me demanda Jacob. « Bella… ? »

« Hein…euh, oui, oui c'est ça, c'est lui. » répondis-je en émergeant de mes pensées.

« Ah… et vous êtes…proches ? »

« Non. » lui dis-je sèchement.

« Okay, okay… Vous aviez l'air énervé… »

« Légèrement… ça m'a donné mal au crâne d'ailleurs, donc si on peut éviter d'en parler s'il te plaît, ça m'arrangerait.»

« Pas de problème. De toute manière le film va commencer. »

Il avait raison, quelques secondes plus tard le générique de début apparut sur l'écran blanc.

A peine le film avait commencé que je sentis les doigts de Jacob glisser sur ma cuisse. Ça, ça n'allait pas être possible. Imaginer Jacob comme autre chose qu'un ami me donnait des nausées. Je décidai d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et me tournai vers lui.

« Jacob, je me sens vraiment pas bien. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. » lui dis-je à voix basse. Je commençai à me lever et ajoutai « Je préfère rentrer chez moi. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais reste ici, je t'appelle demain. » Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie de la salle.

Quand je pénétrai dans le hall, il me fallut quelques secondes pour que mes yeux s'habituent à la luminosité. Mais lorsque ma vue se clarifia, je vis Edward se tenant vers la sortie du cinéma devant le panneau d'affichage, dos à moi. Il tenait son portable à la main et semblait en grande conversation. J'espérai pouvoir partir sans qu'il me voie même si cela me paraissait difficile. Edward était bien la dernière personne avec qui je voulais avoir une discussion, ou dans son cas, une fin de discussion. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit propice.

Je fis quelques pas vers la sortie quand d'un seul coup, il haussa la voix.

« …Merde Tanya ! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! C'est pas la première fois que tu me laisses en plan… » s'écria-t-il au téléphone.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écouter sa conversation mais lorsque le prénom de Tanya se fit entendre, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Le couple le plus parfait n'avait plus l'air aussi parfait maintenant. Contre ma volonté, je jubilai intérieurement. Trouvant mon comportement plutôt immature et impoli, je continuai de marcher vers la sortie, suppliant pour que sa conversation mouvementée le distraie assez pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. J'attrapai la poignée et poussai la porte quand j'entendis Edward mettre fin à sa conversation et souffler bruyamment. Sentant mon cœur s'accélérer, je sortis le plus rapidement possible du cinéma.

« Bella ?! » Je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Edward mais je décidai tout de même de continuer ma route sans me retourner. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler et j'avais l'impression de commencer réellement à me sentir malade. En quelques pas, Edward m'avait rattrapé et il se mit devant moi pour que je m'arrête de marcher.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?! » me demanda-t-il légèrement anxieux.

Je le regardais, complètement ahurie.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, _Edward_ ? Tu t'en fous certainement qu'une trainée de _mon genre _aille bien ou pas, non ? » rétorquai-je avec sarcasme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je le contournai et repris ma course. Soudain, je sentis sa main forte m'enserrer l'avant-bras et il me fit pivoter pour que je sois face à lui.

« Ne. Me. Touche. Pas. » sifflai-je entre mes dents en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Il me lâcha immédiatement et se racla la gorge.

« Bella, je suis réellement désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça –»

« Arrête s'il te plaît. » le coupai-je. « Je ne veux pas en entendre plus Edward. Là, je veux simplement rentrer chez moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour parler de ça maintenant. »

Soudain, je vis Jacob sortir du cinéma et s'avancer vers nous d'un pas rapide.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne – »

Je senti une vague de colère m'envahir.

« Ok, ça suffit… » le coupai-je « Et ça vaut pour tous les deux ! Je vous appelle plus tard mais pour l'instant je veux juste renter chez moi, d'accord ?!»

Sans une parole de plus, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers ma voiture les laissant tous les deux sur le trottoir.

_

* * *

_

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous avait maudit Edward dans le dernier chapitre, mais est-ce encore le cas maintenant ? ^^ Est-ce que Bella a bien réagi selon vous ? J'espère ne pas trop trainer pour la suite, mais encore une fois, mon temps libre est limité en ce moment, et je tacherai de faire au mieux ! Et laissez des reviews *yeux hypnotisants* (ça a marché une fois alors pourquoi pas deux ?! ^^)._

~ Certains de vous auront surement remarqué une scène du film Domino... Je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis fan ^^!


	5. Hot'n Cold

_Hello everybody !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour le retard mais ici je n'y étais pour rien… Ma connexion internet ne marchait plus :-(__… _

_La bonne nouvelle pour vous, c'est que j'en ai profité pour continuer le chapitre alors il est assez long ^^ ! _

_Merci pour tous vos reviews, c'est très encourageant et ça fait chaud au cœur, je peux vous le dire ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre encore une fois mais je vous promets d'y remédier. _

_Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je comptais changer de POV, et bien non, toute cette fiction se fera sous le POV de Bella… Pour rien vous cacher, j'avais en tête de refaire cette histoire sous le POV d'Edward à la fin de celle-ci et bien sûr, si le succès est au rendez-vous… Advienne que pourra ^^._

_Vous avez été nombreux à réclamer la présence d'Alice et je peux seulement vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter… Je ne compte pas la laisser de coté ! _

_Nana88, j'ai adoré ta review ! Je suis une fan des petits racontages de vie ^^ !! _

_Catherine Broke, Domino est un film avec Keira Knightley, inspiré d'une histoire vraie et la scène dont je fais référence est la scène du flash back de Rosalie avec les associations étudiantes et les rites d'initiation. Voila :-D…_

_Merci à tous de lire cette fiction et c'est avec plaisir que je vous poste le 5__ème__ chapitre. Il est spécialement dédié à ma Tite-lilith chérie, bon anniversaire !_

_Bonne lecture._

_Bisous Gigi ( Mouais Jeny je suis dubitative sur ce surnom ^^)_

_Enjoy it !_

_{__Titre: Hot'n Cold de Katy Perry}_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Hot'n Cold**

J'avais envie de hurler, je fulminais littéralement. Une chose était certaine, le jeu de Rosalie avec les Oréos était une arnaque, la soirée ne s'était pas franchement déroulée comme elle le devait. Il faudrait rapidement que j'appelle Jacob afin de mettre au clair nos relations. Et je devais appeler Edward aussi… plus tard. Je regardai l'heure, il était à peine 19h00. Ça, c'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une soirée expédiée.

Je rentrai dans le hall de l'immeuble. Quand j'aperçu les boîtes aux lettres, cela me fit penser que je n'avais pas récupéré mon courrier avant de partir pour le cinéma. J'attrapai ma clé dans mon sac et l'insérai dans la serrure. Je récupérai alors plusieurs enveloppes, fermai la boîte et commençai à me diriger vers l'appartement tout en regardant les expéditeurs des lettres quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

Je priai intérieurement pour que ne soit ni Jacob, ni Edward. Je saisi alors mon portable et une vague de soulagement me traversa en voyant l'identité de la personne.

« Coucou Mike ! » dis-je.

_« Hey Bee, tu va bien ? T'es occupée dis-moi_ _? »_ me demanda-t-il.

« Nan… »souffai-je « ma soirée s'est arrêtée prématurément. »

_« Oh, oh…Y'a un truc qui va pas là, je le sens… » _

« C'est bon t'inquiète, c'est rien. » le rassurai-je.

_« Est-ce-que je peux venir égayer ta soirée, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter… »_

« Avec plaisir Mike ! » lui répondis-je.

_« Ok, c'est cool. J'arrive alors, à tout de suite Bee. »_

« A tout de suite. »

J'ouvrai la porte de l'appartement et posai le courrier sur la console de l'entrée. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans ma chambre afin d'enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. J'attrapai mon short de pyjama et un vieux maillot de football américain d'Emmett de l'époque du lycée. Je rassemblai mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et pénétrai dans la salle de bain afin de me démaquiller. Je sentis mon ventre gargouiller. Evidemment, prévoyante comme j'étais, je n'avais pas prévu à manger pour ce soir étant persuadée que je serai allée au restaurant avec Jacob.

Je m'engouffrai dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de potable à manger. J'ouvrai le placard du haut et trouvai un grand paquet de chips. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire. Tant pis pour les calories, je me promis mentalement d'aller courir demain matin.

Je commençai à grignoter devant la télévision quand j'entendis quelqu'un taper à la porte.

« Entre Mike ! » criai-je.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire quand je l'aperçu dans l'entrée. Il était bronzé et cela faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleus. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'assoir à coté de moi dans le canapé. Il me tendit un grand gobelet en carton avec un couvercle en plastique et une paille.

« Milk-shake à la fraise ! » me dit-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Ahhhh !!!! » hurlai-je en attrapant le verre et en portant la paille directement dans ma bouche. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir.

« Oh Mike, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué !! » lui dis-je en posant le gobelet sur la table basse pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Il enfonça son nez dans le creux de mon cou et inspira un grand coup.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle. » me répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon cou.

Je me dégageai de notre étreinte.

« Tu as l'air exténué » lui dis-je après l'avoir bien regardé.

« On peut dire ça. C'est assez dur de revenir à la normale comme ça. »

« Je veux bien te croire… » J'enlevai le couvercle de mon milk-shake, attrapai une chips et la trempai dans le liquide avant de la porter à ma bouche.

« Toi par contre t'es toujours là même ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » lui demandai-je en refaisant mon mélange.

Il me regarda l'air mi-dégouté, mi-amusé.

« Comment tu peux manger des trucs comme ça ?! »

« Tu me demandes ça parce que t'as jamais essayé ! » Je pris une chips et la trempai dans le milk-shake avant de l'avancer vers sa bouche. « Allez ouvre ! Goûte tu vas voir c'est bon ! »

Il secoua la tête. « Nan, sans façon ! Merci quand même. »

Je m'approchai plus près de lui toujours en tenant la chips pleine de milk-shake devant sa bouche fermée.

« Bella… » me dit-il pour m'avertir.

Plus je m'avançais, plus il reculait. Je rigolai quand je me retrouvai presque allongée sur lui. Il attrapa mon poignet afin de repousser ma main de son visage. Je me redressai alors me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. J'ouvrai ma bouche et avalai la chips.

« Miam ! Tu sais pas ce que tu manques ! » dis-je la bouche pleine. J'avalai ma bouchée puis continuai. « Bon alors raconte, c'était comment l'Australie ? ». Il m'attrapa par les hanches me soulevant afin de me pousser sur le canapé à coté de lui. Il se redressa et attrapa une petite clé USB dans sa poche.

« J'ai tout là-dessus ! » me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me levais et l'attrapai par la main pour qu'il me suive dans ma chambre. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur mon lit les bras croisés derrière sa tête, le temps que j'attrape mon ordinateur portable, l'allume et le pose sur mon lit. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre à coté de mon ami et connectai la clé USB à mon ordinateur. Ce que j'aimai avec Mike, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de combler tous les blancs dans nos conversations. On appréciait juste être tous les deux. Simplement être ensemble sans bavardages inutiles.

Après quelques minutes, les photos de son voyage apparurent sur l'écran. Il me montra alors tout ce qu'il avait découvert là-bas, les musées, les parcs, les soirées… Il avait visité beaucoup de villes mais c'était surtout des photos de Sydney que l'on voyait.

« Et tu vois ça, c'est l'Opéra de Sydney. Tu verrais ça, c'est énorme ! Et là, c'est la plage de Bondi, la plus fréquentée de Sydney. C'est là que je passai mon temps à surfer quand j'avais du temps libre avec Eric. »

« Ben dis donc… Je t'envie, ça à l'air grandiose… » dis-je presque sans voix.

« Ouais » répondit-il pensif « c'était vraiment super. »

Je fermai mon ordinateur et le reposai sur mon bureau. Je me rallongeai posant ma tête sur le torse de mon ami. Il défit mon chignon et entreprit de me caresser les cheveux.

« Allez raconte moi tout maintenant. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Cullen ? Et je veux tout depuis le début et comprendre pourquoi ton frère lui a refait le portrait… »

_________________________________

Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce bruit ? J'entendais un bourdonnement mais je n'arrivai pas à sortir de mon esprit embrumé. Soudain je compris que c'était la sonnerie de mon portable.

« Hummm… Bella… ton portable…»

Je tournai la tête et ouvris mes yeux. C'était bien ce que j'avais entendu… Mike était sur mon lit. On avait dû s'endormir tous les deux dans la nuit. Il me fallu un moment pour me rendre compte que nos jambes étaient entremêlées et qu'un de ses bras enserrait ma taille. Ayant la flemme de me lever, je m'allongeai sur Mike afin de récupérer mon sac qui se trouvait de son coté.

« Bella ! » me gronda-t-il avec une voix encore toute endormie.

Avec mon temps de réaction assez lent, mon portable avait fini de sonner depuis un moment déjà. Je le trouvai au fond de mon sac.

« Bella, je commence à plus pouvoir respirer là ! » me dit Mike. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta à coté de lui sur le lit.

« Aïe !! Qu'est ce que t'es brute Mike ! »

« Et toi t'es lourde ! » répondit-il. « Bon alors, c'est qui le con qui nous a réveillé ? »

5 messages, 1 appel manqué, tous de Jacob. Je sentis un petit pincement au cœur, inconsciemment j'aurai aimé qu'Edward essaye de m'appeler.

« Jacob » dis-je en soufflant lourdement. « Il faut que je le rappelle… »

« Ok, je te laisse alors. Je vais t'emprunter ta brosse à dents ! A toute.» dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front et en sortant de la chambre.

Je me levai du lit pour ouvrir les volets avant de téléphoner. Je me rassis sur mon lit et composai le numéro.

« Bella !! Oh je suis désolé ! » me dit-il après une sonnerie.

« C'est bon Jacob. Moi aussi je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan mais tout ça c'est trop pour moi, tu comprends. »

« Je comprends… Je m'y prends mal – »

« Ce n'est pas question de ça Jake ! » le coupai-je « Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée mais toi et moi c'est impossible. »

« Oh…. »

« Je suis peut-être un peu directe, pardon, mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. T'imaginer comme autre chose qu'un bon ami me mets très mal à l'aise… »

« Très bien. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure. « Dis moi si je me trompe mais c'est à cause de ce mec là, hein ? _Edward _? Y'a un truc entre vous, c'est obligé…»

« Tu fais fausse route, Jacob. Edward n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que je peux ressentir pour toi et il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. »

Il lâcha un petit rire.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Salut Bella. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Je jetai mon portable sur mon lit et sortis de ma chambre. Mike était dans le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Quand il m'entendit arriver, il tourna la tête.

« Oula, t'as l'air en colère, pas cool dès le matin… » me dit-il.

« M'en parle pas » répondis-je entre mes dents, tandis que je m'assis à coté de lui. « Jacob est persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose entre Edward et moi. » Je ne pus retenir un petit rire « S'il savait le pauvre. »

J'étais comme une boule de nerfs, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Je me levai alors du canapé et entrepris de débarrasser la table basse du paquet de chips et du milk-shake que j'avais laissé le soir même.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un petit-déjeuner ? » demandai-je à Mike depuis la cuisine.

« Heu, non merci Bella. La dernière fois que j'ai goûté à ta cuisine, j'ai fait une intoxication alimentaire… Tu sais bien que maintenant, la seule chose que j'accepte de manger chez toi c'est de la bière et de la pizza ! »

« Ah ah ! Merci Mike » dis-je avec sarcasme. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et pris le courrier que j'avais déposé sur la console la veille. Je triai les enveloppes laissant de coté celle de Rosalie.

« Oh, oh… » soufflai-je.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? » me demanda Mike en se levant.

« Une lettre de ma banque. » Je l'ouvrai rapidement et dépliai la lettre. « Merde… » lâchai-je. « Je suis à découvert… »

« Ah merde… »

« Ouais comme tu dis ! » lui répondis-je. « Je sais pas qu'est-ce-que je vais faire… Il est pas question que je demande aux parents, ni à Emmett, ni à personne en fait. » Je me mordis la lèvre intérieure tout en réfléchissant. « J'ai pas le choix là, faut que je me trouve du boulot. Et vite. »

« Ouais… je pense que c'est ce qu'il te reste à faire. » me dit Mike.

« Maintenant, faut que je trouve où… C'est pas gagné ! »

_________________________________

Je me garai devant le café et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Il était à peine 2h de l'après-midi et il n'y avait quasiment personne à l'intérieur. Lauren était en train de nettoyer une table et lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle fit un grand sourire.

« Hey Bella ! Ca va ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

« Ça va et toi ? »

« Très bien, j'aime bien cette heure là, y'a pas foule ! Bon je te sers quoi aujourd'hui ? Comme d'hab' ?»

« Heu non… en fait je suis là pour te demander un petit service. » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ouai ok, je t'écoutes. »

« En fait je cherche du boulot et je voudrais savoir si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'une nouvelle serveuse ? Ça serait génial… »

« Oh Bella, je suis désolée mais on vient à peine d'engager un nouveau serveur… » me dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

« C'est pas grave Lauren, merci quand même. »

« Oh mais j'y pense, j'ai une très bonne copine, Kate, qui travaillait dans ce club select là, le Trendy, et elle a dû démissionner pour repartir à New-York car sa mère est malade, enfin bref, je sais qu'il cherche une remplaçante. Bon, je sais que c'est un boulot de nuit et tout, mais elle m'a dit que l'ambiance était géniale et les pourboires énormes. »

« Je suis ouverte à tout, ça m'intéresse » lui dis-je.

« Ben écoute, je te conseille de passer au club, ils organisent une grande soirée privée ce soir donc le patron sera forcément là. Et s'il te demande quelque chose, t'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est Kate qui t'en a parlé. »

« Ok, merci Lauren, t'es un amour » la remerciai-je en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

« De rien Bella ! Tu me tiendras au courant hein ? »

« Promis ! » lui répondis avant de partir.

Le Trendy… La dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, la soirée ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme je l'avais prévu… En fait, depuis quelques temps, aucune de mes soirées ne s'étaient bien déroulées.

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Une fois le club en vue, je me garai sur le parking. Quand j'arrivai au niveau de l'entrée, je me sentais un peu mal de n'avoir même pas pris la peine de téléphoner. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je n'avais rien à perdre. Je tapai alors à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vînt m'ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour voir ? »

« Bonjour, euh…Bella Swan, j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez une serveuse… »

_________________________________

« Allô Rosalie ? C'est Bella. » dis-je en sortant du club.

« Hey ma belle, alors t'as trouvé du boulot ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui !! Je sors juste d'un entretien, du moins si on peut appeler ça un entretien ! Je commence ce soir. »

« Hein ? Tu commences ce _soir_ ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'est comme boulot ? »

« Je suis serveuse au Trendy. »

« Nan sans blagues ! Tu va te faire de sacrés gros pourboires avec tous ces gosses de riches ! » me dit-elle.

« Ben j'espère bien ! En tout cas, le patron, Mr Jenks, est vraiment gentil. J'espère que les autres employés sont sympas aussi. Enfin voilà. Je vais te laisser, je rentre à l'appart faire une sieste avant de commencer ! Embrasse Emmett de ma part. »

« Pas de problème. A demain. Bisous. »

Je raccrochai et rentrai dans ma voiture pour partir à l'appartement. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je posai mon sac dans l'entrée et allai directement dans ma chambre où j'enlevai mon jean et ma veste. Je ne pris pas la peine de mettre mon pyjama et allai dans mon lit. Je mis mon réveil à 18h00 juste au cas où.

Je fus réveillée par mon réveil. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir mis, comme je dormais mal la nuit depuis quelques temps je savais que j'avais besoin de sommeil. Je me sentais bien maintenant et prête pour une nuit qui s'annonçait assez longue. Je sortis de mon lit, allumai mon ordinateur et cherchai mon sac, mais je me rappelai que je l'avais laissé dans l'entrée. Je l'attrapai et récupérai mon portable qui était tombé au fond.

4 appels manqués. Un de Mike et 3…d'Edward. Il m'avait appelé, je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de le rappeler, il fallait que je me prépare et que je sois au club à 19h. Je le rappellerai plus tard.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et ouvrai mon logiciel iTunes où je mis en lecture la musique. _'Untouched' de The Veronicas _s'éleva alors dans ma chambre. Je poussai le son au maximum et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain.

Je me brossai les dents et passai de la lotion sur mon visage avant d'entreprendre la _'phase maquillage'. _Je passais une légère couche de fond de teint sur ma peau puis commençai à fouiller dans le maquillage de Rosalie. Je trouvai un pinceau et du fard à paupière gris foncé et noir. Mon amie m'avait appris à faire des 'smoky eyes', c'était l'occasion de le faire. Après quelques minutes de travail, je finalisai le maquillage par une touche de mascara, de blush et de gloss. Je me regardai dans le miroir et je ne pus retenir un sourire de satisfaction. J'entrepris ensuite de me coiffer. Je branchai mon fer à friser et reprenais quelques boucles pour redonner de la structure à ma coupe. J'étais une parfaite petite Rosalie maintenant, ce qui me fit rire.

Une fois prête, j'attrapai ma veste, mon sac et mes clefs puis parti de l'appartement pour ma première soirée de travail. J'étais assez excitée à cette idée. Je n'avais jamais pensé un jour travailler dans un night club, chic qui plus est. Cela promettait d'être une expérience intéressante. Je ne comptais pas travailler toute l'année. Je devais me concentrer sur mes études et travailler la nuit n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Pour l'instant, j'avais besoin d'argent et ce travail était tombé à pic.

Je me garai sur le même parking qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée et me dirigeai vers l'entrée réservée aux employés. Je poussai la porte doucement puis longeai le couloir avant d'arriver dans une pièce qui devait être la salle de pause. Il y avait deux personnes dans la salle, je supposai qu'ils devaient s'agir d'une des serveuses et d'un des barmans.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Euh…Bonsoir… » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Salut ! » me répondit la fille en venant vers moi tout sourire. « Tu dois être Bella, c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça. »

« Je suis Jessica mais tu peux m'appeler Jess. Je serai là pour t'expliquer comment ça marche ici et t'aider. Donc si tu as un problème, c'est à moi que tu t'adresses. » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je te présente Tyler, c'est un des barmans ce soir. »

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main. Je la serrai alors dans la mienne.

« Salut Bella. Moi aussi je serai là pour t'aider si tu as un problème. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin et en caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Tyler… Commence pas à draguer Bella. » l'avertit Jessica. « Tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ton casier, te donner ton uniforme et te présenter au reste de l'équipe. »

L'uniforme se résumait à un mini-short noir et un débardeur blanc plus que moulant et limite transparent. 'Trendy' était écrit en lettres cursives et dorées à l'avant et on pouvait lire 'Staff' de la même écriture mais légèrement plus fine sur le bas du top dans mon dos. Jessica me donna une paire d'escarpin doré vernis pour parfaire ma tenue. Je priai pour ne tomber sur personne que je connaissais.

La soirée se déroula très bien à mon plus grand étonnement. Je n'avais fait tomber aucun plateau et n'avais oublié aucune commande. Je m'entendais très bien avec l'équipe. Je côtoyais plus Jessica car elle était dans la même partie que moi du club et Tyler était notre barman spécifique.

Quand je rentrai dans les vestiaires, je me dépêchai de m'assoir sur le banc afin d'enlever les instruments de torture que j'avais aux pieds. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je dépliai et repliai mes orteils pour les désengourdir.

« Je te conseille de faire un bain de pieds quand tu rentres sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à remettre tes pieds dedans » me dit Jessica en riant.

« Merci du conseil Jess. »

« Alors le bilan de la soirée ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« C'est crevant mais sympa ! » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Bon c'est cool. On en reparlera samedi prochain tout de même car ce samedi s'était une soirée privée et donc y'a moins de monde. Tu retravailles quand là ? »

« Je fais le mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi… »

« Ok, on a le même planning, c'est cool. Bon allez je te laisse. On se voit mercredi. Salut. »

« Bye Jess ! »

Je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Je regardai l'heure, il était 5h00 du matin. Ayant la flemme de me changer, j'enfilai ma veste et ma paire de ballerine. Je récupérai mes escarpins me promettant mentalement de les porter dans l'appartement pour les faire. Je fermai mon casier, remerciai tout le monde pour leur aide et les saluai avant de sortir de la boîte. Quand j'entrai dans la voiture, j'attrapai mon portable dans mon sac et constatai qu'Edward avait encore essayé de me joindre. Je reposai mon portable et mis le contact heureuse de rentrer chez moi.

_________________________________

Bip Bip ! Bip Bip ! Bip Bip ! Bip Bip!

"Humm..." grognai-je.

Je tendis le bras vers ma table de nuit et tâtonnai pour trouver le bouton du réveil. Une fois éteint, je m'étendis dans le lit de toutes mes forces. Je tournai ma tête vers le réveil et ouvris un œil. 11h00. C'est vrai… J'avais oublié à quelle heure j'avais mis à sonner mon réveil.

Je me levai de mon lit et retînt difficilement un petit cri de douleur quand je me mis sur mes pieds. Ces chaussures étaient dorénavant mes pires ennemies.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je trouvai mon frère assit à la table et Rosalie préparant le repas du midi.

« Salut la travailleuse !! » me dit Rose toute pleine de gaieté.

« Coucou vous deux. » répondis-je d'une voix encore endormie. J'attrapai dans le frigidaire une bouteille de jus de fruit et me servis un grand verre avant d'aller m'assoir à coté d'Emmett.

« Alors comment s'est passée ta première soirée de boulot ? » me demanda mon frère.

« Très bien » répondis-je après avoir bu la moitié de mon verre. « L'équipe est vraiment sympa, c'est crevant mais j'aime bien. Ce que j'aime le moins, c'est les uniformes. »

« Ah ben c'est bien alors ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont les uniformes ? » me questionna Rosalie.

« Mini-short, débardeur presque transparent et escarpins » lui répondis-je d'une voix entendue.

« Et tu t'es fait combien de pourboires ? »

« Euh…environ 95$... » dis-je en réfléchissant.

« Ben tu vois, je crois que tu peux bien porter encore quelques heures ton uniforme nan ?! » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je souris et acquiesçai. « Emmett arrête de tire la gueule s'il te plait ! ». Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux que je dise ? Que je suis d'accord avec ça ? Que j'adore que ma petite sœur se trimballe à moitié dénudée et se fasse tripoter par des sales gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis ?! »

« Emmett tout de suite ! Je travaille pas dans un bordel non plus ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! » m'énervai-je.

« Sérieusement Bella ! Ça devrait être interdit des uniformes de ce genre. Tu sais, tu devrais demander à papa et maman, ils t'aideront. Je veux bien t'avancer aussi, j'ai des économies. J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses violer sur le parking de la boîte… »

Je roulai des yeux, il était exaspérant quand il se prenait pour 'SuperEmmett le garde du corps de son innocente sœur'.

« Emmett, faut toujours que tu exagères tout toi, c'est dingue ! Et je ne veux pas de ton aide ni de celui de parents. Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Et c'est pour quoi, deux mois au plus ? Ça va le faire t'inquiète pas. »

« Mouais…t'as intérêt à faire attention ! » me dit-il

« Promis ! » lui répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et en mettant mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Je sortis ensuite de la cuisine et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche.

_________________________________

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent trop vite à mon goût. Entre mes journées de cours intenses, les études sur lesquelles je devais travailler et maintenant les soirées de boulot, le peu de temps libre qu'il me restait me servait principalement à rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard.

Les soirées du mercredi et du jeudi se passèrent très bien. Lauren avait eu raison pour les pourboires, ils étaient vraiment intéressants. Mais je commençai à redouter la soirée de ce soir et celle de demain. Jessica m'avait prévenu que c'était les pires soirées car le club était toujours bondé et qu'il fallait vraiment assurer. Mais d'un autre coté, elle m'avait aussi dit que c'était là qu'on se faisait les meilleurs pourboires. Il fallait bien que je passe par là…

Pour ma part, ce vendredi soir commençait assez mal. A peine avais-je débuté mon service qu'un homme me percuta faisant accidentellement renverser mon plateau par terre. Je ramassai rapidement les plus gros morceaux de verres puis reparti faire ma commande au comptoir du bar. Je pris plusieurs serviettes en papier pour nettoyer mes bras des éclaboussures d'alcool. Puis soudain, je l'aperçu. Juste à quelques mètres de moi, Edward.

_Merde, merde, merde… _

« Tyler… S'il te plaît dépêche ! » pressai-je mon collègue.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit et en restant au comptoir, j'étais trop à découvert à mon goût.

« Hé, je fais ce que je peux ma belle ! »

J'osai un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Je constatai qu'il était toujours près de l'entrée et qu'il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Il devait sans doute rejoindre Tanya, mais je ne l'avais pas vu, peut-être lui avait-elle posé un autre lapin…Brusquement, son regard croisa le mien. Je détournai rapidement mes yeux et commençai à placer les verres sur mon plateau.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé. »

Je me figeai instantanément et me tournai pour lui faire face. Je lui jetai alors un regard noir.

« Il se trouve que j'ai été très occupé… » lui répondis-je en employant mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois.

« J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te contacter mais tu ne m'as pas rappelé, alors j'ai fini par passer chez toi ce soir et Rosalie m'a dit que tu travaillais ici. » expliqua-t-il en levant une épaule.

Je serrai les dents, Rosalie Hale allait m'entendre demain, aucun doute là-dessus.

« En effet, et là je travaille, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser. » répliquai-je en retournant à mes affaires.

Je commençai à tirer le plateau afin de l'attraper mais Edward posa doucement sa main sur mon avant-bras.

« Bella, s'il te plaît… » dit-il doucement.

Je soupirai et lui lançai un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air de vouloir réellement me parler. Je constatai qu'il avait enlevé son bandage et son nez avait pris différentes teintes de couleur. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir provoqué ça, je devais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et acquiesçai.

« Je prends ma pause dans environ une demi-heure. » lui dis-je.

« Je t'attends… Merci Bella. »

Je reportai mon attention sur mon travail, attrapai mon plateau et partis en direction des tables, me concentrant pour ne pas trébucher ou tomber…

Cette demi-heure fut la plus longue de ma vie. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Edward m'observer. Son regard me rendait nerveuse et j'étais obligée de fortement me concentrer pour faire mon travail. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure, et se tenait toujours adossé contre le comptoir. Quand je me dirigeai vers le bar pour mes commandes, Edward ne me lâchait jamais des yeux comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. J'étais mal à l'aise, sans parler des vêtements que je portai.

Quand vînt l'heure de ma pause, je passai près de Jessica pour la prévenir. Je me tournai et je vis une jeune femme parler à Edward, se collant pratiquement à son corps. Je sentis une pointe de jalousie me parcourir. Je parti d'un pas déterminé vers le bar et posai brutalement mon plateau sur le comptoir à coté d'Edward. Il me fit face, tournant le dos à la fille.

« Suis-moi, s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je d'une voix atone.

Il acquiesça et je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de pause où se trouvaient nos vestiaires. Je lui fis signe d'entrer dans la pièce puis refermai la porte derrière nous. J'allai ensuite vers la banquette et m'assis, retirant au passage mes escarpins. Edward me suivit et s'assit à coté de moi.

« J'ai un quart d'heure. » lâchai-je en massant ma plante de pied.

Je me tournai vers lui attendant qu'il commence. Il hocha la tête et soupira avant de parler.

« Bella, écoute… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux énormément, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis désolé… » s'excusa-t-il.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre l'autre soir… » dis-je en examinant les ongles de mes mains, gênée. Puis je levai mes yeux vers lui. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit toutes ces choses si c'est pour maintenant les regretter ? Si c'est à cause de ce baiser idiot, je suis vraiment désolée et pour tout te dire, je n'en ai absolument aucun souvenir... » terminai-je en rougissant légèrement.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je t'ai jugé sans raisons valables, seulement quand je t'ai vu avec James… » il se tut puis secoua la tête « Si tu pouvais voir toutes les filles qui s'intéressent à des gars comme nous rien que pour l'argent… »

« Et donc, évidemment tu me mets dans le même panier… » répliquai-je aigrement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella… Je… » il se tut une nouvelle fois en mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je n'ai aucune excuse, je sais… Moi-même, je ne comprends pas mon comportement. Je t'ai blessé et j'en suis navré. J'ai été un parfait idiot hein ? » me demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement sa tête pour me regarder.

« Oui, plutôt. »

« Je comprendrai bien que tu ne veuilles plus me parler désormais mais je…je regrette chaque parole que j'ai pu te dire Bella. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère mais… je ne savais plus quoi penser. Comment étais-je censée réagir ? Devais-je le pardonner ou le laisser ici, à s'excuser en vain ? Au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps à l'éviter comme je le faisais avant. A quoi cela me servirait-il d'être en conflit avec lui ? Mais comment savoir s'il ne recommencerait pas ? Il était vraiment impossible à cerner. D'un coté, mon cœur me disait de le pardonner et de l'autre, ma raison me soufflait de me méfier. Mais je crois qu'au fond, j'étais totalement incapable de ne pas le pardonner. Il était venu comme moi la dernière fois s'excuser pour un comportement qu'il regrettait…

Je fermai mes yeux, soufflai doucement avant de les rouvrir. Il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux, attendant ma réponse…

« Moi aussi je suis désolée Edward. Je n'aurai pas dû laisser Emmett te frapper… » commençai-je.

« Je l'ai mérité et il m'a permis de me remettre les idées en place. »

« Je suis quand même désolée… » Je lui tendis ma main « Alors, on efface tout et on recommence ? »

Il prit ma main sans hésitation, visiblement soulagé. Je sentis des picotements envahirent instantanément mon bras au contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

« Avec plaisir Bella… Et je te promets de ne plus te faire un coup pareil. » m'assura-t-il.

« Je l'espère vraiment… » dis-je dans un murmure.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes silencieux, nos mains toujours serrées. Je me sentis rougir et retirai doucement ma main de la sienne. Comme si mon geste l'avait fait revenir à lui, il serra sa main en un poing puis étendit ses doigts rapidement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

J'attrapai mes escarpins et les réenfilai. Je retenais un cri à la sensation de douleur dans mes pieds. Je regrettais d'avoir enlevé mes chaussures, la douleur était encore pire qu'avant. Je me levai difficilement et rajustai mon short, tirant dessus pour essayer tant bien que mal de couvrir un peu mes cuisses nues.

Il se leva à son tour avec une grâce que je lui enviai.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et me demanda « ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ? »

« Une semaine à peine. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le rythme, entre les cours et tout… » dis-je en me rapprochant de la porte. « Je dois reprendre maintenant, ma pause est terminée… » m'excusai-je. Même si je serais bien restée ici avec lui, le devoir m'appelait.

« Oui, je vais te laisser, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à prendre ta pause pour moi. »

J'haussai les épaules. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et ouvris la porte.

« Merci beaucoup Bella… » me dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

Je me figeai, complètement choquée par ce geste si inattendu. Il ferma ses yeux puis les rouvrit en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Il avait l'air d'être aussi troublé que moi.

« Heu… » murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Je portai lentement ma main à ma joue et déglutis. Je secouai ma tête tâchant de remettre mes idées en place et sortis de la pièce à mon tour. Je retournai travailler totalement dans ma bulle, incapable de réfléchir correctement. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé mais mon esprit repassai sans cesse ce baiser sur ma joue. Edward Cullen m'avait embrassé sur la joue…

_________________________________

Je me réveillai le lendemain dans l'après-midi. J'entendais la musique dans le salon, Rosalie devait faire le ménage…

Je me levais de mon lit et sortis de la chambre. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour que mes yeux s'habituent à la forte luminosité. Je me dirigeai un peu à l'aveuglette vers la cuisine.

Rosalie était en train de nettoyer les plaques des cuissons.

« Salut… » lui dis-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« Hey toi ! bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Je pris une pomme dans la coupe à fruit et croquai dedans.

« Très bien. » répondis-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée. « Tu ne devineras jamais qui est-ce que j'ai vu au club hier soir… » dis-je sournoisement.

« Humm… heu, je ne sais pas, dis moi… » me répondit-elle innocemment toujours en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

« ROSALIE HALE ! Ne fais pas l'innocente s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi as-tu dit à Edward que je travaillai au Trendy ?! »

Elle se retourna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, affichant un regard de chien battu.

« Je suis désolée Bella, il m'a prise par surprise ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le voir. Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'excuser et qu'il m'a demandé où il pourrait te trouver, les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche ! Ne m'en veux pas ! Est-ce qu'il s'est excusé au moins ? »

« Oui il s'est excusé et on va essayer de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. » Je me dirigeai droit sur elle et plantai mon index sur son sternum « Cela n'excuse en rien le fait que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue Rose ! »

Elle roula des yeux et poussa mon doigt de sa poitrine.

« C'est bon !! Viens pas me dire que t'es pas contente que ça se soit arrangé ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort… La tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements était plutôt surprenante, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…

« Et puis, de toute façon, il l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre, il va souvent dans ce club si j'ai bien compris, non ?! » dit-elle pour clore la discussion. Elle me regarda et haussa les sourcils, me défiant de protester une nouvelle fois. Je soufflai en signe de reddition.

_________________________________

Encore une soirée intense à travailler. En à peine une semaine, j'avais récolté pas loin de 260$ de pourboires, je n'en revenais pas, avec la soirée de ce soir, mon découvert serait surement déjà remboursé.

Mr Jenks m'avait demandé en arrivant de m'occuper du carré VIP ce soir. Il attendait des habitués de marque et j'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait choisi. Je devais avouer que j'étais aussi très impatiente de voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Bella ! » m'appela mon patron.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers lui.

« Ils sont là, alors surtout, vous vous occupez bien d'eux et n'importe ce qu'ils demandent, vous vous débrouillez pour le faire d'accord ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas trop exigeants. »

J'acquiesçai et reportai mon attention vers le carré VIP. Mon cœur s'arrêta puis repartit à coups redoublés comme je vis de qui il s'agissait. J'allais devoir passer ma soirée à servir Edward, Tanya, Alice et Jasper… Je sentis mon estomac se révulser à la vue d'Edward et de sa parfaite petite amie.

Je devais pourtant y aller, il fallait juste que je reste professionnelle. Je ressemblai mon courage et me dirigeai rapidement vers le carré VIP.

« Bonsoir, bienvenus au Trendy, que puis-je vous servir ? » demandai-je sans un regard pour Edward.

« Bella ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu travailles ici ? » me demanda Jasper totalement étonné.

« Manifestement. Donc qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? » redemandai-je avec empressement

« Un gin pour moi » me dit Edward. J'hochai la tête, puis balayai des yeux les autres avec nervosité dans l'attente de leur commande.

« Pareil pour moi » ajouta Jasper. « Alice ? Un Mojito comme d'hab' ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était collé à lui, un bras autour de son cou, entrain de jouer avec ses cheveux blonds.

Elle me détailla de haut en bas, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise.

« Hum…non, j'ai envie d'innover ce soir... » répondit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je vais prendre une coupe de champagne avec un peu de sirop de framboise…un peu de liqueur de fruit de la passion…un jus de citron vert, un trait de rhum…et un peu de sucre de canne pour relever tout ça » dit-elle sans me quitter des yeux. Evidemment, ce cocktail n'était pas à notre carte et je pestai intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pris de calepin. Je priai pour pouvoir me souvenir de tout ça. « Ah ! J'allais oublier, je veux une fraise avec. ». Un sourire s'esquissa aux coins de ses lèvres, puis elle détourna son regard pour se reconcentrer sur Jasper.

Je récitais les commandes dans ma tête, il me restait encore Tanya. Je tournai les yeux dans sa direction, essayant de faire abstraction du regard d'Edward qui, je pouvais le jurer, était rivé sur moi.

« Je vais prendre un Cosmopolitan, heu non, une Margarita, oh et puis nan, je vais prendre un Mimosa plutôt. » elle hésita quelques secondes puis ajouta « Je vais rester sur le Cosmopolitan en fait. » pouffa-t-elle. Je la maudis intérieurement, j'allais finir par croire les préjugés sur les blondes à ce rythme là ! Comme pour me punir de mes pensées, elle attrapa la main d'Edward et croisa ses doigts avec les siens en m'offrant un sourire faussement naïf.

« Ça sera tout ? » demandai-je en croisant le regard d'Edward.

« Oui, c'est bon. » me dit Alice en roulant des yeux.

Je serrai la mâchoire et tournai les talons avant de m'éloigner.

« C'est quoi ce cocktail Alice ? » entendis-je Tanya demander dans mon dos. Alice pouffa de rire.

« J'en sais rien, je viens de l'inventer ! » répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

La vie de ces gens ne devait pas être bien trépidante pour avoir un humour aussi pourri.

« Tyler ? La commande pour le carré VIP s'il te plait ! » criai-je pour qu'il m'entende depuis l'autre bout du comptoir.

« Je t'écoute ma belle ! » dit-il en arrivant près de moi. Je me concentrai.

« Alors…deux Gin…un Mimosa, euh non pardon, un Cosmopolitan…et un cocktail composé de champagne…de liqueur de fruit de la passion…de sucre de canne…d'un jus de citron vert… de sirop de…fraise…un '_trait'_ de rhum… et une framboise. Ouf ! Voilà, c'est bon ! » souris-je, fière de m'être souvenu de tout.

« Ok, ça roule ! Je te prépare tout ça ! ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout était sur mon plateau. Avec précaution, je le fis glisser sur la paume de ma main et me dirigeai vers leur table.

« Alors, voici les Gin, le Cosmopolitan, et enfin ton cocktail Alice. » dis-je en posant chaque verre sur la table basse. Je me relevai et fis demi-tour pour m'éclipser.

« Hep !! Reviens ici toi ! » s'écria Alice avec sécheresse. Je me figeai et fis volte-face.

« Oui ? » demandai-je peu rassurée.

« T'as un cerveau dis-moi ?! » continua-t-elle sur son ton.

« Pardon ?! » répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils, étonnée par l'agressivité de ses paroles.

« On t'a pas appris à reconnaitre une framboise d'une fraise ?! »

« Alice… » ria Jasper amusé par le comportement de sa copine. Il était bien le seul, moi j'étais loin d'avoir une crise de fou rire en comprenant mon erreur. Instinctivement, mon regard se tourna vers Edward en quête d'assistance, mais celui-ci fuyait mon regard.

« Pardon Alice, c'est une erreur, je vais changer ça tout de suite. » dis-je avec politesse.

« Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je demande pas le ciel non plus ! » s'écria-t-elle. Quoi ? Elle allait me faire un scandale à cause d'une framboise ?

« Je suis désolée Alice, je vais arranger ça. » dis-je en prenant sur moi pour ne pas exploser à mon tour. Je me baissai pour attraper le verre, mais elle fut plus rapide.

« Sûrement pas ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Je vais faire avec ! »

« Alice ça ne prendra que deux minutes de le refaire… »

« C'est bon, je te dis !! ».Sale peste !

Involontairement mes yeux se dirigèrent vers Edward pour chercher son soutien, mais il évitait toujours mon regard et passait sa main dans ses cheveux. S'il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases avec moi, il s'y prenait très mal, vraiment très mal… En détournant mon regard, je croisai celui de Tanya. Elle non plus ne riait pas, son visage était dur et ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre Edward et moi. Elle aussi devait trouver l'attitude d'Edward étrange, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

« Tu peux disposer. » me snoba Alice sans un regard avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail. J'étais peut être serveuse, mais je n'étais pas son esclave non plus ! Pour qui elle se prenait cette pimbêche de petite fille gâtée pourrie ?!

Je lançai un dernier regard à Edward mais il détourna encore une fois ses yeux. C'en était trop pour moi, je me retournai et parti rapidement vers le comptoir. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, Edward n'avait absolument rien fait pour m'aider, ne serait-ce que me défendre juste un peu. Comment voulait-il qu'on devienne amis si lui-même ne me respectait pas ? Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

Je posai brutalement mon plateau sur le comptoir excédée par la colère qui m'avait envahi. Mr Jenks se retourna surpris par mon comportement.

« Tout se passe bien Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment… J'ai un peu de mal avec les clients du VIP. »

« Ah bon ? » dit-il interloqué.

« Je les connais assez bien et on ne me pas dire que l'on se porte dans nos cœurs. Je sais qu'ils trouveront toujours quelque chose à redire après moi, alors autant arranger tout le monde… Est-ce que Jessica peut s'occuper d'eux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il n'en est pas question Bella ! Soyez un peu professionnelle ! Vous pensez que j'en suis arrivé là aujourd'hui en ayant choisi les clients que je voulais servir ? »

« Non, je suppose que non. » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Tout à fait, alors maintenant allez travailler. » finit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Je lançai un regard vers la table du carré VIP et croisai le regard d'Edward. Il détourna à nouveau ses yeux et reporta son attention sur sa petite amie.

J'étais complètement écœurée de devoir continuer mon service en me faisant traiter comme un chien. Je n'en revenais toujours pas du comportement d'Edward. Pourquoi avait-il laissé sa sœur me traiter ainsi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ? Je m'étais totalement trompée sur lui, je n'aurai jamais dû lui pardonner la veille. Il était impossible à suivre. Il voulait être ami avec moi, puis le jour d'après il se comportait comme si je n'existais pas, à croire qu'il souffrait de schizophrénie !

Une chose était sûre, si j'allais devoir les supporter à chaque fois qu'ils viendraient, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'étais peut être payée pour les servir, mais j'avais ma dignité, et ce n'était pas ces gosses de riches qui allaient me rabaisser.

Ils avaient vu la Bella sympa, ils allaient découvrir la Bella rebelle spécialement façonnée par Emmett...

* * *

_Alors, alors ??!!! Vous la vouliez Alice, vous l'avez trouvé ^^ !__ J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à avoir une Alice aussi peste ! D'après vous, comment Bella va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce? J'attends vos reviews avec une grande impatience…_

_~ Le chapitre 6 risques d'être un peu long à arriver car je vais avoir un week-end chargé... Merci encore._


	6. Out take

_Hello everybody !_

_Une petite surprise pour vous, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, le chapitre 6 ne va pas arriver tout de suite (ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'allez pas attendre infiniment ^^), alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit out take._

_Pour vous le situer dans l'histoire, il va directement à la suite du chapitre 5 donc on peut le voir comme le début du chapitre 6 ^^._

_J'espère que cette scène vous plaira, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience *se frotte les mains*._

_Bisous à tous, _

_Savourez bien cette mise en bouche ^^._

_A très vite._

_Enjoy it !_

_Giaah._

_{Il ne s'agit pas du chapitre 6}_

* * *

« Bella, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je m'en veux tellement… » me lança Edward désespérément.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de fermer la porte de l'appartement mais il m'en empêchait en plaquant sa main dessus.

« Edward… » dis-je agacée « il n'y a rien à expliquer et de toute façon, je ne te croirai plus. Alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. »

« Non. Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas écouté. Bella, je t'en supplie, juste une minute après je te laisserai en paix. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et je sus à cet instant que je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Même si j'étais totalement consciente du mal qu'il m'avait fait, j'étais incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Edward était _Edward_… Je poussai un soupir de résignation.

« D'accord… Je t'écoute. » acceptai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je décroisai mes bras et lui barrai le passage en posant une main sur la poignée, l'autre sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Non. » répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre chez moi, qu'il pénètre dans mon intimité et qu'il puisse constater quelle petite fille pathétique j'étais. Avant qu'il vienne frapper à la porte, j'étais en train de manger une glace au chocolat à même le pot devant un dvd à ruminer la soirée du Trendy.

Il hocha simplement la tête, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas me contrarier encore un peu plus.

« Bella, je m'en veux terriblement. Je fais tout de travers avec toi… Mais c'est si confus pour moi. Je n'essaye pas de me trouver des excuses, je sais que je n'en ai aucune. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas été là pour toi, j'aurai dû te défendre, comme un ami l'aurait fait mais… » il passa sa main sur son visage « Bella, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre – »

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué pourtant, tout le monde y arrive. » le coupai-je d'une voix dure.

Il soupira « c'est compliqué pour moi… car c'est _toi_. »

« Pardon ??! » lui demandai-je complètement abasourdie. _Il se foutait de moi ?_

Il ferma ses yeux puis les rouvrit, vrillant son regard dans le mien comme s'il recherchait quelque chose.

« Bella, quand je te vois, je me sens totalement confus. Je n'arrive plus à réagir correctement, je ne peux l'expliquer… »

Il s'avança légèrement vers moi puis approchai son visage de mon oreille. Je me figeai complètement, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou.

« Bella…Je…Je te trouve tellement belle et douce… Quand je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir te prendre dans mes bras » me dit-il en effleurant du bout des doigts mes bras nus provoquant en moi une vague de frissons « de te toucher… » il déposa un baiser léger sur mon cou et mon cœur rata un battement avant de battre à coups redoublés. Je sentis mes jambes flageoler.

« Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement quand tu es près de moi… » continua-t-il en posant un deuxième baiser sur mon cou. Je fis basculer ma tête en arrière par réflexe lui permettant un meilleur accès à mon cou. Je frémissais littéralement à chaque fois que ses lèvres douces se posaient sur ma peau. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser convenablement. Il recula son visage pour me regarder, je redressai alors ma tête sentant mes joues devenir rouges. Son regard reflétait une étrange lueur. De l'appréhension… De l'excitation… Ou peut-être du désir ?

Soudain, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Je fus totalement surprise et confuse, me demandant ce qu'il se passait, je ne comprenais rien… Ses lèvres douces se firent plus pressantes contre les miennes, voulant sans doute provoquer une réaction de ma part. Fébrilement, je bougeai doucement mes lèvres, copiant ses mouvements. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me poussa gentiment en arrière de quelques pas sans rompre notre baiser, pénétrant dans mon appartement. Avec son pied, il ferma la porte de l'appartement puis me serra plus contre lui ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'ardeur de notre baiser. Doucement, je mis mes mains autour de son cou et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Nous étions si collés l'un à l'autre que je pouvais sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre ma poitrine.

Il finit par rompre notre baiser. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, nous étions tout autant que l'autre, haletants et chamboulés par ce baiser si inattendu. Je sentis ses mains bouger sur mes hanches puis ses doigts attrapèrent les bords de mon débardeur. Doucement, il fit remonter mon haut le long de mon ventre et je levais mes bras par réflexe. Il me débarrassa alors de mon top puis son regard se vrilla à nouveau au mien, jaugeant ma réaction. Voyant que je ne faisais pas demi-tour, ses lèvres viennent rencontrer une nouvelle fois les miennes. Ce contact chaud m'avait manqué. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et je sentis sa langue douce et humide sur mes lèvres, et j'ouvris à mon tour ma bouche pour le laisser entrer. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et ce contact provoqua en moi des vagues de frissons. Sa langue caressait la mienne, passant de la douceur à l'urgence. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel, c'était un baiser incroyable. Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter, voulant davantage. Ses mains se baladaient le long de mon dos, de mes hanches et de mes fesses, collant mon corps toujours plus près du sien.

Je fis descendre mes mains le long de sa nuque puis vint glisser mes doigts sur son col pour venir attraper les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Mes mains tremblaient mais je réussis tout de même à déboutonner sa chemise. Je la fis glisser sur ses épaules musclées et passai doucement mes mains sur son torse, tandis qu'il s'en débarrassa au sol. Je le sentis frémir sous mes caresses. Nous séparâmes nos visages quelques secondes. Nous savions tous les deux ce que nous étions en train de faire, on ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, _je _ne voulais pas faire demi-tour. Il n'y avait que nous qui comptait. Sans un mot, je fis courir ma main le long de son bras et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, suppliant intérieurement pour qu'il veuille bien continuer. Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour juger sa réaction et à mon plus grand plaisir, il me suivit. Je tournai ma tête vers ma chambre puis continuai de faire quelques pas mais cette fois il ne bougea pas. Je le regardai sentant mon cœur battre si rapidement qu'il me faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant… il ne pouvait pas me faire ça…

Brusquement, il s'avança vers moi et me fit reculer me plaquant contre le mur. Il écrasa sa bouche avidement contre la mienne faisant glisser ses mains sur mes fesses me pressant contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son excitation et je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour intensifier notre baiser, si cela était encore possible. Il prit mes fesses en coupe pour que j'enserre sa taille avec mes jambes. Tout en s'embrassant passionnément, il nous fit entrer dans ma chambre puis me déposa avec douceur sur mon lit. Calé entre mes jambes, il me contemplait avec délectation, ses coudes plantés de chaque coté de mon visage. Son regard était brûlant de désir, je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma poitrine… laissant une ligne de feu sur ma peau et mon souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique. Doucement, il passa ses mains sous mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Il me débarrassa de mon carcan, et laissa glisser son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine qui se durcit automatiquement sous la sensation. Il prit dans sa bouche chaude et humide un mamelon et entreprit de caresser l'autre entre ses doigts. Mon dos s'arqua sous ce contact et un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Edward… » soufflai-je.

Il fit descendre doucement sa bouche sous mon sein, faisant courir sa langue le long de mon ventre qui se contractait sous ce chemin moite, frissonnant de plaisir. Ses mains vinrent alors déboutonner mon jean puis le firent glisser sur mes hanches avant de m'en débarrasser complètement. Pendant qu'il se chargeait de me dévêtir, mes yeux ne le quittaient, étudiant son torse et son visage parfait. Il remonta son visage vers moi, esquissant un sourire coquin et m'embrassa avec passion. Je nous fis alors tourner afin que je puisse me retrouver sur lui. Je décidai de procéder de la même façon que lui, déposant ici et là de doux baisers sur son visage et son torse, et caressai ses mamelon de ma langue pendant que d'une main, je desserrai sa ceinture. Je fis courir ma main sur son entrejambe palpitante, ravie de le sentir si excité sous mes caresses.

« Hum, Bella… » soupira Edward, les yeux mi-clos.

Je déboutonnai son jean et fis glisser la fermeture éclair, avant de tirer sur son pantalon pour l'en débarrasser. Je déposai des baisers brulants sur ses abdominaux remontant lentement mon chemin jusqu'à retrouver sa bouche avide, savourant chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau. C'était si bon de l'avoir dans mes bras, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, comme dans un rêve. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, nos respirations haletantes et nos soupirs ne faisaient que m'émoustiller un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je lui retirai alors son boxer l'exposant ainsi sous mes yeux gourmands et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres instinctivement. Edward m'attrapa par les hanches et me fit rouler sous lui. Je sentis son érection presser contre mon entre-jambe humide, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter davantage mon excitation. Ses baisers se firent plus pressés, il avait envie tout comme moi de me mieux nous découvrir et finit de me déshabiller. Il passa sa langue sur un de mes mamelons durcis avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le mordiller gentiment. Je sentais sa main descendre le long de mon ventre puis sur mon intimité. Il entreprit de masser mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir tout en continuant de jouer avec mon téton avec sa langue. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de plaisir.

« Edward… » soufflai-je « ne t'arrête pas… ».

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de crier face aux caresses qu'il m'administrait. Soudain, je sentis son doigt entrer dans mon intimité ce qui m'arracha un gémissement tant la sensation était délicieuse.

« Oh Bella… » me dit Edward d'une voix rauque.

J'ouvrai mes yeux et constatai qu'il m'observait. Son regard était de braises et me fit rougir, gênée par cette impression d'adoration. Jamais un homme ne m'avait regardé avec autant d'avidité.

« Edward s'il te plaît… » lui dis-je dans un soupir.

Il retira sa main et vînt m'embrasser langoureusement. Nos corps étaient bouillants, je me collai à lui autant que je pouvais et fis bouger mes hanches de manière à créer une friction intense entre nous. Sentir son sexe frotter contre le mien était un pur délice.

« Humm… Bella… » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille et rompis notre baiser de manière à ce qu'Edward me regarde.

« Tu es sûre ? » me demanda-t-il faisant apparaitre une petite ride sur son front.

Pour toute réponse, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je le sentis se présenter à mon entrée puis il me pénétra doucement, nous arrachant à tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir. Il commença alors son va-et-vient, sa tête reposant dans le creux de mon cou. J'accompagnai ses mouvements avec mon bassin accélérant la cadence.

« Bella…Oh… Bella… » gémit-il entre deux va-et-vient.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur mon épaule. Les sensations étaient indescriptibles, je sentais mon plaisir augmenter à chaque nouvelle intrusion.

« Edward… Je rêve…de toi… depuis…si… longtemps… » murmurai-je difficilement.

Voulant encore plus, je vins caler mes talons derrière ses cuisses et vint agripper ses fesses avec mes mains pour augmenter la pénétration en m'appuyant sur lui.

Sa main vînt trouver mon clitoris et il commença à me caresser ce qui eut pour effet de décupler mon plaisir.

« Edward, Edward, Edward…. » murmurai-je sentant les muscles de mon intimité se resserrer.

Soudain, je sentis cette vague de plaisir intense me…

_B__ip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

Je me redressai dans mon lit brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante. Je regardai tout autour de moi, ne trouvant que le noir de ma chambre. J'enfonçai alors ma tête dans mon oreiller afin d'étouffer mon hurlement de frustration en comprenant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Qu'un simple rêve…

* * *

_Hé hé ^^ ! Alors qu'est ce que vous avez cru hein ?! J'espère que ça vous a plu :-D !_


	7. Fuck you

_Hello everybody !_

_La sadique est de retour ( oui oui, vous avez été nombreux à me traiter de sadique ! Bah pourquoi ?! ^^ )._

_Je vais commencer par vous dire : MERCI, THANKS, GRACIAS... 109 reviews pour ma petite mise en bouche ( vous aimez ça,hein? Bande de petits coquins !)._

_Alors à la vue de tous vos reviews, je me suis décidée de prendre un peu de temps sur mes révisions pour vous écrire et poster le chapitre 6... Et oui, j'avais prévu de le faire après le Bac, vous êtes chanceux !_

_Vous êtes les meilleurs !!! (Je suis toute émue là *snif*)_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Enjoy it!_

_Giaah._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Juju: Congrats !_

_Merci à ma soeur, Stef (ma pom-pom girl) et toutes les filles d'allo. Oh et puis encore à tous mes lecteurs !! Vous le méritez !_

_{Titre: Fuck you de Lily Allen}_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Fuck you**

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! __Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

_Je me redressai dans mon lit brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante. Je regardai tout autour de moi, ne trouvant que le noir de ma chambre. J'enfonçai alors ma tête dans mon oreiller afin d'étouffer mon hurlement de frustration en comprenant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve._

_Qu'un simple rêve…_

________________________________

« Ahhhhh !! » hurlai-je de nouveau en mettant mon oreiller sur ma tête.

J'étais partagée entre la frustration et la colère. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi pour faire des rêves de ce genre avec…_Edward ?! _Surtout après cette foutue soirée au Trendy ! Et pourquoi ce réveil avait dû sonner à ce moment _précis_ ?! Ce rêve avait été si… agréable, parfait, tellement vivide et…totalement improbable !

Je me faisais du mal à propos de lui, même en dormant maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, j'avais déjà fait ce genre de rêve avec lui depuis longtemps mais on ne se connaissait pas à l'époque. Qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur l'homme que l'on convoitait ? L'homme de nos rêves… Pendant deux ans, Edward avait été l'homme de _mes_ rêves…

Je me sentie frissonner. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas eu l'impression de rêver, et même maintenant, j'avais comme la sensation de sentir ses caresses sur moi, sa langue sur ma peau, son odeur qui…

_STOP ! Bella arrête ça tout de suite… _me sermonnai-je.

Je me redressai dans mon lit et tirai d'un coup sec sur la couette pour que je puisse sortir du lit.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je fermai mes yeux automatiquement, éblouie par le soleil. Je clignai des yeux et finis par m'accommoder à la luminosité, puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

« Tiens, tiens ! La marmotte est réveillée !? » dis Rosalie depuis le salon.

« Mouais… » marmonnai-je en attrapant ma tasse afin de me servir ma dose de caféine matinale.

Rosalie vînt me rejoindre dans la cuisine et s'assit sur un tabouret m'observant faire mon petit déjeuner.

« Alors bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Pas assez… » lui répondis-je d'un ton que j'aurai voulu plus doux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Waouh on est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois ! Ta soirée de boulot ne s'est pas bien passée ? »

« Pas vraiment… » dis-je dans un souffle en me retournant et en m'adossant au comptoir avec ma tasse de café entre les mains.

« Raconte-moi… »

Je lui racontai alors ma soirée en commençant l'attribution du carré VIP, puis des VIP eux-mêmes. Rosalie était bouche-bée quand vînt le moment de la commande de son 'adorable' belle-sœur. Je laissai évidemment de coté le fait que j'en voulais à Edward de ne pas avoir bougé le petit doigt pour m'aider.

« Nan mais quelle belle salope ! » s'écria Rosalie une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit de la veille. « J'hallucine ! Elle ne se prend vraiment pas pour une merde !! T'aurais du lui envoyer son verre dans la gueule à cette pimbêche ! Ça lui aurait rafraichit les idées. Faut vraiment qu'elle se calme. Elle se prend pour qui sérieusement ?! Et Jasper qui ne dit rien non plus. J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il fout avec une fille comme ça ! Il voit pas comment elle est ? Cette fille est fausse et superficielle, elle croit avoir le monde à ses pieds. La prochaine fois, je t'en prie, envoie-lui un verre dans la tronche ! »

La réaction de Rosalie me fit éclater de rire. Je la rejoignais totalement mais j'aimais surtout sa détermination. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Alice, on pouvait être sur que l'on allait passer une journée entière à parler d'elle. J'avais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer 4 ou 5 fois mais elle m'ignorait toujours complètement. Je n'étais pas assez fréquentable.

La première fois, ce snobisme m'avait totalement dérouté mais Rosalie m'avait expliqué quel genre de fille était Alice : fille à papa pourrie gâtée. Si par malheur elle avait besoin de me demander quelque chose, c'était en m'appelant Betty ou Anna, comme si prononcer mon prénom (tellement dur à retenir) était trop respectueux et donc impossible envers une fille comme moi ne venant pas du 'même milieu' qu'elle.

En gros, Alice était notre Paris Hilton personnelle.

« Je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

Qu'importe ce que pourra dire Edward. De toute manière, pour moi il n'existait plus dorénavant. Trop lunatique, trop compliqué, trop…

_Deux ans auparavant_

_Ça faisait à peine une semaine que j'avais commencé les cours dans la grande université de Berkeley. C'était intimidant, je n'étais pas dans mon élément, j'étais perdue dans cet environnement et je ne connaissais absolument personne. Puis Mike était apparu devant moi et une vague de soulagement m'avait envahi. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, seulement de vue. Nous étions dans le même lycée auparavant et on avait du se parler à peine deux fois en trois ans. Mais c'était le seul visage familier que j'avais vu en une semaine. Il s'avéra qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Nous nous étions alors donné rendez-vous au café du campus pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Pendant plus de deux heures nous étions restés là, à la terrasse du café, à discuter de tout et de rien, on s'entendait très bien. A peine avions commencé à discuter que l'on avait déjà l'impression de se connaître par cœur. Nous étions plongés dans nos souvenirs communs quand je vis apparaître un ange devant mes yeux et je sentis une décharge électrique envahir mon corps. Il était grand, élancé, un visage à vous coupez le souffle, des cheveux bronze en bataille et des yeux… des yeux d'un vert émeraude à vous faire pleurer. _

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et entra dans le café. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais retenu ma respiration et quand je voulu reprendre_ _une nouvelle goulée d'air, je m'étais mise à haleter, incapable de respirer normalement…_

_« Eh ! Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge… » m'avait demandé Mike._

_Je me retournai pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé. Il était là, un gobelet de café à la main en train de parler avec un autre gars…_

_« Tu te sens bien ? » _

_Non. Non je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon prénom, je ne savais plus où j'habitai, mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable… _

_Je posai une main tremblante sur mon cœur et déglutis. Je reportai mon attention sur Mike et hochai de la tête pour répondre à sa question. Je savais que j'étais totalement incapable de parler. Il repassa à coté de moi pour partir et je le suivis du regard, certaine que je ne le reverrais jamais. Je voulais graver dans mon esprit l'image de ce dieu vivant. Je vis Mike faire un aller-retour de la tête entre l'adonis et moi puis esquisser un sourire. _

_« Qui…qui est-ce ? » avais-je demandé dans un souffle. Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu prononcer ces mots mais la question se répétait tellement dans mon esprit que la question avait fini par être formulée à voix haute._

_« Si j'en crois toutes les rumeurs, il doit s'agir d'Edward Cullen… »_

_Et bien Edward Cullen, je crois que je suis amoureuse…_

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête. Je pris une gorgée de café mais grimaçai à la froideur du liquide dans ma bouche.

Les choses avaient bien changé en deux ans. Comme quoi, tout se jouait à quelques secondes ou à quelques gestes.

Si le jour où j'ai rencontré Edward, j'avais relacé mon lacet à deux mètres de l'endroit où je l'avais initialement fait, il ne m'aurait certainement pas percuté et j'aurai continué ma vie tranquillement. Et si je n'avais pas envoyé ce message à James, jamais je me serai ridiculisée dans ce night club devant Edward, jamais il ne m'aurait traité de trainée. Et si j'avais un peu mieux géré mon argent, jamais je n'aurais été en découvert et donc je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'un travail, du moins pas tout de suite. Et si j'avais mieux écouté la commande d'Alice, jamais je ne me serais trompée entre une framboise et une fraise…

Comme quoi, nos vies peuvent changer en un claquement de doigts. Si Edward ne m'avait pas percuté, aurai-je continué longtemps encore mon petit jeu pour l'éviter sans cesse ? Et si je ne l'avais pas évité la première fois où Rosalie devait me le présenter et prétextant un rendez-vous avec Mike, est-ce que notre 'relation' aurait pris un autre chemin ? Serait-on amis maintenant ou serait-on de simples connaissances ? Et si…

_Bella… On n'avance pas dans la vie avec des 'et si…' _me dis-je.

Pour l'instant, Edward m'avait déçu…encore une fois.

__________________________

« Alors Bella, prête pour une nouvelle soirée ? » me demanda Tyler alors que j'enfilai mes escarpins dorés.

« Il le faut ! » dis-je en soufflant et en rangeant ma paire de ballerine dans mon vestiaire.

Tyler s'était adossé contre le vestiaire à coté du mien et me regardait m'affairer.

« Hum, Bella… ? »

« Oui ? » demandai-je en refermant mon casier.

« Je me demandais si t'aimerais bien qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble un de ces jours… ? »

Je me tournai rapidement vers lui et me mordis la lèvre.

« Tyler… ne m'en veux pas mais je ne préfèrerait pas… On travaille ensemble tu comprends ? » dis-je avec un air désolé.

« Oh , euh… oui je comprends… Quand tu travailleras plus ici peut-être ? ». J'avais expliqué à Jessica et Tyler que je travaillais ici seulement provisoirement.

« Oui, si tu veux. » lui répondis-je sans y croire vraiment. Je lui souris et partis vers la salle principale.

Mr Jenks m'avait encore attribué le carré VIP pour la soirée et je n'avais pas protesté. Il y avait peu de chance pour que ma petite bande préférée fasse son apparition un mercredi soir.

Je m'occupai donc de mes autres tables quand mon patron vînt me voir et me dire que les clients de ma table 2 étaient arrivés et que la maison leur offrait la première tournée car une des clientes, Alice Cullen, qui fêtait son anniversaire. Je me retournai alors et ma mâchoire tomba littéralement au sol. Ils étaient là, les quatre, mes clients 'favoris'… Je pris alors mon calepin et attrapai mon plateau plein avec deux cartes des cocktails du club.

Je me dirigeai vers ma table pour servir mes clients puis me dirigeai en trainant des pieds vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Hey Bella !! » me dit Jasper tout sourire. Je l'ignorai.

« Bonsoir, bienvenus au Trendy, le club vous offre la première tournée pour l'anniversaire d'Alice. » dis-je d'une voix atone. « Je vous ai apporté la carte des cocktails comme ça il n'y aura pas de problèmes d'ingrédients. » fini-je avec une pointe de sarcasme en tendant une carte à Alice et l'autre à Tanya. Alice attrapa la carte non sans avoir lâché un petit rire d'exaspération. _Pétasse._

_Ne regarde pas Edward, ne regarde pas Edward, ne regarde pas Edward…_

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et je tournai ma tête par réflexe rencontrant au passage le regard d'Edward. '_Edward… Je rêve…de toi… depuis…si… longtemps…_ 'Je senti le rouge me monter aux joues automatiquement. Ce rêve était omniprésent dans mon esprit. Je fermai mes yeux puis les rouvris tout de suite.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour prendre votre commande. »

Je partis vers une autre table pour débarrasser la table et demander s'ils voulaient autres choses. Trois minutes plus tard, je revins vers mes VIP préférés.

« Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! On a le temps de s'assécher avec toi. » me lança Alice sans un regard.

Je serrai la mâchoire, me contrôlant pour ne pas lui balancer mon plateau en pleine face. Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil vers Edward et constatai qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Jasper. Je suis sure qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué mon arrivée.

« Vous avez choisi s'il vous plaît ? » dis-je entre mes dents tout en attrapant mon calepin et mon stylo, au cas où Paris Hilton me ferait un changement quelconque.

« Je vais prendre une Piña Colada. Ça va, c'est pas trop compliqué pour toi à retenir ?! » me demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue pour éviter de lui répondre, j'avais presque l'impression de sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Je me tournai vers Jasper.

« Je vais prendre un gin tonic, s'il te plaît Bella. »

Je regardai Tanya, je ne voulais pas affronter le regard d'Edward.

« Humm…. » _Pitié, pitié décide toi une bonne fois pour toute… _« Je vais prendre un Orgasme ! » dit-elle en riant puis embrassant le cou d'Edward.

J'éclaircis ma gorge et en détournant mon regard de cette scène.

« D'accord…. » répondis-je en notant dans mon calepin. « Et pour _toi_ ? » demandai-je à Edward, ne voulant pas prononcer son nom

« Et je veux des fruits autour de mon verre. » rajouta Tanya sans me regarder en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward et en la caressant sensuellement.

_S'IL TE PLAIT, c'est trop dur à dire espèce de nympho ???!_

Je reposai mon attention sur Edward et je le vis enlever la main de Tanya de sa cuisse.

« Je prendrai un mojito Bella, _s'il te plaît_… » me dit-il en appuyant bien sur le 's'il te plaît'. Il avait sans aucun doute remarqué le ton de Tanya.

Je récupérai mes cartes et commençait à partir quand j'entendis Alice râler.

« Bouge ton cul, je compte pas attendre cinquante ans… Edward ! Tu savais que papa m'avait acheté une nouvelle Porsche, je…»

_Pétasse, pétasse, pétasse, pétasse… _pensai-je en m'éloignant rapidement.

« Allô Tyler ! Commande pour le carré !! »

« Putain Bella, je suis vraiment dans la merde là !! Garrett vient de me lâcher, je suis obligé de gérer seul le bar ! Tu veux pas faire tes commandes s'il te plaît… »

Je poussai un soupir et passai de l'autre coté du bar. Je trouvai une carte avec tous les ingrédients et commençai les cocktails.

Rhum blanc, menthe, eau gazeuse….

« Tyler ! Où est le gin s'il te plaît ? »

« Heu, tiens » me répondit-il en me passant une bouteille.

Je continuai les mélanges en suivant attentivement les ingrédients. Je fis attention de ne pas trop charger les boissons.

Je terminai les cocktails et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié les fruits autour du verre de Tanya. Aussi, je découpai quelques tranches d'orange, mis une fraise, une tranche d'ananas… J'attrapai un kiwi et commençai à le découper quand cela me fit penser à quelque chose…

_Nan… je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était trop vicieux… En même temps ce n'était pas comme si ça allait la tuer et elle l'avait vraiment cherché…_

Rosalie m'avait raconté, lors d'une de nos journées spéciales 'Cassons-d'la-Alice', que notre pimbêche préférée avait fait une crise d'urticaire suite à l'ingestion d'une salade de fruits. Alice avait spécifié qu'elle ne voulait pas de kiwi dans sa salade de fruit mais les cuisiniers ne s'étaient pas foulés et avaient seulement enlevé les morceaux de kiwi présent dans le dessert. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que les autres fruits avaient macéré avec le kiwi… Alice avait donc eu une jolie éruption cutanée. Rosalie avait mis des heures à s'arrêter de rire lorsqu'elle m'avait raconté ça…

Ni une ni deux, je pris la tranche de kiwi que je venais de découper et la frottai sur le haut de paille d'Alice…

_____________________

Quand je vins demander si tout se passait bien, je remarquai avec satisfaction qu'Alice commençait à se gratter le décolleté de manière absente.

« Tout se passe bien ? » demandai-je d'une voix doucereuse. « Oh Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as une grosse plaque rouge sur le cou…. » lui dis innocemment. Je jubilais.

« Hein ?! Quoi ?!! Jazz regarde s'il te plaît !!! Rahh ça gratte ! » paniqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Jasper

« Arrête de t'agiter Alice, je peux pas voir » dis Jasper.

« Aah ! Ça gratte de plus en plus !! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Subitement, elle stoppa tous mouvements. Ses mains toujours sur mon cou et son sternum, elle fixait le verre de Tanya.

« QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! » cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la tranche de kiwi sur le verre.

Elle leva immédiatement la tête et ses yeux transpercèrent les miens. Ils étaient d'un bleu glacial.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? » siffla Alice entre ses dents.

« PARDON ? » demandai-je faussement choqué par cette accusation.

« Je suis allergique au kiwi ! T'en a mis dans mon verre, j'en suis sure !!! »

« J'ai absolument pas mis de kiwi dans ton verre !! Je n'y suis pour rien !! » me défendis-je.

« Comment t'expliques ça alors ? » me demanda-t-elle aigrement en me montrant les plaques rouges sur sa peau avant de se gratter frénétiquement.

Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas rire. Tout marchait parfaitement.

« Je ne sais pas moi ! » je fis mine de réfléchir une seconde « J'ai mis la paille dans ton verre après avoir coupé une tranche de kiwi, c'est peut-être comme ça qu–»

« J'en étais sure tu l'as fait exprès !! Appeler le directeur ! Je vais la faire virer cette pouffiasse !! » cria-t-elle en se levant.

« Ça suffit Alice ! » dit Edward d'une voix dure en se levant lui aussi, à ma grande surprise. Il se plaça à coté de moi pour faire face à Alice. Cette dernière avait la bouche ouverte et regardait tour à tour Edward et moi. Je remarquai que Tanya était dans le même état de choc. « Bella n'y est pour rien ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache que t'es allergique au kiwi, hein ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir !! Grandis un peu Alice ! »

Je n'en revenais pas… Edward me défendait… Il me défendait pour quelque chose que j'avais consciemment provoqué… Il me défendait contre sa sœur.

Je sentis une vague de culpabilité m'envahir, et je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. A ce moment là, Edward me regarda et je surpris une pointe de douleur sur son visage quand il vit une petite larme s'échapper de mes yeux. Il devait sans doute penser que les paroles d'Alice m'avaient blessé.

« Excuse-toi Alice… » dit-il en retournant son attention sur sa sœur.

« Pardon ?! » s'étrangla cette dernière devant la requête de son frère.

« Tu m'as bien compris… » dit-il froidement.

Je remarquai que Tanya me regardait avec des yeux noirs, la mâchoire serrée. Je déglutis et posai ma main sur le bras d'Edward.

« Laisse Edward… C'est bon… C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurai dû faire plus attention. » m'excusai-je. J'étais totalement responsable de cette situation, c'était la moindre des choses. Je commençai à partir lorsque je sentis Edward me saisir fermement le poignet.

« Non Bella, Alice te doit des excuses, elle le fera. »

« Edward, c'est bo –» commença Tanya.

« Tanya, ne te mêle pas de ça. » la coupa-t-il. C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward remettre Tanya dans ses 22 et je ne savais pas si cela me gênait ou me réjouissait.

Il reporta son attention sur Alice. Je sentis son pouce caresser imperceptiblement l'intérieur de mon poignet. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Alice…. » la prévient-il.

« Ok, ok… » lâcha Alice de mauvais gré. Elle me regarda durement puis dit entre ses dents « Désolée Betty. »

« Bella. » la reprit-il avec sécheresse.

« Désolée Bella. » cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

J'hochai simplement la tête puis regardai la main d'Edward qui enserrait toujours mon poignet. Il me lâcha et je posai mes yeux sur son visage en lui chuchotant un 'merci' silencieux. Sans un regard pour les autres, je partis vers le comptoir du bar l'esprit sans dessus, dessous…

_______________________

Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. La culpabilité me rongeait et d'un autre coté j'étais heureuse qu'Edward m'ait défendu.

Je devais être contente, tout était allé en ma faveur, j'avais ridiculisé Alice et Edward m'avait défendu. Que voulais-je de plus ?

_Avoir bonne conscience peut-être…_

J'étais morte de fatigue, mais il me fallut un certain temps avant de parvenir à me détendre. Mon cou était tout noué et mes muscles ne voulaient pas se relâcher. J'étais si épuisée que fermer les yeux me demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Mes paupières n'arrêtaient pas de se relever toutes seules. Je tournai, virai dans mon lit tout en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. L'épisode du Trendy se rejouait en boucle dans mon esprit. J'errais à l'infini dans le club, fixant des yeux la table d'Alice. Je revoyais le moment où Edward avait attrapé mon poignet, encore et encore. J'étais perdue dans le club, tout le monde se bousculaient, criaient, riaient. Ça me rendait malade, tout tournait autour de moi…

Mon souvenir suivant était le son de ma voix criant « Non ! ». Je me tortillai dans mon lit, emprisonnée dans la couette, en nage et complètement éveillée.

Je tournai la tête vers ma table de nuit pour lire l'heure. Il n'était que 6h15, j'avais à peine dormi et mon court instant de sommeil m'avait totalement retourné.

Je me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine pour me remplir un verre d'eau. Appuyée à l'évier, je bus verre après verre, espérant apaiser mes nerfs et me convaincre que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Mais mes essais d'autopersuasion ne parvenaient pas à me rassurer.

J'étais coupable.

____________________________

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas cours vendredi et Rosalie et moi avions décidé d'en profiter pour aller faire un tour dans le centre commercial en plein centre-ville. Mon amie avait une grosse envie de shopping mais j'étais bien décidée de mon coté à ne rien débourser. Je venais à peine de rembourser mon découvert, je devais me raisonner.

_Ne touche pas à ce jean, tu vas le regretter… _me dis-je en dévorant du regard un magnifique jean slim brut seul sur un rayonnage. J'avais déjà accompagné Rose dans ce magasin et je savais que tout était hors de prix.

_Ne t'approche pas, Bella…_

_Chut !_

Je l'attrapai et touchai le tissu. Je regardai alors l'étiquette et constatai qu'il était à ma taille. _Un signe…_ Je posai ensuite mes yeux sur le prix et sifflai entre mes dents. Soudain je vis une petite main parfaitement manucurée saisir l'autre bout du cintre.

« Merci mais celui là est à moi. » entendis-je.

_Oh merde…_ Je m'agrippai encore plus fermement puis suivais des yeux les bras jusqu'à rencontrer le regard que je savais déjà d'un bleu polaire.

Je tirai un coup sec sur le porte-manteau pour lui faire comprendre que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

« Non Alice, je l'ai vu en premier. »

« _Lâche_, Betty » dit-elle entre ses dents en appuyant sur le premier mot.

« Non. » répondis-je du même ton. Elle n'allait pas m'avoir par l'intimidation.

Elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds puis me lança « Va voir à l'accueil du centre commercial, je suis sûre qu'ils vont trouver un joli jean aux objets trouvés pour une serveuse comme toi. »

Elle tira sur le cintre mais je le serrai avec forces.

« Oh, comme elle est marrante… Je travaille _moi._ Je ne dépense pas le fric de _papa._ » répliquai-je. Puis je la détaillai de bas en haut comme elle venait de le faire avec moi. « Il n'y a pas de rayon enfant ici alors va voir ailleurs. » ajoutai-je.

« _Justement_, tu es trop grosse pour porter ce genre de choses. » riposta-t-elle.

_Pétasse. _

« _Et bien_» dis-je en tirant une nouvelle fois vers moi le cintre. « Ce n'est pas non plus pour les filles rachitiques dans ton genre. »

Elle serra les dents et commença à tirer de toutes ses forces sur le cintre. Elle avait de la force la petite garce mais elle n'avait pas à porter des plateaux lourds presque tous les soirs, j'étais plus forte qu'elle. Elle commençait à devenir toute de rouge et cela me fit penser aux plaques qu'elle avait mercredi par ma faute. Je sentais ma mauvaise conscience reprendre place en moi.

« Edward n'est pas là pour te défendre cette fois… » siffla Alice la mâchoire serrée par l'effort.

C'en fut trop. Je lâchai d'un seul coup sur le cintre et j'eus la grande satisfaction de voir Alice s'écrouler lamentablement à terre.

« Oh mon dieu Alice ! Mais cette fille est folle !!! » entendis-je Tanya affolée, un peu plus loin.

« Edward n'a rien avoir là dedans. » répliquai-je rapidement avant que Tanya n'arrive.

Sans plus attendre, je fis volte-face et partis en direction de Rosalie qui était à quelques mètres de là. À la vue de son visage, elle avait dû comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé, et je la vis plisser des yeux quand elle s'aperçu de la présence d'Alice. Ni une, ni deux, elle me prit par la main et nous quittâmes le magasin.

__________________________

Encore une soirée de travail… Je commençais réellement à être saturée. Tyler passait son temps à me mater et Jessica était à moitié jalouse du fait que le patron me désignait toujours au carré VIP. Si elle savait…

Ce soir à mon grand soulagement, j'étais en salle. Je faisais mon possible pour faire mon travail rapidement et proprement. Sans oublier le sourire et le petit battement de cils pour espérer de bons pourboires. Quand il fallait, il fallait….

Soudain, j'aperçu Edward s'avancer vers le comptoir puis s'y assoir avant de chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qu'il cherchait ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais je décidai tout de même de m'avancer vers lui. Il avait surement eu vent de mon léger différend avec sa sœur… Il ne me soutiendrait pas cette fois, j'en étais certaine. Je décidai de garder le silence là-dessus, s'il voulait m'en parler, il le ferait de toute manière.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » lui demandai-je en posant mon plateau sur le comptoir.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Hum… Je suis venu pour… » commença-t-il.

Je le vis jeter un regard derrière moi et je tournai rapidement la tête pour suivre son regard. Il n'y avait que Garrett qui préparait une bière.

« … pour boire une bière ! » termina-t-il.

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Une bière ?! » le questionnai-je avec suspicion. Edward ne prenait jamais de bière d'ordinaire. Il était plus porté sur les alcools forts style whisky, vodka ou gin. Surprenant…

Il hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Et quoi comme bière ? »

« Celle que tu veux. »

« Heu… tu es sûr ? ». Il était vraiment bizarre ce soir.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête.

« Garrett ! Une 'Bud', ici, s'il te plaît. »

« Ok, Bella ! » me répondit ce dernier. Garrett me donna la bière et je la posai devant Edward qui me remercia.

Je me tournai vers lui et je ne pus retenir la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

« Tu es… venu seul ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit « Heu…ouais… »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait bien faire ici tout seul ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Décidément, je ne comprenais rien à ce mec. Je repris mon plateau que j'avais posé sur le comptoir et commençai à marcher quand je senti ses longs doigts se refermer sur mon bras, provocant en moi une sorte de frissonnement.

Je me retournai et l'interrogeai du regard.

« Tu as pris ta pause déjà ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Heu oui…. Pourquoi ? »

« Juste comme ça… » me répondit-il rapidement.

« Oh… » Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu déçue. J'esquissai un sourire et repris mon chemin.

Pendant que je prenais mes commandes, j'observai Edward du coin de l'œil. Je le voyais jouer avec la mousse de sa bière. Ça me faisait presque de la peine de le voir là tout seul, peut-être avait-il eu un différend avec Tanya…. Son comportement m'intriguait.

Après avoir pris une énième commande, je revins au comptoir et posai mon plateau à coté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Tyler, il me faudrait deux whisky coca, un mimosa, et deux piña coladas s'il te plaît. »

« Tout de suite ma belle ! » me répondit-il.

Je me tournai légèrement vers Edward et constatai qu'il m'observait.

« Elle n'est pas bonne ? » lui demandai-je en pointant du doigt son verre de bière toujours plein.

« Hein ? Ah euh..si, si » dit-il avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Je le vis retenir une grimace de dégoût et je retins à mon tour un sourire.

Une fois de plus, j'attrapai mon plateau plein et partis en direction de mes tables.

« Tyler ! Une coupe de champagne, un bloody mary, un jus d'ananas et deux gins fizz, s'te plaît. » annonçai-je à mon retour au comptoir.

« Il a fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ? » demanda Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Etait-il réellement en train de me parler de météo ou étais-je en train de rêver ?

« Euh oui. Oui il a fait beau, c'était agréable. » J'avais envie de rire tellement ce sujet de conversation était ridicule.

« Demain je crois que ça va se couvrir. » continua-t-il avec gravité.

« C'est bon à savoir. » lui répondis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Je repris mon plateau et recommençai ma petite routine. A chaque passage, Edward restai là, je pensai qu'il serait parti depuis le temps, mais non…

Je passai mes commandes et attendis en silence, n'ayant absolument rien à dire à Edward.

Soudain je l'entendis s'éclaircir la gorge. Par reflexe, je tournai la tête vers lui.

« Hum Bella, je me demandai… comme t'es assez occupée en ce moment, si euh… on pouvait aller boire un café tous les deux dans la semaine… ?»

Je restai le regarder, complètement interdite. Il me demandait sérieusement d'aller boire un café avec lui ? Mais Tanya ? Il était encore avec elle, non ? Il était vraiment bizarre ce soir. Et de quoi on pourrait parler, si j'acceptais ? Du ciel bleu ? De l'actualité ? Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à acheter le journal alors car ça faisait un moment que je ne suivais plus les actua –.

« Alors Bella ? »

« Oh, heu, oui avec plaisir Edward… »

* * *

_Aah, Alice ma petite Paris Hilton personnelle... Vous me faîtes confiance hein?!_

_Allez les enfants !!! Prêt....Reviewez !! * Fais un petit sourire et bats des cils comme Bella*_

_Grosse semaine de révisions, dernière ligne droite, je passe le bac et je suis toute à vous ! A très vite !_


	8. Uncontrollable

_Hello everybody !_

_Me voilà de retour ! Je pensai vraiment être plus rapide pour poster ce chapitre mais il a été plutôt difficile à écrire... Donc je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !_

_Merci à vous tous pour vos gentils reviews ! Pour la plupart vous avez tous été assez choqué par ma Alice (^^) mais je vous demande juste de me faire confiance !!_

_Merci aussi pour vos encouragements, ça y est le bac est derrière moi (résultats demain :-S) !! Petit ajout: **J'AI EU MON BAC :-D** **!!**_

_Enfin le voici, le voilà, je sens que ce chapitre va vous plaire, du moins je l'espère !_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Enjoy it !_

_Je tiens à préciser que ses personnages de m'appartiennent pas._

_{Chanson : Uncontrollable, de Adrienne Bailon}_

_PS: Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore remarqué, cette fiction **N'EST PAS** une traduction !! C'est bien moi qui l'écrit ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

_« Hum Bella, je me demandai… comme t'es assez occupée en ce moment, si euh… on pouvait aller boire un café tous les deux dans la semaine… ?»_

_Je restai le regarder, complètement interdite. Il me demandait sérieusement d'aller boire un café avec lui ? Mais Tanya ? Il était encore avec elle, non ? Il était vraiment bizarre ce soir. Et de quoi on pourrait parler, si j'acceptais ? Du ciel bleu ? De l'actualité ? Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à acheter le journal alors car ça faisait un moment que je ne suivais plus les actua –._

_« Alors Bella ? »_

_« Oh, heu, oui avec plaisir Edward… »_

___________________________

« Donc ça fait deux ans que tu es à Berkeley. Tu étudies quoi au juste ? » me demanda Edward.

« Principalement la physique et la biologie. »

« Ah oui ? » Il avait l'air étonné. « Je t'imaginais plus en littérature… » dit-il en souriant. « Et tu veux faire quoi après ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop encore… Travailler en labo, faire des recherches. Je sais juste que je veux aider, trouver des solutions… Je voulais être médecin mais je m'évanouies à la vue du sang alors j'ai dû m'arranger autrement ! » ris-je jouant machinalement avec la paille dans mon verre.

Edward m'avait appelé le lendemain de notre rencontre au bar afin de savoir si j'étais toujours d'accord pour qu'on aille boire un café ensemble. Il m'avait alors donné 'rendez-vous' dans un café près du campus, le samedi à 11 heures. Le café qu'il avait choisi avait une vue magnifique sur le pont de Golden Gate.

J'étais arrivée en retard comme à mon habitude… Le destin n'était vraiment pas avec moi ce matin. D'abord, je n'avais pas entendu l'alarme de mon réveil, heureusement que Rosalie m'avait réveillé. Ensuite, j'avais mis un certain temps avant de trouver ma ballerine manquante… Il fallait vraiment que je pense à ranger ma chambre, ça commençait sérieusement à ne plus être vivable. Quand j'avais fini par retrouver ma chaussure, c'était ma voiture qui n'avait pas voulu démarrer. Pourtant, c'était une nouvelle acquisition, mon ancienne voiture, un vieux camion Chevrolet rouge, m'avait lâchement abandonné. Ça avait été un déchirement de devoir le remplacer. J'avais donc du prendre le bus pour rejoindre le campus. Mais comme par hasard, je l'avais raté de deux minutes et j'avais donc été obligée d'attendre le prochain.

J'avais fini par arriver au café avec trois quart d'heure de retard mais j'avais eu la décence d'envoyer un texto à Edward pour le prévenir de mon arrivée tardive. Quand le bus s'était arrêté, j'avais littéralement sauté du transport et je mettais mise à courir. Ça m'avait fait penser que j'avais laissé mon entrainement légèrement de coté à cause de mon travail, et comme par hasard, le café était assez loin de l'arrêt de bus. Puis soudain, je l'avais vu… Il était à la terrasse du café, ses lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban sur le nez. Il ne m'avait pas vu alors j'avais profité de ça pour récupérer mon souffle et le regarder s'affairer sur son iPhone. J'avais commencé à m'approcher lentement mais mon téléphone avait sonné et la tête d'Edward s'était relevée instantanément.

« Salut… » avais-je lancé.

« Salut » m'avait-il répondu un sourire sur le visage. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être beau... « Je pense que c'est moi. »

« Pardon ? » avais-je demandé.

« Ton téléphone. Je pense que c'est moi… » avait-il dit en riant en désignant l'endroit d'où émanait la sonnerie.

« Oh, d'accord… » J'avais tiré la chaise en face de lui et m'étais assise. J'avais attrapé mon portable dans mon sac. Un message non lu, Edward.

« Tu as raison, c'est bien toi. » souris-je en hochant la tête.

Je lus le message.

_Si ça peut t'arranger, on peut se retrouver autre part._

_Dis moi où._

_E._

Je relevai la tête.

« Je pense qu'ici sera très bien, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense aussi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui merci, je voudrai bien un coca s'il te plaît. »

Edward avait alors hélé le serveur et commandé deux cocas.

A mon grand étonnement, nous n'avions eu aucun mal à engager la conversation. Edward me posait beaucoup de questions mais j'avais quand même réussi à lui en poser à mon tour. Cependant, le sujet de conversation avait dévié une nouvelle fois sur moi, c'était comme ça que je me retrouvai à lui expliquer ce que je voulais faire une fois mon diplôme en poche.

« Et toi ? Tu comptes reprendre l'entreprise Cullen Corp… ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est le but de ma vie… » dit-il avec absence en regardant l'immense pont rouge derrière moi.

« Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée de faire autre chose ? »

« Non » me répondit-il.

« Ah oui ?! » ris-je « Moi je crois que tous les métiers y sont passés ! Ça désespérait mes parents d'ailleurs ! »

« C'était quoi t'as pire idée de métier ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

Je réfléchis un moment puis rougis au souvenir qui me vînt à l'esprit.

« Humm le pire je crois c'est quand je voulais être… catcheuse professionnelle. » dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Nan sans blague ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire.

« J'avais 8 ans et c'était à cause d'Emmett ! Il me faisait regarder le catch avec lui et bon voilà. Tu sais à quel point on peut être influençable à cet âge ! » ris-je à mon tour.

Soudain mon ventre gargouilla. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu immédiatement. Dans ces moments là, mon ventre n'arrivait jamais être discret.

« Oups désolée… » murmurai-je.

Il regarda sa montre puis me sourit.

« C'est normal, on est là depuis un petit moment maintenant… J'ai pas vu le temps passé. » dit-il en rougissant faiblement. « On peut aller manger un morceau… enfin si ça te dit ? »

_Et bien et bien… je restai sans voix._

« Mais Tanya… Elle doit t'attendre non ? » dis-je avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Non, non, y'a aucun problème Bella. » me répondit-il en affichant un léger sourire. « Elle est partie aujourd'hui pour deux semaines à New York. Pour ses trucs de mannequinat, elle doit faire des photos et défiler pendant la fashion week je crois bien. »

« Oh… Bon et bien si t'insistes alors… ». Je tentai de sourire mais j'eus de la peine à y arriver.

Tanya était mannequin… Comment pouvais-je imaginer qu'Edward s'intéressait un minimum à moi ?! Il était en couple avec une foutue mannequin…

_Bella, il faut redescendre sur Terre…._

Nous étions partis du café et nous nous dirigions vers le centre ville.

« De quoi as-tu envie ? » me demanda Edward.

« Comme tu veux. »

« Que penses-tu d'un hot dog ? » Il pointa du doigt un marchand de hot dog qui se trouvait dans le parc juste à coté de nous.

« Ça me va parfaitement. » lui répondis-je.

Après avoir commandé chacun un hot dog et une barquette de frites, nous nous installâmes sur banc dans le parc.

« Je suis sure que ta mannequin de petite amie n'a jamais touché à un hot dog de sa vie ! » dis-je en riant avant de prendre une bouchée de mon sandwich.

« C'est fort probable ! » dit-il en riant à son tour. « Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque. » finit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Après avoir terminé de manger, nous décidâmes d'aller nous balader dans le centre-ville de San Francisco, malgré le monde dans les rues ce samedi.

Soudain, je vis Edward se tendre et quand je suivis son regard, je découvris une Porsche jaune qui venait de se garer. Nous continuâmes cependant notre balade mais quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Je le vis regarder son portable et pâlir faiblement.

« Ça va Edward ? » lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, oui. C'est juste un message de ma sœur. » me répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

Quand je rentrai à l'appartement, il était presque 17h30. On avait passé l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien. On s'était découvert pas mal de points communs et je ne pouvais cacher que ça m'enchantait énormément. On s'entendait très bien, j'avais passé une journée très agréable en sa compagnie. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir laissé une nouvelle chance à Edward... Du moins pour l'instant.

__________________________

Après une longue journée de cours le lundi, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon petit appartement. Je m'arrêtai à la boîte aux lettres avant de rentrer. Il y avait une grande enveloppe en papier kraft portant simplement mon prénom et quelques publicités.

Je ne pus résister plus longuement et ouvris l'enveloppe tout en montant les escaliers.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je constatai que l'enveloppe contenait un cd gravé ainsi qu'une feuille blanche pliée en deux.

_Bella,_

_Après avoir parlé musique avec toi,_

_Ça m'a donné envie de te faire une petite compilation de mon goût,_

_Dis moi ce que t'en penses._

_J'en ai profité pour y glisser quelques unes de mes compositions,_

_Je me rappelle que tu m'avais dit que tu les avais appréciées._

_A très vite,_

_Edward._

Je ne pus retenir un sourire à lecture du mot qu'Edward m'avait laissé. Son écriture était fine et élégante.

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans l'appartement et courrai jusqu'à ma chambre pour allumer mon ordinateur. Puis j'allai rapidement dans la cuisine afin d'attraper une bouteille d'eau quand je tombai sur un mot de Rose affiché sur le frigidaire. Elle passait la semaine chez Emmett. J'avais l'impression de ne plus voir Rosalie, elle passait tout son temps chez mon frère depuis quelques temps.

Je bus quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. J'insérai le cd dans mon lecteur et sélectionnai directement les chansons d'Edward. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux appréciant chaque note, chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Une chose était certaine, il avait un indéniable talent.

Quelques chansons passèrent puis vint une musique instrumentale. Juste du piano. Les notes s'enchaînaient parfois rapidement puis plus doucement. Je pouvais imaginer ses mains glissées sur les touches, les effleurant, les appuyant, les caressant. Mon esprit vagabondait, me remémorant toutes les fois où j'avais vu Edward depuis notre rencontre au parc. La musique collait parfaitement à mes souvenirs. Lentement pour mes meilleurs souvenirs et rapidement pour les pires. La mélodie était parfaite.

Sans écouter les autres chansons de sa sélection, je décidai de l'appeler pour le remercier. J'attrapai alors mon téléphone et cherchai son prénom dans mon répertoire. Après deux sonneries, j'entendis Edward décrocher.

« _Allô ?_ » dit-il.

« Edward ? C'est Bella. » dis-je timidement

« _Salut, tu vas bien ?_ » me demanda-t-il sur le même ton que moi.

« Oui, oui. Et toi ? »

« _Très bien, merci._ » répondit-il. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle pourquoi j'avais appelé.

« Euh, je voulais te remercier pour le cd… » commençai-je.

_« __Ah, euh__… de rien Bella, ça me fait plaisir.__ Tu l'as écouté ?_ » me questionna-t-il.

« Oui, c'est la première chose que j'ai fait. C'est vraiment bien… »

_« Tu…tu as aimé ?_ » demanda-t-il avec gêne.

Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer entrain de se passer la main dans ses cheveux en disant ces mots.

« Oui énormément et en particulier les tiennes. » En même temps je n'avais écouté que les siennes…

« _Merci Bella…tu me flattes ! »_ dit-il avec un rire gêné._ « Hum, tu as une préférence ?_ » hésita-t-il.

« Oh, je les aime toutes, mais l'instrumentale m'a particulièrement transporté. » dis-je sincèrement.

« _C'est vrai ? »._ Je pouvais entendre son sourire dans la voix, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. _« Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé mais j'avais vraiment envie de te la faire écouter._ » expliqua-t-il

« Et bien tu as bien fait car je suis ta première fan ! » dis-je en riant. « Merci encore Edward, je suis très touchée que tu me fasses écouter tes compositions… »

_« Ça me tenait à cœur_ » répondit-il doucement. Pendant un petit instant nous restâmes muets quand soudain quelque chose me revint en tête.

« Tiens au fait, j'ai pensé à toi tout à l'heure ! »

« _Ah oui ?_ » me demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Oui, j'ai vu qu'au cinéma du centre ils faisaient une projection spéciale et diffusent un Hitchcock. Comme tu m'as dit que t'aimais aussi les classiques hollywoodiens, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble… » dis-je. « Enfin si tu veux. » rajoutai-je rapidement en prenant conscience de la proposition que je venais de faire.

_« Ah oui_, ç_a me plairait beaucoup Bella. C'est quand ?_ »

« Demain et la projection est à 17h. C'est 'Les Enchaînés' avec Cary Grant et Ingrid Bergman. »

« _Très bon film. Je pense pouvoir me libérer en plus__. On se retrouve là-bas à 16h45_ ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est bon pour moi. » répondis-je.

« _Très bien. A demain alors Bella…_ » finit-il.

« A demain Edward, bye. » dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me rallongeai sur mon lit tenant le téléphone contre mon cœur. Je ne pus me retenir un cri d'excitation puis de grimacer en constatant mon comportement de collégienne en pleine crise hormonale… Edward et moi allions nous voir encore une fois…

_________________________

« _B. je t'invites au restau ce soir._ » me dit Mike au téléphone.

« Désolée mon chou, je suis prise ! » lui répondis-je en attrapant mes clés sur la console.

« _Ah oui ? Avec qui ? Emmett ?_ »

« Et ben non figure toi ! Je vois Edward… »

« _Hein ! Cullen ?! Genre quoi, un rencard ?! Sans blague !_ » dit-il rapidement.

« Tu t'emballes Micky ! Nan c'est pas un rencard, juste deux personnes qui se retrouvent car elles apprécient quelque chose en commun…. »

« _Ouais mon cul aussi !_ » dit-il en riant. « _On remet ça alors !_ »

« Avec plaisir Mike. » lui répondis-je.

« _Bye ma belle_. » finit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je regardai ma montre et constatai que j'étais encore une fois en retard en cours.

Heureusement pour moi, la journée du mardi n'était pas trop remplie. Je sortis de cours vers 15h et rentrai rapidement à l'appartement pour me préparer.

J'avais l'habitude de trouver Rosalie dans le salon à cette heure-ci, mais quand je rentrai aujourd'hui, je trouvai l'appartement si calme que j'en eu presque le blues. J'allumai mon ordinateur et choisi d'écouter 'Beat it' de Michael Jackson. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de danser quand j'entendais cette chanson. Je me déshabillai au son de la musique entrainante et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Une fois sortie de la douche, j'enfilais mon shorty quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je l'attrapai dans mon sac et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Edward.

_Désolé Bella,_

_J'ai un empêchement de dernière minute je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au cinéma ce soir._

_Amuse-toi bien._

_E._

« Pfff… 'Amuse-toi bien' » murmurai-je.

Comme si j'allais aller 'm'amuser' toute seule au cinéma…

Je soupirai lourdement. Je m'attendais à quoi vraiment ?. Evidemment, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que d'aller voir un vieux film avec moi…

Mon téléphone encore en main, j'appuyai sur la touche de numérotation rapide.

« Yep ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Bella ? » dit-il en décrochant.

« Ça tient toujours pour ce soir Mike ? » lui demandai-je.

« Un peu ouais ! » répondit-il.

« Mexicain ? » proposai-je

« Ça me va. »

« Ok, j'arrive dans à peu près une heure chez toi, c'est bon ? » lui dis-je.

« Je t'attends B. ! » rit-il.

« Merci Micky, t'es un amour… A tout à l'heure. » terminai-je.

« A tout' Bells. » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

C'était dingue la façon dont Mike me connaissait parfaitement… Il avait dû sentir que j'étais contrariée mais lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de me demander pourquoi…

C'était apaisant d'être avec lui et j'avais besoin de ça… Je ne voulais pas penser à Edward. Je me sentais bête d'avoir encore espérer quelque chose. Pourtant j'aurais dû comprendre depuis le temps… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, mon cœur réagissait avant mon esprit. Je ne pouvais me résoudre d'arrêter d'espérer, nourrir cet amour impossible, c'était incontrôlable. Quand je le voyais, je perdais le peu de raisonnement que j'avais. C'était idiot, je savais que je me faisais du mal pour rien, mais arrêter d'y croire serait comme arrêter volontairement de respirer. C'était contre nature…

_________________________

Quand je rentrai des cours le mercredi, je découvris un message sur la messagerie vocale à l'appartement. Mr Jenks me demandait d'arriver exceptionnellement deux heures plus tôt mais je serai libérée plus tôt par conséquent. Ça ne me posait pas de problèmes.

Il s'avérait que Mr Jenks voulait essayer d'ouvrir le club plus tôt. Il pensait pouvoir peut-être augmenter ses recettes.

Mes trois premières heures de travail furent très calmes, peu de monde savait que le club ouvrait ses portes plus tôt. J'étais heureuse de terminer ma soirée plus tôt. Ces horaires me convenaient parfaitement, j'allai pouvoir dormir plus longtemps… Le rêve !

J'enlevai mes escarpins et les remplaçaient par ma paire de ballerines, puis j'enfilai mon trench et pris mon sac avant de sortir par la porte de service.

Je longeai le mur du club pour rejoindre ma voiture sur le parking des employés quand soudain je sentis quelqu'un me plaquer violemment contre le mur. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de douleur mêlé à la peur. J'avais fermé mes yeux par réflexe et quand je les rouvris, ils s'agrandirent de stupeur en découvrant que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec James.

Sa main se plaqua sur ma bouche et mon cri s'étouffa contre sa paume.

« Bella, Bella, Bella… Alors comme ça tu me snobes ? Tu crois que tu peux passer comme ça à coté de moi sans venir me voir ? Tu le faisais exprès, hein, petite salope ? Tu crois pouvoir m'allumer habillée comme ça et ensuite me laisser en plan ? » dit-il contre ma joue, son souffle chaud effleurant ma peau.

Je sentais sa main libre explorer mon corps avec violence. Il puait l'alcool. Il plaqua son corps contre le mien, si bien que je pouvais sentir son érection à travers son pantalon sur ma cuisse nue.

Je retins un haut le cœur, j'essayai de hurler tant que je pouvais, de me dégager de son corps mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je sentis mes larmes chaudes rouler sur mon visage.

« Eh bien tu te trompes ma belle… tu as peut être réussi une fois, mais cette fois-ci ça ne se passera pas comme ça… » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Mes sanglots secouaient mon corps. Je sentis sa main sous mon t-shirt puis sous mon soutien-gorge attrapant rageusement un de mes seins. Un cri mêlé d'un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Il dégagea sa main de ma bouche et posa avec brutalité ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais envie de vomir et ma tête me tournait. Mes larmes ne cessaient pas de couler sur mes joues. J'étais complètement piégée.

Il replaça sa main sur ma bouche et fit courir sa langue sur ma joue puis mon cou pendant que son autre main descendait le long de mon ventre.

Je tentai de me dégager avec force mais je constatai avec frayeur que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir de mon agresseur. Il essayait de déboutonner la fermeture de mon short. Je l'entendais rire et gémir à la fois. Je savais qu'à ce moment là, je ne voulais plus m'échapper. Non, je voulais seulement mourir.

Soudain, mon corps fut déchargé de tout le poids qui l'écrasait et je m'écroulai à terre contre le mur. Mes sanglots se firent plus pressants dans ma poitrine si bien que j'avais l'impression de ne plus arriver à respirer. Je tentai un rapide coup d'œil vers James à travers ma vision brouillée.

James était à terre, le visage couvert de sang avec Edward au dessus de lui empoignant fermement le col de sa chemise. Je vis Edward rapprocher son visage de celui de James.

« Si je te vois encore une fois t'approcher d'elle, je te tuerai James, je te promets que je te tuerai… » siffla Edward entre ses dents avant de lâcher brutalement la chemise de James.

Edward se dirigea rapidement vers moi et s'accroupit devant moi. Il attrapa délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et caressa doucement mes joues avec ses pouces.

« Chut, chut Bella… ça va aller… » me dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

D'autres sanglots me secouèrent. Pas de peur cette fois, mais de soulagement.

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, ma tête reposant contre son torse et ses mains caressant avec douceur mes cheveux. Je me sentais complètement vidée, exténuée…

Je senti Edward arranger mes vêtements mais je ne pus contenir de nouveaux pleurs face à ce geste, la panique reprenant le dessus.

« Chuuut Bella… Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le promets… »

Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de réagir de la sorte. J'arrivai cependant à me calmer légèrement et Edward pus alors remettre correctement mon débardeur sur mon ventre.

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux et me souleva du sol m'amenant vers sa voiture. Il me déposa sur le siège passager et boucla ma ceinture. Je me mettais mes deux pieds sur le siège et enlaçai mes genoux me sentant un peu plus en sécurité dans cette position.

Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir si bien que je ne savais même pas où Edward m'amenait. Je regardai par la fenêtre sentant les larmes couler encore sur mes joues. Des frissons me parcouraient le corps et je ne pouvais pas arrêter mon esprit de se rejouer ce qui venait de se passer.

Je me rendis compte après quelques minutes qu'Edward me ramenait chez moi. Il se gara et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Nous pénétrâmes dans l'immeuble puis il me posa délicatement à terre près de ma porte afin de chercher mes clés dans mon sac. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste tellement les tremblements me secouaient.

Il ouvrit la porte et me reprit dans les bras pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

« Rosalie ! » appela-t-il.

Je déglutis.

« Elle n'est pas là… » murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et m'amena dans ma chambre avant de me poser doucement sur mon lit. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps Bella, tu dois avoir envie de te reposer... » me dit-il timidement avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

Soudain je sentis la panique m'envahir de nouveau et ma respiration devenir laborieuse.

« Edward… » dis-je dans un sanglot.

Il se retourna et vînt à nouveau vers moi.

« Oui Bella ? » me demanda-t-il posant sa main sur ma mienne.

« Reste… s'il te plaît… » lui répondis-je en pleurant.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester seule ici cette nuit. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, j'avais besoin d'Edward…

Je le vis déglutir et fermer les yeux un instant. Sentant son hésitation, une nouvelle vague de sanglots me traversèrent.

« Chuuut Bella… d'accord je reste avec toi… » me dit-il en caressant mon bras pour me réconforter.

« Essaye de te changer pendant que je vais appeler Rosalie, d'accord ? » me demanda Edward de sa voix apaisante.

Je senti une sueur froide me parcourir le corps.

« Non n'appelle pas Rosalie s'il te plaît, je t'en prie ne l'appelle pas Edward ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque due aux pleurs.

« Ok, ok … Calme toi… Essaye de te changer quand même, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose pour t'aider à te calmer. »

J'hochai de la tête et Edward sortit de la chambre. Je me levai fébrilement de mon lit et me dirigeai vers ma penderie. J'attrapai un short et un débardeur et commençai d'une main tremblante à me déshabiller. Les images me revenaient par flash dans mon esprit. J'arrivai finalement à enfiler mon pyjama et me roulai en boule sur mon lit.

Edward frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et je lui dis d'entrer. Il me donna un verre d'eau et un Advil. J'avalai le comprimé et quelques gorgées d'eau. Je posai le verre sur ma table de nuit puis reportai mon attention sur Edward.

« Je peux ? » me demanda-t-il en me montrant le gant de toilette humide qu'il avait dans la main.

J'acquiesçai et fermai les yeux. Il frotta avec douceur mon visage. La chaleur du gant de toilette me faisait un bien fou et je me calmai peu à peu. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, je plantai mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Il avait posé le gant de toilette sur ma table de nuit mais une de ses mains se trouvait encore sur ma joue.

Je refermai mes yeux et pressai mon visage contre sa main laissant échapper un petit soupir. Sa présence m'apaisait. Dans mon malheur, j'étais heureuse d'être là avec lui. J'avais besoin de réconfort, j'avais besoin de _son_ réconfort. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la portait à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Je sentis sa main se tendre à mon contact mais il ne la retira pas.

« Merci… » soufflai-je contre sa peau en levant doucement mon regard vers lui.

Je déposai une nouvelle fois un baiser sur sa main, mon regard ancré dans le sien.

« Merci… » murmurai-je de nouveau.

Il retira délicatement sa main de la mienne et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je le vis déglutir et son regard faire l'aller-retour entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Il avança doucement son visage vers le mien et ses lèvres vinrent se poser avec délicatesse sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces et chaudes que je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement. Je portai ma main fébrilement sur son épaule puis la fit monter jusque dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je me sentais tellement bien et en sécurité à ce moment, que mes lèvres se firent plus pressante sur les siennes. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et se posa sur ma joue puis mon cou.

« Oh Bella… » murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Il releva son visage vers le mien puis me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement en confiance avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été faite pour être dans ses bras. Ses mains caressaient doucement mes cheveux et je sentis mes yeux commencer à se fermer. Je sentis Edward nous allonger sur le lit me tenant toujours avec douceur contre lui. Je m'endormis finalement, mon visage contre son cœur….

________________________

Je m'éveillai doucement, je pouvais voir la luminosité à travers mes paupières. Je me tournai dans mon lit mais je fus stoppé net par d'horribles courbatures. Puis soudain tout me revint en tête… Le club, James, Edward, le baiser… Edward !

J'ouvris les paupières avec précaution. Après avoir balayé des yeux la pièce, je constatai que j'étais seule. J'étais à la fois soulagée et chagrinée.

Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward était dû à mon imagination suite au choc ou si cela c'était réellement passé…

Puis j'entendis un léger bruit en provenance de la cuisine. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Edward… à moins que Rosalie ne soit revenue. Je décidai alors de me lever pour vérifier. Je me levai doucement du lit, mes muscles me faisant horriblement souffrir. Je m'étais tellement débattue…

Je fis quelques pas vers la porte puis soufflai un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir. Je me dirigeai à pas feutrés vers la cuisine et trouvai Edward dos à moi. Il avait l'air de chercher quelques choses dans un placard.

« Dans le placard en haut, à droite… » dis-je doucement après avoir percuté qu'il devait chercher une tasse à café.

Je le vis tressaillir légèrement puis il se retourna pour me faire face.

« Oh Bella… euh, je me suis permis de faire du café… je… hum…» il fit quelques pas vers moi. « ça va ? » me demanda-t-il, hésitant et gêné.

« A peu près… » lui répondis-je avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans un silence pesant. Aucun de nous deux ne savions quoi dire. Je le vis plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer sans avoir prononcé un mot.

« Je ferai mieux de partir… » dit-il enfin.

Je levai mon regard vers lui et déglutis. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte… mais d'un autre coté, je n'avais rien à lui dire pour le retenir. Il avait déjà fait énormément pour moi, plus que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

J'acquiesçai simplement.

Il fit de nouveau quelques pas vers moi, si bien qu'à peine quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Il posa fébrilement ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Ça va aller ? » me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

J'hochai une nouvelle fois la tête, incapable de parler. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé le soir même…

Il hésita quelques secondes puis déposa un baiser sur mon front. Ses mains quittèrent mes épaules puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme paralysée. J'entendis la porte se fermer et je savais qu'Edward était parti…

Je me laissai glisser au sol et je senti mes larmes contenues s'écouler en silence sur mes joues.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée que ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné n'avait rien voulu dire pour lui…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Quelque chose était passée entre nous j'en étais certaine. Je savais qu'il avait ressenti la même chose que moi, et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait fait ce geste sans que ça ne représente rien.

Je ne pouvais pas…

_________________________

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la fameuse nuit au bar. Le lendemain, après qu'Edward soit parti, j'avais pris le bus afin de pouvoir aller récupérer ma voiture restée sur le parking du Trendy. J'en avais profité pour apporter ma lettre de démission à Mr Jenks. J'avais été heureuse de pouvoir enfin passer un jeudi soir chez moi et me coucher assez tôt. J'étais fatiguée à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Ce qui s'était passé avec James avait fait place, dans mon esprit, au baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward.

J'étais de plus en plus décidée à avoir une discussion avec lui.

Le vendredi, je m'étais tout de même levé pour aller en cours. Plusieurs de mes amis m'avaient demandé les raisons de mon absence en cours le jour précédent, j'avais tellement peu l'habitude de rater les cours. J'avais prétexté un mal de ventre et ça avait eu l'air de leur convenir car ils n'insistèrent pas.

Je ne voulais pas que ma petite mésaventure soit connue par tout le monde. C'était entre Edward, moi et bien évidemment James.

Le soir, après les cours, je me décidai à aller courir un peu vers le parc. Ça faisait quelques semaines que je n'avais pas revêtu ma tenue de jogging et je commençai à avoir des remords. Mais ce soir, j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. J'avais conscience de refouler mes sentiments et à tout garder au fond de moi.

J'enfilai ma tenue et pris mon iPod avant de sortir de l'appartement.

J'avais à peine fait quelques mètres que j'avais l'impression d'être épiée. Je commençai sérieusement à devenir parano, mais d'un autre coté, j'avais mes raisons.

Soudain, une grosse berline noire commença à me dépasser à une allure très lente. La fenêtre arrière se baissa et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Isabella Swan ? » me demanda la voix d'un homme.

Je stoppai instantanément ma course et la voiture s'arrêta aussitôt. Je m'approchai avec méfiance.

« Euh oui… » répondis-je.

Puis je vis le visage de mon interlocuteur. Il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, on le voyait au moins toutes les semaines dans les magazines. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts semblables à ceux de son fils… Carlisle Cullen.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Montez » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Surprise par sa demande, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Aussi, sans réfléchir plus que ça, je grimpai dans la voiture et refermai la porte derrière moi.

* * *

_Alors, alors ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut Daddy Carlisle hein ?! J'attends vos théories les amis !!_


	9. I don't regret

_Hello everybody !_

_Non vous ne rêvez pas !! Je ne suis pas morte !_

_Je suis bien de retour après vous avoir abandonné pendant plus d'un mois ! _

_J'en suis vraiment désolée les amis… :-(_

_Je vous ai quitté la dernière fois dans une drôle de situation, hé ouais, Daddy Carlisle a débarqué dans sa grosse berline !!_

_Bon depuis le temps, ils ont du faire plusieurs fois le tour de San Francisco ^^ !_

_Voilà la suite, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre :-D hi hi !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos mp, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !_

_Bisous Bisous_

_Enjoy It ;-)_

_G._

{_Titre: I don't regret, de Barlowgirl - Bon, la chanson parle de Dieu initialement alors faut juste le remplacer par Edward, pas trop difficile hein ? ^^}_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : I don't regret**

_La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit brusquement._

_« Montez » dit-il d'une voix dure._

_Surprise par sa demande, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Aussi, sans réfléchir plus que ça, je grimpai dans la voiture et refermai la porte derrière moi._

____________________

Complètement immobile, je laissai l'eau chaude coulée sur mon corps contracté. Soufflant lourdement, je fermai les yeux puis passai mes mains sur mon visage en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais c'était impossible. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans des vieux films de gangsters… Et forcément ça devait m'arriver. Je me penchai en avant et posai mon front contre le mur froid en face de moi.

_Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière moi, la voiture démarra au quart de tour et je dus m'agripper fermement à la banquette pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mon cœur tambourinant contre mes côtes, mes yeux balayèrent rapidement l'habitacle de la spacieuse berline. Digne d'un véhicule de grand dirigeant, tout était en cuir souple, les vitres fumées donnaient une impression d'intimité mais qui à cet instant était trop étouffante pour moi. Un bref coup d'œil vers le chauffeur m'informa qu'une vitre insonorisée nous séparait, je n'avais vu ça que dans les films. Mr Cullen était resté silencieux depuis que j'étais montée et cela était loin de me détendre. Quand mes yeux se posèrent pendant un instant fugace sur lui, il se contentait de tapoter son BlackBerry avec son stylet sans prendre la peine de s'intéresser à moi. Je me sentais si mal à l'aise que je n'osai pas parler et encore moins rester le regarder._

_Pourquoi étais-je montée dans cette foutue voiture, sérieusement ? Qu'est ce que le grand Mr Cullen me voulait pour agir ainsi ?_

_Soudain je l'entendis s'éclaircir la gorge. _

_« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Mademoiselle Swan, donc nous allons aller droit au but, voulez-vous ? » me dit-il sans un regard pour moi._

_« Euh oui… » répondis-je avec une voix restée au fond de ma gorge._

_Je ne demandais que ça… Fuir rapidement de cette situation plus qu'angoissante._

_« Je sais que vous voyez mon fils Edward, donc je veux être clair avec vous. N'espérez rien de lui. Nous savons aussi bien vous et moi ce que vous voulez mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Edward a déjà sa vie tracée, il va se marier avec Tanya comme son père et moi l'avions prévu des années auparavant. Vous ne verrez jamais un centime de son argent Mademoiselle donc ça ne sert à rien de lutter, vous n'êtes rien dans cette histoire. Suis-je clair Mademoiselle ? » dit-il avec une voix monocorde sans arrêter son activité._

_Je restai sans voix. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Pour qui me prenait-il ? Et de quoi parlait-il ? Il était donc question d'Edward… Je décidai de ravaler quelques instants ma fierté pour éclaircir la situation. J'étais totalement perdue… _

_« Que voulez-vous dire par 'comme son père et moi l'avions prévu' ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Ne soyez pas sotte ! L'avenir de Cullen Corporation repose entièrement là-dessus, il était évident que mon fils devait se marier à la fille de mon associé pour le bien de la société, cet __**accord**__ allait de soi. Même si Edward n'a pas réellement conscience de l'ampleur de cet arrangement, tout ça était prévu depuis bien longtemps. Par conséquent, votre présence n'est donc pas désirée dans cette affaire, Mademoiselle Swan. » expliqua-t-il avec agacement en tournant la tête vers moi à présent._

_Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Mais en quelle année étions-nous ? Ce genre de mariage arrangé existait encore ? Et qu'est-ce que je foutais dans ce merdier ? _

_Soudain, telle une ampoule éclairant une pièce, je pris la mesure de ce qu'il venait de me dire._

_« Vous…Vous voulez que j'arrête de voir…Edward ? » le questionnai-je d'une voix mal assurée. J'eus un rire bref en réalisant ce que je venais de dire, dîtes-moi que ce n'était pas ça ?!_

_« Exactement, je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux » répondit-il en vrillant ses yeux d'un bleu glacial dans les miens. « Finalement vous n'êtes peut être pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air… » ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur son appareil._

_Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter d'un seul coup._

_« D'une part Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas manqué de respect, moi. Et d'une autre part, il est hors de question que je cesse de voir Edward sous prétexte que vous l'exigiez » répliquai-je avec une voix tremblante sous l'émotion. Cet homme n'allait pas m'impressionner, je n'étais pas son employée. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas après la nuit dernière… Et de quel droit pouvait-il me demander ça ?_

_Mr Cullen souffla lourdement, visiblement énervé par ma réaction. Toujours sans un regard vers moi, il glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de son costume et sortit un morceau de papier qu'il me tendit entre son index et son majeur._

_Je saisi le bout de papier avec agacement et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un chèque. Les mains tremblantes, je le dépliai. Un coup de poing en plein ventre, c'était ce que je ressentais en ce moment même alors que mes yeux se posaient sur le montant._

_500 000$ _

_Je déglutis péniblement. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, j'avais envie de vomir. Je fermai les yeux et serrai ma mâchoire. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines et, je sentais mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine._

_« Comment osez-vous ? » murmurai-je entre mes dents. « Comment osez-vous faire une chose pareille ? Qui êtes vous pour faire de telles… demandes ?! C'est absolument répugnant, insultant et…» Je ne pouvais pas terminer ma phrase tant les mots se bousculaient dans mon esprit._

_« Ne faîtes pas d'histoires Mademoiselle Swan! Prenez cet argent et disparaissez de la vie d'Edward, où vous pourriez le regretter ! » me dit-il cédant à son tour à la colère en se tournant vers moi._

_« Ne me menacez pas Monsieur ! Et il n'est pas question que j'accepte ! Même pas pour tout l'argent du monde, vous m'entendez ! Je ne regretterai jamais ma décision, on ne m'achète pas ! » Sur ces mots, je déchirai le chèque qui se trouvait encore dans mes mains et attrapai la poignée afin d'ouvrir la portière, à peine consciente que la voiture roulait toujours._

_J'actionnai la poignée mais la portière ne s'ouvrit pas._

_« Laissez-moi partir Monsieur ! Je veux sortir de cette voiture, tout de suite ! » hurlai-je en commençant à paniquer. _

_Je n'étais pas du genre claustrophobe mais ici j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Il fallait que je sorte et vite avant que je m'effondre._

_« Vous ne sortirez pas tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un arrangement ! Vous voulez plus d'argent ! Alors soit ! Je vous en donnerai plus mais je veux que vous disparaissiez ! »_

_Je me pétrifiai complètement, puis me retournai calmement après quelques secondes._

_« Vous pensez pouvoir tout contrôler, n'est-ce pas… ? Mais je ne suis pas un de vos clients avec qui vous pouvez faire toutes sortes d'arrangements ! Ça a peut-être marché dans le passé mais pas avec moi. J'ai une conscience Monsieur. Je ne suis pas un pion que l'on déplace comme bon lui semble. » m'énervai-je. Après quelques instants de silence, j'ajoutai sur un ton condescendant «Suis-je donc une si grande menace ? » _

_Je le voyais fermer ses poings avec force au point de voir ses jointures blanchir. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, me frapper ? Malgré le sentiment de peur intense qui montait en moi, je continuai à le regarder droit dans les yeux. _

_Je le vis appuyer sur un bouton puis la voiture s'arrêta brusquement._

_« Sortez. » dit-il entre ses dents. « Sortez ! »_

_Sans attendre je saisis la poignée et l'actionnai. Je sorti de la voiture avec hâte et claquai la porte avec hargne. La voiture redémarra aussitôt. Mes jambes flageolaient et mes mains tremblaient. Je pris plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de me calmer et ravaler les larmes de rages qui menaçaient de couler. Je regardai autour de moi afin de savoir où je me trouvai. Reconnaissant les rues, je savais que j'étais près de chez moi…_

Je me retournai, plaquant mon dos contre le mur carrelé et me laissai glisser sur le sol. Je fermai les yeux et positionnai mon visage vers le jet d'eau chaude. Soudain un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus lutter pour retenir mes pleurs. Je me laissai aller, évacuant toute ma tension, toute ma tristesse…

_______________________

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec de douloureux maux de tête. Je me tournai vers ma table de nuit pour regarder l'heure.

_11h49_

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas mon fort de faire des grasses matinées, je n'aimais pas l'idée de perdre la moitié d'une journée. Je me levai de mon lit et attrapai mon portable sur mon bureau. Pas de message.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. J'avais espéré recevoir un message d'Edward après ce qu'il s'était passé au club et aussi entre nous. Mr Cullen avait peut être trouvé un autre moyen pour qu'Edward et moi arrêtions de se fréquenter. Il était peut être allé directement à la source…

Je me trompais peut-être. Edward pouvait tout aussi bien ne plus vouloir me parler après ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Mr Cullen devait sans aucun doute apprécier ça… Pas besoin de dépenser un centime…

J'eus un rire bref. Il n'y avait que moi pour me retrouver dans des situations pareilles.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, et posai mes mains de chaque coté du lavabo. Je redressai mon visage vers mon reflet.

Que devais-je faire ? Arrêter d'espérer ? Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, pas depuis ce baiser. Mais il ne m'avait pas rappelé… Pas un message, pas un appel. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Étais-je dans une impasse ? Ça y ressemblait fortement.

Je me lavai et partis m'habiller. Puis je sortis de ma chambre et attrapai une pomme en passant dans la cuisine avant de quitter l'appartement.

J'avais envie de bouger, de sortir et me mêler à la foule dans les rues de San Francisco. Je me dirigeai directement vers mon quartier préféré, celui des antiquaires. J'aimais particulièrement les vieux objets, savoir qu'ils avaient une histoire, un passé, suffisait à me charmer. Ma chambre était pleine de petits bibelots à force de trainer de-ci, de-là. J'aimai fouiner pour chercher le petit objet qui ferait toute la différence. J'entrai alors dans mon magasin préféré.

Le tintement familier de la petite sonnette retentit quand je franchis la porte. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'adorais cette ambiance, cette odeur si particulière, je pouvais y rester pendant des heures.

« Bella !! » s'écria Mr Banner, le propriétaire de l'échoppe.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris.

« Bonjour Mr Banner. Comment allez-vous ? » lui demandai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans une accolade amicale.

« Très bien. Je suis heureux de te voir. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue. »

« Oui, j'ai eu un emploi du temps assez serré ces dernières semaines. » lui répondis-je. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans la boutique ? »

« Pas mal de choses figure-toi ! Beaucoup de meubles mais ça, ça ne t'intéresse pas. Par contre, je crois que j'ai une pièce qui pourrait fortement te plaire. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi Bella. Viens par-là. » me dit-il en attrapant ma main. « Assieds-toi »

« Oui Chef ! » répondis-je en riant. J'adorai Mr Banner. Il était comme moi, pris de frénésie quand il s'agissait d'antiquité.

Il assit de l'autre coté du bureau et attrapa une petite boîte dans son tiroir qu'il posa devant moi.

Je restai sans voix. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique petite boîte à bijoux en forme de cœur, elle était en verre avec des dorures. Je passai un doigt sur le verre lisse et froid.

« Elle est belle, hein Bella ? » me demanda l'antiquaire.

« Superbe Mr Banner… » dis-je en rêvant. « Epoque victorienne, non ? »

« Oui tout à fait. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer sur mon meuble avec mes autres acquisitions. Elle était superbe.

« Elle fait combien ? » demandai-je avec précaution.

_Pitié, pas trop cher ! Pitié, pas trop cher !_

« J'ai fixé son prix à 155$. » me dit-il.

_Merde…_ Je savais que même en faisait baisser son prix, cet objet restait hors de ma portée.

« Oh ! Et bien, cette boîte à bijoux ne m'appartiendra pas… Je n'ai vraiment pas les moyens de me l'offrir… Tant pis, je vais continuer mon petit tour. » lui dis-je en me levant.

Encore une déception. J'étais vraiment abonnée ces derniers temps…

Je déambulais dans le magasin depuis une bonne heure maintenant quand enfin je tombai sur deux jolies pièces. Il s'agissait de deux peignes à cheveux en argent. Ils étaient très beaux et fins. Je pris un peigne dans ma main et passai un doigt sur la pointe de chaque dent avec envie. Levant la tête, je cherchai Mr Banner du regard.

« Je peux ? » lui demandai-je en lui montrant le peigne.

« Je t'en prie Bella. »

Je lui souris et me rapprochai du miroir d'une coiffeuse à coté de moi. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et attrapai une mèche de cheveux qui m'encadrait le visage et la portait au dessus de mon oreille. Je fixai alors le peigne afin de tenir mes cheveux.

Je m'observai alors dans le miroir. Mes lourds cheveux bruns tombant en parfaite vague dans mon dos, ma peau pâle, mes joues rosies, mes lèvres pleines, mes grands yeux chocolats et ce peigne. J'avais l'impression de revoir ma grand-mère Swan de nombreuses années auparavant.

Quand j'allais la voir enfant, je passais des après-midis avec elle à regarder de vieux albums photos. Je me souvenais d'une photo d'elle en noir et blanc. Elle devait être un peu plus âgée que moi à l'époque. J'avais sans aucun doute hérité de la chevelure de ma grand-mère. Elle avait l'habitude de les porter attachés dans un chignon serré mais sur cette photo, elle les avait exceptionnellement détachés et portait ses peignes en argent ornés de quelques strass discrets.

J'adorai ses peignes à cheveux. Il m'arrivait d'aller en cachette dans sa chambre et fouiller dans sa boîte à bijoux. Elle rangeait toujours ses peignes dans un petit tiroir. Comme une petite fille qui aimait essayer le maquillage de sa mère, moi j'aimais par-dessus tout mettre ses peignes dans mes cheveux.

Ma grand-mère me manquait terriblement. J'avais été écorché vive en apprenant sa mort, elle avait été comme une mère pour moi. Mon père avait mis un certain temps à s'en remettre.

Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas vu mes parents non plus. Mes études me prenaient un temps précieux, sans parler du prix du billet d'avion. Soudain une idée germa dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ne pas partir pour les vacances de Thanksgiving chez eux ? Les vacances commençaient lundi, et j'avais par-dessus tout besoin d'espace, ça ne pouvait tomber qu'à pic. Je pouvais utiliser l'argent que j'avais mis de coté quand je travaillais au Trendy pour acheter le billet d'avion. Oui… c'était une excellente idée.

Je devais initialement passer Thanksgiving avec Emmett et Rosalie mais je savais qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas, bien au contraire.

Je culpabilisai de prévenir mes parents au dernier moment mais j'étais certaine que ça leur ferait plaisir d'apprendre ma venue, aussi soudaine soit elle.

Je portai ma main au peigne qui se trouvait encore dans mes cheveux et le retirai avec précaution. Mes cheveux retombèrent rapidement sur mon visage et je calai ma mèche derrière mon oreille.

Je jetai un dernier regard au peigne que je tenais dans ma main et soupirai.

« Je te les offre. »

Je sursautai au son de la voix de Mr Banner derrière moi. Je me retournai sur le tabouret pour lui faire face.

« Je ne peux pas accepter Mr Banner. » lui répondis fermement.

« Bella, j'ai bien vu comment tu les regardais et je peux bien faire un cadeau à ma cliente préférée... » me dit-il en plaçant une main sur ma mienne.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup Mr Banner. » le remerciai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il enveloppa mes deux précieux peignes puis les plaça dans un sachet qu'il me confia. Après l'avoir remercié une bonne centaine de fois, je sortis de la boutique.

Je décidai de retourner à l'appartement pour téléphoner à mes parents afin de les avertir de mes nouveaux plans. Comme je m'en doutais, ils furent très heureux d'apprendre ma venue. J'étais moi aussi heureuse mais je me sentais aussi lâche de fuir ainsi mes problèmes. Je n'y pouvais rien, je n'étais pas très à l'aise dans les confrontations, peut-être aurais-je dû y penser avant me disputer avec Mr Cullen. C'était tout moi ça, agir avant de réfléchir….

Etais-je en train de regretter ma décision ? Non, non je ne regrettais rien. J'étais fière de mon choix. Fière de ne pas me faire contrôler, ni m'acheter. J'étais une femme libre et indépendante. Point.

A nouveau, je soupirai car mon petit discours intérieur ne servait à rien. Cette entrevue me restait en travers de la gorge. Comment Mr Cullen avait-il eu vent de ma 'relation' avec son fils ? Etait-ce Edward qu'il lui avait parlé de moi ? Sa petite sœur pourrie gâtée Alice ? Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir elle aussi ? Etais-je réellement une menace comme j'avais cru comprendre ? Je n'avais pourtant fait absolument rien de mal… J'avais certes embrassé Edward, mais il faut être deux pour s'embrasser et il ne m'avait absolument pas rejeté. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas lui qui m'avait embrassé ? Qu'importe, ce qui était fait, était fait et je n'avais pas une once de regret là-dedans.

Je m'assis à mon bureau afin de chercher sur internet un billet d'avion San Francisco-Seattle.

Après plusieurs minutes à me battre avec mon ordinateur, je réussis enfin à trouver un vol avec quelques places de libres. J'achetai mon billet et éteignis l'ordinateur.

Avant de rentrer chez moi tout à l'heure, j'étais passée par un petit restaurant chinois et pris quelques plats à emporter. Je réchauffai mes plats au micro-onde et m'installai devant la télévision. Je tombai sur une émission de téléréalité qui consistait à relooker à grand renfort de bistouri, des femmes désespérées. A la fin, elles se ressemblaient toutes et étaient plus près d'une poupée gonflage que d'une femme réelle. J'avais honte que mon nom de famille soit le nom de l'émission : Miss Swan. Vraiment n'importe quoi….

Ça ne m'empêchait pas de regarder, j'espérais toujours que l'une d'elles se mettent à hurler en découvrant son reflet. Cause sans espoir je le savais bien mais j'étais comme ça, toujours à croire en des choses improbables.

Après avoir mangé, je décidai de m'octroyer quelques heures de pure relaxation. Je pénétrai alors dans la salle de bain et me fis couler un bon bain chaud. Je déposai de-ci de-là quelques bougies parfumées et mis du bain moussant dans mon bain, embaumant la pièce d'un parfum de fraise. Ça me rappelait immanquablement mon enfance à Seattle.

Je plaçai ma petite serviette sur le petit tabouret près de la baignoire et partis me déshabiller dans ma chambre. Une fois nue, j'accrochai mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et me dépêchai d'aller me glisser dans mon bain chaud.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de ravissement. Je devrais faire ce genre de chose plus souvent. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers des choses plaisantes. Je me remémorais les bons moments que j'avais passé avec mes amis. Puis le visage d'Edward apparut dans mon esprit, ses cheveux bronze doux comme la soie, son visage anguleux et fin à la fois, ses lèvres douces, ses yeux vert émeraude... Sans m'en rendre compte, une de mes mains vint caresser un de mes seins pendant que l'autre effleurait mon ventre plat provoquant des vagues de frissons en moi. J'avais l'impression de sentir les mains d'Edward me toucher et je forçai alors la pression sur mon sein. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche face aux sensations qui se décuplaient en moi.

_BAM BAM BAM_

Je sursautai en sortant de ma transe, provoquant une grosse vague d'eau sur le carrelage. Je saisis les bords de la baignoire et me levai avec précaution de mon bain.

Qui pouvait venir à cette heure-là ?

J'attrapai ma petite serviette et la serrai comme je le pus autour de moi.

_BAM BAM BAM_

« OUI ! C'est bon j'arrive, deux minutes ! » criai-je agacée.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et regardai dans le judas. Je sentis mon cœur battre à coups redoublés dans ma poitrine. Edward se trouvait devant ma porte, la tête baissée et ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, faisant les cents pas. Je reculai immédiatement ma tête et inspirai à plein poumons avant de retirer la chaîne d'une main tremblante et d'entrouvrir la porte.

« Edward… » murmurai-je troublée par sa présence ici.

Il se retourna vers moi, le visage grave. Un frisson me parcourut le corps à la vue de ses yeux durs. Etait-il au courant ? Je décidai de jouer les innocentes pour le moment. S'il était au courant, il m'en parlait sans aucun doute.

« Entre » lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte entièrement.

Sans un mot, il s'avança dans le petit couloir, puis pénétra dans le salon.

« Hum, je…euh je vais me changer, j'en ai pour deux secondes. » dis-je en prenant soudainement conscience de ma tenue. « Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux. »

Je fis quelques pas en direction de ma chambre quand je fus stoppé net dans mon élan. Je me pétrifiai quand je compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Edward avait un bras autour de ma taille si bien que tout mon corps était collé au sien. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux et déglutis péniblement.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Soudain je sentis ses lèvres douces se poser dans le creux de mon cou me faisant frissonner.

« Dis-moi de m'arrêter maintenant Bella. » murmura-t-il d'une voix dure et rauque. « Dis-le moi et je le ferai. »

Ma respiration se fit plus laborieuse, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Je l'avais rêvé tellement de fois… Je me retournai et vrillai mon regard dans le sien.

« Non… Non, ne t'arrête pas. » lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec brutalité sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec fièvre et avidité. Sa langue caressant la mienne avec dominance. Ma tête commençait à tourner par le manque d'air. Ce baiser était le contraire de celui qu'il m'avait donné la première fois.

Il mit sa main derrière ma nuque et me fit reculer, si bien que je me retrouvais le dos contre le mur. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et glissa le long de ma mâchoire puis sur mon cou avant de mordiller légèrement mon épaule. Je laissai échapper un gémissement à la sensation que cela me procurait.

Ses lèvres toujours sur mon épaule, il posa sa main sur le mur près de mon visage pendant que l'autre défit d'un coup sec ma serviette qui tomba sur le sol.

Je m'étais totalement pétrifiée face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Je m'étais à peine rendue compte que j'avais fermé mes yeux, quand je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je passai délicatement ma langue sur mes lèvres et ouvris mes yeux avec précaution. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me retrouvais complètement nue devant _Edward_.

Il me regardait, ses yeux d'un vert sombre à me faire frissonner plantés dans les miens. Je sentis aussitôt mes mamelons se durcirent. Son regard quitta mes yeux pour ma bouche puis mon cou jusqu'à mes seins.

Mon visage prit feu aussitôt. Rien que son regard pouvait me rendre dingue. Ses yeux retournèrent dans les miens et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

J'avais du mal à respirer, tout en lui me faisait tourner la tête. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir quand je sentis sa main doucement effleurer ma cuisse gauche, remontant sur ma hanche puis sur mon ventre où tous mes muscles se contractèrent.

Son regard était toujours ancré dans le mien, comme pour jauger mes réactions quand brusquement il prit mon sein dans sa main chaude et ferme. Un cri que je ne pus retenir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Mes genoux se mirent à trembler et je me sentis d'un seul coup complètement faible. Je passai rapidement mes bras autour de son cou et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi avide. C'était comme un besoin.

Sa main avait quitté mon sein et il la plaça sur le haut de mes fesses. Tout en s'embrassant, son autre main vînt rejoindre la première puis elles descendirent attraper mes fesses fermement. Prenant appui sur lui, j'enlaçai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, tirant légèrement dessus. Sa bouche s'aventura dans mon cou, me faisant haleter et gémir à son oreille.

D'un coup sec et brutal, il me plaqua encore plus fermement contre le mur, m'arrachant un cri. Je pouvais sentir son excitation entre mes cuisses. Ça me rendait complètement folle de le sentir si près de moi et si loin en même temps.

Je desserrai mes jambes de sa taille, lui faisant comprendre que je voulais me remettre debout. Je remontai son visage vers moi et l'embrassai à pleine bouche avant de lâcher ses cheveux et descendre mes mains sur son visage, son cou, son torse dur et chaud afin d'attraper les bords de son t-shirt. Je commençai à le remonter sur son ventre mais il l'attrapa et le retira lui-même rapidement avant de s'attaquer à ma nuque, embrassant, léchant, mordillant celle-ci. Je passai mes mains sur son torse, laissant parfois mes ongles le griffer légèrement. Je sentais ses abdos sous mes mains. Il était tellement beau. Même dans mes rêves, je ne l'avais pas imaginé aussi magnifique. Mon esprit ne lui avait pas rendu justice, loin de là. On aurait dit qu'il avait été sculpté dans du marbre. Tellement dur et lisse.

Je ne pouvais pas me rassasier de le toucher mais j'avais besoin de le sentir sous ma langue, de le goûter. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et déposai un baiser qu'il me rendit aussitôt. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents puis la léchai délicatement. Je l'entendis gémir dans ma bouche mais je délaissai ses lèvres pour sa mâchoire puis son épaule. Je fis glisser ma langue sur le haut de son torse, le sentant se contracter.

Son odeur me faisait tourner la tête. Je me baissai doucement, appréciant la forme de ses muscles sous ma langue. Je déposai de légers baisers sur mon chemin humide. Je me mis à genoux quand j'arrivai au niveau de son nombril puis levai fébrilement mes mains vers sa ceinture pour défaire la boucle puis son bouton de jean. Tout en me relevant, je passai ma main fermement sur son entrejambe et récoltai un sifflement de sa part. Lorsque je relevai mes yeux vers lui, il respirait fortement à travers sa bouche entrouverte, et ses yeux étaient plein de désir. J'étais certaine d'être dans le même état que lui à ce moment là.

Il prit à son tour mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa une fois de plus avec la passion. Puis, il fit descendre ses mains sur mes épaules et le long de mes bras avant d'attraper mes poignets qu'il croisa au-dessus de ma tête. D'une main, il tint mes poignets et fit courir l'autre sur le coté de mon sein droit. Il l'attrapa à pleine main puis tira doucement sur mon mamelon durci entre son pouce et son index m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Je le vis enlever ses chaussures rapidement avec ses pieds. Je bougeai mon corps fiévreux de désir vers le sien pour plus de pression sur mon sein.

Il relâcha mes poignets et mes mains vinrent instantanément finir le travail que j'avais commencé à faire quelques instants auparavant. J'attrapai le haut de son jean et de mon autre main la fermeture éclair que je défis. Edward ne cessait d'embrasser mon cou, ma nuque, mon épaule, le haut de mon sein, me rendant haletante. Je tirai ensuite sur son pantalon, me baissant pour accompagner mon geste. Je me retrouvai en face de son érection encore retenue par son boxer.

Voulant le provoquer, je fis courir ma langue humide sur son sexe dur à travers le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement. Il gémit à ce geste et attrapai mon visage pour que je lui fasse face puis posa sa main sur mon sexe et fit glisser un doigt dans ma fente humide de plaisir, provoquant en moi une vague de frisson. Il retira sa main et porta son doigt à sa bouche. Perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait, j'attrapai son boxer et le retirai d'un geste vif libérant son sexe dur.

Tous deux nus, je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. J'attrapai alors sa main et l'entrainai rapidement vers ma chambre.

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'Edward me plaqua sur le lit. Il m'embrassa passionnément et écarta mes jambes avec l'aide de ses genoux. Je sentis son érection presser contre mon entre-jambe humide et sensible. Je bougeai mes hanches provoquant une délicieuse friction entre nos corps. J'entendis Edward grogner puis il immobilisa mes hanches en posant ses mains chaudes dessus avant d'entrer en moi brusquement nous arrachant à tous les deux un geignement de plaisir.

Il commença alors son va-et-vient posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir à chacune de ses pénétrations tant il était sauvage. Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille afin d'augmenter l'intensité de ses coups de reins.

Il gémissait, grognait pendant que j'haletai et criai mon plaisir tant notre transe était bestiale. Je sentis mon intimité se resserrer autour de lui et je savais que je ne serais plus très longue. J'étais certaine qu'Edward le ressentait car il fit glisser sa main entre nos deux corps transpirants pour atteindre mon clitoris.

Brusquement, je sentis ce plaisir intense me parcourir le corps et mon dos s'arqua sous mon partenaire.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! » criai-je à bout de souffle.

En écho à mon orgasme, je sentis Edward se déverser en moi criant à son tour mon prénom.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta au-dessus de mon visage en haletant, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en moi.

Hésitante, je passai doucement ma main sur son front, enlevant quelques mèches qui s'y étaient collées pendant notre ébat. Puis le fixant toujours, je glissai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Inconsciemment, j'avais envie de le rassurer mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. J'avais juste l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'être rassurer.

Il ferma les yeux puis roula à coté de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de geindre à la sensation de vide que je ressentis quand il se retira de moi.

Je tournai la tête et étudiai son profil. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait sortir de mon bouche à cet instant. Soudain, Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa tête entre les mains. Je me relevai à mon tour, troublée par son attitude. Je pouvais seulement voir son dos qui bougeait à chacune de ses inspirations.

« Bella, je… je suis vraiment désolé. » J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui répondre mais je n'eus pas eu le temps car il continua. « Ce n'était pas prémédité… Je ne voulais pas ça, je te promets… »

Je me raidis à ces mots et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas _ça_… Je déglutis péniblement.

« Tu… Tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer entre… _nous_ ? » lui demandai-je dans un souffle.

Il se tourna vers moi et vrilla son regard dans le mien, maintenant larmoyant.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe… _comme ça_. » expliqua-t-il.

Il se retourna et reprit sa position initiale, dos à moi.

« J'étais en colère Bella. J'ai toujours du mal à contrôler mon…tempérament. Je n'aurais pas dû venir dans cet état… Je n'avais rien prévu, je te le jure. Mais quand je t'ai vu, presque nue devant moi, je… je ne me suis plus contrôlé. J'espère…J'espère que je ne t'ai pas…blessé. ». Il poussa un lourd soupir. « Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude. Je veux dire… pas aussi _rude_. »

Je m'approchai de lui et posai mes mains avec douceur sur ses épaules.

« Je ne regrette absolument rien, Edward… » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Je posai mes lèvres sur le haut de son dos et je sentis Edward se détendre sous mes lèvres. Je passai mon bras autour de son cou, posant mon menton sur son épaule, ma poitrine nue collée à son dos. Puis avec douceur, je le tirai légèrement vers moi afin qu'il se rallonge à mes côtés. Posant sa tête sur ma poitrine, je passai doucement mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux mais une question ne cessait de tourner dans mon esprit. Incapable de la retenir plus longtemps, je me décidai à la lui poser au risque de ne pas aimer la réponse.

« Edward… pourquoi étais-tu en colère quand tu es arrivé ? » demandai-je tout doucement.

Il soupira lourdement.

« Mon père… » répondit-il après un moment.

Je me pétrifiai face à sa réponse. Son père lui avait donc tout dit. Mais qu'avait-il dit, _réellement _? Cet homme était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais en y réfléchissant davantage, Edward était là, avec moi… Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser…

« Ton père ? » répétai-je pour espérer avoir plus de précisions.

Il se retourna sur le ventre pour pouvoir me regarder.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Bella. » dit-il en secouant sa tête. « Tu ne connais pas mon père, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Tu le connais seulement par les magazines où on lui dresse à chaque fois un portrait d'homme parfait. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confessions, alors qu'il n'en est rien réellement. »

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver ce qu'il disait mais je me gardai bien de lui dire… Il n'était au courant de rien. Du moins, il ne savait pas que j'avais eu l'honneur de rencontrer son 'merveilleux' père… Je comptais bien garder cette entrevue pour moi.

« J'ai eu une conversation assez mouvementée avec lui ce soir et… enfin bref. » finit-il sèchement en se relevant. « Je ferais mieux de partir. » lâcha-t-il.

Je me relevai à mon tour, en sentant mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine.

« Non… Non, reste s'il te plaît Edward…Reste… » le suppliai-je.

« Je ne sais pas Bella… » murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

« Je t'en prie… Pas maintenant, pas après tout ça… » implorai-je avec une voix étranglée.

Je le vis hésiter. Etait-il en train de se battre entre sa raison et son cœur ? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le quitter maintenant… J'étais égoïste et immorale mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. J'avais rêvé de ça depuis plus de deux ans et il était là, avec moi… On ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière.

Il se retourna pour me regarder et je m'avançai vers lui. Doucement, j'approchai mon visage du sien et posai mes mains de chaque coté de son visage avant de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais conscience de ce que je faisais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Il répondit à mon baiser mais ne bougea pas. Soudain je sentis ses mains douces et chaudes se poser sur ma taille fine. Je glissai mes mains vers ses cheveux et passai ma langue sur ses lèvres afin d'approfondir notre baiser.

Je le sentis gémir doucement contre mes lèvres et ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon corps, me serrant plus fort contre le lui. Je posai une main sur son épaule et le poussai légèrement, brisant notre baiser. Il s'allongea lentement, ses mains caressant le bas de mon dos. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je me penchai au-dessus de lui et appuyai mes mains sur le lit de chaque coté de son visage, si bien que seuls mes seins touchaient sa peau. Je baissai mon visage vers le sien et mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Je fis courir le bout de ma langue autour de ses lèvres puis déposai un petit baiser avant de faire glisser ma langue sur sa mâchoire.

Edward posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me colla plus intensément contre son corps nu. Je ne pus réprimer un geignement à cette sensation et embrassai Edward avec ardeur. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour s'aventurer sur mon cou puis mon épaule.

Il se releva et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, mon sexe sensible caressant le sien. La sensation de nos corps emboîtés me rendait folle. Mais je voulais plus. J'avais besoin de lui en moi à nouveau. J'agrippai fermement ses cheveux entre mes mains appréciant ses lèvres sur mon corps.

Il baissa son visage vers ma poitrine attrapant entre ses lèvres un de mes mamelons. Mes bras autour de son cou, je cambrai mon dos et balançai ma tête en arrière bombant ainsi ma poitrine vers Edward, avide des sensations qu'il provoquait en moi.

Il commença à mordiller mon mamelon, m'arrachant un cri d'extase. Par réflexe, je plantai mes ongles dans ses omoplates et je l'entendis grogner contre ma peau sensible.

« Edward… » gémis-je.

J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et le relevai vers moi. Il colla ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser langoureux.

Doucement, je fis courir ma main le long de son torse, allant de plus en plus bas. Je saisis son sexe dur dans ma main et j'entendis Edward émettre un petit son plaintif.

Tout en l'embrassant, je me relevai sur mes genoux et positionnai son érection à mon entrée.

Lentement, je me rabaissai sur lui, appréciant avec délice la sensation d'Edward glisser en moi petit à petit. Il me possédait complètement, c'était indescriptible.

« Humm Bella… » murmura Edward d'une voix rauque en posant ses lèvres entre mon cou et mon épaule.

Je fermai mes yeux et je commençai mon va-et-vient avec besoin. Je pouvais entendre Edward gémir, grogner et je sentis mon excitation se décupler. J'accélérai alors notre cadence, me rendant encore plus haletante.

Je cambrai mon dos et posai mes mains sur ses cuisses. J'avais l'impression de le sentir en moi avec encore plus de profondeur. Edward posa une main sur un de mes seins, puis il descendit le long de mon ventre jusqu'à toucher mon clitoris sensible.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sentir mon bas ventre se resserrer. Gémissante de plaisir, je criai le prénom d'Edward qui cria le mien simultanément.

Je me redressai doucement, encore frémissante. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vécu quelque chose de si intense. Encore haletante, j'ouvris mes yeux avec précaution et découvris Edward me regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu devant son regard mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son visage parfait.

Se rapprochant lentement de moi, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Tu es si belle, Bella… » me souffla-t-il, son regard toujours ancré dans le mien.

Sa confidence me fit l'effet de centaine de papillons dans le ventre. Nerveusement, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

Edward posa un doigt sur ma lèvre arrêtant mon geste puis il avança son visage vers le mien. Il colla son front contre le mien avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il me tira vers lui, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre. Edward se rallongea m'entraînant avec lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et je refermai mes bras autour de son cou. Ma joue contre sa poitrine, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration d'Edward se fit plus calme et je savais qu'il s'était endormi. Moi en l'occurrence, je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil. J'étais trop émerveillée par ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer être un jour dans les bras d'Edward.

Je me laissai bercer par les battements de son cœur. Je me sentais flotter, complètement ailleurs, dans ma bulle.

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !! Tu nous as ramené qui à la maison, dis-moi petite coquine ? Wah il porte même des boxers Armani ! Ma chère !! » entendis-je comme un lointain écho dans ma tête. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour me réveiller et la panique commença à s'insinuer en moi en réalisant ce qui se passait.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et je sentis Edward sursauter à coté de moi. Tournant la tête, je découvris Rosalie dans l'encadrement de la porte qui tenait devant elle le boxer d'Edward entre son pouce et son index.

« OH MON DIEU !» hurla-t-elle en lâchant le boxer, complètement abasourdie.

« Et merde… » souffla Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui et le trouvai assis dans le lit. Il avait les yeux fermés et se pinçant l'arête du nez.

* * *

_TA DAM ! :-D ... Piouf j'ai eu chaud, et vous ?_

_Ps: J'ai mis quelques liens sur mon profil._


	10. Underneath your clothes

_**Hello everybody !**_

_**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ouais ouais je vous jure ! C'est pas une blague !**_

_**Bon les vacances sont terminées, j'ai fini mon installation dans mon appart, j'ai fait ma rentrée à la fac (d'ailleurs, ai-je des lectrices qui sont à Rennes II ? Pure curiosité lol ^^) donc tout est en place pour reprendre un rythme normal !**_

_**Le dernier chapitre s'était terminé dans une posture assez particulière… lol. **_

_**Merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews et vos MP me réchauffent le cœur. **_

_**Merci à ma Pooh d'amour pour ses encouragements. Love U darling.**_

_**Merci à ma Robinette, la pom-pom girl de service.**_

_**Et bien entendu ma chère sœur Odrey, ma super bêta !**_

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

_**{Titre : Underneath your clothes – Shakira}**_

_**Il y a quelques liens sur le profil pour ce chapitre.**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Underneath your clothes

_Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et je sentis Edward sursauter à coté de moi. Tournant la tête, je découvris Rosalie dans l'encadrement de la porte qui tenait devant elle le boxer d'Edward entre son pouce et son index._

_« OH MON DIEU !» hurla-t-elle en lâchant le boxer, complètement abasourdie._

_« Et merde… » souffla Edward._

_Je me retournai vers lui et le trouvai assis dans le lit. Il avait les yeux fermés et se pinçant l'arête du nez._

_______________________

Je tournai une fois de plus la tête vers Rosalie. Elle se trouvait encore dans l'encadrement de la porte, totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés mais je pouvais voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle appréciait le spectacle sans aucun doute et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère. De quel droit était-elle entrée ainsi dans ma chambre alors qu'elle savait très bien que je ne m'y trouvais pas seule ?!

La voyant toujours dans la pièce, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes mots.

« Putain de merde Rosalie ! Dégage !» m'énervai-je.

Mon amie ou ennemie, je ne savais plus à l'heure actuelle, sembla sortir de sa 'transe'.

« Oups… » murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre et refermer la porte rapidement derrière elle.

Edward et moi nous retrouvions de nouveau dans le noir. Je me penchai pour allumer ma lampe de chevet et me tournai pour lui faire face. Il avait son visage entre ses mains, les yeux fermés. Je pouvais voir la tension dans son corps, il devait certainement imaginer les pires scénarios. J'avais envie de rire à cette pensée car si je savais bien une chose, c'était que Rosalie était bien la dernière personne à aller cafter.

Je posai ma main sur le dos d'Edward.

« Edward, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, je te promets. » le rassurai-je.

Il pivota vers moi, mes bras retombant de chaque coté de mon corps et ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Bella ? » me dit-il sèchement. « Il est évident que Rosalie va s'empresser d'aller le dire à Jasper qui va le répéter à Alice et Tanya sera donc au courant. » finit-il.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et j'eus du mal à retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. On s'en foutait au fond, que Tanya soit au courant, non?!

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Edward ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il me regarda un moment dans les yeux. Ce qui n'était que quelques secondes me parut identiques à de longues minutes.

« Oui, Bella. Bien sur que je te fais confiance. »

« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que Rosalie ne dira absolument rien. C'est ma meilleure amie et elle ne ferait rien qui puisse me faire du mal, ou même me nuire. »

Je posai mes mains de chaque coté de son visage. Je le vis fermer ses yeux et je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis vînt effleurer ses lèvres avec douceur. Avec surprise, il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Notre baiser se fit plus pressé et je laissai échapper un petit gémissement face à sa ferveur. Je brisai notre étreinte, nous laissant tous les deux haletants avant de poser mon front contre le sien, puis mes mains caressèrent doucement les cheveux dans sa nuque.

« Reste avec moi aujourd'hui… » lui soufflai-je.

« Rosalie… ? » me murmura-t-il en retour.

Il n'avait pas dit non…

Je relâchai son visage faisant glisser mes mains le long de ses bras.

« Reste là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » lui dis-je en sortant du lit.

J'attrapai ma robe de chambre et l'enfilai rapidement. Je jetai un dernier regard vers Edward par-dessus mon épaule avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me laissai aller contre elle. Soufflant un bon coup, je partis à la recherche de Rosalie. Elle était dans le salon, debout, contre le dossier du canapé. Les bras, ainsi que ses pieds, étaient croisés. La tête inclinée sur le coté, elle arborait un petit sourire en coin en fixant intensément ma serviette de bain qui jonchait encore le sol.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris Rosalie ? » lui demandai-je complètement abasourdie.

« Et toi ma chère ? » me répondit-elle, réprimant difficilement son grand sourire.

Je sentis mes joues rougir instantanément.

« Ça ne te – »

« Qu'importe ! » me coupa-t-elle en s'approchant rapidement de moi et en m'enlaçant. « Je suis toute excitée par cette histoire ! C'est génial ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Depuis le temps que tu rêvais de ça ! Deux ans, tu te rends compte ! Ça fait deux ans que tu fantasmes sur lui ! » dit-elle en se séparant de moi et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. « Tu te souviens de la nuit où je t'ai trouvé sur le canapé du salon en train d'embrasser ton oreiller en gémissant des 'Ed – »

Je plaquai ma main contre sa bouche.

« Chuuut Rose ! Il est juste à coté ! » la réprimandai-je dans un souffle.

Je relâchai ma main de son visage.

« Ah ! Je suis trop contente !! Enfin débarrassé de cette conne de Tanya ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour vous finiriez ensemble ! »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

« Euh Rose, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de passer la journée chez Emmett aujourd'hui… ? » lui demandai-je avant de mordiller nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je vais même faire mieux ! Je vais rester la semaine chez lui ! On se retrouve pour Thanksgiving chez lui de toute façon ? »

Oups Thanksgiving ! J'avais complètement oublié ça…. Mais vu la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements, il était évident que je devais rester à San Francisco… Je verrai mes parents plus tard…

« Oui, tu peux compter sur moi ! » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Bon je vais chercher des affaires de rechange. Va retrouver l'homme de tes rêves ! Et amuse-toi bien ! » dit-elle en posant un petit baiser sur mon front.

« Merci Rosy… » la remerciai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. « Oh ! Et pas un mot à Jazz, hein ?! »

« T'inquiètes chérie ! »

Sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Mes mains étaient toutes moites. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allait-il partir et me laisser ? Je ne pouvais le nier, je crevai de peur à cet instant. La réalité me rattrapait à chaque instant.

_Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?_ Cette question se répétait en boucle dans mon esprit.

Je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et entrer dans la chambre. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. J'actionnai la poignée et m'engouffrai dans la pièce. Je restai contre la porte, mes mains dans le dos en tenant toujours la poignée.

Edward était allongé dans le lit, le drap recouvrant à peine son entrejambe. Il avait un bras sur ses yeux et l'autre à l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavant. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps parfait. Il était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il enleva son bras de ses yeux et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement puis repartir à coups redoublés devant la puissance de son regard. Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et mes joues s'empourprèrent instantanément.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois… ? » me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et m'avançait doucement vers lui. Il s'assit dans le lit quand je m'agenouillai sur le matelas en face de lui. Ses mains vinrent défaire la ceinture de ma robe de chambre. Les pans de la robe se séparèrent laissant apercevoir mon corps. Il fit glisser le vêtement de mes épaules qui tomba sur le lit, me révélant aux yeux d'Edward.

Il me présenta sa main que je pris dans la mienne. Elle était si douce et chaude qu'une vague de frisson me parcourut. Il se rallongea m'entrainant avec lui.

Nous étions étendus, l'un en face de l'autre, appréciant le seul fait d'être ensemble. Je fermai brièvement mes yeux, aimant la sensation de ses doigts courant sur ma peau, caressant chaque courbe de mon corps. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, son regard était loin, il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. J'aurai tout donné pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment même. Je luttai contre ma curiosité un instant mais je ne pus résister.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

Je vis un éclair de douleur traverser ses yeux puis il ferma ses paupières.

« Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir…. » murmura-t-il.

Je sentis mes yeux me bruler instantanément, brouillant ma vision.

_Tanya… Il pensait à Tanya… _

Je me retournai sur le dos, sa main glissant le long de mon ventre puis tomba sur le matelas. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Tout ça était tellement dur. Personne ne sortirait indemne de cette situation.

Soudain je sentis sa main de nouveau sur mon ventre, il m'approcha de lui, me collant contre son corps nu. Il posa avec douceur son visage sur ma poitrine. Je restai regarder le plafond mais ma main vint caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Sa main vint effleurer mon sein et je posai rapidement ma main sur la sienne, la laissant à cet endroit. Je sentais mon cœur battre fort sous sa main.

Chaque battement de mon cœur lui chantait un '_je t'aime'_.

_Je t'aime – Je t'aime – Je t'aime – Je t'aime_

Je ne pensais pas qu'il en avait conscience mais je savais, moi, ce que je ressentais. Je savais qu'il cherchait des réponses en ce moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment gérer cette situation.

_Ecoute mon cœur Edward…_

Je senti ses doigts tapoter doucement ma peau copiant le rythme de mon cœur. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Il écoutait mon cœur. J'avais envie de lui dire, de lui crier que c'était grâce à lui que mon cœur battait aussi vite. Je me sentais vivante avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » me chuchota-t-il.

Je n'avais pas la réponse, je ne pouvais pas prendre de décision pour lui…

« On pourrait aller prendre une douche…. » lui répondis-je innocemment.

Je savais très bien que je ne répondais pas à sa question mais je n'avais pas de réponse pour ça. Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son magnifique visage. Je me redressai doucement, Edward m'imitant.

Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne, et sortis du lit en l'entraînant avec moi.

Tous les deux nus, nous nous dirigions vers ma salle de bain. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, Edward derrière moi, je ne pus retenir mon rire. Ma baignoire était encore pleine, toute mes petites bougies éteintes et complètement fondues tout autour…. Vestige de mon début de soirée….

« Quelqu'un m'a dérangé quand j'étais dans mon bain hier soir. » dis-je tournant ma tête vers Edward en souriant.

« Oups… » me répondit-il en riant à son tour.

Je me baissai pour retirer le bouchon afin évacuer l'eau puis me retournai vers l'étagère avant d'attraper deux serviettes éponges que j'accrochai sur les portants au mur. J'attrapai ensuite mon shampoing ainsi que mon gel douche.

« Tu me suis… » lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

« Compte sur moi. »

Je contournai la baignoire et pénétrai dans la douche où je posai mes produits. J'actionnai ensuite l'eau chaude.

Je poussai un soupir d'extase à la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps. Soudain, je sentis les mains d'Edward m'encercler la taille puis il me poussa contre le mur en me faisant dévier du jet d'eau.

« Hé ! » m'écriai-je en me retournant « Je n'ai –»

Ma phrase se bloqua dans ma gorge à la vue du spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Un Edward complètement nu, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau lisse, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux mouillés, ses yeux clos…

Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de gémir.

«Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux verts émeraude, un petit sourire sur son visage. « J'ai bien le droit à un peu d'eau aussi non ? »

Ni une ni deux, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je sentis ses mains se refermer autour de ma fine taille qui vinrent me serrer plus fortement contre lui. Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus fiévreux presque animal, comme s'il s'agissait d'un besoin qui devait, à tout prix, être assouvi. Je fis courir mes ongles sur ses fesses fermes continuant mon chemin le long de son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux humides. Je pouvais sentir son érection pressée contre mon bas ventre ce qui augmenta encore plus mon désir.

Il posa ses mains sur chacune de mes hanches et me pressa contre le mur sans briser notre étreinte. Se collant contre moi, il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour mon cou qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla, me rendant haletante.

Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur mon épaule pendant que ses mains glissaient sur mes seins où il pinça légèrement mes mamelons durcis, m'arrachant un geignement de plaisir.

« Oh mon dieu Bella, je te veux… » souffla-t-il contre ma peau sensible.

« Alors prends-moi… » lui répondis-je, ma voix pleine de désir.

Ses doigts descendirent le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe où il fit pénétrer un doigt en moi. Sa bouche se posa avec ardeur sur la mienne, étouffant mes gémissements.

« Bella, je ne peux plus attendre d'être en toi… » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ! » lui dis-je fiévreuse de désir.

Il me souleva fermement, me permettant de passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sans attendre, il me pénétra complètement. Mes lèvres se séparèrent dans un cri silencieux face à la fougue de mon amant.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient puissants, je sentis mon intimité se contracter autour d'Edward.

« Edward ! » hurlai-je quand la vague de plaisir me traversa le corps.

« Oh Bella ! » cria-t-il à son tour en se déversant en moi.

Nous restâmes quelques instants collés l'un à l'autre avant de finir ce que nous devions faire initialement. Après avoir terminé de nous doucher, je tendis une serviette éponge à Edward et m'enveloppai dans la mienne.

Je cherchai ensuite une autre brosse à dents dans mon placard.

« Voilà pour toi. » lui dis-je en lui donnant la brosse à dents et attrapant la mienne afin de terminer notre toilette.

« Je vais voir si je te trouve des vêtements, ok ? » lui demandai-je après avoir terminé.

Je commençai à me diriger vers la porte quand je senti les doigts d'Edward se refermer sur mon avant-bras. Il me retourna, me collant contre son torse nu. Il plaqua immédiatement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Je sentis mes jambes flageoler mais Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille afin de me retenir.

« Hum Edward… » gémis-je contre ses lèvres douces.

Il plaça un dernier léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me relâcher. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, peu certaine du bon fonctionnement de mes jambes et j'entendis Edward rire légèrement à ma soudaine faiblesse. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et découvris son petit sourire en coin que j'aimai tant. Je roulai des yeux et repris mon chemin en faisant balancer langoureusement mon bassin, sentant son regard sur moi.

Je fis rapidement mon chemin vers la chambre de Rosalie. Je savais qu'Emmett avait l'habitude d'y laisser des affaires. Je trouvai alors un short ainsi qu'un tee-shirt qui feraient très bien l'affaire, ainsi qu'un caleçon qui laissait par contre à désirer.

Il s'agissait d'un caleçon à petits cœurs que Rosalie avait acheté à Emmett pour la Saint-Valentin il y avait un an. Emmett avait catégoriquement refusé de le porter, même sous les nombreuses menaces de Rosalie. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais mon frère refuser quelque chose à Rose. D'après lui, ce caleçon s'attaquait directement à sa virilité. Au moins, je savais que les attributs de mon cher frère n'avaient jamais touché ce morceau de tissu.

Je me dépêchai de retrouver Edward qui était maintenant dans ma chambre. Je le trouvai de dos, devant ma bibliothèque à regarder mes livres. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et j'en profitai alors pour l'observer quelques instants. Je pouvais voir chaque muscle de son dos se dessiner au plus léger mouvement qu'il faisait. Le voir ici, ses épaules carrées, ses cheveux mouillés en bataille, la serviette dangereusement basse sur ses hanches était presque irréel. Ça n'existait que dans mes fantasmes…

Je m'avançai sans bruit et posai avec douceur les vêtements sur le lit avant d'aller vers lui à pas feutrés. Je posai avec légèreté mes mains sur son dos, le faisant sursauter. Alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé, je laissai mes doigts dessiner chacun de ses muscles, effleurant chaque partie de son dos. Je glissai mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules et déposai un baiser entre ses omoplates. Puis je les fis courir une nouvelle fois le long de son dos et vînt entourer sa taille de mes bras en posant ma joue sur son corps chaud.

Soudain, je sentis Edward se retourner entre mes bras pour venir à son tour me tenir contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je laissai échapper un lourd soupir.

« Je t'ai trouvé des affaires. » lui dis-je en souriant. Je sentais que j'allais rire…

« Tu gardes souvent des vêtements d'homme dans tes placards ? » me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« Mais non bêta ! C'est à Emmett. » répondis-je en me séparant de lui.

Je me dirigeai vers mon placard, le laissant découvrir les affaires que j'avais apporté.

« Euh Bella… »

_Ah Ah Ah…_

« Oui Edward ? » dis-je innocemment en me retournant vers lui.

Il tenant devant lui le caleçon d'Emmett, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« Ton frère porte vraiment ce genre de sous-vêtement ? » me demanda-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps.

« Non ! » dis-je en riant. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « C'est Rose qui lui avait acheté ça pour la Saint-Valentin. Emmett n'a jamais voulu le porter. »

« D'accord, je comprends mieux ! »

Je repartis chercher de quoi m'habiller pendant qu'Edward se changeait derrière moi. Je décidai d'opter pour un short en jean blanc et un t-shirt gris, puis, j'attrapai dans un tiroir un petit shorty rose en dentelle.

Je savais qu'Edward avait fini de se changer et qu'il était en train de me regarder, je pouvais sentir son regard ardant sur mon corps. J'attrapai le haut de ma serviette et la dénouai doucement, la laissant tomber autour de moi. J'entendis Edward grogner devant mon corps totalement nu. Je saisis mon sous-vêtement et l'enfilai en tournant mon visage légèrement vers Edward. J'attrapai ensuite mon short avant de me retourner entièrement vers lui, savourant son regard sur moi. Pour finir, je passai mon tee-shirt et m'approchai d'Edward, lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« J'ai faim, tu veux manger quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je.

« Euh oui… » dit-il d'une voix pleine de désir. Il ferma les yeux, puis déglutit avant de continuer. « Euh je peux te rejoindre, j'ai… un coup de fil à passer. »

« Bien sûr. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Un coup de fil…. Hum hum.

Je sortis de la pièce en fermant la porte avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. J'ouvris ensuite le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. J'attrapai des restes de poulet et posai le plat sur le comptoir avant de chercher quelque chose dans le placard pour accompagner mon plat.

_Hum… Beurre de cacahouètes, confiture, Nutella, crème de marshmallows… Yes !_

J'attrapai le pot et le posai près du poulet. Je pris un couteau dans le tiroir et tartinai un bout de poulet avec de la crème de marshmallows. Je n'avais encore jamais essayé cette combinaison mais j'étais certaine de sa réussite. J'avalai mon morceau de poulet-marshmallow.

« Humm… » soupirai-je de bonheur.

J'étais une fan du sucré-salé, j'avais conscience de mes goûts un peu spéciaux mais ils avaient tous tort de ne pas essayer. Je partais du principe que si j'associais deux aliments que j'adorais ça ne pouvait qu'être bon. J'étais le plus souvent contente du résultat.

« Bella ! Mais qu'est ce que tu manges ?! » me demanda Edward mi-amusé, mi-dégouté.

Je mâchai rapidement ce que j'avais dans la bouche avant d'avaler le tout.

« Euh… Poulet-marshmallow… » lui répondis-je timidement.

J'avais l'impression tout d'un coup d'être complètement débile et… bizarre.

« Tu manges souvent ce genre de… mélange ? »

Je le voyais se retenir de rire et je me sentis brusquement vexée.

« Tu te moques ! » boudai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Nan ! Je te promets Bella ! » dit-il en riant. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit du sirop de chocolat. « T'en voudrais pas en peu aussi ? T'es pas à ça près ! »

« Edward ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

« Ok, ok ! » dit-il en remettant le sirop dans le frigo avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. « Vas t'assoir dans le salon, je vais préparer quelque chose de bon à manger et je l'apporterai. D'accord ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé Edward, vraiment. » lui répondis-je.

« Je sais bien mais j'ai faim aussi et le poulet-marshmallow, c'est juste pas possible. »

« D'accord ! T'as gagné ! Je te laisse la cuisine. » abdiquai-je en souriant.

Je partis dans le salon et m'assis dans le canapé avant d'attraper la télécommande. Je fis défiler les chaînes sans rien trouver d'intéressant à regarder. Je décidai d'allumer la Wii en attendant qu'Edward ait terminé.

Edward… Ça me faisait tout drôle de le savoir ici.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je commençai à créer un petit Mii à son effigie. Une mâchoire un peu carrée, des grands yeux verts, un petit sourire en coin et des cheveux châtain ou roux ? Roux était un peu radical quand même… J'optai pour châtain mais je ne trouvai pas la bonne coiffure. Il y avait plein de coiffures mais pas celle d'Edward, avec tous ses cheveux en bataille…

« Argh ! » m'énervai-je sur ma télécommande.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » dit Edward derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

Il tenait dans sa main une assiette avec deux sandwiches.

« Je fais ton Mii. » lui répondis-je me sentant encore une fois idiote.

« Ah oui, mon Mii ?! » ria-t-il.

« Yep mais je ne trouve pas la bonne coiffure. » continuai-je. Au point où j'en étais autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

« Oh je vois ! » dit-il avant d'afficher son petit sourire en coin. « Et pourquoi pas celle-là ? »

« Mouais… Ça fait un peu hérisson mais bon. Ton Mii ne sera pas ta copie conforme je suis vraiment désolée.» dis-je en riant.

« C'est pas trop grave. Montre-moi le tien maintenant… »

Je sélectionnai mon petit bonhomme et me tournai vers Edward.

« Tu permets ? » me demanda-t-il en tendant son bras vers moi afin que je lui donne la manette.

« Euh oui… » dis-je en lui confiant la télécommande.

Je le regardai, impossible de détacher mes yeux de son visage parfait. Ses yeux étaient tellement verts et brillants. Je voyais peu à peu son sourire s'élargir ce qui me fit revenir sur terre. Je tournai ma tête vers la télévision et constatai qu'Edward avait eu le culot de faire mes joues toutes roses.

« Edward, t'as pas le droit ! » criai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer la manette dans sa main.

« Oh Bella, t'es tellement belle avec le rouge aux joues… » me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue alors que je luttai encore pour attraper la télécommande.

« Tu parles, je suis incapable de garder la moindre émotion pour moi. C'est plutôt un handicap qu'un trait de beauté. » ripostai-je avant d'abandonner ma lutte.

Après avoir mangé, nous restâmes un moment sur le canapé. Tous deux allongés, je m'étais confortablement installée entre ses jambes, ma tête reposant sur son ventre ferme. Ses mains caressaient avec douceur mes cheveux pendant que nous discutions de tout et de rien. Les heures passaient alors que j'avais l'impression qu'à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Ça me paraissait tellement naturel, comme si nous avions été ensemble depuis toujours. Je me sentais si complète avec lui, si bien.

Je me retournai et croisai mes doigts sur son ventre avant de poser mon menton sur mes mains. Je ne me lassais pas de regarder son visage. J'avais beau chercher, je ne lui trouvais aucun défaut. Tout en lui était parfaitement dessiné, de son visage anguleux à son torse sculpté.

Mais rien que son visage me laissait sans voix et je savais de quoi je parlais. Même avec une expression rêveuse, presque absente, son regard était d'une incroyable intensité à vous faire oublier de respirer. Si on le croisait dans la rue, il était presque impossible de ne pas se retourner avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois de peur que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » me demanda-t-il un léger sourire sur le visage.

Oups… Je m'étais encore égarée loin, très loin dans le pays EdwardLand.

Je fermai les yeux puis les rouvris.

« Euh rien… J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées… » lui répondis-je avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

« Oh je vois… C'est ce qui te fait rougir comme ça. »

« Je rougis ? Vraiment… Je ne sais pas. »

Bien sûr que je rougissais, mon corps entier était en feu.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais pour Thanksgiving ? » me demanda Edward changeant soudainement de sujet.

« Oh merde ! » m'écriai-je avant de me lever rapidement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » m'interrogea Edward en se relevant à son tour.

« Euh, faut absolument que j'appelle mes parents. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ça ne t'embête pas ? »

« Non pas du tout Bella. Je vais commander quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps. Qu'est ce que tu aimerais ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je regardai l'heure sur le lecteur DVD. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était presque 19 heures.

« J'aime absolument tout. Si tu veux j'ai des prospectus dans un tiroir de la cuisine. » lui dis-je.

« Ok, je vais voir ça. » finit-il en m'attrapant par la taille.

Il posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur les miennes alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Il quitta mes lèvres et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser léger sur mon front.

Je poussai un petit soupir et partis vers ma chambre pour appeler mes parents. Je devais annuler mon voyage improvisé. Beaucoup d'évènements improbables s'étaient produits et il n'était plus question de partir maintenant. Tant pis pour mes billets d'avion. Mes parents furent déçus mais je leur promis de leur rendre visite le plus rapidement possible.

Quand je retournai dans le salon, Edward était assis sur le canapé, les doigts croisés derrière sa tête et les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air si paisible.

Sans bruit, je m'avançai vers lui avant de m'assoir sur ses cuisses en lui faisant face. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai avec fougue. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à ma taille fine, me plaquant plus fortement contre lui. Je ne pus retenir un faible gémissement. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes attaquant ma mâchoire pour mon cou. Je balançai ma tête en arrière appréciant ses baisers.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte et un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Edward déposa un petit baiser sur mon cou et me souleva de ses genoux, me posant sur le canapé près de lui.

« Le livreur de pizza. » me dit-il avant se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Je tournai la tête afin de le suivre des yeux alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un livreur de pizza mais bien Emmett qui se trouvait dans mon entrée. Je pouvais voir d'ici le regard noir qu'il lança à Edward. Ce dernier se décala, invitant ainsi mon frère à entrer. Je me levai et partis à sa rencontre.

« Emmett ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je réellement étonnée.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward se passer les mains sur le visage.

« Je suis venue te parler Bella. En privé. » me répondit-il.

« Très bien. »

Je me tournai vers Edward et lui dis que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps.

Emmett me prit par le coude et m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre où il ferma la porte derrière nous. Je me dégageai vivement de sa poigne.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Emmett ?! » m'énervai-je.

« Mon problème ?! Et toi Bella, hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Cullen ? »

« Absolument rien qui te concerne. » dis-je sur la défensive.

Putain de Rosalie qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

« Un peu que ça me concerne ! T'es ma sœur, nom d'un chien ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça sérieusement. Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ?! »

« C'est pas tes affaires. » dis-je entre mes dents. « Je ne fais rien de mal que je saches. »

« Mais merde Bella ! Tu sais qu'il n'est pas libre, non ? Bien sûr que c'est mal. Je ne te croyais pas de celles qui couchent avec les mecs des autres. Tu me déçois, je te pensais plus maligne. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rompre avec Tanya pour toi ?! »

« On est deux dans cette relation je te rappelle. De toute façon, Edward et moi, c'est différent. Et puis si t'es pas content, c'est pareil Emmett. Si ça te dérange, t'as qu'à t'en aller, je te retiens pas. » lui lançai-je.

« Ok, très bien. Mais je vais te dire une chose avant, Bella. Ne viens pas pleurer. Ne viens pas pleurer quand il t'aura jeté pour retrouver Tanya. Tu es trop naïve.»

Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous toiser avant que la sonnette ne retentit une nouvelle fois. Sans un mot, je sortis de la pièce. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, je retrouvai Edward avec le livreur qui n'était d'autre que Jacob.

Et merde… Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait aujourd'hui ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout ça ?

« Tiens, salut Jacob ! Ça va ? » lui dis-je en plaquant un faux-sourire sur mon visage.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de voir c'était bien Jacob. Et Carlisle Cullen aussi. Ainsi que sa fille. A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais envie de voir personne excepté Edward.

« Oui. Je suis juste venu livrer la pizza, je repars. »

« Très bien. » lui répondis-je.

Il donna la boîte à Edward et ce dernier lui tendit quelques billets. Il me lança un dernier regard, hocha légèrement la tête puis sortit de l'appartement. A ma grande surprise, Emmett fit de même sans ajouter un mot de plus. Cette situation était plus que bizarre.

Edward et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé et entamèrent notre repas sur une conversation légère. Je pensai qu'il aurait été assez curieux de la visite de mon frère mais au fond je pensai qu'il avait bien compris le problème. Je n'arrivai pas sortir les paroles d'Emmett de mon esprit, ses mots revenaient sans cesse.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rompre avec Tanya pour toi ?!_

Je déglutis et fermai les yeux quelques instants.

Il avait l'air bien avec moi, je me sentais comme connecté à lui et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait la même chose. C'était une sorte de courant électrique qui nous parcourait le corps dès l'instant où l'on se touchait. Et cette manière qu'il avait de me regarder, de me prendre dans ses bras, de m'embrasser tendrement, tout était tellement sincère. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il retourne avec Tanya. Je ne voulais même pas y penser une seconde.

Nous n'en avions pas parlé, aucune promesse n'avait été faite mais je savais qu'Edward ne me ferait pas ça… Je l'espérais sincèrement.

Je haïssais Emmett de m'avoir mis ainsi dans le doute. Quelques heures plutôt tout était parfait. Je ne voyais qu'Edward et moi. Juste nous. Ensemble.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi on ne s'est pas rencontré plus tôt, tous les deux. » me dit Edward me sortant de mes pensées.

« Ah euh… C'était peut-être légèrement, hum, prémédité… » lui répondis-je en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

« Prémédité ? » me demanda-il interloqué.

« Il est fort possible que je… que je faisais tout pour t'éviter. »

A mes mots, je sentis mes joues prendre feu immédiatement.

« M'éviter ! Mais pourquoi ? »

Je soupirai fortement avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Pour tout te dire, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai failli avoir besoin d'une réanimation cardiaque. Tu m'as littéralement coupé le souffle. Après, j'ai écouté un peu les rumeurs qui circulaient, j'ai su qui tu étais et avec qui tu étais. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Jasper par le biais de Rose et j'ai appris que vous étiez tous très proches. Rosalie m'a souvent proposé de me présenter mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne suis pas du genre masochiste, tu vois. Mais à me voir maintenant, tout ça m'a complètement rattrapé. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Je venais de réveiller un point plus que sensible.

« Tu te rends compte que Mike m'a presque baffé pour me ramener sur terre quand je t'ai vu ! » me forçai-je à ajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je lui souris et eus la satisfaction de le voir sourire à son tour.

« Et toi tu m'as fait tomber à la renverse. » me dit-il en riant.

« Ah oui ? » lui demandai-je très intéressé.

« Oui, tu étais en plein dans le chemin. »

« Ah, ah, ah ! » riai-je faussement. « _Tu_ m'es rentré dedans ! »

Je rougis instinctivement au double sens de mes mots. Edward éclata de rire.

« Tu peux le dire ! Et plus d'une fois à mon avis ! »

Je lui tapai le bras.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! » lui dis-je.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue mais ce n'était pas prémédité. Je dois dire que tu m'as aussi coupé le souffle Bella. Heureusement que tu m'as demandé de me relever car je crois que je serais resté un moment sur toi perdu dans tes grands yeux. »

« Pfff arrête ! Je sais très bien que tu as été charmé par la vue de mon shorty à travers mon pantalon tout déchiré… »

« Mouais, peut-être aussi ! » rit-il.

« Ça me fait penser à quelque chose… »

« Je t'écoute. » me dit-il.

« Si je t'ai 'attiré' la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré au parc, pourquoi tu m'as accusé d'être une trainée et tout… »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui demander ça. Il fallait que je saches. Il soupira lourdement.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » me demanda-t-il. Je hochai simplement de la tête. « Quand je t'ai vu avec James dans le club, j'ai cru devenir fou Bella. Je ne te connaissais pas, mais rien que le fait de te voir me faisait de l'effet. Je crois… je crois que j'étais jaloux et quand je me suis rendu compte de ça, je m'en suis voulu. C'était ma réaction, mais c'est à toi que je l'ai fait payé et j'en suis encore sincèrement désolé Bella. »

Après toutes ces révélations, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Edward avait accepté de rester quelques jours avec moi. Il m'avait dit qu'il irait juste se chercher quelques vêtements de rechange chez lui. J'étais heureuse qu'il reste avec moi. Il _voulait _rester avec moi.

_________________________

Je me réveillai le matin en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Je soulevai mes paupières et trouvai Edward en train de s'habiller. Je regardai l'heure et constatai qu'il était déjà 10h30.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Je le vis se figer mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Je rentre Bella. » me répondit-il après un moment.

« Comment ça tu rentres ? » paniquai-je.

« Son travail s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu. Elle arrive ce matin. »

_Tanya_

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

« Et alors ? » lui dis-je froidement en sortant du lit pour m'approcher de lui.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça Bella. Je suis désolé. »

« Alors tu vas la retrouver ? Après tout ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire Edward. »

Je sentis les larmes ruisseler sur mon visage.

« Regarde-moi et dis-moi que je ne suis absolument rien pour toi Edward. »

Il se tourna vers moi et son regard s'ancra dans le mien.

« Bella, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. » me dit-il.

Je restai le regarder, attendant les mots qu'il devait prononcer. Il détourna le regard.

« Tu n'es rien pour moi Bella. »

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, je le giflai.

« T'es qu'un menteur Edward ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me dire ça dans les yeux. » hurlai-je.

Mon corps était secoué par les sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Je rêvais, c'était obligé.

« Au revoir Bella. » dit-il d'une voix dure sans lever les yeux sur moi.

Il partit d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée mais je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

« Tu vas donc réellement laisser ton père gérer ta vie Edward ? » lui lançai-je par colère.

Cette fois il se retourna instantanément.

« Qu'est ce que mon père vient faire la dedans ? » me répondit-il entre ses dents.

« Ton père est venu me trouver. Il m'a fait monter dans sa grosse voiture pour me demander, non, pour exiger de quitter ta vie. Et tu sais combien il m'a proposé pour ça ? 500 000 dollars Edward ! »

« Je ne te crois pas… »

« …Tout ça pour ne pas interférer dans son sale accord qu'il a avec le père de Tanya ! Savais-tu que depuis ta naissance tu es manipulé Edward? »

« Non…c'est faux »

« …Tanya et toi n'est qu'un putain d'accord entre vos deux familles ! Et toi tu te laisses faire. Tu n'es qu'un pion entre les mains de ton père ! » crachai-je sans tenir compte de ses objections.

Il secouait la tête de façon frénétique. Je voyais son visage comme déchiré par la haine et le dégout.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Bella… tu ne connais rien de ma famille ! » murmura-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux effarés. Il fit quelques pas en arrière puis se retourna avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

La porte aussitôt refermée, je m'effondrai à terre.

* * *

_**On va se la faire à la Secret Story :**_

_**Tapez 1 pour qu'Edward revienne.**_

_**Tapez 2 pour qu'Edward reste avec Tanya. **_

_**Pour voter, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert. C'est gratuit, profitez ! ^^**_


	11. Disappear

_**Hello guys ! **_

_**It's me ! Yeah ^^**_

_**Bon alors j'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de vous… Vous êtes tous des accros à la télé réalité ! ah ah :-D Pas besoin de faire genre, je vous ai bien cerné !**_

_**Donc j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre, alors mettez vous en condition s'il vous plaît… Eteignez la télé (fini secret story les enfants :-D), une petite musique mélancolique et hop ! **_

_**Je voudrais aussi vous dire que j'ai écrit un One-Shot (qui ne restera surement pas OS ^^) pour le concours d'Allocop'… **_

_**Je compte sur vous mes amies, vous le trouverez sur mon profil : CAP OU PAS CAP.**_

_**Sinon pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent… vous êtes nombreux à avoir un léger TOC au niveau du 1 de votre clavier… (hi hi)**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont tapé 2…. Cachez vous…Vite ! Les partisans du 1 veulent votre peau !**_

_**Et enfin, ceux qui ont tapé 3… euh… J'ai surement manqué quelque chose ! J'ai pas vu de troisième proposition mais dans l'ensemble c'était toujours de bonnes idées ^^.**_

_**Enorme merci pour toutes vos reviews…**_

_**Kisses everybody !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Gigi.**_

_**{Titre : Disappear, Beyonce}**_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Disappear

_« Ton père est venu me trouver. Il m'a fait monter dans sa grosse voiture pour me demander, non, pour exiger de quitter ta vie. Et tu sais combien il m'a proposé pour ça ? 500 000 dollars Edward ! »_

_« Je ne te crois pas… »_

_« …Tout ça pour ne pas interférer dans son sale accord qu'il a avec le père de Tanya ! Savais-tu que depuis ta naissance tu es manipulé Edward? »_

_« Non…c'est faux »_

_« …Tanya et toi n'est qu'un putain d'accord entre vos deux familles ! Et toi tu te laisses faire. Tu n'es qu'un pion entre les mains de ton père ! » crachai-je sans tenir compte de ses objections._

_Il secouait la tête de façon frénétique. Je voyais son visage comme déchiré par la haine et le dégout. _

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi Bella… tu ne connais rien de ma famille ! » murmura-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux effarés. Il fit quelques pas en arrière puis se retourna avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_La porte aussitôt refermée, je m'effondrai à terre._

_____________________

Morte. J'étais comme morte. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait arraché le cœur. Seuls mes tremblements me trahissaient.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je restai là, recroquevillée sur le sol froid attendant que l'on me libère.

Je voulais crier tellement la douleur en moi était violente. Je voulais me lever et briser tout ce qu'ils se trouvaient sur mon passage. Je voulais pleurer de toutes mes forces mais même ça, je n'y arrivais pas.

Tout était tellement silencieux.

Je sentais mes muscles petit à petit s'ankyloser et le froid s'insinuer en moi.

_Toc toc toc_

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

_Toc toc toc_

« Bella, t'es là ? » entendis-je à travers la porte.

Mike. C'était Mike qui était là. Je sentais mon esprit doucement reprendre vie.

Je voulais me lever et lui ouvrir mais mon corps ne répondait à aucun de mes souhaits.

« Bella, je sais que t'es là, j'ai vu ta voiture ! » dit Mike.

Je vis la poignée se baisser puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Soudain, la tête de Mike apparut et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

Immédiatement, je vis le choc sur son visage et il courut vers moi.

« Oh mon dieu Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dis-moi ce que tu as ? » cria-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Soudain, ce fut comme un choc. Comme si l'on m'avait enlevé un énorme poids sur le corps. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage et mon corps se mit à convulser.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » paniqua Mike. « Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu t'es blessée ? Faut que j'appelle les secours ! »

« Non ! » réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Avec douceur, il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena jusqu'au canapé.

« Chuuuut… » souffla Mike en me tenant fortement contre son corps. « Tu es complètement gelée. » continua-t-il.

Il attrapa la couverture près du canapé et m'enveloppa à l'intérieur. Je continuai à pleurer incapable de m'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella ? » me chuchota-t-il.

Cela ne fit qu'empirer mes sanglots, les images me revenant en mémoire.

_Tu n'es rien pour moi Bella._

Non, c'était totalement impossible. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de tout ça ne s'était réellement passé… Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était arrivé, je ne voulais pas que ça soit vrai.

Je fermai les yeux et me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward. Il aimait me prendre dans ses bras, me coller contre son corps caressant mes cheveux avec tendresse. J'aimais tellement quand il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou et respirait intensément mon parfum. Parfois il chantonnait une chanson à mon oreille et son souffle chaud me caressait la peau….

« Ça va aller Bella… » dit Mike.

Mike. C'était Mike et non Edward qui était avec moi. C'était Mike et lui seul qui me consolait…d'Edward.

Tout était donc vrai…

Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était brisé une nouvelle fois.

Comme si Edward m'avait…quitté une nouvelle fois.

Il m'avait vraiment quitté et ce, pour _la_ rejoindre.

Je commençai à secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non… » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » me demanda Mike.

« Non. » répétai-je un peu plus fort secouant toujours la tête.

« Bella – »

« NON ! » hurlai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte et en me mettant debout rapidement.

« Mais Bella … »

« NON. » criai-je en attrapant un verre sur la table et en le lançant contre le mur en face de moi.

Je voyais vaguement Mike avec un regard horrifié mais il n'existait pas. Tout ce que je voyais c'était moi, ma douleur et ma colère. J'attrapai la lampe près de moi et arrachait la prise avant de la jeter contre le mur comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes auparavant.

« NON ! » hurlais-je en jetant et brisant ce qui se trouvait sous mes mains. Livres, presse-papier, chaise, vase…

Soudain je sentis des bras forts m'enserrer les bras et la taille me retenant immobile.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! » criai-je de toute mes forces me débattant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« BELLA ! CALME-TOI ! » hurla Mike. « Tu te calmes où j'appelle les secours ! » continua-t-il sur une voix dure.

« Non… » sanglotai-je en me débattant. « Non… »

Mike me transporta jusqu'à ma chambre où il me déposa sur mon lit. Doucement il desserra ses bras de mon corps et je rampai sur mon lit afin de me trouver à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait. Je me collai contre le bois de lit et enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux me balançant en avant.

Les larmes continuaient à rouler sur mes joues mais mes sanglots s'étaient calmés. Je sentis mon esprit s'embrumer encore une fois. C'était comme si mon esprit se séparait de mon corps. J'étais là mais sans y être, totalement désorientée. J'entendis vaguement Mike appeler quelqu'un.

« …oui Emmett…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…Non il n'est pas ici… Complètement hystérique… D'accord. »

Edward allait arriver. Il allait venir me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que tout ça n'était pas vrai, qu'il m'aimait et que jamais il ne pourrait me quitter.

Je desserrai mes bras de mes genoux et allongeai mes jambes devant moi. Me décalant du bois de lit et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je me tournai sur le coté et posai mon regard sur le ciel nuageux à travers la fenêtre.

Je reprenais petit à petit mon état de statut. Un corps sans sentiments et immobile. Je ne ressentais rien, comme totalement vide.

Je me sentais mieux ainsi. Vide.

J'entendis du bruit dans le salon.

« Mon dieu ! C'est Bella qui a fait ça ? » entendis-je de loin.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

«…elle pleurait et d'un seul coup elle s'est mise à hurler. » dit Mike.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu quitter la chambre. J'étais tournée dos à la porte regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ? » demanda Rosalie doucement.

« Depuis que je vous ai appelé. Ça doit bien faire une bonne demi-heure maintenant. » répondit Mike.

« Laisse j'y vais. »

Soudain, je vis Rosalie s'agenouiller devant moi. Sa main vînt caresser doucement ma joue.

Je pouvais voir ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais je me remis immédiatement à scruter le ciel.

« Oh Bella… Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie… » murmura-t-elle.

Mais ses paroles étaient comme du vent.

« Bella, dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » me dit-elle.

Rien ne s'était passé. Rien du tout. Edward allait arriver.

« Bella, ma chérie, répond-moi s'il te plaît. » continua Rosalie. « Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie… »

« Laisse-moi faire Rosy. » entendis-je mon frère derrière moi.

Rosalie se leva et j'entendis Emmett se rapprocher. Il prit mes jambes et me mit en position assise. Malgré ma nouvelle position, je restai regarder par la fenêtre.

« Bella regarde-moi. » me dit Emmett.

Du vent.

« Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » continua-t-il.

Du vent.

Je l'entendis souffler lourdement.

« Ecoute Bella, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il t'arrive… »

Du vent.

« …mais je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne pensais pas que ça se serait passé comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va te passer, la douleur va s'atténuer… » finit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. « Bella regarde-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Il me secoua légèrement.

« Dis quelque chose nom d'un chien ! Ne reste pas figée comme ça ! » continua Emmett en me secouant plus fortement.

« Emmett… » le réprimanda Rosalie.

« BELLA ! Dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose ! Putain réagis ! » hurla-t-il.

Puis il me gifla.

Emmett, mon frère me…gifla.

Emmett qui était venu me voir pour me dire qu'Edward ne resterait pas avec moi, que jamais il ne quitterait Tanya…En fait, tout était de la faute d'Emmett. C'était sa faute si j'en étais là maintenant. S'il n'avait rien dit, rien ne serait arrivé… Jamais rien ne se serait passé.

Je baissai mes yeux vers lui.

« Oh Bella, je suis désolé je ne –» commença mon frère.

« Va t'en. » lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Bella… »

« Barre. Toi. » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« Je suis déso –»

« DEGAGE ! » hurlai-je en me levant et en le poussant de toutes mes forces. « Va t'en ! » continuai-je en tapant de mes poings sur sa poitrine. « ALLEZ VOUS EN ! TOUS ! » criai-je. « Partez ! Laissez-moi seule. Je veux être seule ! Laissez-moi tranquille. » les suppliai-je en me retournant vers Mike et Rosalie.

Je partis en direction de la porte, voulant à tout prix sortir de ma chambre où trop de choses s'étaient passées. J'entrai dans le salon et dans mon élan trébuchait sur un livre que j'avais jeté m'étalant complètement sur des débris de verre. Mike vînt tout de suite me relever.

« Bella… » commença-t-il en attrapant mon avant-bras ensanglanté.

« Non. Va t'en. » dis-je fermement en tirant mon bras de sa poigne et en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « Partez. Laissez-moi seule. »

« Bella, j'habite ici aussi. » me dit Rosalie.

Je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, tous mes nerfs étaient à vifs. Je levai mes yeux vers elle.

« Je t'en supplie Rose… Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin d'être seule. » la suppliai-je sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Je vis son visage déchiré par la tristesse. Elle hocha doucement la tête et attrapa Emmett par le bras alors que Mike passait déjà le pas de la porte. Rosalie passa à coté de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je sentis mes larmes s'intensifier immédiatement à ce geste. Edward m'embrassait souvent sur le front…

« Nous partons mais je t'appellerai dans la soirée et tu as intérêt de répondre et me dire la vérité… »

J'hochai simplement de la tête.

« Bella, je… » commença Emmett.

Mais je ne le laissai pas continuer et je secouai frénétiquement ma tête de droite à gauche.

Une fois partis, je verrouillai la porte derrière eux et me laissai glisser contre elle.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai ou faux. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si Edward était réellement parti ou s'il allait revenir…

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me mentir mais au fond de moi je savais la vérité. Je ne voulais pas y croire, c'était trop difficile, trop douloureux. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence pourtant. Edward n'allait pas revenir. Il avait fait son choix et partit retrouver Tanya. Les imaginer en ce moment me donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait-il l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras après ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous ? A croire que rien n'entre nous n'avait été vrai. Juste du bon temps sans conséquence. Mais pour moi, tout s'était écroulé. Il avait totalement fracassé mon amour et mon cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça mais il ne s'était pas gêné pour me le faire. Sans explications, juste 'elle arrive donc je pars'. Si je ne m'étais pas réveillée il serait surement parti sans rien me dire.

Tellement lâche.

C'était comme si il m'avait utilisé et jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelque chose comme ça m'arrivait.

Je me levai et partis d'un pas fébrile vers le canapé. J'attrapai la couverture et m'enveloppai à l'intérieur avant de me lover dans mon canapé. Une part de moi le détestait mais l'autre l'aimait encore profondément.

J'avais été dure de lui balancer à la figure que son père le manipulait mais la colère l'avait emporté et je n'avais pas pu retenir mes mots. De toute façon il ne m'avait pas cru et je l'avais fait fuir encore plus loin de moi.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre nous ayons une discussion tous les deux. Même si le choix qu'il avait fait me déchirait le cœur, je ne voulais pas perdre totalement espoir. Je savais que notre relation voulait dire quelque chose pour lui. C'était obligé et toute cette tendresse en était la preuve.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Je sentais la peau de mes joues tiraillée par le sel de mes larmes. Je me levai du canapé et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Je restai dans le chambranle de la porte complètement paralysée. Je me revoyais ici avec Edward juste un jour plutôt faisant l'amour dans la douche… Je déglutis avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

J'eus un choc en me regardant le miroir. Mon visage était bouffi et mes yeux rouges d'avoir autant pleurer sans parler de mes cheveux qui étaient tout ébouriffés.

J'attrapai un élastique et m'attachai mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Je bouchai le lavabo et fis couler un peu d'eau froide. Je mis mes mains en coupe et m'aspergeai le visage. Soudain je vis l'eau rosir de plus en plus, je levai mes yeux vers mon visage quand mon attention se porta sur mon avant-bras plein de sang. J'avais oublié que j'étais tombée dans les morceaux de verre mais maintenant que je voyais ma blessure, une douleur fulgurante me traversa. J'entendis mon cœur battre à mes oreilles et la pièce commencer à tourner autour de moi. Fébrilement, je débouchai le lavabo et mis mon avant bras sous le robinet avant d'actionner l'eau. Après plusieurs minutes, l'eau redevînt translucide et je refermai le robinet avant d'envelopper mon bras dans une serviette éponge pour sécher mon bras.

J'enlevai la serviette puis regardai rapidement ma blessure à la recherche de morceaux de verre. Par chance, je ne trouvai rien et partis en quête de compresse, de sparadrap et un peu de désinfectant. Après avoir nettoyé convenablement mes plaies, je posai les compresses et les fixai grâce au sparadrap. Maintenant j'étais écorchée à la fois à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur.

Je sortis de la salle de bain avant de me stopper net dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas où aller, n'importe où je posai les yeux, je me revoyais au même endroit avec Edward. Il était hors de question que je retourne dans ma chambre. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pieds m'avaient de nouveau porté dans le salon. Je repartis m'installer dans le canapé posant ma tête sur l'accoudoir et en me recroquevillant sur la banquette. J'attrapai la couverture et la posai sur moi.

Je laissai mes yeux courir dans la pièce observant tous les dégâts que j'avais provoqués. A mon grand étonnement, ça ne me faisait aucun effet, c'était le chaos tout comme mon esprit en ce moment même.

Je me sentais sans vie, totalement épuisé à la fois mentalement et physiquement.

Son sourire, son regard, la douceur de sa peau, le son de son rire me hantaient. Quoique je fasse il était là. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans le voir apparaitre et je ne pouvais pas laisser mes yeux ouverts car je le voyais aussi. Il était partout et j'étais totalement piégée.

Je voulais l'oublier, l'effacer de mon esprit mais il était ancré en moi, il avait complètement envahi mon cœur et mon corps.

Je lui faisais tellement confiance…Et lui m'avait totalement trahi.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Mon corps se tétanisa immédiatement. Qui était-là ? Edward peut-être… Non c'était impossible, il était parti rejoindre 'sa chère et tendre'…

Fébrilement je me levai du canapé et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je sentais tous mes membres trembler ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Si Edward était là ? Etais-je prête pour une confrontation ?

Je regardai rapidement dans le judas avant de poser mon front contre la porte et de fermer les yeux.

_Pas lui…._

Je pris une forte inspiration et ouvris la porte. Nous restâmes nous regarder quelques instants avant que j'interrompe le silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il fallait que je te parle Bella… Rosalie m'a tout raconté. » me répondit-il.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter. »

« Bella pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Ce mec ne te mérite pas une seconde. »

« Mike, si tu es venu pour me dire ça, c'est même pas la peine. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je pensais être claire tout à l'heure. » dis-je en fermant la porte mais Mike la bloqua et rentra dans l'appartement.

Nous restâmes nous jauger quelques secondes puis je partis me rallonger sur le canapé. S'il voulait me parler qu'il le fasse, je n'étais pas forcée d'argumenter et ni d'écouter. Il me suivit et s'assit sur la table basse si bien qu'il me faisait face.

« Bella, ne pleures pas pour ce gars je t'en supplie, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il s'est seulement servi de toi. » me dit Mike.

« Tais-toi Mike, s'il te plaît. » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Ne le laisse pas te briser comme ça. Tu es plus forte que ça Bella. Tu mérites beaucoup plus que ça.»

J'avais envie de rire à ce qu'il me disait…

« Tu devrais plutôt confier ton amour à une personne qui en vaut la peine. Quelqu'un qui t'aime en retour, qui prend soin de toi, qui se soucie de toi. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre Mike, hein? » lui demandai-je sèchement en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu ne vois donc rien depuis toutes ces années Bella ? » me dit-il en se levant et en me tournant le dos.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« Tu étais trop focalisée sur Cullen pour remarquer que moi je me souciai de toi, que j'essayais tant que je pouvais de prendre soin de toi. »

« Qu'est … qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« J'ai essayé Bella. J'avais vraiment essayé de réprimer mes sentiments, je suis même allé en Australie pour m'éloigner de toi et faire le point. »

_Oh mon dieu…_

Il se retourna et se mis à genoux devant moi si bien que nos visages était à la même hauteur.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. Mes sentiments sont trop forts, je ne peux pas les nier. Laisse-moi te consoler de cet abruti, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, laisse-moi être avec toi. » me dit-il en enlevant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée dans mes yeux.

Je sentis mes larmes envahir mes yeux brouillant ma vision. Je clignai des paupières et mes larmes glissèrent sur mes joues.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Mike ? » réussis-je à murmurer.

« Je ne… »

« Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour ce genre de conneries ? » dis-je entre mes dents en me remettant en position assise dans le canapé.

« Bella ! Je t'aime, c'est loin d'être des conneries ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurlai-je. « Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est faux, Mike. Totalement faux, tu comprends ça ?! Tu te fais du mal en me disant des choses comme ça. On. Ne. Peux. Pas. M'aimer.» finis-je en appuyant bien sur mes derniers mots.

« Bella, tu dis n'importe quoi, bien sûr qu'on peux t'aimer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu puisses penser des choses pareilles… » me dit-il.

« C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi. Pars maintenant, tu n'aurais jamais du venir. » terminai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Mike commença à partir avant de s'arrêter dans le chambranle de la porte et de me regarder.

« Réfléchis bien Bella. » me dit-il.

Je baissai mon visage et fermai les yeux. Je sentis les doigts de Mike effleurer ma joue mais je me dégageai rapidement. Il poussa un soupir puis quitta l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur près de la porte, sentant mon corps soudainement faible.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer dans cette journée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était sans fin, me faisant souffrir de plus en plus à chaque heure passée. Je sentis une larme roulée sur ma joue. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je pleurais. Trop de choses accumulées en une seule journée.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Comment en quelques heures, ma vie avait-elle pu prendre un tournant aussi dramatique ? Tout s'écroulait autour de moi, Edward, Emmett et maintenant Mike… Tel des dominos, un seul tombait et tout s'effondrait.

Ils ne comprenaient donc pas que j'avais besoin d'être seule ? Comment auraient-ils réagi si quelque chose comme ça leur était arrivé ? Sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Réagir comme le dit le proverbe, 'ne pleure pas parce que c'est terminé, souris parce que c'est arrivé' ? Foutaises ! Personne ne pouvait se contenter de ça. J'étais trop attachée à cette relation pour être heureuse que ce se soit produit. Plutôt ne rien avoir.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je pensais avoir été claire avec Mike pourtant… Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me laisser seule ? Je ne pouvais pas ni ne voulais penser à ce qu'il m'avait avoué il y a quelques minutes, encore fallait-il que se soit vrai…

Je me levais rapidement et ouvris la porte d'un coup sec. Ce que je découvris à ma porte ne fut pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Edward se tenait là, devant moi et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je refermai la porte aussi vite que je l'avais ouverte.

Je fis un pas en arrière comme si la porte était brulante. Ma respiration se fit plus laborieuse d'un seul coup. Je portai ma main à ma gorge par réflexe cherchant à prendre un peu d'air. Mes yeux étaient à nouveau noyés de larmes et mon corps totalement tétanisé.

« Bella, je t'en supplie… » entendis-je Edward à travers la porte. « Tu avais raison… je suis tellement désolé…Je t'en prie Bella, j'ai besoin de toi… Je t'en supplie… »

Sa voix était faible et implorante. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'avançai vers la porte et l'ouvris doucement. J'avais dû mal à respirer et mes sanglots n'arrangeaient rien. Edward était toujours dans la même position et je pouvais voir le déchirement sur son visage quand il vit mon état. Il avait les yeux rouges et humides. Il semblait complètement brisé.

Soudain, ses bras vinrent enserrer ma taille et son visage s'enfouir dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas bouger ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Bella… je suis tellement désolé. Je t'en prie pardonne moi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi…Bella s'il te plaît. »

Je sentais ses larmes chaudes dans mon cou mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi était-il là ? Maintenant, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Tanya… » finis-je par murmurer.

« Il n'y a plus de Tanya… Tu avais raison depuis le début. Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Oh mon dieu Bella… »

Il avait donc tout découvert. J'étais partagée entre le consoler et le rejeter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il m'avait fait tellement de mal. Soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur un sac à coté de lui.

« Tu as apporté des affaires ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix fébrile.

« Je suis parti. J'ai quitté Tanya, j'ai quitté ma famille. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux. » souffla Edward dans mon cou. « Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait, ce que je t'ai dit, je le regrette tellement… »

A cet instant je savais que mon cœur avait flanché. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. C'était en partie ma faute, s'il en était là aujourd'hui. Edward avait besoin de moi… et j'avais besoin de lui. Doucement, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux puis déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Viens, rentrons. » lui dis-je en me dégageant délicatement de son étreinte.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage afin d'effacer mes larmes

Edward prit son sac et entra dans l'appartement alors que je fermai la porte derrière lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me retournai et trouvai Edward dans le salon regardant tout autour de lui.

Je pris soudain conscience du chaos régnant dans la pièce. Partout où l'on posait les yeux des choses brisées s'y trouvaient. Je tournai mon visage vers Edward qui me regardait intensément.

« Ne pose pas de question s'il te plaît... » lui dis-je.

La raison de ce désordre paraissait assez évidente.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la main d'Edward. Elle était enflée et prenait des teintes bleuté.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à ta main ? » lui demandai-je.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à ton bras ? » m'interrogea Edward au même instant.

Je croisai immédiatement mes bras sous ma poitrine.

« Rien, je suis juste tombée. » lui répondis-je en allant m'assoir sur le canapé. « Et toi ? »

Il vint s'assoir à coté de moi avant de se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai frappé dans un mur… » murmura-t-il. « C'était ça ou la figure de mon père… »

Sans un mot de plus, je partis dans la cuisine et pris une petite poche de glace que je gardai toujours au congélateur étant une maladroite reconnue. Je retournai vers Edward et me mis à genoux devant lui avant de prendre sa main dans les miennes et d'appliquer la poche.

« Merci Bella… » me dit-il.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Il souleva sa main valide et ses doigts vinrent effleurer ma joue. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement appréciant la douceur de son geste. J'avais l'impression de rêver. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il m'avait réellement quitté… mais non, il était là maintenant et avec moi.

Soudain je sentis ses lèvres chaudes se poser avec douceur sur les miennes puis il brisa notre baiser et colla son front contre le mien.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il de nouveau.

Je me levai et me calai sur les genoux d'Edward avant d'entourer son cou de mes bras et de poser ma tête sous son menton. Je sentis les bras d'Edward enserrer ma taille.

« Je n'ai que toi… » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ce matin ? » lui demandai-je retenant mes larmes.

« Tu avais raison… sur tout. Mon…père me contrôlait. C'est à cause de lui que je suis venu ici il y a quelques jours. Il avait appris que je te fréquentais et il m'a demandé d'arrêter me disant que tu n'étais rien, rien de bon pour moi, que je ne pouvais pas te parler, te voir alors que j'étais avec Tanya. Tout ça m'a mis hors de moi, de savoir qu'il se mêlait de ma vie privée et essayait de la contrôler. Et ce matin, je ne sais pas… Je savais que je faisais une erreur au fond de moi car je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi libre de toute ma vie. Mais mon père était ancré en moi et il avait pris le dessus… Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait Bella. J'étais déchiré. Et quand tu m'as dit ce que mon père t'avait fait subir, je… j'étais… furieux, déjà de savoir qu'il avait pu faire une chose pareille mais surtout que tu saches à quel point j'étais… faible… »

« Qu'est…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? » lui demandai-je, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Je suis parti directement voir mon père. Je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai, s'il était venu te voir et t'avait proposé de l'argent pour arrêter de me fréquenter. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait vraiment passé un accord avec le père de Tanya. Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'a même pas essayé de nier ni même de se défendre, il trouvait ça totalement… normal. Normal ! Après je suis parti et je suis allé dans mon appartement. Tanya venait d'arriver et sans attendre je lui ai raconté cette histoire d'accord entre nos deux familles… et… et elle était au courant. Tu te rends compte ? Elle était au courant ! Elle m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance que de toute façon on était lié, fait pour être ensemble. J'y croyais avant de te rencontrer mais ce n'était que des mensonges que je me racontai par facilité. C'est quand je t'ai rencontré que j'ai compris que je n'étais en rien amoureux de Tanya. Avec toi je me sens entier, réel. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet qu'on modèle selon nos envies. J'ai été trahie par ma famille, j'étais si aveugle, si naïf alors qu'ils se servaient de moi depuis toujours. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Je ferais ce qu'il me plaît et tout ce que j'ai envie c'est d'être avec toi Bella… »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je sentais mes larmes rouler sur mes joues face à ses révélations. Je desserrai mes bras de son cou et posai mes lèvres sur celle d'Edward dans un baiser passionné. J'y mettais tout mon cœur, tout ce que je pouvais ressentir à ce moment même. Ma colère, mon soutien, ma joie, ma haine et mon amour.

Soudain j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me séparai d'Edward et lui déposai un baiser sur le front. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et partis en direction de la porte. C'était surement Rosalie qui venait aux nouvelles.

Je regardai dans le judas et découvris la sœur d'Edward, Alice. J'étais surprise de la voir ici et son regard bleu glacial était encore plus méprisant qu'à son habitude. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, elle me gifla me faisant tomber à terre.

« Espèce de grosse salope ! » hurla-t-elle.

* * *

_**Secret Story est fini ? Ben pas chez moi ^^ !**_

_**Alors je vais vous demander encore votre avis pour la suite de l'histoire... Un peu de travail pour vous :-D**_

_**Tapez 1 pour une Alice Hilton (pas mal hein ?!)**_

_**ou**_

_**Tapez 2 pour une Alice gentille comme on la connaît !**_

_**Allez mes lofteurs, je compte sur vous :-D**_


	12. La vie est ailleurs

_**Hello guys !**_

_**Ta Dam !! Et un nouveau chapitre, un !**_

_**Je vais pas en écrire des tonnes, je veux juste vous dire que les votes ont été ouvert pour le concours d'AlloCop': Alors si vous avez apprécié mon OS, je compte sur vous ! :-D**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ces petites choses me font plaisir. C'est notre seule récompense ^^**_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas plus !**_

**_Oh juste une dernière chose, dès que le concours est fini, je mets la suite de l'OS. Je risque certainement de changer de titre et de résumé. _**

**_Bon ben voilà !_**

_**Bonne lecture mes amis.**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_**GiGi**_

_{Titre : La vie est ailleurs ; Cœur de pirate}_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La vie est ailleurs

_Soudain j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me séparai d'Edward et lui déposai un baiser sur le front. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et partis en direction de la porte. C'était surement Rosalie qui venait aux nouvelles._

_Je regardai dans le judas et découvris la sœur d'Edward, Alice. J'étais surprise de la voir ici et son regard bleu glacial était encore plus méprisant qu'à son habitude. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, elle me gifla me faisant tomber à terre._

_« Espèce de grosse salope ! » hurla-t-elle._

______________________

« Non mais tu es malade Alice ! » criai-je en posant une main sur ma joue endolorie.

Je la vis relever son bras pour me gifler à nouveau mais Edward saisit son poignet avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste.

« Si tu oses la frapper une nouvelle fois ou ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais Alice. » dit-il entre ses dents en fixant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

Alice se dégagea de la poigne d'Edward avec force et je pouvais voir les marques de ses doigts sur son petit poignet.

Edward me remit sur mes pieds et encercla un bras autour de ma taille me collant contre son corps.

« Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! » dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son frère. « Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Edward ? A quoi tu joues sérieusement ? Tu peux pas t'imaginer dans quel état est Tanya. Elle était en pleurs quand elle m'a appelé pour me dire que tu l'avais laissé tomber pour cette…pour cette fille grosse et conne ! »

Je sentis Edward se tendre contre moi et j'eus du mal à me retenir de sauter au cou de sa sœur pour l'étrangler.

« Tu ne sais rien Alice ! Et je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme ça. » dit Edward avec rage.

« Oh je ne sais rien, vraiment ? Tanya m'a tout raconté, t'es vraiment qu'un gros connard égoïste Edward ! »

« Egoïste ?! » explosa Edward en se rapprochant encore plus de sa sœur. « Egoïste ?! MOI, je suis égoïste ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que tu dis Alice ! Tanya te manipule, comme elle m'a manipulé. »

« Tanya n'a absolument rien d'une manipulatrice. La seule manipulatrice ici c'est ta petite salope ! » répondit Alice entre ses dents.

Je sentis tout mon corps frémir de rage et ma main trembler tellement je voulais la frapper.

« Ferme-la Alice ! Ferme-la nom de dieu ! » cria Edward en portant ses mains dans ses cheveux et en les agrippant fermement.

La pièce tomba dans un silence tendu.

« Es-tu au courant de l'accord Alice ? » demanda Edward ses yeux au sol, ses doigts toujours dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? Quel accord ? »

Edward soupira puis remit son bras autour de moi.

« Notre cher paternel a signé un accord avec le père de Tanya quand on était encore gosse. Un mariage arrangé. Et Tanya était au courant – »

« C'est que des conneries ! » coupa Alice. « Papa ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il n'est pas comme ça. »

« Redescend sur Terre, Alice. T'es grande maintenant, Œdipe c'est terminé. » lui dis-je amèrement. « Ton père est un putain de manipulateur. »

« Occupe-toi de ton cul, sale trainée ! » me dit Alice en hurlant.

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Tout ça me dépassait complètement. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte d'Edward et partis m'assoir sur le canapé prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

« Tout ce que je te dis est la vérité Alice, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je voudrai que ça ne soit pas le cas. Va demander à papa, va demander à Tanya. Papa a même proposé 500 000$ à Bella pour qu'elle n'interfère pas dans cet accord. Tout se relie maintenant, tout devient plus clair. Tanya est une sale manipulatrice, elle était au courant de tout, elle se servait de toi pour me ramener à elle à chaque fois que j'envisageai de la quitter. Ne vois-tu pas comment tu es devenue Alice depuis que tu l'as fréquente ? Je ne reconnais même plus ma propre sœur. Je sais même pas comment fait Jasper pour te supporter et je peux te dire qu'il se le demande parfois aussi – »

Je sursautai au son d'une gifle et me retournai rapidement pour voir Alice trembler de tous ses membres, le visage en larmes et Edward prendre de profondes inspirations pour retenir sa haine.

« Ne dis plus un mot Edward ! Tout ça n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! » hurla Alice avant de se retourner et de partir.

« Va demander à papa Alice, va voir Tanya ! Tu verras qui dit la vérité. » dit Edward avant de claquer la porte.

Il posa son front contre la porte et porta ses mains à ses cheveux avant de soupirer lourdement.

Je me levai, me dirigeant vers lui avant de poser mes mains sur son dos. Il se retourna immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras, son visage enfouit dans mon cou.

J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort en ce moment même, comme j'en avais besoin. Nos vies s'effritaient entre nos doigts sans qu'on puisse éviter quoique ce soit. Nous étions si impuissants face à ce qu'il arrivait.

Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser délicatement mon cou et cela me fit l'effet d'une décharge. Je me dégageai de lui me sentant soudainement nauséeuse. Sans un mot, je me dirigeai aussi vite que je pouvais vers la salle de bain avant de m'enfermer à doubles tours.

Je me mis dans la baignoire, enlaçant mes jambes et en posant mon front contre mes genoux.

Je sentis des larmes perler entre mes paupières fermées à toutes les pensées qui s'entremêlaient dans mon esprit.

Car tout ça était la faute d'Edward… S'il ne m'avait pas quitté ce matin même, je ne serai pas dans cet état en ce moment même. Cette journée cauchemardesque n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Pas de larmes, pas de dispute avec Emmett, pas de déclaration avec Mike…

Tout ça me rendait malade car la personne qui était la cause de tous mes malheurs, de tous mes pleurs, était aussi la personne que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur car personne ne m'avait fait sentir aussi réelle de toute ma vie à part lui et maintenant il avait besoin de moi.

J'entendis un léger tapotement à la porte.

« Bella… » dit Edward avec appréhension. « Ça va ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, c'est bon. J'arrive dans une minute. » lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sortai de la baignoire et me dirigeai vers le lavabo avant d'asperger mon visage d'eau fraîche. Je séchai mon visage avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je trouvai Edward dans le salon, un sac poubelle à la main, ramassant les choses brisées sur lesquelles ma colère était passée.

« Edward arrête, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » lui dis-je en tirant le sac de ses mains.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ici ? » me demanda-t-il.

Mon regard collé au sol, je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

« Bella, s'il te plaît… » dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je sentis mon corps immédiatement se tendre à son contact. Je levais mes yeux vers lui.

« Comment crois-tu que j'allais réagir quand tu m'as laissé Edward ? » dis-je entre mes dents. « J'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré de tout mon corps et après la colère l'a emporté. »

Je laissai le sac tomber à mes pieds et me retournai, les mains d'Edward glissant de mes épaules. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je déglutis péniblement avant de me retourner à nouveau vers Edward et d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu m'as laissé pour la retrouver Edward ! » dis-je, ma voix se brisant dans un sanglot. « Ta première pensée avant que je te parle de cet accord a été de la retrouver. Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! Je me suis sentie utiliser tu comprends ça ?! Je me suis disputée avec mon frère, avec Mike, j'ai mis dehors ma meilleure amie Edward ! Il n'y a pas que ta vie qui s'effondre, mais la mienne aussi. Tu as joué avec moi. Serais-tu revenu si ce pacte n'avait pas existé ? Serais-tu réellement revenu ? Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi Edward ? Que veux-tu de moi ? »

Je vis les yeux d'Edward se remplir de larmes. Il s'avança vers moi et me pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre son corps, n'ayant pas la force de me battre.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolé. » me dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je sais que toutes les excuses que je pourrai te faire n'effacerons jamais ce que je t'ai fait subir mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé. Je prends toujours les mauvaises décisions, fais toujours les mauvaises actions. Mais ce qui est sûr Bella, c'est que la meilleure chose que j'ai faite c'est de t'avoir rentré dedans, tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais le mal que je t'ai fait. Même si tu me pardonnes pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, je sais que moi non. J'ai complètement merdé, je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi maintenant. Malgré ce que je t'ai fait, comment je t'ai traité auparavant, tu m'as pardonné, tu es la personne la plus aimante, la plus altruiste que je connaisse. Avec toi, je me sens tellement entier, moi-même. Je te veux dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas être loin de toi. J'ai besoin de te voir, j'ai besoin de te toucher. Tu m'a complètement ensorcelé le jour où on s'est rencontré, tu m'as donné seulement un regard et mon cœur était à toi. Je t'en pris Bella ne m'abandonne pas. Je sais que ma vie est un vrai chaos mais je ne pourrai pas la supporter si tu n'es pas là. Je ne pourrai simplement pas car tu es tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que je veux. »

Je restai sans voix, incapable du moindre mot.

Tellement de choses à gérer, j'étais tellement submergée par différents sentiments.

« Je ne sais plus… » murmurai-je contre son épaule. « Je sais plus où j'en suis Edward… »

« Tu veux que je partes ? » me demanda-t-il la voix serrée.

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement.

« Non, reste. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. » lui dis-je en levant mes yeux vers lui.

Il hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de me relâcher. Il attrapa le sac à nos pieds.

« Laisse-moi ramasser tout ça. Va prendre une douche, va te détendre. » me dit-il.

« D'accord » répondis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

J'attrapai un débardeur, mon short de pyjama et un shorty avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, enlevai mon bandage de mon bras et parti sous la douche.

Un fois terminé, je me rhabillai et attachai mes cheveux humides dans un chignon lâche.

Je trouvai Edward assis sur le canapé, ses mains sur son visage. Son portable était complètement brisé devant lui sur la table.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton portable ? » lui demandai-je.

Il sursauta au son de ma voix et tourna sa tête dans ma direction.

Il avait les yeux rouges, les traits tirés et de grosses poches sous les yeux. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

« Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le sentir vibrer. Mon père et Tanya ne cessaient de me harceler. J'ai opté pour une solution radicale. » me dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Tu as faim, tu veux quelque chose ? » lui proposai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

« Nan, je ne peux rien avaler. Je suis juste épuisé. » me dit-il.

« D'accord. Je reviens, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Je me dirigeai vers le placard qui se trouvait dans le couloir et attrapai une couverture ainsi qu'un oreiller.

Je retournai dans le salon et vis Edward déglutir et fermer les yeux quand il m'aperçu puis il se leva et attrapa ce qu'il se trouvait dans mes bras.

« Merci Bella. » me dit-il.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était bouleversé et totalement désolé mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout était trop frais, il me fallait de l'espace pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Je lui déposai un léger baiser sur les lèvres et lui soufflai un léger 'bonne nuit' avant de partir dans ma chambre.

Sans allumer la lumière, je m'avançai vers mon lit et me laissai tomber au dessus. Rapidement, je me mis sous ma couette, me retournai sur le ventre et enlaçai mon oreiller sous ma tête avec force.

Tout ça était tellement trop pour moi. A chaque fois que j'arrivai enfin à croire à quelque chose, un doute apparaissait et faisait tout tomber.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire… J'avais seulement envie de partir, de partir loin de cette confusion dans laquelle je me trouvais.

J'entendis mon portable vibrer sur ma table de nuit et je tendis la main pour l'attraper. C'était un message de Rosalie.

' _Ça va ? ' ~ R_

La première chose qui apparut dans mon esprit était 'non'. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait vraiment pas du tout. Ma vie était un vrai désordre et je ne savais pas quoi faire afin de remettre tout en ordre, tellement différents sentiments s'entremêlaient en moi.

Mais d'un autre coté, Edward était revenu. Il était revenu vers moi, il voulait être avec moi, il savait que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Nous étions tous les deux dans cette situation plus que brumeuse et nous devions rester soudés face à tout ça. Il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui. Sans lui à mes cotés, je savais que je ne pourrais rien gérer. Je savais à quoi m'attendre… Tanya, Mr Cullen et surement le père de Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas être seule pour les affronter, je n'étais pas assez forte…

'_Ça va mieux. Edward est ici. C'est compliqué. Viens seule demain après-midi, je te raconterai tout. Je suis désolée pour tout Rose.' ~ B_

Je devais mettre au courant Rosalie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser de coté. Après avoir envoyé le message, je posai mon portable sur la table de nuit avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans mon oreiller et de prendre une lourde inspiration.

Je tournai, virai dans mon lit, cherchant la meilleur position mais le sommeil ne m'enveloppai pas. Trop de chose tournait dans mon esprit et je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir.

Je tournai la tête vers mon réveil et constatai qu'il était 2h30 du matin. Je m'assis dans mon lit et passai mes mains sur mon visage.

Savoir qu'Edward se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi me rendait folle. J'avais besoin de lui, je voulais ses bras autour de moi, qu'importait ce qu'il avait pu me faire ou me dire, je savais juste que je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien.

Je me levai du lit et sorti de ma chambre en direction du salon. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, seule la lumière de la lune à travers les fenêtres permettait de voir Edward endormi sur le canapé.

Je m'avançai à pas feutrés et m'arrêtai juste devant son visage. Je m'agenouillai et effleurai sa joue de mes doigts.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement et son regard s'ancra dans le mien. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je laissai glisser ma main dans ses cheveux alors que ma langue s'aventurait entre ses lèvres et il me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur. Je posai mon autre main sur son torse nu sentant la chaleur de son corps sous ma paume et son cœur battre rapidement.

Je me détachai de lui légèrement, mes lèvres effleurant toujours les siennes.

« Fais-moi l'amour Edward… » lui murmurai-je.

Il m'embrassa avec une avidité sans nom puis il brisa notre baiser avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Je me levais et me calai entre ses jambes, ses mains se posant sur mes hanches. Il déposa un baiser sur mon ventre alors que je me débarrassai de mon débardeur.

Je sentis sa langue glisser sous mon nombril, mes muscles se contractant immédiatement.

« Bella… » souffla-t-il contre ma peau alors que mes mains se glissaient dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Doucement, il fit descendre mon short ainsi que mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes me laissant nue devant lui.

Il se leva en embrassant mon corps, provoquant de légers frissons sur ma peau à chaque fois que ses lèvres m'effleuraient. Il embrassa un de mes seins s'attardant sur mon mamelon durci m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Sa bouche remonta le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mes lèvres où il me donna un baiser passionné.

Je fis courir mes mains le long de son dos musclé avant de saisir l'élastique de son boxer et de le retirer, le laissant tomber au sol, révélant son érection à mes yeux affamés.

Je fis glisser ma main le long de son torse avant d'attraper son pénis dur dans ma main. Il ferma ses yeux et dégluti bruyamment alors que je pressai légèrement son érection dans ma paume sur toute sa longueur.

« Humm Bella. » gémit-il en mettant sa tête en arrière.

Je me mis à genoux rapidement avant de faire glisser son érection entre mes lèvres, le prenant presque entièrement dans la bouche. Je le léchai, le suçai et faisais courir mes dents sur sa longueur. Je sentis les mains d'Edward s'enfouir dans les cheveux.

« Oh Bell… hum… »

Ma main pompant la base de son pénis, j'enroulai ma langue autour de son gland puis fis courir ma langue sur toute sa longueur de son pénis.

« Bella, Bella, stop, je ne pourrais pas…hum… tenir sinon… »

J'arrêtai ce que je faisais et Edward me remit rapidement sur mes pieds avant de m'embrasser avec ardeur, sa langue dansant avec la mienne.

Il s'assit, m'entrainant avec lui, mes genoux de chaque coté de son bassin, mon sexe pressé contre le sien. Je fis bouger mon bassin doucement, nous arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement. Je sentis Edward faire glisser un doigt sur mon clitoris sensible avant de le faire pénétrer en moi, mon dos s'arquant à la sensation procurée.

« Edward ! Maintenant, je t'en prie… » le suppliai-je.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir, mon corps était en ébullition.

En un mouvement, il me pénétra profondément et un cri d'extase s'échappa de ma gorge.

Je fis rouler mon bassin et posait mon front contre le sien ancrant mon regard dans ses yeux remplis de désir. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, mes fesses, mon dos, mes hanches, mes seins. J'étais complètement extatique, rencontrant chacune de ses pénétrations avec fougue, presque sauvage. Nos halètements, nos gémissements, la friction de nos corps étaient la seule chose qui nous entourait.

Sentant mon orgasme approcher, je me penchai en arrière, enfonçant mes ongles dans ses épaules alors que les lèvres d'Edward se refermèrent autour d'un de mes mamelons m'amenant au bord de mon extase. Soudain je sentis ses dents me mordiller et je ne pus en supporter davantage, mon orgasme me submergeant avec puissance. Je savais qu'Edward était proche et il me pénétra encore une fois avant de trouver son relâchement.

« Bella ! » cria Edward en se déversant en moi.

Nous restâmes quelques instants immobiles, chacun cherchant notre souffle. Mon front sur son épaule, je sentais ses mains caresser mon dos avec douceur. Ma fatigue me rattrapa immédiatement et mes paupières se firent lourdes.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans les bras d'Edward, tous les deux sur le canapé et totalement nus. Petit à petit, mes souvenirs de la nuit réapparurent dans mon esprit et je sentis mes joues rougir immédiatement.

Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward se poser sur mon épaule nue.

« Bonjour ma belle… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je relevai mon visage vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient tout en bataille et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Il était plus que magnifique et je ne pus retenir un sourire.

« Salut… » soufflai-je.« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

« Une demi-heure peut-être. » me dit-il.

Je me relevai sur les coudes afin de mieux le voir.

« T'aurais du me réveiller Edward, tu ne devais pas être à l'aise dans cette position. »

« Détrompe-toi, tant que tu restes près de moi comme ça, je ne peux qu'être bien. » me dit-il dans un petit sourire me faisant rougir.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur son torse avant de me lever. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sentant mes muscles endoloris.

Je commençai mon chemin avant de tourner la tête vers lui constatant qu'il me regardait un léger sourire au visage.

« Une douche ça te dit ? » lui demandai-je avant de continuer mon chemin.

Après notre douche, on ne put s'empêcher de parler à nouveau de l'accord. Je voulais savoir ce que son père lui avait dit dessus. Nous savions tous les deux que nous aurions rapidement des visites.

« Edward, je vais juste à l'épicerie en bas de la rue, j'ai besoin d'acheter quelques petites choses, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, d'accord ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pas de problème Bella. » me répondit-il.

« T'as besoin de quelque chose ? » dis-je en m'avançant vers lui et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« A part toi ? Non rien. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. J'attrapai mon trench, l'enfilai puis parti de l'appartement.

Quand j'arrivai au niveau de la rue, je sentis quelqu'un pointer quelque chose dans mon dos et un bras entourer ma taille ;

« Ne bouge pas Bella. Je n'hésiterai pas à te planter ce joli couteau dans le dos sinon. » dit-il.

Je tournai la tête légèrement et eus un choc en constatant qu'il s'agissait de James.

« Allez un petit sourire Bella, je n'ai pas envie que les gens soient suspicieux de quelque chose. Tu n'es pas heureuse de retrouver un vieil ami ? »

Je déglutis péniblement, sentant mes jambes flageolantes.

Dans notre position, je savais que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se tramait sous leur yeux. Il enfonça un peu plus le couteau dans mon dos pour me faire avancer vers la voiture noire qu'il était garé devant nous.

Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur avant de rentrer dans la voiture à son tour à coté de moi.

Je me collai à la portière complètement terrorisée, je n'arrivai même pas crier.

James me regarda alors que la voiture démarrait posant un doigt sur la pointe du couteau. Il le mit dans le compartiment de la portière avant d'attraper un lien de plastique.

« Donne-moi tes deux mains, Bella. » dit-il d'une voix dure. Voyant que je ne faisais rien il ajouta « Maintenant ! » ce qui me fit sursauter, me sortant momentanément de ma torpeur.

Je lui tendis mes poignets qu'il lia ensemble fortement. Je sentis mes larmes s'écouler de mes yeux et un sanglot s'échapper de ma gorge. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la joue avant de me saisir par les cheveux, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien m'arranchant un cri d'effroit.

« Tout ça a été plus facile que je ne le pensais, vraiment. J'étais encore en train de me demander comment j'allais te faire sortir de ton appartement sachant que ton petit chéri était avec toi. Et puis tu es apparue comme par magie. Si c'est pas de la chance ça, hein ?» ria-t-il. «Tu vas voir Bella, on va bien s'amuser ensemble, Tanya m'a donné carte blanche… »

* * *

_**Hi hi Hi hi *petit rire machiavélique***_

_**Je sais je suis sadique, avouez que vous aimez ça :-D**_

_**Prochain chapitre j'ai pensé à un POV Eddy, je ne sais pas trop. Vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	13. Escape Me

_**Hi guys !**_

_**Je sais je vous retiens mais là c'est **__**important **__**!**_

_**Vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est plutôt court. Donc avant que vous veniez me le dire, je vais vous expliquer.**_

_**D'abord, vous avez dû constater qu'on arrivait bientôt à la fin de l'intrigue donc j'ai décidé de raccourcir les chapitres afin de faire durer un peu la chose… **_

_**Ce qui dit 'chapitres plus courts' veut dire 'updates plus régulières'… Je vais faire mon possible en tout cas. Je vous le promets !**_

_**Bon, je dois vous avouer aussi que j'ai eu une petite baisse de moral liée en partie à une bonne chute du nombre de reviews… Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Mais ça c'est arrangé (Thks Pooh).**_

_**Oh et je voulais préciser que je suis pour les **__**Happy Ends**__** ! (Oui comme Aro lol ^^) donc no stess !**_

_**Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu, j'ai publié un OS, qui restera un OS !! Ou du moins pour un bon moment.**_

_**Sinon en ce qui concerne **__**CAP OU PAS CAP**__**, je pense publier le chapitre 4 lundi ou dimanche soir. (Entre l'accord et behind the scene j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.)**_

_**Bon il est temps que je vous laisse tranquille....**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_**GiGi qui vous dit un grand MERCI…**_

_{Titre : Escape Me by Tiesto feat CC Sheffield / Pas de rapprochement avec le chapitre (difficile à trouver) à part le titre – Mais je l'aime bien alors...}_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Escape me**

_James me regarda alors que la voiture démarrait posant un doigt sur la pointe du couteau. Il le mit dans le compartiment de la portière avant d'attraper un lien de plastique._

_« Donne-moi tes deux mains, Bella. » dit-il d'une voix dure. Voyant que je ne faisais rien il ajouta « Maintenant ! » ce qui me fit sursauter, me sortant momentanément de ma torpeur._

_Je lui tendis mes poignets qu'il lia ensemble fortement. Je sentis mes larmes s'écouler de mes yeux et un sanglot s'échapper de ma gorge. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la joue avant de me saisir par les cheveux, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien m'arrachant un cri d'effroi._

_« Tout ça a été plus facile que je ne le pensais, vraiment. J'étais encore en train de me demander comment j'allais te faire sortir de ton appartement sachant que ton petit chéri était avec toi. Et puis tu es apparue comme par magie. Si c'est pas de la chance ça, hein ?» ria-t-il. «Tu vas voir Bella, on va bien s'amuser ensemble, Tanya m'a donné carte blanche… »_

_____________________

« Tanya ? » demandai-je entre mes sanglots.

Il relâcha mes cheveux d'un coup. Je pouvais sentir le sang battre à la surface de mon crâne tant il avait tiré fort sur mes cheveux.

« Putain Bella, arrête de chialer nom de dieu. Tu n'auras plus rien à faire sinon quand on commencera à s'amuser. » dit-il un petit sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et je ne pus refouler un frisson faisant trembler tout mon corps.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire mais une chose était sûre, je ne voulais en rien y penser.

« Oui Tanya. » dit-il dans un soupir avant de me regarder. « Figure-toi que je l'ai appelé le lendemain de mettre fait casser la gueule par ce loser d'Edward alors que tu avais accepté avec plaisir mes putains d'avances. »

« Accepter tes avances ? T'as essayé de le violer espèce de malade ! » hurlai-je.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que sa main tenait fermement mes cheveux et que son couteau tranchait presque mon cou.

« Ferme ta gueule sale menteuse ! Je sais comment tu aimes ça, chérie… On a déjà couché ensemble ma belle. »

J'eus la nausée à cette pensée. Le pire dans tout ça c'était que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée dans laquelle j'avais rencontré James, la seule chose que je me rappelais était de mettre réveiller le lendemain totalement nue à coté de lui. J'eus soudainement la pensée qu'il m'avait peut-être drogué… Je ne me souvenais de rien…

Je fermai mes yeux et laissai tomber les larmes sur mes joues. Je me mis à secouer ma tête frénétiquement. Je ne voulais pas croire ça.

« Oh que si ma belle. Tu as crié mon nom plus d'une fois. » dit-il en faisait glisser le bout de la lame sur ma joue.

Encore une fois, il me relâcha avant de continuer son discours.

« J'ai donc appelé Tanya, je la connais bien c'est comme une sœur pour moi tu vois et quand j'ai vu que son fiancé passait autant de temps avec toi… » il secoua la tête. « J'ai fait ce qu'un ami devait faire tu comprends. Je l'ai prévu qu'Edward la trompait avec toi. Edward lui appartient comme tu m'appartiens, on se sert les coudes dans cette situation. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rentrer plutôt que prévu de son voyage et qu'elle voulait que tu disparaisses qu'importe comment je le ferai, mes arrières étant couverts. Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser et manquer l'opportunité de me venger. Edward va être si malheureux… »

Je ne savais quoi dire… c'était comme si tout s'était arrêté autour de moi, je n'entendais que mon cœur battre douloureusement contre ma poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux James ? » lui demandai-je dans un souffle.

« Qu'est ce que je veux ? Vraiment Bella ? T'as toujours pas compris ? Je veux me venger. Je vais jouer un moment avec toi jusqu'à que je me lasse. Et on verra ce que je ferais de toi ensuite…. »

__________________

_**POV EDWARD –**_

Ça faisait à peine dix minutes que Bella était sortie mais je pouvais déjà ressentir le vide en moi. Je ne savais pas qu'est ce que je pouvais faire sans elle maintenant. Elle était mon ange gardien, elle m'avait sauvé. Elle m'avait sauvé de ma famille, de Tanya et de moi-même.

Maintenant il fallait que j'affronte tout le monde pour préserver ma nouvelle vie ainsi que celle de Bella. Je savais que mon père avait de nombreuses relations et pas seulement de bonnes relations. Il avait la main longue et il n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens.

Je devais faire attention à ma vie et encore plus à celle de Bella car il n'hésiterait pas, je le savais. On ne contrariait pas les plans de Carlisle Cullen…

J'étais assis dans le canapé, ma tête entre mes mains quand j'entendis tambouriner à la porte.

« Edward ! Bella ! Oh mon dieu ! EDWARD ! » entendis-je Alice hurler à travers la porte.

Je courais ouvrir la porte et trouvai ma sœur en pleurs. Immédiatement elle entoura ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Edward ! Où est Bella, dis moi qu'elle est ici ? » s'affola Alice.

« Non, elle est partie faire quelques courses y'a 10 minutes environ. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demandai-je sentant l'inquiétude monter en moi.

« Oh mon dieu Edward, appelle-la, faut qu'elle revienne immédiatement. Elle est en danger Edward ! Appelle-la ! »

« Alice, s'il te plaît dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! » lui demandai-je en attrapant ses épaules et en ancrant mon regard dans ses yeux noyés de larmes.

« J'ai entendu Tanya… Tu avais raison, oh mon dieu, Edward… Je l'ai entendu ce matin parler avec James. Ils ne m'ont pas vu mais j'ai tout entendu Edward. Tanya a demandé à James de s'occuper de Bella. Je… je crois qu'il va la tuer. Il a dit qu'il voulait se venger… J'avais comme l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà tout planifier et que Tanya donnait le coup d'envoi... Oh mon dieu Edward ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler, je te promets que j'ai essayé mais je tombais toujours sur ta messagerie… »

Mon portable… Je l'avais brisé la veille…

Je parti rapidement prendre le téléphone fixe et composai le numéro de portable de Bella. Je savais qu'elle avait son portable allumé car elle m'avait dit de l'appeler au cas où j'aurais subitement besoin de quelque chose.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur…_ »

Je réessayai une deuxième fois.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur…_ »

Je tombai sur sa messagerie... Ce n'était pas normal, je sentai que quelques chose n'allait pas...

Alice se trouvait à coté de moi, tremblotante de la tête aux pieds.

« Je tombe sur sa messagerie… Alice, est ce que James a dit où il allait emmener Bella ? »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, son visage inondé de larmes. J'attrapai rapidement ma veste et mes clés de voiture.

« Viens Alice. » lui dis-je en attrapant sa main pour partir de l'appartement.

« On va où ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« On va voir Tanya. »

_________________

Jamais je n'avais monté les escaliers aussi rapidement. Quand j'arrivai à la porte de mon ancien appartement, je me mis à taper frénétiquement à la porte, comme si ma vie en dépendait. En fait, ma vie en dépendait car Bella était ma vie dorénavant.

Doucement, je vis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, révélant mon ancienne 'petite amie'.

« Oh Eddie !! Je savais que tu allais revenir mon chou ! Moi non plus je peux pas me passer de toi… » roucoula-t-elle en essayant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je saisi ses bras fortement et la secoua.

« Où est Bella ?! Où James a emmené Bella ?! » lui demandai-je en faisant mon possible pour ne pas hurler.

« Bella ? Mais de quoi tu parles mon cœur ? »

« OÙ JAMES A EMMENÉ BELLA !? » perdis-je patience.

Je vis Tanya regarder brièvement derrière moi.

« Alice, dis à Eddie de se calmer. Tu me fais mal… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi il parle Tanya ! » dit ma sœur derrière moi. « J'ai entendu ta conversation avec James ce matin. Dis nous où il a emmené Bella ! »

« Tu me déçois là, Alice. Je pensais que tu aurais été aussi contente que moi d'avoir cette petite salope en dehors du tableau. J'ai jamais pu te faire confiance de toute façon. »

Je lâchai Tanya comme si elle m'avait brulé. Cette fille était le diable en personne, toutes ces années avec elle sans rien remarquer ou presque. Mais voir de mes yeux, voir à quel point elle était sans cœur et sans remords me donnait envie de vomir.

Alice se mit entre Tanya et moi avant de prendre la parole.

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de tarée, si tu nous dis pas immédiatement où James a emmené Bella, je vais tellement de défoncer la gueule que tu pourras dire adieu à ta carrière de mannequin. » lui dit Alice sérieusement.

« Non mais Alice, tu te prends pour qui franchement. Tu crois que tu me fais peur du haut de tes 1m50 ? »

Sitôt les paroles sorties de sa bouche, le petit poing de ma sœur se logea directement dans le nez de Tanya.

« Ahh ! » hurla Tanya en mettant ses mains sur son nez ensanglanté. « Putain espèce de salope, tu m'as pété le nez ! »

« Et je vais faire pire si tu ne me dis pas sur le champ où est Bella ! » s'écria Alice alors que je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir.

Ma sœur était une fille qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer et ça, Tanya devait vraiment le savoir depuis le temps.

« Okay, très bien !…Je crois que James a amené votre petite conne chez lui. Vous êtes contents maintenant hein ? »

Sans répondre, j'attrapai Alice et parti en direction de l'escalier.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir bande de cons ! » entendis-je derrière nous.

_Nous non plus, Tanya… Nous non plus…_

__________________

Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Bella sortir… C'était la phrase que je me répétai en boucle alors que nous étions dans la voiture nous menant chez James.

Les pires scénarios s'enchaînaient dans mon esprit. Et si nous arrivions trop tard, s'il lui avait fait du mal,…

Jamais je n'avais pensé que James aurait pu être mêlé à cette histoire… S'il arrivait malheur à Bella, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Elle m'étais trop précieuse et j'étais responsable de tout ça.

« Comment arrives-tu à être aussi calme, Edward ? » me demanda Alice alors qu'elle m'était ses pieds sur le siège et entourait ses genoux de ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas calme Alice. Ou si je le suis, ce n'est que physiquement. Les pires choses sont dans mon esprit mais je dois rester fort pour Bella. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Si je commence à disjoncter, je ne pourrai pas tirer Bella des griffes de ce malade. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Edward… » souffla ma sœur.

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ça. Moi aussi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. James était un malade, je le connaissais depuis longtemps maintenant mais j'avais toujours su qu'il avait un problème. Il était dangereux.

James se servait de son allure pour attirer les filles mais dès qu'il avait en vue une proie, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Il était près à tout. Je savais qu'il avait eu pas mal de problèmes avec la justice à cause de cela, les filles posant plainte contre lui pour harcèlement et pire. Mais il s'en sortait toujours grâce à son père, le très connue avocat Marcus Volturi. Là, il ne s'en sortirait pas, je ne l'autoriserai pas.

J'avais cru mourir la fois où j'avais vu Bella avec James dans ce club. Pourquoi Bella ? Jasper connaissait autant que moi la réputation de James et aucun de nous ne pouvions la laisser avec lui. Après, il avait été à la limite de la violer et maintenant il l'avait kidnappé pour faire dieu sait quoi…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça….

« Appelle la police. » dis-je à ma sœur.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

« Appelle la police. Dis leur qu'il faut qu'ils viennent chez James Volturi, qu'il a enlevé Isabella Swan ! Dis leur tout pour qu'ils viennent, je ne sais pas moi. Débrouille-toi juste pour qu'ils viennent. »

« Okay, okay, j'appelle mais je t'en prie Edward, roule plus vite ! »

_________________

Dès que je stoppai la voiture devant l'immeuble, je sorti de la voiture.

« Attends Edward ! Ils ont dit qu'on devait attendre qu'ils arrivent. »

Je me retournai vers ma sœur.

« Il n'est pas question que je reste attendre que la police arrive Alice ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois y aller. Reste ici toi. » lui dis-je avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Arrivé à la porte, j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, je pris de l'élan et défonçai la porte à l'aide de mon pied.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines immédiatement après que la porte fut ouverte.

James se tenait devant moi tenant un révolver à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part le son de nos respirations. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella… Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus rapidement dans ma poitrine.

La seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment là fut que ma vie ne valait rien si Bella n'était plus dedans.

« Et bien Edward, on t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de ne pas frapper avant d'entrer ? » me demanda James un petit sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**_Suspense, suspence... *petite musique qui va bien*_**

**_J'adore savoir ce que vous imaginez..._**

**_Vos reviews sont meilleures que les cadeaux de Noël :-D_**

**_Oui, oui !_**


	14. IMPORTANT

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre de L'ACCORD mais une simple note d'auteur.**

**Aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé quelque chose que je ne souhaite à aucun auteur, j'ai été plagié.**

**Je ne peux pas vous décrire à quel point je suis blessée. Dans mon petit monde utopique, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'une chose pareille m'arriverait. Je suis tellement déçue.**

**J'aime plus que tout cette fiction, ça fait des mois et des mois que je travaille dessus. Des heures à écrire, à réfléchir…**

**Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire une chose pareille. Ça prend aux tripes, je vous jure. J'ai l'impression que l'on a volé une partie de moi.**

**Et c'est là qu'on se dit qu'on passe des heures à se tordre l'esprit et certaines personnes n'ont pas la décence de respecter votre travail.**

**Voilà, j'avais juste besoin de dire ces quelques mots. C'est une situation très difficile à gérer et très douloureuse.**

**Merci encore et je suis désolée pour cette note mais il le fallait.**

**A très vite avec un chapitre cette fois.**

**GiGi.**


	15. Unlike Me

**Hello everybody !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien !!**

**Bon, juste une chose à dire, c'est que je suis plus qu'heureuse de revenir avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je suis désolée pour le délai… Entre ce qu'il s'est passé, les vacances et mes partiels… Mais je suis de retour et pour de bon !**

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a touché ! Alors Merci Merci Merci Merci !**

**Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs qui existent ! *vous fais pleins de bisous***

*******Attention*******

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre est plus dur que les autres !!! Sans aucun doute classé Angst et Drama.**

*********************

**Je vous ai prévenu !**

**Cela dit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! **

**J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir vos sentiments sur ce chapitre…**

**Enjoy it !**

_{Titre : Unlike Me by Kate Havnevik – je vous conseille de l'écouter pdt la lecture, c'était ma chanson d'écriture. Elle va bien en fond, je trouve ^^}_

Chapitre 13 : Unlike me

**POV – Bella **

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux James ? » lui demandai-je dans un souffle._

_« Qu'est ce que je veux ? Vraiment Bella ? T'as toujours pas compris ? Je veux me venger. Je vais jouer un moment avec toi jusqu'à que je me lasse. Et on verra ce que je ferais de toi ensuite…. »_

On était arrivé. Au moment où j'étais rentrée chez lui, j'avais senti la mort planer au dessus de ma tête. Je le savais car je pouvais voir dans ses yeux à quel point il attendait le moment de faire couler mon sang.

Je n'avais pas d'échappatoire, je l'avais entendu fermer la porte à double tours derrière lui avant de mettre la clé dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il se tenait contre la porte d'entrée à quelques pas de moi, la tête légèrement sur le coté comme s'il réfléchissait à par où commencer.

Jamais de ma vie, je m'étais sentie à ce point sans défense. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais totalement piégée.

C'est à ce moment qu'une question se mit à tourner dans mon esprit _'Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?_'. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, jeune fille de 22ans, totalement invisible et loin d'être une rebelle en était-elle à compter les dernières secondes de sa vie ?

Edward… Edward était arrivé dans ma vie et m'avait totalement chamboulé.

Et maintenant je me retrouvai à regarder la mort devant moi car je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Edward ne viendrait pas me sauver cette fois… En valait-il la peine ? Sans aucun doute car il m'avait révélé. Les simples petits moments que l'on avait passé ensemble, son rire, son regard sur moi, nos points communs, ses confessions et les miennes, tout ça en valait la peine et je le savais. Avant ce jour dans le parc, je vivais dans mon petit monde intérieur, prétendant à mes amis et à ma famille que j'étais heureuse mais tout n'était que théâtre. Puis il m'avait fait tomber dans ce parc et je savais qu'à l'instant où nos yeux étaient entrés en contact, mon cœur était tombé aussi pour lui. Ce n'était plus un rêve et rien que de le voir me sourire ou me regarder, provoquait une vague de joie en moi. Il m'avait aussi fait de la peine par des mots ou des attitudes mais malgré ça, j'étais stupidement heureuse. Il m'avait révélé… Il avait tout abandonné pour moi, sa famille, sa vie car pour lui j'en valais la peine. Je comprenais maintenant qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimai et jamais je ne pourrai lui dire.

La vie était si cruelle.

Je déglutis, combattant mes larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Puis à quelques mètres de moi, j'aperçus un téléphone et je sentis mon cœur battre encore plus rapidement dans ma poitrine comme s'il avait ressenti une once d'espoir.

« Ni pense même pas Isabella. » entendis-je la voix glaciale de James.

Mes yeux se reportèrent immédiatement sur lui et je déglutis péniblement me préparant à courir pour attraper ce téléphone.

« Tu fais un pas et je te tue. » continua-t-il.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis condamnée non ? Vas-y James, tue-moi ! » lui répondis-je par défiance.

« Pourquoi se presser, hein ? Où serait l'amusement ? Je compte bien profiter de ce qui m'appartient avant de m'en débarrasser. »

Je sentie une nausée envahir ma gorge à cette pensée. Je préférai mourir rapidement plutôt qu'il se serve de moi comme d'un jouet.

Sans une seconde de plus, mes jambes se raidir et je courrai pour attraper le téléphone.

« Salope ! » entendis-je James crier derrière moi.

Ma main toucha le combiné mais je ne pus l'attraper car James attrapa à pleine poignée mes cheveux me faisait hurler de douleur avant de me balancer au sol et de me coincer sous son poids, ses jambes de chaque coté de mes hanches.

Soudain, je sentis ses mains autour de mon cou et mon esprit se mit en veille laissant mon corps se débattre car ma vie en dépendait. Mes poings atteignaient à peine son corps et je sentis les larmes ruisseler sur mon visage.

« Tu cours moins là, hein Isabella ? » ria James.

Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre à toutes vitesses dans mes oreilles et mon esprit doucement s'assombrir.

Puis mon genou entra directement en contact avec son entre jambe et ses mains me relâchèrent immédiatement.

Mon esprit ne marchait plus, seul mon corps suivait à la lettre mon instinct de survie. Alors que je récupérai comme je pouvais mon souffle, je me dérobai de son emprise et commençai à courir avec le peu de force qu'il me restait vers la cuisine.

J'avais à peine fait trois pas que je sentis ses doigts se refermer autour de ma cheville me faisant tomber face contre sol.

Je hurlai de douleur alors que je sentais le sang couler de mon nez. Je portai ma main à ma blessure alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de ma gorge.

Soudain, je sentis James me tirer au sol et mes mains se mirent à chercher en vain quelque chose auquel je puisse m'accrocher laissant des trainées de sang là où mes mains s'étaient posées.

Je n'avais plus de force, je n'avais même pas la force de hurler. Je n'avais pas cessé de répéter dans ma tête '_je t'aime Edward, tu en valais la peine'_ mais maintenant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rajouter _'Je t'en pris, viens me sauver…'_

Tout d'un coup, James me retourna sur le dos et mon corps se mit à trembler à la vue de son regard de rage.

Il se remit à califourchon sur moi, coinçant cette fois, mes jambes de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger.

Brusquement, je sentis ses dents dans mon cou et je me débattais alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur mon corps me donnant la nausée.

Il releva son visage vers moi et je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut.

Et ce qu'il voulait c'était _moi_.

Il respirait fort, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son attitude était plus que dangereuse. Toutes les alarmes hurlaient dans mon cerveau.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me débattre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. S'il y avait au moins une lueur d'espoir de m'en sortir vivante alors je voulais pouvoir dire que je m'étais battu pour ma vie.

Je sentais ses mains sur ma poitrine alors qu'il avait déchiré mon tee-shirt. J'étais si faible à coté de lui mais je continuai à lutter.

Soudain, ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets les tenant au dessus de ma tête. Son regard était de flammes et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il me voyait sans aucune défense.

Par instinct je continuai à me débattre et c'est à ce moment que je vis son couteau. Il était dans un étui attaché à sa ceinture dans son dos et seul le manche dépassait. Je voulais l'attraper mais il tenait fermement mes mains. Je savais qu'à la minute où il me lâcherai, j'essayerai de l'attraper. Puis d'un seul coup, une douleur fulgurante me transperça l'épaule gauche.

Je hurlai de douleur et il libéra une de ses mains pour la mettre sur ma bouche. Sans penser une seconde de plus, je le mordis, fort, si bien que je sentis le sang sur ma langue.

« Espèce de petite pute ! » hurla-t-il.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et frappa ma tête contre le sol dur plusieurs fois de suite. J'entendis un téléphone sonné puis plus rien.

**POV – Edward**

_Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines immédiatement après que la porte fut ouverte._

_James se tenait devant moi tenant un révolver à quelques centimètres de mon visage._

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part le son de nos respirations. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella… Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus rapidement dans ma poitrine._

_La seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment là fut que ma vie ne valait rien si Bella n'était plus dedans._

_« Et bien Edward, on t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de ne pas frapper avant d'entrer ? » me demanda James un petit sourire sur le visage._

« James… dis moi où est Bella. » dis-je entre mes dents alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer l'arme.

« Tsk Tsk Tsk…. Edward, c'est moi qui parle ici, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de le faire. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

J'avais envie de le tuer. Une haine comme jamais je n'avais encore ressenti s'immisça dans mes veines.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais laissé Bella entre ses mains. Tout était de ma faute, jamais je n'aurai dû la laisser partir seule ce matin. Si je n'étais pas apparu dans sa vie, elle n'aurait pas eu ce genre de problèmes. Elle ne méritait pas ça et maintenant je ne savais même pas si elle était encore vivante.

Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans un miroir si jamais elle était morte ? A cause de moi…

Elle était si belle, si fraîche et naturelle. A chaque fois que je l'apercevais, c'était comme une bouffée d'air. Elle m'avait libéré de mon monde faux et aseptisé où les murs sont blancs et sans vie. J'avais créé une vie autour d'elle en l'espace de quelques semaines. La seule vie qui valait la peine d'être vécue. Mes 24 dernières années ne m'avaient jamais appartenu. Tout n'avait été que contrôle. Et Bella était arrivée et m'avait montré la vérité, à quel point ma vie parfaite ne l'était pas en réalité.

Je me souviens encore de la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle alors qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous dans un café.

_« Et toi ? Tu comptes reprendre l'entreprise Cullen Corp… ? » m'avait-elle demandé._

_« C'est le but de ma vie… » lui avais-je répondu en regardant devant moi. Je n'avais pas voulu la regarder en disant ça car je me trouvais pathétique. En lui disant ça, je m'étais rendu compte que ma vie était lisse, plate et transparente._

_« Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée de faire autre chose ? »_

_« Non » _

_Non Bella… mon père ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire autre chose, avais-je pensé à cet instant._

« Alors Cullen, que me vaut ta visite ? » me demanda James innocemment me ramenant au moment présent.

« Où est Bella ? » me répétai-je entre mes dents.

« Ben dis donc, t'as l'air plutôt en colère ! C'est parce que t'as raté ton entrée ? Dommage pour toi, Tanya m'a prévenu de ton arrivée et tu me connais, je voulais te faire un accueil de mon cru. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le fixer. Soudain mes yeux se posèrent au sol derrière lui. Je sentis mon cœur battre douloureusement contre ma poitrine à la vue des traces de sang.

Mon regard se mit à suivre les traces et je vis les cheveux bruns de Bella et sa main ensanglantée dépassant de derrière le canapé.

« Tu arrives trop tard Cullen… Cela dit je me suis plutôt bien amusé. »

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je saisi son bras contenant l'arme et le frappa plusieurs fois de suite contre le mur jusqu'à qu'il lâche le revolver.

« Espèce de salaud ! » hurlai-je de rage.

Je ne voyais même plus clairement tellement ma vision était floutée par ma colère.

Je pouvais entendre les sirènes de police. Ils étaient tout près.

Soudain Alice apparut dans le couloir et James me frappa au visage. J'entendis ma sœur hurler alors que je me reconcentrai sur James. Je sentais mon visage me lancer horriblement mais ma seule pensée était de venger Bella. Je voulais le tuer comme il avait tué la chose essentielle de ma vie.

Mon poing entra en contact avec mon visage plusieurs fois, la rage contrôlant chacun de mes mouvements.

Puis soudain, je me stoppai net dans mes mouvements alors que James venait d'enfoncer un couteau dans mon ventre. Je pouvais encore sentir la froideur de la lame.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je relevai mon regard vers mon ennemi. Son visage était recouvert de sang et je pouvais voir un sourire de triomphe se dessiner.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter mon poids et je tombai à genoux alors que James retirait la lame de mon ventre.

J'entendis ma sœur hurler de nouveau et la vis courir vers moi.

« Edward ! Edward ! » cria-t-elle.

« Va-t-en Alice ! » lui répondis-je en colère alors que je la repoussai d'une main, l'autre recouvrant ma blessure.

Je pouvais sentir le sang chaud et poisseux sortir de ma plaie. Mes pensées se mirent à voler vers Bella et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il fallait mieux que ça se termine ainsi pour moi. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour moi de vivre sans elle car elle était ma vie. Nous avions eu si peu de temps pour nous deux, si peu de temps pour nous faire un avenir et même pas le temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aimai. La vie était si courte.

« Quand il y en a pour un, y'en a pour deux Alice…euh trois pardon ! » ria James.

**POV – Bella **

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

« Chut Emmett, arrête de pleurer, elle va ouvrir les yeux. » entendis-je de loin.

« Mais Rose…c'est ma petite sœur ! C'est encore un bébé… Regarde-la. »

Lentement, je sentis mes muscles se réveiller… je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni qu'est ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, je pris conscience de la douleur. J'avais mal… partout. Puis tout me revint en mémoire. James.

J'ouvrai mes yeux tout d'un coup comme si l'on m'avait brûlé. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre rapidement et la machine se mit à biper à toute allure. Ma poitrine se serra et ma respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Je luttai pour respirer.

« Appel l'infirmière ! » pressa Rosalie.

Mes yeux se portèrent sur mon amie prenant seulement conscience de sa présence.

Des gens arrivèrent autour de moi et je sentis quelqu'un mettre un masque sur mon visage avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le noir.

« Bella… Bella…. »

Je sentis quelqu'un me toucher la main avec douceur.

« Argh… » grognai-je en sentant mon corps douloureux.

« Bella chérie, réveille-toi… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre… On est là, tu es à l'hôpital… »

J'ouvrai doucement mes yeux et découvris Rosalie devant mes yeux.

« Hey… » souffla-t-elle doucement. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai l'im – » commençai-je avant de m'arrêter net en entendant ma voix.

Elle était grave, comme une voix de gros fumeur. Je déglutis et grimaçai à la douleur.

« Chut Bella… ça va aller. » murmura Rose.

Je constatai qu'elle avait des yeux rouges et pouffis.

« Où… où est James ? » chuchotai-je, de cette façon, ma gorge me faisait moins souffrir et ma voix était moins… horrible.

« Il est en prison Bella… Tout est fini… Tout ira bien maintenant… Tout ira bien...» me dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

J'essayai de bouger mais un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Reste tranquille Bella. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ton épaule gauche était luxée quand ils t'ont amené ici et tu as plusieurs côtes cassées. Ton cou est très meurtri à cause de… de la strangulation, ton nez est bien amoché mais pas cassé et t'as un traumatisme crânien léger. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… J'étais dans un sale état mais j'étais vivante…

Soudain, je vis quelqu'un apparaitre à la porte.

Alice Cullen.

Je regardai Rose, complètement paniquer, prenant conscience qu'Edward n'était pas dans la chambre.

« Edward… Pourquoi ? Où ? »

Mon amie me regarda quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Alice.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle m'avait frappé et traité de tous les noms.

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, jugeant ma réaction. Quand elle arriva à mon niveau, ses yeux étaient très rouges faisant paraitre ses yeux encore plus bleus. En me voyant, je vis les larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

« Bella… Je suis tellement désolée. Si désolée…. Me pardonneras-tu un jour Bella ? »

Je restai la regarder ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Où est Edward ? » redemandai-je à Rose.

« Je vous laisse toutes les deux… » dit mon amie en retirant sa main de la mienne et en sortant de la pièce.

Je la suivi des yeux et vis Jasper à la porte de ma chambre. Il l'a pris dans les bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

Je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. J'étais si perdue, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été absente pendant des années. Tout ce que je savais c'était que James était en prison et que j'étais vivante.

« Bella… » entendis-je Alice, me ramenant au moment présent.

Je reportai mon attention sur elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait tout près de mon lit. Avec précaution, elle prit ma main entre ses petits doigts. Je n'avais plus la force de me lutter. Rien que de battre des paupières me faisaient souffrir.

« Alice… où est Edward ? » lui demandai-je, lui parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée.

Elle secoua sa tête et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mon visage.

« Bella, il faut… il faut que je t'explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

J'hochai simplement de la tête et rien que ce geste me fit mal.

« Tu te rappelles quand je suis venue chez toi, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… »

« Et bien, le lendemain matin, je suis allée voir Tanya pour avoir une explication, j'étais tellement perdue dans toute cette histoire… » continua-t-elle en sanglotant. « Avant d'arriver à sa porte, je l'ai vu parler avec James, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu le pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche alors que je me suis cachée dans le couloir avant qu'ils me voient et je les ai entendu… Tanya a demandé à James de s'occuper de toi et il était plus que content d'accepter… » dit-elle avec amertume. « J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, je te le promets Bella, mais ma voiture était garée loin et quand je suis arrivée chez toi, tu étais déjà partie… Oh mon dieu Bella, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai essayé, je te le jure ! J'ai tout raconté à Edward et on est partie chez Tanya pour savoir où James t'avait emmené et quand elle nous a enfin avoué où tu étais, on est parti là-bas… »

Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure alors qu'elle me racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. La peur s'insinuait en moi comme une maladie.

« Sur le chemin, Edward m'a dit d'appeler la police. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle arrive et il est parti dans l'appartement de James. Bella… la police mettait tellement de temps à arriver… Je commençai à paniquer dans la voiture. Edward ne ressortait pas avec toi et je ne pouvais plus tenir d'attendre, impuissante, alors je suis montée et… et j'ai vu James et Edward… oh mon dieu Bella… »

Je sentais mes larmes rouler sur mon visage alors qu'elle continuait de parler. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point je serai sa main dans la mienne.

« Ils…Ils se battaient ! C'était affreux… Ils avaient tous les deux le visage en sang… Et James… Bella, ça s'est passé si vite ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avertir Edward… James, il a… il a poignardé Edward. Il l'a poignardé Bella ! J'ai vu le couteau mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Tellement vite… Y'avait du sang partout… »

Je pleurai si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer… Je paniquai complètement… Edward ne pouvait pas… Non, c'était impossible.

Je vis les infirmières arriver en courant alors que je me battais pour respirer. Tout me faisait souffrir, mon corps et… mon cœur.

« Alice…. Ed… est… ? » arrivai-je à articuler entre mes suffocations.

« Bella… Edward est… »

Et ce fut le noir à nouveau.

**Il nous reste plus qu'à prier maintenant…**

***se mets à genoux et attrape sa bible Twilight***

**Aie pitié de nous, Ô Dieu Rob (pourquoi pas hein ? ^^)**


	16. Scared of Lonely

_**Hi guys !**_

_**Bon je vais commencer par vous dire que je suis extrêmement désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre ainsi que pour Cap ou Pas Cap.**_

_**J'écris habituellement les deux fictions en même temps mais là je ne pouvais pas. Comment vous expliquer ça… Ce chapitre de L'accord a été plutôt difficile pour moi. Je me mets surement trop à la place des personnages, je ne sais pas, en tout cas je peux vous dire que j'ai passé pas mal de soirs dans mon lit avec mon paquet de mouchoirs et mon pot de Nutella… **_

_**J'ai essayé de faire passer les sentiments comme je les ressentais et les rendre aussi forts que possible.**_

_**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour savoir si j'ai réussi ma mission :-D.**_

_**Pour moi, il devait rester environ deux chapitres mais je vais essayer de continuer encore un peu, seulement si ça vous dit. Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Je vous remercie pour votre patience, je fais vraiment mon possible.**_

_**Sur 'ce', je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_{Titre : Scared of lonely by Beyonce}_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Scared of lonely

_J'ai peur de la solitude.  
Et j'ai peur de devenir la seule ombre que je verrais le long du mur.  
Et j'ai peur que le seul battement de cœur que j'entende soit le mien.  
Et j'ai peur d'être seule, je n'arrive pas respirer  
quand je suis perdue dans ce rêve, j'ai besoin que tu me serre.  
J'ai peur de la solitude, j'ai peur de la solitude._

_{Refrain – Scared of lonely, Beyonce}_

* * *

_Je pleurai si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer… Je paniquai complètement… Edward ne pouvait pas… Non, c'était impossible._

_Je vis les infirmières arriver en courant alors que je me battais pour respirer. Tout me faisait souffrir, mon corps et… mon cœur._

_« Alice…. Ed… est… ? » arrivai-je à articuler entre mes suffocations._

_« Bella… Edward est… »_

_Et ce fut le noir à nouveau._

Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pu croire qu'un couloir pouvait être aussi long. Ça devait faire simplement deux minutes que nous étions sortis de ma chambre mais j'ai l'impression que les secondes avaient été remplacé par des minutes. C'était comme si tout autour de moi était au ralenti sauf les battements de mon cœur qui eux, accéléraient à chacune de mes respirations douloureuses.

Soudain, l'infirmière tourna mon fauteuil roulant vers la droite et ouvrit la porte devant moi. Elle se replaça derrière moi et me poussa légèrement dans la chambre.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer devant la scène qui se jouait ou plutôt qui était figée devant moi.

Edward était allongé dans le lit, totalement immobile. Alice était à son chevet, elle tenait une de ses mains entre les siennes et posai son front contre leurs doigts entremêlés.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais son corps était saccadé par les sanglots.

Je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et mon menton trembler.

« Bella… » sanglota Alice alors qu'elle relevait son visage vers moi.

Son visage était rouge et noyé de larmes, je me battais pour retenir les miennes mais je les sentis rouler alors que je clignai des yeux.

C'était une bataille vaine.

« Je veux me lever. » dis-je à l'infirmière toujours derrière moi.

« Il serait préférable que vous restiez assise Mademoiselle Swan. » me dit-elle.

« Je peux marcher. » m'entêtai-je.

« Bien. »

Je me levai doucement du fauteuil et sifflai entre mes dents alors que je sentais mes muscles tiraillés.

L'infirmière disposa le fauteuil contre le mur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Doucement je m'avançai vers le lit et je sentais mon cœur battre plus rapidement à chaque pas que je faisais.

Un cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge alors que je voyais le visage d'Edward. Il était enflé et un large bleu s'étendait sur sa mâchoire. Il avait un tube dans la gorge relié à une machine pour l'aider à respirer.

Edward n'était pas mort mais il n'était pas encore sorti de l'affaire.

Quand je m'étais réveillée, Alice était encore à mon chevet attendant que j'ouvre les yeux. Dès que mon regard s'était posé sur elle, je lui avais tout de suite demandé si Edward était en vie.

_« Alice… je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il est en vie… » lui avais-je demandé._

_« Oui Bella, il est vivant. »_

_J'avais alors senti tout un poids quitter ma poitrine._

_« Mais les médecins n'ont pas su me dire s'il allait se réveiller. » avait-elle continué en pleurant. « Il est dans le coma… Sa blessure était grave. Le coup de couteau à transpercer plusieurs organes. Il a été en chirurgie pendant plus de quatre heures. On doit attendre maintenant. »_

_« Je veux le voir Alice… J'ai besoin de le voir. » _

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mon visage. Je ne voulais plus pleurer, je devais rester forte pour Edward.

Doucement, j'avançai ma main valide vers son visage. Je fis glisser mon index de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton avant de passer ma main sur son front, retirant ainsi les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvait.

Il paraissant si vulnérable et cassé.

Je sentis mes jambes tremblées sous mon poids. Je m'asseyais alors sur la chaise derrière moi et la rapprochai le plus possible du lit d'Edward.

Fébrilement, j'attrapai sa main droite dans ma mienne et la posai contre ma joue. Elle était tiède et sans vie.

Je criai dans mon esprit… _Serre ma main, serre ma main Edward…_

Je portai sa main à mes lèvres et déposai un léger baiser sur chacune de ses articulations meurtries par les coups.

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui. Mon esprit lui hurlait de me pardonner, j'étais si désolée… Tout ça était de ma faute….

« Bella, arrête. » dit Alice.

Je relevai mon regard vers elle.

« Rien n'est de ta faute Bella. » dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

« Il ne serait pas là si je n'étais pas rentrée dans sa vie. » lui répondis-je ma voix se brisant à la fin.

« Peut-être mais il a repris vie quand tu es arrivé. J'ai vite remarqué le changement Bella. Il n'était pas heureux avant. Rien n'est de ta faute, la seule personne à blâmer est mon père. Il a l'origine de tout ça. »

« Je l'aime, tu sais… » murmurai-je.

« Je sais Bella et il t'aime aussi. » me dit-elle.

Je relevai mes yeux humides vers Alice.

« Tu le pense vraiment ? »

« J'en suis convaincue. » me répondit-elle en regardant son frère.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme que j'aimai avec force.

« J'ai besoin de lui, il ne peux pas me laisser… Je l'aime tant… Je ne pourrais pas vivre tout ça sans lui… » dis-je alors que mon corps était secoué par les sanglots.

« Bella… » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me tournai et découvrais Rosalie, mon frère et Jasper.

« Je…euh… »

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Ils devaient être totalement perdus dans toute cette histoire. Rose et Emmett savaient que je fréquentais Edward mais Jasper ne devait rien comprendre. Je me sentais moi-même complètement noyer par tous les évènements.

Je regardai Alice, la suppliant de m'aider.

« Je leur ai tout dit. » me dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Je reportai mon attention sur eux.

« Je suis désolée… » soufflai-je alors.

Emmett s'approcha de moi avant de s'accroupir devant moi. Il posa sa grande main sur ma joue et sécha mes larmes avec son pouce.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, petite sœur. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Tu peux compter sur nous tous. On est là… »

Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras mais mon corps me faisait trop souffrir. Je fermai mes yeux et déglutis péniblement.

Je serrai les dents alors que la douleur réapparaissait dans mon corps par longues vagues. J'avais été si absorbé par Edward que j'en avais oublié ma propre douleur.

« On va te ramener dans ta chambre maintenant Bella. » me dit-il.

Je me levais fébrilement et portai la main d'Edward une fois de plus à mes lèvres. Ça me déchirait le cœur de le quitter.

Emmett amena le fauteuil roulant près de moi. Je m'asseyais dessus, ne quittant pas Edward des yeux.

« Alice et Jasper reste avec lui Bella. » murmura Rose à mon oreille.

Je relevai mon regard noyé de larmes vers mon amie et hochai de la tête doucement.

Quand je rentrai dans ma chambre, j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Je voulais parler à mon frère, à ma meilleure amie mais les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Je me sentais vide, comme si une partie de moi était absente de mon corps. Il fallait qu'Edward me revienne. Je ne pouvais pas être moi-même sans lui.

Je me levais du fauteuil et tentai comme je le pouvais de rentrer dans mon lit sans me faire trop mal.

Emmett essayait de m'aider mais un cri de douleur m'échappait à chaque fois qu'il posait une main sur moi.

Mes côtes me faisaient affreusement souffrir à chacune de mes respirations.

J'arrivais enfin à m'installer 'confortablement' dans mon lit quand l'infirmière entra dans ma chambre.

« Comment vous vous sentez Mademoiselle Swan ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Comme si je venais de me faire percuter par un bus. » lui répondis-je.

J'aurai vraiment préférer ça plutôt que James.

« Bon, je vais revenir avec vos médicaments. Il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez. » me dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

« J'ai parlé à ton médecin. » commença Emmett.

« Ah… » murmurai-je.

« Tu vas pouvoir partir de l'hôpital demain en fin d'après-midi normalement. »

Je ne savais pas si je voulais partir. Je ne voulais pas quitter Edward. C'était ma faute s'il était dans cet état et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rentrer chez moi comme si de rien n'était.

« Les heures de visites sont terminées, je vais vous demander de sortir maintenant. » dit l'infirmière alors qu'elle rentrait dans ma chambre avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

« On revient demain Bella et t'inquiète pas pour Edward, c'est un battant il va s'en sortir. »

J'hochai simplement de la tête à mon frère me sentant au bord de craquer encore une fois.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et Rosalie sur ma joue avant de quitter la pièce.

« Il a raison vous savez. » commença l'infirmière.

Je relevai mes yeux vers elle.

« Votre frère, il a raison. Votre petit ami va s'en sortir, il faut que vous soyez forte pour vous deux jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Ayez confiance en lui jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? » me dit-elle gentiment en tapotant légèrement ma main. « Vous devez prendre vos médicaments maintenant, manger et dormir. »

« J'ai pas vraiment faim. » lui répondis-je.

« Il faut que vous mangiez avec vos médicaments Mademoiselle. »

J'hochai de la tête et reportai mon attention sur le plateau en face de moi. J'entendis l'infirmière sortir de la pièce alors que je me perdais une fois encore dans mes pensées.

L'odeur de la nourriture me donnait la nausée, mon estomac était noué. J'attrapai d'une main fébrile mes pilules et les amenai à ma bouche avant de prendre rapidement de longues gorgées d'eau.

J'attrapai ensuite la compote sur mon plateau, la seule chose que je pensais pouvoir avaler. Je préférai manger quelque chose que d'avoir des maux de ventre en plus de mes douleurs déjà présentes.

Une fois terminé et pas sans difficulté, je poussais le plateau aussi loin que je le pouvais et éteignais les lumières grâce à ma télécommande.

Je me calai contre mon oreiller de façon à ne pas avoir trop mal et fermai mes yeux.

Je voyais un écran noir mais il fut vite remplacé par la vison d'Edward étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, si immobile…

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit, les gens courraient dans le couloir et parlaient fort entre eux. Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines… Et si…Non !

Tremblotante, je sortis une jambe de mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol froid, puis la deuxième. Une fois debout, je fis quelques pas vers ma porte et attrapai la poignée. Je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine, j'avais si peur…

Je tournai la poignée et ouvrai ma porte de chambre. Mon regard se porta dans le couloir et plus précisément à la porte d'Edward où le personnel hospitalier se trouvait.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que mon corps me portait vers la chambre agitée.

Je restai regarder par le mur vitré, ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux et je pouvais apercevoir le corps d'Edward. Je mis ma main valide contre la vitre glacée, mon autre bras étant tenu immobile contre mon corps. Je voulais être près de lui, je voulais le toucher et le serrer contre moi.

Je vis une infirmière débrancher le respirateur et le remplacer par un ballon qu'elle dégonflait à temps réguliers. Un médecin était au dessus de son corps et commençait à appuyer sur sa cage thoracique.

Je le voyais parler vite en regardant Edward mais je n'entendais rien, mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

Je vis deux infirmiers arriver avec ce qui ressemblait à un chariot de réanimation. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans même me regarder. Je commençai surement déjà à m'effacer…

Une infirmière retira rapidement la blouse que portait Edward. Je pouvais voir son torse nu, le même sur lequel mes doigts avaient dessiné les contours de ses muscles, où mes lèvres avaient embrassé chaque millimètre de peau et où mes mains avaient caressé avec douceur et amour jusqu'à connaitre par cœur les dessins de son corps.

Je vis le médecin attraper deux palettes et les frotter l'une contre l'autre rapidement. Toutes les personnes autour d'Edward firent un pas en arrière et le docteur posa les palettes sur le corps immobile de mon amant.

C'étais comme si la scène s'était déroulée au ralenti, le dos d'Edward s'arqua et il retomba sans vie sur le lit. Tout le monde regardait les écrans mais rien ne se passait. Puis le médecin recommença à choquer Edward et encore une fois avant de poser les palettes et de regarder l'heure sur sa montre.

_Heure du décès…_

« Non ! » hurlai-je en tapant fortement contre la vitre.

« NON ! Edward, non ! »

« Non… »sanglotai-je en me laissant glisser contre le mur.

Je fermai mes yeux sentant les larmes chaudes rouler sur mes joues. Je les ouvrai à nouveau et regardai autour de moi.

Tout était noir, je portai ma main à mon visage et y découvrais des larmes toutes fraîches. Tout était silencieux et je ne savais plus où j'étais ni qu'est ce qui s'était passé…

Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais à l'hôpital, dans mon lit.

L'hôpital…Edward…

Je me relevai rapidement dans mon lit et senti une douleur horrible me traverser le corps. Je serrai les dents et sortis de mon lit.

J'ouvris ma porte doucement et regardai dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne, je décidai alors de sortir de ma chambre.

Je fis le plus vite possible pour atteindre la chambre d'Edward. Mon cœur battait si rapidement dans ma poitrine que s'en était douloureux mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

J'ouvrai la porte, fermais mes yeux et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrai mes yeux.

Edward était là…toujours relié au respirateur, les écrans dessinant des lignes confirmant la vie.

Edward était vivant, rien n'avait été réel.

Je m'approchai rapidement de lui et allumai la lampe de chevet.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois de suite comme pour le réconforter mais c'était à moi que ça faisait du bien. C'était moi que je rassurai comme ça. Edward était en vie…

Je décidai de m'assoir et pris sa main entre la mienne. Sa peau était chaude et douce.

« J'ai eu si peur Edward… » murmurai-je « J'ai rêvé…j'ai rêvé que tu m'avais laissé… »

Je relevai mes yeux vers le plafond pour éviter de pleurer. Je pris de longues inspirations avant de recommencer à parler.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu es revenu à moi, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi, que tu n'avais que moi… Je t'ai pardonné Edward pour m'avoir laissé parce que j'ai besoin de toi aussi, parce que je t'aime et parce qu'on est ensemble dans tout ça. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné donc tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule Edward, je ne te pardonnerai pas cette fois. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Il faut que tu te réveilles, il faut que tu me prennes dans tes bras et me dire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu ne peux pas mourir Edward, tu ne peux pas, si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi. Ne me laisse pas. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie…. »

Je posai mon front contre le dos de sa main et fermai mes yeux.

« Je t'en supplie Edward… » soufflai-je entre mes larmes.

« Mademoiselle Swan… » entendis-je.

J'ouvrai mes yeux et découvris une infirmière à coté de moi. Il commençait à faire jour, j'avais dû m'endormir.

« Mademoiselle vous ne devriez pas être ici, vous devez vous reposez. » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je ne peux pas me reposer, je dois être près de lui. S'il vous plaît, je veux rester avec lui… » la suppliai-je.

« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » me répondit-elle.

Je reportai mon regard sur Edward et amenai sa main à mes lèvres, y déposant un léger baiser.

Quelques minutes après, je vis l'infirmière revenir.

« C'est d'accord Mademoiselle Swan mais si vous vous sentez mal ou quoique ce soit, vous appuyez sur ce bouton. » me dit-elle en me montrant un bouton rouge.

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. » lui répondis-je.

« Tenez, je vous ai apporté une couverture et vos médicaments. »

Elle mit la couverture sur mes épaules avant de me donner mes cachets. Je les mis dans ma bouche rapidement et attrapai le verre d'eau qu'elle me tendait.

« Merci » lui dis-je après avoir tout avaler.

Elle me sourit gentiment.

« Il peut vous entendre, vous savez ? » me dit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… On a bien surveillé tous ses signes vitaux et tout est normal, il est sorti de l'affaire maintenant, on doit attendre qu'il se réveille. »

« Dans combien de temps ? » demandai-je en serrant la main d'Edward.

« Ça je ne sais pas. Tout est entre ses mains maintenant. Mais continuez à lui parler, ça stimule.»

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui enlever le tube ? »

« Non, on doit lui laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. » me répondit-elle.

« D'accord… Merci encore… vraiment. »

« Essayez de vous reposez, vous le méritez après ce que vous avez vécu. » me dit l'infirmière en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je reportai mon regard sur Edward. Il allait se réveiller…

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée à regarder le visage d'Edward mais soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Alice entra dans la chambre.

« Hey… Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai été pire. » lui répondis-je « Il est quelque heure ? »

« Juste 9 heures. Les visites viennent de commencer. J'ai croisé une infirmière, elle m'a dit que le médecin allait bientôt passer. Il parait qu'il va mieux… »

« Oui, on m'a dit que tous ses signes vitaux étaient bons et qu'on devait attendre qu'il se réveille maintenant. »

Je la vis soupirer de soulagement.

« Alice… hum, je voulais savoir… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Tanya ? Je sais que James est en prison mais pour Tanya ? » lui demandai-je.

« Et bien elle a été arrêté et mise sous caution, que son père a payé bien évidemment. Elle n'a pas le droit de t'approcher ni Edward à plus de 100m. D'après la conversation que j'ai eu avec nos avocats, elle risque d'être condamnée à une peine avec sursis. Si elle fait rien qu'une petite infraction, elle ira directement en prison. Je ne sais pas encore quand le procès aura lieu. » me dit-elle.

_Le procès… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… _

« Je n'ai pas d'avocat… Faudrait que je demande à Emmett. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai déjà tout réglé avec ton frère. Je me charge de tout, mes avocats vont les faire payer pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire. »

Alice s'avança vers son frère et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit et un médecin entra dans la chambre. Il nous salua et ouvrit le dossier d'Edward alors que nous quittions la pièce.

« Bien. » dit-il après être sorti de la chambre « Tout est stable, il n'y a pas d'infection, sa plaie cicatrise, maintenant il faut attendre mais je peux vous dire qu'il ira bien. »

« Merci docteur. » dit Alice alors que je lui souriais.

Je rentrai dans la chambre et partis me rassoir à ma place près d'Edward.

« Je vais chercher un café Bella, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non merci » lui répondis-je.

Elle sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Edward.

« Edward… Il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant. Je suis en vie grâce à toi, grâce à Alice et il faut que tu te réveilles, qu'on laisse tout ça derrière nous, qu'on recommence nos vies. Mais il faut que tu sois avec moi, on a tellement de choses à faire ensemble. Tu dois te réveiller, je t'en prie… »

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas si je devais croire l'infirmière, Edward ne devait pas m'entendre.

Je posai sa main sur le lit et suivais les lignes de sa paume avec le bout de mon doigt. Je me rappelai qu'enfant, je m'amusai à essayer de lire les lignes de la main, surtout dans la main d'Emmett à vrai dire. Sa main était si grande par rapport à mienne. Je savais que ça l'énervait mais il me laissait faire, feignant l'intéressement alors que je lui disais les choses qui me passaient par la tête comme signification. Il avait toujours été si patient avec moi.

Soudain, je vis les doigts d'Edward bouger légèrement. Je restai les regarder, j'avais peur d'avoir rêvé. Puis ses doigts bougèrent encore, cette fois serrant légèrement les miens.

Je relevai mes yeux vers son visage angélique et vis ses paupières s'entrouvrir.

« Edward… Edward continue, réveille-toi… » lui dis-je.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Je restai fixer ses yeux, serrant sa main dans la mienne pour l'encourager à continuer jusqu'à ce j'aperçoive un éclat vert.

Ce vert qui m'avait tant manqué. Edward m'était revenu...

* * *

_**Rob a entendu vos prières…**_

_**Hé mais dis donc… Où est Daddy Carlisle ?**_

_**Hi Hi**_

**_Au fait, mission réussie ?_**

_Ps : Nouvelle fic en ligne Attrape-moi si tu peux …._


	17. In another life

_**Hi guys !**_

_**Le diagnostic est tombé… Morte desséchée par manque d'inspiration et frustration**__**. **__**Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes là, 'On va boycotter la blonde, elle ne mérite pas qu'on lise son chapitre'…**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour attente. Ce n'était pas par fainéantise de ma part, je vous le jure. Tous les soirs, j'ouvrai ma page mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Je me suis arrachée les cheveux plus d'une fois. J'ai même essayé de changer de régime alimentaire, le nutella ne faisait peut-être plus son effet…. Mais les tomates cerises non plus (ben oui c'est bientôt l'été ^^)**_

_**Et je voudrais préciser que dans ces moments de perte d'inspiration, on a plus besoin de soutien que de mp nous 'engueulant' de notre lenteur. Personnellement ça ne fait que m'enfoncer encore un peu plus.**_

_**Bien, malgré l'attente, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je suis profondément désolée, ne m'en voulez pas, c'était contre ma volonté… **_

_**Les updates pour mes autres fictions arriveront prochainement. Il fallait que je termine ce chapitre avant de me lancer dans les autres. **_

_**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews me manquent !!**_

_**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! (Abbat le boycotte ! oups désolée ^^)**_

_**Enjoy it ! **_

**_Ps : Bon anniversaire L'accord, Un an et quelques jours !_**

_**{Titre : In another life by The Veronicas.}**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

You know I love you, I really do

_Tu sais que je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment_

But I can't fight anymore for you

_Mais je ne peux plus me battre pour toi_

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

_Et je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous serons de nouveau ensemble_

Sometime, in another life

_Un de ces jours, dans une autre vie_

In another life

_Dans une autre vie_

**۞۞۞۞۞۞**

_Soudain, je vis les doigts d'Edward bouger légèrement. Je restai les regarder, j'avais peur d'avoir rêvé. Puis ses doigts bougèrent encore, cette fois serrant légèrement les miens._

_Je relevai mes yeux vers son visage angélique et vis ses paupières s'entrouvrir._

_« Edward… Edward continue, réveille-toi… » lui dis-je._

_J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine._

_Je restai fixer ses yeux, serrant sa main dans la mienne pour l'encourager à continuer jusqu'à ce j'aperçoive un éclat vert._

_Ce vert qui m'avait tant manqué. Edward m'était revenu..._

Je relâchai sa main et courrai vers la porte, l'ouvrant rapidement.

« S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ! Il s'est réveillé ! S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un vite ! » m'écriai-je.

Je vis plusieurs infirmières venir en courant vers moi, elles passèrent la porte et s'affairèrent autour d'Edward.

Je restai au pied de son lit, mon regard plongé dans celui d'Edward. Il restait me regarder alors que les infirmières essayaient de lui parler. Il porta sa main à sa bouche en fronçant des sourcils.

« On va vous l'enlevez, Monsieur. » dit une infirmière. « J'ai besoin que vous sortiez Mademoiselle. » ajouta-t-elle à mon égard.

« Oui bien sûr. » murmurai-je.

Je lançai un dernier regard vers Edward avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je m'adossai au mur en fermant les yeux un instant et pris une profonde inspiration. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma poitrine alors qu'une douleur fulgurante me pénétrait. Mes côtes me faisaient affreusement souffrir. Néanmoins, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

Edward était réveillé, il était en vie et moi aussi. On avait réussi à sortir de tout ça en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Après quelques minutes, le personnel sortit de la chambre et une infirmière s'arrêta devant moi.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous laisse un quart d'heure, d'accord ? » me dit-elle gentiment en posant sa main sur mon bras. « Il faut qu'il se repose, il est revenu de loin. Le médecin ne va pas tarder. »

« Merci. » lui répondis-je avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Edward avait sa main sur ses yeux et il la retira aussitôt qu'il m'entendit arriver. Son regard se planta tout de suite dans le mien. Je me sentis frissonner devant son intensité.

Sans un mot, je m'avançai et m'asseyais à ma place près de lui. D'une main fébrile, j'attrapai la sienne et entrelaçai nos doigts.

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui et le découvrait en train de m'étudier. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues face à son observation.

Doucement il retira sa main de la mienne et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts. Mes yeux se fermèrent immédiatement à son contact et je me penchai vers sa main, appréciant la tiédeur sur ma peau chaude.

« Edward… » soufflai-je.

Je rouvrais mes yeux et découvris son regard remplit de larmes.

« Je… » commença-t-il.

Sa voix était si rauque que l'on pouvait ressentir l'irritation dans sa gorge. Il déglutit péniblement avant de recommencer.

« Je… je croyais que tu étais…morte. » me dit-il alors qu'une larme s'échappait sur son visage.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne avant de la porter à mes lèvres y déposant un baiser.

« Tu es arrivé à temps, tu m'as sauvé la vie Edward. » lui murmurai-je en souriant faiblement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Alice entra complètement essoufflé.

« Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui avant de mettre ses bras autour de son cou et de l'enlacer.

Je sentis sa main serrée fortement la mienne.

« Euh Alice, laisse-le un peu respirer, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on l'intube à nouveau hein ? » lui dis-je, ne pouvant pas retenir mon sourire.

« Oups ! » répondit-elle en le relâchant et en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Tu nous as foutu une sacré trouille grand frère. C'est bien de vouloir jouer les superhéros mais eux ils sont censés ne jamais se faire blesser. »

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Faut qu'on te laisse te reposer… » lui soufflai-je gentiment en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Je veux pas que tu partes. » me répondit-il.

« Je reviendrai avec Alice mais il faut vraiment que tu reprennes des forces. »

J'eus à peine terminé ma phrase que le médecin d'Edward entra dans la pièce.

Me penchant légèrement vers Edward, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes puis sur son front avant de me relever.

« Repose-toi bien. » lui dis-je avant de sortir de la pièce, Alice me suivant.

« Je vais appeler Jasper pour lui dire qu'Edward est réveillé. » me dit-elle en prenant ma main et en la serrant légèrement.

« Oui, okay. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. » lui répondis-je.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Elle serra une dernière fois ma main avant de partir de son coté.

Je restais un moment la regarder marcher dans le couloir. Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout Alice, elle avait complètement changé. Toute cette histoire l'avait autant touché que nous…

« Mademoiselle Swan, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là dans le couloir, vous devez vous reposez. » entendis-je une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et découvrais mon médecin Dr Gerandy.

« Oh, euh, j'allais aller dans ma chambre à l'instant. » lui répondis-je.

« Bien, je vous accompagne et je ne veux pas que vous sortiez de votre lit jusqu'à ce que je vienne signer votre autorisation, c'est compris ? »

« Oui Docteur. »

« On est d'accord alors. J'ai eu le plaisir d'apprendre que votre ami s'est réveillé. »

« Oui… » dis-je en soupirant de bonheur. « Je suis si heureuse qu'il soit sorti de l'affaire. »

« Je comprend bien. » me répondit-il alors que l'on arrivait à mon lit.

Je serrai les dents alors que je m'installai entre les couvertures.

« Je reviendrai en fin d'après-midi pour signer la décharge de sortie. En attendant vous restez là. » me dit-il dans un sourire.

« Je ne bouge pas, promis. » lui répondis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

Il hocha de la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Je poussai un long soupir.

Je me sentais si inutile à cet instant. Je ne rêvai que d'une chose c'était de courir jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward avant de m'allonger près de lui.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre l'oreiller avant de la tourner légèrement vers la fenêtre. Je fermai mes yeux attendant que le sommeil m'emporte.

« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle… » entendis-je de loin.

J'ouvrai doucement mes yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt à cause de la luminosité. Je les ouvrais à nouveau sentant mes yeux s'accommoder à la lumière.

« Je suis désolée de vous réveillez mais vous devez prendre vos médicaments. Je vous ai aussi apporté votre plateau repas. » me dit l'infirmière.

« Merci. » lui dis-je alors qu'elle sortait de ma chambre.

J'attrapai mon verre d'eau et avalai rapidement mes cachets. Tout en rêvassant, je picorai un peu de nourriture sur mon plateau. Les heures passaient trop lentement à mon goût, j'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital. Emmett devait venir me chercher en fin d'après-midi afin de me ramener à mon appartement.

Après avoir fini de manger, je poussai mon plateau à moitié terminé et me rallongeai avant de fermer mes yeux.

Le temps passait plus rapidement quand je dormais et je n'avais que ça à faire.

Je me réveillai au son de rire dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle heure il était et plutôt que de me rendormir, je sortais de mon lit et allai aux toilettes.

Alors que je me lavais les mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'observer dans le miroir en face de moi.

Mon nez était meurtri et mon cou arborait les traces de mains de James.

Je fermai mes yeux et inspirai profondément. Je me tournai dos au miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines alors que je prenais conscience de ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux. Là contre la porte d'entrée, se tenait l'autre homme de mes pires cauchemars. Carlisle Cullen.

« Ne m'approchez pas… » bredouillai-je alors que mon cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Son regard était meurtrier et sa mâchoire serré.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune intention. » me répondit-il entre ses dents. « Vous êtes pire que du poison. Vous vous êtes immiscé dans nos vies comme un virus dans nos veines. Vous auriez du faire ce que je vous avais dit, regardez ce que vos actions ont causé ! Mon fils a failli mourir par votre faute. Tout ça est _votre_ faute ! Je regrette que James n'aie pas serré plus fortement votre cou. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. Je suis un homme puissant Mademoiselle Swan, n'oubliez pas ça. Gardez un œil ouvert quand vous dormez dorénavant car j'aurai votre peau un jour ou l'autre. »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit rapidement de ma chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et un sanglot secoua mon corps.

Cette histoire était-elle donc sans fin ?

J'avais mal partout, que ce soit mon corps comme mon cœur. Jamais, je ne m'en sortirai. Jamais…

D'un seul coup ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit et Alice se précipita vers moi.

« Oh mon dieu Bella. Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre… Il t'a fait du mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? » me demanda-t-elle rapidement en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage.

Je secouai la tête.

« Rien…Il ne m'a rien fait. » hoquetai-je.

Alice essuya mes larmes avec ses petits doigts avant de m'aider à me relever et m'installer dans mon lit.

Elle attrapa un mouchoir dans son sac et me le tendit. Je l'attrapai et essuyai mes larmes fraîches.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ce connard ? Il t'a menacé ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ton père Alice… » soufflai-je.

« Bella, Carlisle a cessé d'être mon père à la minute où il a commencé à manipuler sa propre famille pour une putain de société. Il est venu voir Edward mais quand je l'ai vu s'approcher de la chambre, je lui ai ordonné de déguerpir. Il n'a aucun droit de venir ici. Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, j'aurai du me méfier de lui mais sur le coup je n'ai pas pensé qu'il pourrait venir te voir. Alors maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit, s'il te plaît.»

Je secouai la tête.

« Rien d'important vraiment. » lui répondis-je d'une petite voix en regardant ma main posée sur ma cuisse.

« Oui bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je t'ai retrouvé en sanglot… »

« C'était juste… juste de le voir. Ça m'a rappelé la fois où… »

Je ne pouvais pas terminer ma phrase. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer, c'était comme si tous ses mots résonnaient dans mon crâne.

_Vous auriez du faire ce que je vous avais dit, regardez ce que vos actions ont causé ! Mon fils a failli mourir par votre faute. Tout ça est votre faute !_

« Chut Bella… T'inquiète pas… Il ne te fera plus de mal, je t'en donne ma parole. »

J'hochai simplement de la tête et fermai mes yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice, du haut de ses 1m50, pouvait me protéger de son père. On ne se battait pas pour un jean pendant les soldes, là, c'était ma vie qui était en jeu.

Ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit et Emmett entra dans la chambre.

« Hello baby sister ! Je viens te secour –»

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase alors qu'il prenait conscience de mon état.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu devrais être en train de danser la samba là, ton petit chéri s'est réveillé… » me dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

« Carlisle est passé… » répondit Alice.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Te proposer de l'argent encore ? » dit-il avec rage.

« Tu lui as dit !? » m'exclamai-je horrifié en regardant Alice.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais tout raconté. Du début à la fin. » me répondit-elle.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune intention de mêler mon frère à toute cette histoire. Qui sait ce que Carlisle Cullen pourrait lui faire.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler Bells… »

« Evidemment ! » lui dis-je avec sarcasme. « T'as vu dans quel état tu étais quand tu as appris pour Edward et moi ? Ou sinon, j'aurais dû te le dire avant ou après que tu m'aies giflé ? »

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça… » me dit-il avec tristesse.

« C'est bon. » lui dis-je dans un souffle. « C'est des vêtements pour moi ? » lui demandai-je en pointant du menton le sac qu'il tenait.

« Oui, Rosalie les a préparé. »

« Ok merci. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me débarrasser de cette blouse. Alice tu peux rester pour m'aider ? »

« Oui bien entendu. » me répondit-elle.

Emmett sortit de la pièce alors que je me levai de mon lit. Rosalie m'avait apporté des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un pantalon de yoga, un tee-shirt et gilet. Alice sortit un foulard du sac et l'enroula doucement autour de mon cou après m'avoir aidé à m'habiller.

« Je viendrai te chercher demain matin pour venir voir Edward, t'en pense quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Heu, oui… Merci.» lui répondis-je.

« Les visites commencent à 9h00 donc je passerai vers 8h45. »

« D'accord, merci encore. »

« De rien Bella, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » me dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Emmett ainsi que mon médecin entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Je viens vous délivrer de l'hôpital Mademoiselle Swan. » me dit le docteur.

Il signa mon autorisation qu'il me tendit avec mon ordonnance.

« Ce sont des antidouleurs. Respectez bien les doses prescrites et restez au lit le plus possible. »

« D'accord. Merci Docteur. »

« Bon courage. » me répondit-il en me souriant.

Aussitôt qu'il soit sorti de la pièce, je me tournai vers Alice et Emmett.

« Je veux voir Edward avant de partir. »

« Il doit être en train de dormir. » me dit Alice.

« C'est pas grave. »

Le visage d'Edward quand il dormait était merveilleux. Il paraissait si calme et tranquille. Je devais me battre contre mon envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux et le long de son visage car je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

C'était assez comique comme la situation s'était inversée. Il y avait quelques heures, je le suppliai de se réveiller et maintenant je voulais juste qu'il dorme tranquillement.

Quand je me retournai, Emmett m'attendait avec un fauteuil roulant. Doucement, je m'installai sur le siège et regardai une dernière fois Edward.

« On peut y aller. » chuchotai-je.

On sortit de la chambre et s'arrêtai devant Alice.

« A demain Bella. Repose-toi bien. » me dit-elle.

« Merci Alice. A demain. »

La route jusqu'à mon appartement se fit tout en silence. Je pouvais voir mon frère ouvrit la bouche de temps en temps mais jamais il ne prononça un seul mot.

Quand j'entrai dans l'appartement, je sentis mon cœur se contracter. C'était comme si je revenais de très loin et depuis très longtemps.

« Va te reposer Bella. » me dit mon frère me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Hum, je vais plutôt m'assoir sur le canapé. Je ne suis pas sortie d'un lit pour retourner dans un autre. » lui répondis-je.

« Très bien. Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé. »

Je partis m'assoir sur mon canapé et fermai mes yeux un instant. Je sentis le canapé s'affaisser légèrement alors qu'Emmett s'installait près de moi. Je l'entendis poser ma tasse de thé sur la table basse.

« Ecoute Bella… » commença-t-il. J'ouvrai mes yeux et le regardai. « J'ai parlé avec ton médecin et il m'a dit que ça sera bien pour toi d'aller voir quelqu'un… »

« Pour ? »

« Pour discuter de ce qu'il t'est arrivé Bella ! T'as failli te faire tuer. »

« Merci de me le rappeler. Ton concerne me va droit au cœur mais je me sens bien. » lui répondis-je entre mes dents.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tout ? Et pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit ? On en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas commencé à fricoter avec Cullen. Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne t'apporterait que des problèmes.»

Je me levais rapidement.

« Je te remercie Emmett de me rappeler que tout ça est de ma faute. Merci Emmett, vraiment. » lui dis-je me sentant à la limite de craquer.

Sans un mot de plus, j'entrai dans ma chambre et fermai à clé ma porte.

« Bella ? » entendis Emmett m'appeler à travers ma porte.

« Va-t'en Emmett. » lui répondis-je.

« Bella s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. »

« Non, je veux que tu me laisse seule. Pars. Maintenant. »

Je l'entendis souffler puis la porte d'entrée se claquer.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai mes yeux.

Je détestais les hôpitaux. Moins j'y entrai mieux je me portai mais là, je devais me forcer car Edward était encore dans son lit.

Je m'approchai de lui, mes yeux parcourant son visage. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser de le regarder. Je me rappelai la première fois que je l'avais aperçu et à quel point mon cœur avait battu rapidement dans ma poitrine. Encore aujourd'hui quand mes yeux se posaient sur lui, mon cœur se mettait à battre la chamade.

Son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre et ses yeux étaient fermés. Je m'avançai et posai ma main sur son avant-bras. Je le sentis se tendre sous mes doigts.

« Edward… » murmurai-je.

Edward ne bougea pas.

« Edward… » dis-je plus fortement.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et ouvrit ses yeux. Je déglutis douloureusement devant l'intensité de son regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bella ? » me demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

« Qu-quoi ? » bégayai-je.

« J'ai dit 'qu'est ce que tu fais là Bella ?' »

« Je… je suis venue te voir Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?! J'ai failli mourir par ta faute Bella et tu me demandes qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi. Je ne serais pas dans ce lit si tu n'avais pas foutu ton nez dans ma vie, maintenant elle est complètement brisée à cause de toi. De toi Bella, tu m'entends ! Dégage maintenant. Je ne plus te voir. Jamais. »

Je me réveillai en sursaut et portai ma main à ma gorge. Je m'assis dans mon lit et respirai profondément. Je passai ma main sur mon visage sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet et remarquai qu'il était 7h30 du matin.

Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeai vers mon miroir frontal. Mon visage était rouge et parcheminé de larmes.

Tout était de ma faute.

Cette révélation me pesait, me suffoquait totalement. La culpabilité me rongeait lentement et douloureusement. Je ne voulais pas entendre les paroles d'Emmett ou même de Carlisle Cullen mais ils avaient tous les deux raison. C'était de ma faute.

Soudain mon regard se posa sur un post-it que j'avais collé sur l'encadrement de mon miroir. Je l'attrapai et lisais l'inscription à travers mes yeux larmoyants.

C'était les horaires de départ d'avion pour aller voir mes parents. Le départ était aujourd'hui à 10h00.

Je laissai tomber le post-it sur mon bureau et ouvrai le tiroir avant d'attraper mes billets d'avion.

Je les regardai un moment et pris ma décision. Je les posai sur mon lit et attrapai ma valise.

Il fallait que je fasse ma valise. Je devais m'échapper. Je devais partir de ce désastre que j'avais causé et rapidement.

Après mettre laver et habiller, j'essayai de cacher les bleus sur mon nez avec du fond de teint puis je me mis à remplir rapidement mon sac.

« Hey Bella.. » entendis-je Rosalie derrière moi.

Je me retournai et découvrais mon amie en pyjama.

« Oh Rose… Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. » lui dis-je.

« J'ai essayé de rentrer dans ta chambre hier soir mais tu t'étais enfermée. Emmett m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés… Bella, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire au juste ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je déglutis et mordis ma lèvre.

« Je fais ma valise Rose. Je prends l'avion ce matin. »

« Pardon ? Tu fais quoi ? Je peux pas te croire Bella ! »

Je ne répondis rien et me retournai avant de mettre ma trousse de toilette dans ma valise.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« J'ai besoin de partir Rose. J'ai juste besoin de partir. »

« De fuir tu veux dire ! C'est quoi ton problème Bella ? Et Edward ? Il a besoin de toi ! Tu peux pas le laisser tomber comme ça. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée… Il sera mieux sans moi. Pour lui comme pour moi. »

« Je peux pas croire ce que j'entends ! » entendis-je une voix derrière Rosalie. « T'es qu'une putain d'égoïste Bella ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça. Mon frère ne mérite pas ça. »

« Alice, je… » commençai-je.

« Non Bella, j'ai pas encore fini. Il compte sur toi, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ne lui brise pas le cœur. Il a assez souffert comme ça. »

« Et c'est à cause moi ! Tout est à cause de moi… Ton père me l'a dit, même Emmett me l'a dit et je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous n'en pensez pas moins. C'est bon, j'ai compris, je le pense aussi. J'ai besoin de partir maintenant… Donne ça à Edward, s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je en lui tendant une enveloppe.

« Bella… » commença-t-elle.

« Non Alice, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît. »

« Ne fait pas ça Bella, personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit… »

Je secouai ma tête et fermai ma valise.

J'attrapai la poignée de ma valise à roulettes et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée laissant Alice et Rosalie derrière moi.

« Bella, ne fais pas ça à Edward. Ne laisse pas les mots de mon père t'atteindre. » entendis-je Alice.

Sans attendre, j'attrapai mon manteau et sortais de l'appartement avant de héler un taxi.

Quand j'arrivai à l'aéroport, je partis rapidement enregistrer mes bagages avant de passer dans les salles d'attentes.

J'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro de mes parents.

« Allô ? » entendis-je ma mère.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux au son de la voix de ma mère.

« Maman, c'est Bella. »

« Oh ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-elle.

« Euh… hum… Je t'appelle pour te demander si tu peux venir me chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle. » lui dis-je évitant de répondre à sa question.

« Tu viens ?! Bien sûr que je viens te chercher. Tu arrives à quelle heure ? »

« Un peu avant 13h00. »

« D'accord. Je vais partir maintenant. Ton père va être si heureux de te voir. »

« Fais attention sur la route. » lui dis-je.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi. A tout à l'heure ma chérie. »

« A tout à l'heure maman. »

Je raccrochai et essuyai la larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

**POV – Edward **

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et je sentis mon cœur battre rapidement à l'idée de voir Bella. Sa présence me manquait terriblement et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était la serrer fortement contre moi et ne jamais la laisser partir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice entra dans ma chambre avant de s'avancer vers moi.

« Bonjour Edward. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?» me demanda-t-elle.

« Ça va. » lui répondis-je « Bella n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non Edward, je suis désolée. Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je inquiet.

« Elle est partie. »

« Quoi ? Où ? »

« Elle prenait l'avion ce matin pour Seattle. » me dit-elle.

« Mais… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle est partie ? »

« Carlisle… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est allé la voir hier dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle était en sanglot quand je l'ai retrouvé. Il aurait dit que tout était de la faute de Bella… »

Je sentis la rage s'infiltrer dans mes veines.

« Je vais le tuer ! » hurlai-je faisant sursauter ma sœur.

« Tiens. » me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe qu'elle venait de retirer de son sac. « C'est Bella qui me l'a donné ce matin. »

J'ouvrai la l'enveloppe et attrapai la feuille de papier à l'intérieur. Je la dépliai et lu les quelques mots.

_Edward,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée._

_Bella._

* * *

_**Vous me détestez, je peux le sentir jusqu'à chez moi…**_

_**Qu'est ce que va faire Edward à votre avis ?**_

_**(Ben, il est où le bouton vert ? C'est le truc orange maintenant ? Hum…)**_


	18. note d'info

Non, non, je suis désolée ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… Ce n'est pas un post de Giaah non plus. Je suis sa sœur, Odrey-bzh, qui poste en son nom. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que Giaah a traversé la Manche pour manger du rosbeef et de la gelée pour un an…

Mauvaise surprise en arrivant là-bas, les personnes qui l'hébergent n'ont pas le wi-fi (ben si il y a des gens en qui n'ont pas de box wi-fi, pas de bol…), bref un gros souci logistique à l'heure actuelle. Mais comme elle pense beaucoup à ses fic et à ses merveilleux lecteurs, elle tenait à vous dire qu'elle met tout en œuvre pour trouver une solution le plus vite possible. Elle continue d'écrire, c'est juste pour les poster que c'est compliqué mais nous sommes déjà entrain de réfléchir au problème.

Donc ne vous affolez pas trop si les updates tardent à arriver (enfin plus que d'habitude ;-)... ok je n'étais pas censée faire de commentaires…)

Elle vous dit à très bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello everybody !**_

_**Je sais, je sais, vous n'y croyais pas vos petits yeux ! Ben moi non plus à vrai dire ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un grand discours. Simplement, je suis contente d'être de retour parmi vous. Ça m'a manqué… **_

_**Pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps ? Beaucoup de raisons. Parmi elles, un gros, gros blocage. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire de ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit au mois 10 fois de façons très différentes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.**_

_**Voici ma version définitive, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais je sais que je ne pouvais pas l'écrire encore une fois sinon, je serais devenue complètement folle !lol**_

_**Merci à tous vos messages de soutien et à ceux qui ont cru encore un peu en moi. Je déteste laisser des choses incomplètes derrière moi.**_

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions. **_

_**Bisous xx**_

_**Musiques importantes au chapitre :**_

_**Songbird by Santana Lopez (Glee Cast)**_

_**As long as you're there by Sunshine Corazon (Glee cast)**_

* * *

Your Biggest Mistake by Ellie Goulding

It's a shame you don't know what you're running from

(_C'est une honte que tu ne saches pas qu'est ce que tu fuis_)

Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off

(_Est ce que tes os doivent se casser et tes lumières s'éteindrent_)

Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start?

(_Est ce que ça doit prendre la fin des temps pour entendre le faux départ de ton cœur ?_)

You know this is your biggest mistake

(_Tu sais que c'est ta plus grosse erreur_)

What a waste, what a waste, what a waste

(_Quel gachis, quel gachis, quel gachi_s)

And of all the things you never explained

(_Et de toutes les choses que tu n'aies jamais expliqué_)

You know this is your biggest mistake

(_Tu sais que c'est ta plus grosse erreur_)

* * *

**Chapitre précédent :**

J'ouvrai la l'enveloppe et attrapai la feuille de papier à l'intérieur. Je la dépliai et lu les quelques mots.

_Edward,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée._

_Bella_

* * *

**BPOV**

**Lundi 22 Novembre 2010, 12h47**

« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle… » entendis-je vaguement.

J'ouvris mes yeux et tournai ma tête vers la droite découvrant une hôtesse de l'air penchée vers moi.

« Nous abordons notre descente vers Seattle, veuillez attacher votre ceinture s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle. » me dit-elle.

Je m'attachai rapidement ou du moins aussi vite que mon bras en écharpe me le permettait avant de m'installer à nouveau confortablement dans mon siège.

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis regardai dans le hublot alors que l'avion descendait peu à peu.

Une fois atterrie, je me dirigeai vers la sortie faisant rouler ma valise derrière moi. J'avais une sensation étrange, comme si je n'étais pas moi-même, comme si je n'étais pas complètement là. Je continuai mon chemin, je marchai normalement mais j'avais l'impression de mettre des heures à arriver jusqu'aux portes automatiques.

Alors qu'elles s'ouvraient enfin devant moi, j'aperçu immédiatement ma mère. Elle sautait littéralement sur place, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bonjour maman » lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

« Coucou ma ché… Qu'est ce que t'as fait à ton bras ? » me demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« C'est rien maman, je suis juste tombée, tu me connais je suis incapable de marcher correctement sur une surface plane. C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. » la rassurai-je.

« Oui mais quand même… Tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler. »

« Si je devais t'appeler à chaque fois que je me cogne quelque part on serait sans cesse au téléphone maman ! » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Comme ça, ça te ferais appeler ta pauvre mère plus souvent. » me dit-elle en étouffant son sourire.

« Oh maman ! » m'exclamai-je en la serra contre moi avec mon bras valide.

« Bon allons-y ma fille, on a de la route à faire jusqu'à Forks. » annonça-t-elle.

« Ugh ! Forks, j'avais oublié… »

Ça faisait deux ans que mes parents avaient déménagé de Seattle pour aller s'enterrer dans le fin fond de la forêt et plus précisément dans la plus petite ville ennuyeuse et pluvieuse du pays. C'était le rêve de mon père de venir habiter à Forks, mercis à ses nombreux camps d'étés auxquels mes grands-parents le forçaient à aller quand il était petit. D'habitude, ce genre de camps étaient le pire cauchemar des enfants sauf pour Charlie Swan qui déjà à son plus jeune âge était intrigué par tout ce qui était vert et humide. Il était le chef de la police - même quand il n'y a que deux officiers, il faut toujours un chef parait-il - ainsi que garde forestière par la même occasion. Selon ses termes, mon père était 'le plus heureux des hommes'. Au revoir le grand banditisme de Seattle, bonjour le stationnement interdit. Et ma mère ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à mon père… Elle avait ouvert une autre galerie d'art à Port Angeles en plus de celle qu'elle tenait à Seattle.

« Et oui chérie, mais t'inquiète pas au bout d'un moment on arrive à s'habituer. » me dit-elle en souriant.

Après 4 heures de route, j'arrivai enfin à Forks. C'était vraiment étrange de me retrouver ici à ce moment précis. Tout était si différent, je ne pouvais même pas me réconforter dans la chambre de mon enfance. Ici, les murs étaient chocolats et pour la première fois depuis que je venais dans ma 'nouvelle chambre', le violet de mon enfance me manquait.

Cet après-midi, je m'étais décidée à aller fouiller dans le sous-sol à la recherche de cartons dans lesquels ma mère avait stocké les affaires que j'avais laissé et parmi les objets j'avais retrouvé mon journal intime de mes 15ans. J'avais lu quelles pages puis l'avait refermé rapidement, envieuse de la naïveté et de l'innocence de mon adolescence.

J'étais plutôt pathétique dans tout ce foutoir qu'était ma vie maintenant. Je n'avais toujours pas rallumé mon téléphone portable depuis que je l'avais éteint en entrant dans l'avion. C'était simple, je ne pouvais simplement pas le faire.

_Appelez-moi lâche si vous le voulez, vous avez surement raison. _

Ma mère n'avait pas arrêté de me poser toutes sortes de questions, j'avais la gorge serrée en lui racontant des choses fausses. Les remords commençaient déjà à me ronger, elle était tellement heureuse de me voir ici alors que je n'avais même pas la force de lui esquisser un sourire. Depuis que j'étais arrivée je n'avais fait que lui mentir. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Lui raconter la vérité ? La réelle raison de ma venue ici ? Je n'aurai peut-être pas du venir mais c'était la solution la plus simple. Je devais partir et je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller.

Je me sentais malade. J'avais l'impression d'arracher des morceaux de mon cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à lui. James aurait dû me tuer, ça aurait été moins douloureux.

**Mardi 23 Novembre 2010, 07h26**

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En fait, je n'avais fait que pleurer, je voulais juste que la douleur en moi s'en aille car ça me donnait vraiment envie de mourir. Je savais que ça allait aller, je le savais mais la solitude n'arrangeait rien.

C'était difficile à expliquer, je me sentais seule mais je savais aussi que je ne me voyais pas autrement que seule en ce moment.

Je sortais du lit avant d'aller me laver dans la salle de bain. Après m'être douchée, brossée les dents et séchée les cheveux, j'appliquai mon fond de teint en forçant la dose sur mon nez et mon cou encore légèrement marqusé par les bleus.

Satisfaite par le résultat, je repartais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfilai un jean, un tee-shirt, un pull noir et mes uggs.

Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, je trouvais ma mère à table avec une tasse de café fumante entre ses mains. Vu l'heure mon père était déjà parti.

«Bonjour Maman… » lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Coucou ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle alors que je me versai à mon tour une dose de caféine.

« Pas vraiment. Tu sais comment c'est, le changement de lit et tout… » répondis-je d'une voix lasse.

« Humm. Au fait, ton frère a appelé à 21h hier soir, il voulait te parler mais tu t'étais endormie, je lui ai dit que tu le rappellerais aujourd'hui. Ça avait l'air important. » me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse n'ayant aucunement l'intention de le rappeler.

Je terminai ma tasse rapidement avant la poser dans l'évier.

« Euh… je vais me balader. Ne m'attends pas pour manger. »

« Très bien… Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Oui, oui… J'ai juste envie de… » je haussai les épaules « découvrir Forks… »

Sans attendre, je sortis de la cuisine.

Quand, j'atteignis l'entrée, j'attrapai un paquet de cigarettes dans le meuble ainsi qu'un briquet. Cette petite chose m'arracha un sourire, je me revis adolescente refaire la même chose. C'était toujours dans ce meuble que ma mère gardait ses cartouches. Elle était toujours persuadée que c'était Emmett qui lui volait les cigarettes.

Je fourrais le tout dans mon sac à main avant de le saisir. J'enroulais autour de mon cou mon épaisse écharpe et sortait de la maison.

Je marchais depuis environ une heure quand j'arrivais sur une petite plage. Je m'assis sur le sable humide et attrapai une cigarette. Il faisait froid et le vent me giflait le visage, si bien que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Bizarrement, je me sentais bien. Cigarettes après cigarettes, je prenais des décisions. Certaines plus importantes que d'autres.

Quand je commençai à ne plus sentir mon corps, engourdi pas le froid je décidai de repartir vers la maison.

Il était 14 heures quand j'arrivais sur les marches du perron. Je me dépêchai d'entrer et me dirigeai rapidement vers la salle de bain pour me prendre une douche bien chaude.

Une fois terminée, j'enfilai un pantalon de yoga, un débardeur et un pull avant de descendre dans la cuisine. J'attrapai le téléphone et m'assis à la table.

Je pris une bouffée d'air avant de composer le numéro du secrétariat de l'université de Seattle. La secrétaire me dirigea vers le bureau des admissions. Je leur expliquai alors que je devais venir à Seattle pour des raisons familiales et que je ne voulais pas arrêter mes études comme ça et leur demandai s'ils accepteraient de m'intégrer dans leur programme. Par chance, ils acceptèrent.

_Car oui, j'avais décidé de ne plus retourner à San Francisco…_

J'appelai ensuite l'université de Berkeley pour faire transmettre mon dossier à l'U-Dub.

A l'heure du diner, je me sentais mal. Je sentais ce poids me peser sur les épaules. Je faisais tourner la nourriture dans mon assiette, incapable de manger une bouchée.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de parler.

« Hum, papa, maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

Je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi et pris une profonde inspiration avant de relever mon visage vers eux.

« On t'écoute. » mon père me dit avant d'avaler une bouchée de nourriture.

« En fait je… je ne vais pas retourner à Berkeley à la fin de la semaine. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria ma mère. « Tu arrêtes tes études ? »

« Non… non… J'ai fait transférer mon dossier à l'université de Seattle. Je n'arrête pas, je change simplement d'université. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » me demanda mon père.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Rosalie ou Emmett ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je te trouvais étrange depuis que t'es arrivé. » me dit ma mère.

« Non, tout va bien… » répondis-je la gorge serrée. « C'est juste que je ne me plais plus à San Francisco. Seattle me manque vraiment et puis je sais qu'Emmett aimerait énormément que Rose s'installe avec lui, comme ça elle n'aura pas mauvaise conscience à déménager en me laissant derrière. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors on ne peut que respecter ton choix ma chérie. » me dit mon père.

« Et puis tu seras plus près de nous comme ça. » ajouta ma mère en souriant.

J'esquissai un sourire.

« Je voulais vous demander si vous seriez d'accord pour que je m'installe dans l'appartement à Seattle ? »

« Bien sûr Bella » me répondit ma mère « mais à condition que tu me laisses le lit quand j'ai besoin de venir ! »

« Promis Maman. » lui dis-je en souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée.

Après la vente de notre maison, mes parents avaient acheté la maison à Forks et un appartement à Seattle. Comme ma mère avait décidé de garder sa galerie d'art, elle avait besoin d'un pied-à-terre à Seattle quand elle avait des expositions ou des rendez-vous avec les artistes.

Après avoir fini de manger, je partis rapidement me coucher, épuisée. Je tournai et virai dans mon lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Dès que j'essayais de fermer les yeux, le visage de James venait me hanter. Mon corps était parcouru par des sueurs froides et je pouvais sentir la nausée me monter à la bouche.

Il était 2h du matin mais je décidai quand même de me lever. Je m'enroulai dans ma couette avant de descendre les escaliers puis sortis de la maison. Je m'assis sur la balancelle installée sur le porche et regardais le ciel noir empli d'étoiles.

**Mercredi 24 Novembre 2010, 11h08**

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et l'allumai rapidement. Je le posai sur la table observant l'appareil vibrer et clignoter pendant au moins trois bonnes minutes

Je n'osai même pas lire les sms que j'avais reçu. Je pouvais voir que tout le monde avait essayé de m'appeler y compris Edward. Je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux une fois de plus en pensant à lui. Je déglutis, pris une profonde inspiration et passai mes doigts sous mes yeux.

Je récupérais à nouveau mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Rosalie. Il sonna seulement deux fois avant que j'entende la voix de mon amie.

« _Allô ? Bella ?_ » s'écria-telle au bout du fil.

« Oui, Rose c'est moi. »

« _Oh Bella, je suis à la fois soulagée de t'entendre et prête à te hurler dessus tellement je suis en colère contre toi ! Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ? Edward est complètement perdu sans toi et c'est quoi ce mot que tu lui as laissé, vraiment Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Alice a réussi à le calmer, lui dire qu'il te verrait en fin de semaine, tu te rends compte il voulait venir à Seattle pour te voir. Bon quand est ce tu arrives ? Je vais venir de te chercher à l'aéroport et on ira directement à l'hôpital, ça ira ?…._ »

« … »

« _Bella ? T'es là ?_ »

« Oui je suis là, » soufflai-je sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de continuer, « Je ne reviens pas Rosalie. »

« _Comment ça tu ne reviens pas ?_ »

« Je m'installe à Seattle, j'ai fait transférer mon dossier universitaire en début de semaine. »

« Tu peux pas faire ça Bella. » me répondit Rose entre ses dents.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« _Je ne te crois pas ! Comment tu peux faire ça Bella ? Et Edward ? Ton frère ? Moi ? Tu nous laisse comme ça sans explications ? Je peux comprendre que ce qu'il s'est passé est traumatisant mais on est tous là pour te soutenir, t'as pas besoin de t'exiler à l'autre bout du pays !_ » s'écria-t-elle, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer doucement, « _je t'en prie Bella, ne fais pas ça .Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu laisses derrière toi. _»

« Je suis désolée Rose mais je ne peux pas revenir, c'est au dessus de mes forces. » Sur ces mots je raccrochais le téléphone et enfuie mon visage dans le creux de mon coude qui reposait sur la table puis laissai échapper les sanglots que j'avais tant bien que mal réussi à dissimuler depuis le moment où j'avais composé le numéro de téléphone.

**Deux semaines plus tard (Vendredi 08 Décembre 2010)**

Il était 21h quand enfin j'arrivai à mon immeuble après une longue journée de cours. J'attrapais mon courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et montais rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement.

C'était dur de me dire que je ne retournerai plus à San Francisco mais je savais que c'était mieux ainsi, j'avais pris la bonne décision. Du moins je l'espérais…

Je posai mes affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine et partis me changer dans ma chambre. J'enfilai mon pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur, attachai mes cheveux et retournai dans la cuisine où j'attrapai le courrier. J'ouvris la dernière enveloppe et en sortis une clé USB. Haussant les épaules, j'allumai l'ordinateur et insérai la petite clé. Il n'y avait qu'un dossier 'Piste 1', je cliquai dessus et repartis dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Alors que j'ouvrai le frigo, les premières notes de piano se firent entendre suivi rapidement d'une voix. J'arrêtai tous mes mouvements et me tournai vers l'ordinateur. Cette voix, je ne la connaissais que trop bien… Tout mon corps la reconnaissait, c'était la voix la plus douce et chaude que j'avais écouté de ma vie.

**(A/N : Je vous conseille fortement d'aller écouter la chanson tout de suite 'Songbird' par Glee Cast)**

For you, there'll be no more cryin' (_Pour toi, il n'y aura plus de pleurs)_  
For you, the sun will be shinin', (_Pour toi, le soleil brillera)_  
And I feel that when I'm with you,( _Et c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi,)_  
It's alright, I know it's right (_Tout va bien, je sais que c'est bien)_

To you, I'll give the world (_Pour toi, je donnerais le monde)_  
To you, I'll never be cold (_Pour toi, je ne serais jamais distant)_  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,( _Parce que c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi)_  
It's alright, I know it's right. (_Tout va bien, je sais que c'est bien)_

And the songbirds are singing, (_Et les oiseaux chanteurs chantent,)_  
Like they know the score, (_Comme s'ils connaissaient l'air,)_  
And I love you, I love you, I love you, (_Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime)_  
Like never before. (_Comme jamais auparavant)_

Oooohhh

And I wish you all the love in the world, (_Et je te souhaite tout l'amour du monde)_  
But most of all, I wish it from myself. (_Mais surtout je te le souhaite de ma part.)_

And the songbirds are singing, (_Et les oiseaux chanteurs chantent,)_  
Like they know the score, (_Comme s'ils connaissaient l'air,)_  
And I love you, I love you, I love you, (_Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime)_  
Like never before, like never before (_Comme jamais auparavant, comme jamais auparavant,)_  
Like never before. (_Comme jamais auparavant_)

J'étais comme paralysée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi penser, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward m'avait envoyé une chanson… qu'il chantait… au piano.

Tremblotante, je remis la chanson en lecture et attrapai l'enveloppe dans laquelle j'avais trouvé la clé et reconnaissais maintenant l'écriture d'Edward. Je secouai l'enveloppe mais il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur.

Pendant une heure, je restais écouter la chanson et à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait je sentais mon cœur se briser encore un peu plus.

Quand ma tête se mit à me faire mal à force de pleurer, je coupai l'ordinateur et partis directement vers la salle de bain où j'avalais un somnifère avant de m'écrouler dans mon lit.

Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il devait me laisser partir, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour tout le monde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si difficile et douloureux ?

**Deux semaines plus tard (Jeudi 23 Décembre 2010)**

Il neigeait à Seattle, tout était blanc et calme. Il y avait très peu de monde sur le campus car la plupart des étudiants étaient partis pour les vacances de Noël. Comme je n'avais pas cours, je passais mes journées à la bibliothèque à travailler sur des exposés.

J'étais concentrée, mon nez dans un ouvrage sur la biochimie, mon ipod sur mes oreilles quand je sentis quelque chose d'étrange comme si j'étais surveillée. Je me retournais et scannais la pièce mais il n'y avait personne. Je déglutis et essayais de me concentrer à nouveau mais le sentiment d'être scrutée ne me quittait pas. Depuis les menaces de Carlisle Cullen, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante et un peu paranoïaque.

J'attrapai mon café au lait et but une longue gorgée avant de reprendre mon travail. Soudain, je vis une main attraper mon ipod avec lenteur. Je levais mes yeux rapidement et découvrit Edward assit en face de moi. Je sentis mon souffle se coincer dans ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrais rapidement de peur de rêver mais il se trouvait toujours là, un air sérieux sur son visage. Il plaça un autre ipod à coté du mien et débrancha mes écouteurs pour les fixer sur l'autre mp3.

Une nouvelle mélodie se lança alors dans mes oreilles. Mes yeux fixaient Edward comme pour réapprendre ses traits mais je les connaissais déjà par cœur, je les voyais tous les jours quand je fermais les yeux.

Cause baby my heart's at stake (_Car bébé mon coeur est en jeu_,)  
Take it (_Prend le_)  
It's yours to break (_Il est à toi à briser_)

I'd rather try and lose (_Je préfère essayer et perdre_)  
Than keep this love from you (_Que de garder cet amour pour moi)_

So I refuse to (_Donc je refuse de_)  
Waste one more second (_Gâcher une seconde de plus,)_  
Without you (_Sans toi_)  
Knowing my heart (_Connaissant mon cœur_)

Baby cause I don't (_Car bébé Je n'ai_)  
Need anything else but your love (_Besoin de rien d'autre à part ton amour)_  
Nothing but you means a thing to me (_Rien à part toi veut dire quelque chose pour moi_)  
I'm incomplete (_Je suis incomplet_.)

When you're not there (_Quand tu n'es pas là_)  
Holding me touching me I swear (_Me serrant, me touchant, je jure_)  
All of the rest could just disappear (_Tout le reste peut juste disparaitre_)  
And I wouldn't even care (_Et je n'en aurais rien à faire_)  
As long as you're there ( _Du moment que tu es là_)

Each day and night (_Chaque jour et nuit_)  
That I've kept this a secret (_Que j'ai gardé ça secret_)  
It'd killed me ( _Ça m'a tué_)  
It's time (_Il est temps_)  
To share what I feel inside (_Que je partage ce que je ressens à l'intérieur_)

Fixant toujours des yeux Edward de peur qu'il disparaisse, je retirais les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue mais les doigts d'Edward vinrent l'effacer rapidement. Soudain, il se leva et je sentis mon cœur battre à coups redoublés dans ma poitrine.

_Il part déjà ? me demandai-je_

Il attrapa mon sac posé sur la table et rangea rapidement les livres, bloc-notes et ipod à l'intérieur avant de me tendre sa main. Tremblotante, je la saisi et sentis un frisson me parcourir entièrement le corps. Je me levais, ne quittant pas des yeux Edward, complètement happée par son regard intense. Il me fit contourner la petite table, toujours en serrant ma main dans la sienne avant de me faire avancer avec lui vers la sortie.

Toujours aucun mot n'avait été prononcé entre nous alors que nous passions les portes de la bibliothèque. Juste là, il s'arrêta de marcher, me stoppant avec lui.

« Ah tu l'as retrouvé ! » entendis-je la voix d'Emmett.

_Emmett ?_

Je tournai la tête rapidement pour regarder devant moi et découvrir Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, tous assis sur les marches, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux avec une tasse de café à emporter dans leurs mains.

Je fermai mes yeux et les rouvrais rapidement comme je l'avais fait précédemment puis tournais à nouveau mon regard vers Edward qui me souriait.

_Je devais rêver…._

* * *

_**Alors voilà ! Il me reste un chapitre à écrire pour cette histoire je pense….**_

_**Ça vous a plu ? A très vitre promis !**_


End file.
